


Lost & Found 3: Key to Destruction

by ARtheBard



Series: Lost & Found [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Multi, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 97,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Anya is missing and an old foe has her. Can they find her in time to save her? And while Lexa and Clarke are after their mate, more and more of their people are accepting the key to the City of Light. With so much stacked against them, can the triad regroup to save not only themselves, but all of their clans?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I am back! Buckle up, it's gonta be a bumpy ride! (Yep, another Harry Potter funny!) Anyhoooo, time for me to put a spin on the City of Light. In the series, Lexa had to die to save Clarke in the City. But will that have to happen again? Hmmm... (yall can probably guess the answer.) Lol. The only question is, how do I fix the biggest heartbreak of the series? So join in the fun as we try to find Anya and save the world from Jaha's zombies. Hope you all enjoy this little romp through my follies!

Lexa and Clarke had been disappointed when they heard Anya could not join them. That didn’t stop them from having fun on their own. They are currently on the rug in front of the fireplace, basking in the afterglow of making love. As Lexa traces a finger over the untattooed skin of her wife, she smiles.

“I never dared picture this,” she says quietly.

Clarke smiles and kisses her chin. “You say that a lot.”

“I think it’s because I’m still scared I’m dreaming. That I’ll wake up and Anya will still be in the mountain and I’ll be praying for someone like you to bring her back to me and save us both,” Lexa admits.

Clarke snuggles closer, her head on her alpha’s shoulder. “Well I promise you, Lex, I am real.” She reaches beyond Lexa’s head and pats something. “As real as this 2-headed pauna rug we are making love on.”

Lexa bursts out laughing and turns to look at the two heads her head is nestled between. Yes, it was a pretty damn creepy throw rug but the valley created by the two heads is proving to be a great pillow during intimate moments. She looks back to her mate, who is smirking.

“Are you going to make me say it again?”

Clarke quirks her face a bit. “Maybe.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I am sorry I doubted you. You are truly the great Wanheda for no one else could have brought down such a fearsome creature.”

Clarke giggles. “Awww, I love when you say things like that spontaneously.”

Lexa laughs and rolls on top of her omega. “You are a menace to my sanity, woman.”

“And you’re stuck with me forever. Bad planning on your part, Heda.”

Lexa kisses her deeply, sliding into Clarke’s center once more. “Best planning ever, actually.”

“Mmmmm, who am I to argue with the Commander,” Clarke moans as they start to rock together once more.

The two spend time reaffirming their love for 2 more hours then they get up, clean up and head down to the ground level of the tower. Clarke is having some children in for an art lesson and Lexa is eager to see her omega interact with these kids. It is something Anya enjoys, too, and the commander hopes the general makes it home soon. To that end they are both excited to see Bria, Anya’s second walking into the cafeteria.

“Bria! Is all well?” Lexa calls out.

Bria turns and nods. “Yes, Heda. We had a good time out on the obstacle course. Thank you.”

“Good. So why was Anya needed?”

Bria frowns. “My fos? I don’t understand, Heda.”

Clarke and Lexa exchange a look. Both get a sick feeling in their stomach. Lexa looks back at Bria.

“A messenger came. Said Anya was called away to the course a couple of hours ago.”

Bria’s eyes widen. “I…I’m sorry, Heda. I don’t know why she was called and, if she was, she never arrived.”

Lexa starts to growl. She looks at Clarke. “Get a troop of guards together and 2 trackers. I need to speak to that messenger.”

Clarke nods, “Yes, Heda.”

Lexa hurries to the room where the messengers await their call. As she enters she scans the room until she finds the man she is looking for. He sees her storming towards him and leaps up. As her pheromones hit him, he drops to his knees and offers his neck.

“Heda,” he whimpers.

She glares down at him. “Who gave you the message to give to Anya?”

“They…they didn’t, Heda,” he whines.

“What do you mean? You came to me and said she’d been summoned. WHO summoned her? Speak true!”

“I don’t know! I swear,” he swallows hard. “An acolyte waved me down and asked if I was coming here. He said he was scared to give you the message. I don’t know who gave him the original message.”

Lexa eases back a bit, recognizing the man isn’t lying. She offers her hand to him. “I apologize, Cam. Which acolyte?”

He thinks a second, then nods. “The young acolyte Edward.”

An angry knot starts to form in Lexa’s stomach. An acolyte…a servant of Titus. “What have you done, Flamekeeper,” she growls. She looks back at Cam. “Get Edward. NOW!”

Cam races from the room to fulfill the order. Lexa storms back out into the hallways and towards the entrance of the tower. She sees 8 guards approaching on horseback. Clarke has also mounted up and leads Zeus.

“Additional forces will meet us at the gate, Heda,” Clarke reports. “Two trackers have already set out and will mark the trail for us.”

“Well done, Wanheda. I await one last bit of information before we ride out.” She stiffens. “And here it comes now.”

Edward drops to a knee in front of his Heda. The 12-year-old has fear in his eyes. “You…you sent for me, Heda?” he whispers, his voice cracking.

“Who gave you the message to give to Anya?”

“I…I am not supposed to say,” he replies, clearly torn by his loyalty to the commander and loyalty to who had him deliver the message.

Lexa takes a calming breath. She places a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You are not in trouble, Edward. You were given an order and did as directed. I just need to know who gave you the order.”

The boy swallows hard once more. “It was…Titus, Heda. He gave me the message and told me to wait 1 hour before delivering it to Anya.”

Lexa hears Clarke start to growl. She turns to one of the guards at the Tower door. “Go to the temple. Place Titus under arrest. Throw him in a cell until I return. Do NOT let him whine his way out of it!”

The man nods. “Sha, Heda.”

Lexa pulls herself up into the saddle and leads her warriors and Clarke out of the city. Time to find Anya.

* * *

For her part, Anya is trying not to groan as feeling slowly, painfully returns to her body. Right now she feels as if a Skaikru shock stick is being used on her legs. She hears giggling and looks up to see her female captor watching her from afar. At least one of them is having fun.

“Who…you?” Anya grunts.

“No one special,” the girl answers.

Anya studies her clothes and tries to catch her scent. But so far her Ol’ Factory sense is not quite working. All she can smell is the burning wood in a firepit. She can’t even smell her surroundings to try to guess where she’s been taken. She licks her dry lips.

“Where…we?”

“Oh, somewhere on the planet Earth. You know, third rock from the sun? Old Terra Firma?”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Asshole,” she mumbles.

The girl leaps across the cavern, landing in front of Anya. She grabs the general by the collar. Gone are the amusement and the chuckles. In their place is homicidal fury.

“You  _don’t_ insult me, General. Those who insult me beg for death before I finish them off. I once made a man beg for mercy, beg forgiveness, beg for death for three days before his heart finally gave out. I bet I could make your suffering last much, much longer,” the girl boasts in an eerie whisper.

Normally Anya would argue, would scoff. This time she wisely stays silent, believing every word the woman had said.

“Why am I here?” Anya asks.

The girl smiles, but there is no happiness in that mask. “You’re here to make Nia’s wishes come true. Well, mostly. It’s time Heda Lexa fell from grace and time for someone else to lead.”

Anya frowns. Is this the Ontari Clarke had spoken of? She takes a deep breath, fighting to filter out the smell of the fire and just smell the woman in front her of. She slowly shakes her head.

“You’re a beta?”

“So what? You idiots in the coalition boast that presentation doesn’t matter!” the girl points out.

Anya thinks again and shakes her head. “You’re not Ontari, are you?”

“You mean Nia’s pet Nightblood. HA! I am BETTER than Ontari! I have the blood of royalty! She had nothing to offer! She’d have been dead before she took the throne.” The girl leans in uncomfortably close to Anya and whispers in her ear. “I am the daughter of Nia. The beta bastard of her and her lover. Half-sister to that puppy Roan. Mother thought I couldn’t rule because I am not an alpha. Her spirit will spend eternity in hell thanks to Clarke. And part of that hell will be watching ME ascend to the seat of power. What she couldn’t do with her toy, I do on my own!” she boasts. She then kisses Anya violently on the lips. “Play your cards right and you’ll be my bed slave.”

Anya growls and spits. “Never! I’ll never be ANYTHING to you!”

The woman brings her hand up and strokes Anya’s cheek. “Oh, but dear Anya, you’re already mine. Chained to a post. Barely able to move. One more injection of that special poison I love so much and you’ll be helpless again. I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want. You’re just a body to be used by me and anyone else I want to share you with. You’re nothing, Anya. Absolutely NOTHING!”

The girl smacks Anya in the face, gets up and walks away. Anya growls. She will NOT be a toy for that little bitch! NEVER! She closes her eyes and starts to mediate, willing her body to work through the toxin poisoning her muscles. Willing herself to heal. Willing herself to do everything possible to get away from this psychotic bitch.

“ _I will not leave Lexa and Clarke this way. I won’t!_ ” she vows to herself.

* * *

Emerson is scanning the horizon. By now someone has surely figured out the general is missing. Soon Lexa and Clarke will be riding into a trap. He senses his partner walking up to him.

“How’s Anya?” he asks.

Flora grins, dropping her crazed maniac act. “Convinced I’ve lost my mind and will be easy to get away from.”

He grins. “Well done. By now they are searching for her in the wrong direction. We need to get the rest of the plan in motion. Let’s go.”

Flora nods and the two make their way back to the cave. They see Anya seemingly asleep. Emerson walks over and kicks her hard in the thigh. She screams as it sends pulses of pain through her body, snapping her mediation immediately. Emerson chuckles.

“Oops. Sorry, old friend.”

Anya slowly lifts her head and glares at the man. “You’re the one called Emerson.”

“Yes, I am.” He squats down so they are face to face. “And you are the one that is going to bring Clarke to me. Time to go on a trip, General.” He lifts up a dart dripping with a neon green substance. “It is amazing what you can get from fish. One little jab and all your meditating and begging your body to heal is out the proverbial window. Goodnight, General.”

“NO! No, I won’t- -” Anya tries to protest but he jabs her neck. She immediately feels her body start to betray her. “Jok…”

Once she is out again, they roll her back into the blanket they had used to transport her earlier. Securing her over the saddle of a horse, the trio set out for the Dropship. Yep, they were going to use the cover of night to take Anya scarily close to Trikru lands.

And thanks to their accomplice back in Polis, Clarke will eventually come to them. Emerson will get his revenge for what she did to his people. Flora will kill Anya and deliver her head to Lexa, to do what Nia never could. Yes, it was a partnership of convenience, but they will use it until they each get what they want.


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn’t take long for the search party to catch up to the scouts. One man stands in the path as another walks a spiral pattern, trying to find where the path continues. Lexa reins in Zeus.

“REPORT!”

“Heda, we have signs that the general fell here,” he points to some crushed grass and a scuff mark on a tree. He holds up a broken decoration from her belt. “We found her Royal Guard insignia half embedded in the ground. I doubt her captors noticed it gone. The ground has been swept. I rode ahead but didn’t find signs of her horse. Rayfor is searching in a spiral. At some point they will have stopped hiding their tracks.”

Lexa nods. “Well done.” She looks at Clarke, watching her sniff the air. “What is it, Wanheda?”

Clarke frowns. “I…there’s a smell here that…it’s familiar.” She sniffs again but it is too faint; it has been too long since the area was abandoned. “I’m sorry, Heda, I just can’t smell enough to place it,” she admits in frustration.

Lexa just nods, not trusting herself not to say something she’d regret. It takes 15 minutes before Rayfor lets out a blast on his horn. The group quickly makes their way through the woods until they find him.

“REPORT!” Lexa orders once more.

“Heda, the path splits. One horse went that way,” he points back towards Polis. “Three went that way,” he points to a range of mountains.”

Lexa growls. “The single horse was Titus. One horse bore Anya. The other two her kidnappers. GO!”

Rayfor and Sentius quickly start to follow the three horses. Lexa’s group waits a moment so as not to crowd the scouts then follow. Twenty minutes later the scouts come to a stop near a deer trail. They exchange looks of confusion and confer a moment before the others arrive.

“Heda, the path…it’s as if…as if there were suddenly 6 horses. One set of 3 continues on, the other takes this deer trail,” Rayfor explains. “We’ll walk a bit up both paths to see- -”

“No! Rayfor, take the deer trail. Wanheda, take half the men and go that way. The rest of us follow you, Sentius,” Lexa orders.

The scouts nod and immediately set off. Clarke stares at her mate, a sick feeling in her stomach. Lexa looks over and her green eyes show the same unspoken fear Clarke is feeling. The blonde takes a deep breath and nods.

“For Anya,” she whispers.

“Sha…for Anya,” Lexa whispers.

Neither woman wants to voice the fear that something could happen that could cost them two mates, not just one. If all goes well, everyone will be back in Polis tonight planning the execution of Titus. But when has anything ever gone smoothly? Clarke reaches out her hand.

“May we meet again, Heda.”

Lexa takes the hand and shakes it, giving her love a firm nod. Clarke turns Hera and follows Rayfor up the deer path. Lexa watches them a moment then turns her horse to follow Sentius.

* * *

Anya starts to wake while still burritoed on her horse. She groans as she starts to feel the familiar pins and needles course through her body. She should have recognized the poison sooner. It is used by Flokru as a way to stop an enemy without killing them. What the fuck was it doing in the hands of Emerson and the nutcase daughter of Nia?

_“I swear, Luna, I will kill you myself if I find out you worked with these two assholes_ ,” Anya promises to herself.

On the bright side, she knew something her captors obviously didn’t: the body adapts to the venom quickly. And since she’d tried it before to help understand its’ effects, she’s adapting even faster. If she fakes that it is still working while she is recovering, there is a chance she can get away from wherever they are and, if nothing else, go to ground until she can get her bearings.

A few minutes later, the horses stop walking. She hears her two captors dismount and closes her eyes. She concentrates on her breathing so they can’t tell she’s waking up. She is roughly pulled from the back of her horse and dropped to the ground. Someone grabs the end of the blanket she is wrapped in and starts to drag it over the ground. Then up something smooth. Then she is dropped fully onto the ground, a dull clank echoing in her head.

“ _What the fuck_ …” she thinks.

Though their voices are muffled by the blanket, Anya listens as her foes discuss her and their next step.

“So, keep her here or up there?” Flora asks.

Emerson thinks about it a second. “Down here. Then we can keep a better eye on her in case she wakes up.”

Anya forces herself to remain limp as Emerson grabs the edge of the blanket and yanks, unrolling her out and across the floor. Flora places a collar around the general’s neck and then cuffs her wrists. She uses a length of chain to secure the collar to a handle on the wall.

“There. She should be fine in another hour or so. Then we can play with her some more.”

Emerson nods. “Good. Gag her just in case then let’s get our gear and deal with the horses. This close to Trikru land I want to do what we can to keep from being discovered.”

Flora gags Anya, perhaps pulling it a little tighter than necessary, the sadistic creep. Anya listens as their footsteps fade away before opening her eyes and confirming what she’d just deduced.

“ _Son of a bitch. Not again_ ,” she gripes to herself.

For the second time in less than a year she is a captive on the Dropship. No damn way was it ending the way it did last time! And no damn way is she sticking around to give Clarke and Lexa a chance to rescue her. Nope! Now that she knows where she is she will escape, kill her captors and ride back to Polis in victory.

Well…as soon as she has feeling back in her legs and arms.

She closes her eyes as she hears Emerson and the crazy bitch returning. She forces herself to go into deep meditation. If they have any idea she is recovering, they will jab her again. She can’t let that happen.

Flora is disappointed their guest is still out. Emerson rolls his eyes, assuming the more someone is given of the poison the longer it takes to recover.

“She’ll be fine in the morning. Get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.”

Flora nods and goes to spread her blanket on the hammock in the corner. Emerson moves to the door of the Dropship, watching for any signs they have been or are about to be discovered.

* * *

In the upper deck of the Dropship, Murphy looks at his girlfriend Emori. They both roll their eyes knowing if they make a sound they are very likely to die.

But in the back of his mind, Murphy knows if he can somehow save Anya, it could lift the price on his head. Time to figure out a way to get those two people away from the general long enough to sneak her out via the trap door.

* * *

Clarke frowns when Rayfor comes to a confused stop. He turns.

“Wanheda, there is a message for you and Heda.”

Clarke gets a sick feeling in her stomach. She dismounts and walks up to him. He points to a rock with black writing on it.

“ _Wanheda, if you came this way, you should feel lucky. If it’s you, Heda, time for you to replace both your mates. By now whoever followed the lower path is dead_.”

“NO!”

Clarke races back and pulls up onto Hera. She kicks the horse into a gallop back down the hill, her warriors following closely. It takes her less than half the time to get back down the hill but it seems like forever to her. She barely keeps to her saddle as she turns Hera sharply onto the main path.

“Come on, come on,” she mumbles, trying to will her horse to go faster.

As they come around a curve her eyes widen when she sees the various Guard horses, but no guards. And, more importantly, no Lexa.

“LEXA!” she screams.

She lets out a sigh of relief as a confused Lexa steps out from in front of the horses and sees her mate and guards riding full out towards them. Clarke reins Hera to a swift stop and leaps off, ignoring protocol and pulling Lexa into a strong hug.

“You’re alive!”

“Sha, hodnes, I’m alive,” Lexa whispers, feeling Clarke’s heart racing even through both sets of armour. “Klark, what did you see?”

Clarke takes a calming breath, the scent of her alpha alive and well helping to settle her inner wolf. She releases Lexa from the hug and tells her about the message on the stone. Lexa sighs.

“Sadly, it could have been true. Sentius is dead. He sprang a trap that let loose a series of darts. He never had a chance. We live because we gave him space to move ahead of us. As it is, the first ones just barely missed me and Gustus.”

They walk back to the path. Clarke winces as she sees the fallen scout. Rayfor drops off from behind the guard that had given him a lift and walks forward, staring at the body of his mentor. Lexa places a hand on his shoulder.

“As soon as he realized what had happened he yelled for us to stop. If he hadn’t…”

“He was a great man. I learned so much from him,” Rayfor states.

“Sha. And he will be remembered for all the good he has done. I promise you,” she vows.

Two guards carefully make their way to the downed man. They pull the darts from the man and carefully roll him up in a blanket. One man grabs a few of the darts and smells them, letting out a low growl. He takes them right to Lexa.

“Heda, dison Flokru feisbona!”

Lexa takes a dart and gives it a whiff. She lets out a low growl and turns to Gustus. “Take two with you and contact Luna,” she orders, knowing he is the only one there other than her that knows the secret to contacting the Flokru. “Did she sell this or was it stolen? And if she sold it, take her into custody.”

Gustus nods. “Sha, Heda.”

He signals 2 men and they start out for the coast. Lexa looks at the others. She orders two to take the body of Sentius back to Polis.

“The rest of you mount up and go back to the deer trail.”

“How do you know?” Clarke asks.

Lexa turns and looks at the path still littered with darts. “Because this is a dead end,” she replies, not at all trying to be funny.

Clarke nods in understanding. She pulls herself back up onto Hera. Soon they are once again atop the hill. Lexa growls and spits at the message on the rock as Rayfor once more takes point.

“Strech au ste kefa, Rayfor.”

“Sha, Heda.”

* * *

“I’m telling you, Lincoln, that’s fucking Emerson! I’ll never forget his fucking face,” Octavia insists.

The alpha doesn’t doubt her. He just doesn’t understand why the man would be foolish enough to choose a hideout so close to Trikru land. He sighs. The couple had earned two days off and had come to the Dropship for some alone time. He has a bad feeling their alone time is done.

“We will watch until it is too dark to see. Then we can go back enough to let one of the patrols get word to Indra,” he decides.

“Or you can go back now and I’ll keep an eye on the bastard,” Octavia suggests.

Lincoln grins. “I did not just meet you yesterday, Octavia. I would be gone less than 4 steps before you’d be storming the Dropship.”

Octavia grins, blushing. “Damn you for knowing me so well. Except I’d only need 2 steps,” she adds with a wink.

Lincoln rolls his eyes. “If he has a fayogon, you won’t get far. Best we wait a while. If all goes well, we can have this area surrounded by morning.”

Octavia imagines Emerson’s surprise at waking up surrounded by warriors. She grins. “The fucker will wet his pants.”

Lincoln rolls his eyes. Gods, he loves this woman!

* * *

Emerson quickly moves to Flora, shaking her awake. “We gotta get out of here! Fucking Grounders are in the woods!”

Flora sits up quickly. “What?! I thought you said this place was safe!”

“It normally is. Looks like maybe a couple of hunters.” He looks at Anya, growling. “Guess we have to leave that bitch behind. No way we can run and take her with us. I really wanted to do this when she was awake to see it coming.”

He pulls a knife and starts towards her. He starts it towards her throat.

“NO!”

He looks up in surprise as Murphy slides down the ladder and kicks the knife from the stunned man’s hand. Flora races at the intruder, only to have Emori drop down on her back and bite her in the ear. Flora screams and spins, sending Emori flying. Emerson begins to wonder what else could go wrong. He grabs his pack and takes Flora’s hand.

“LET’S GO!”

“What about her?”

Emori and Murphy stand protectively in front of Anya. Emerson snarls and shakes his head.

“Just come on!”

Emerson drags her out of the Dropship and immediately turns right. They run along the fence line until they find the emergency exit he had found earlier. They duck out, coming up right beside the horse pens. They mount their two and take off.

“We’ll see you soon, Clarke. Mark my words,” Emerson vows into the night.

In the Dropship, Murphy leans down and to start on the chains securing Anya. Her hand whips up and grabs him by the neck. Her eyes pop open.

“Give me one reason not to kill you, Murphy of the Sky People,” she orders.

He swallows hard. “Because I just saved your life. And I was here so I could visit TonDC tomorrow to turn myself in. We could have stayed hidden upstairs but they saw someone out there. They were going to kill you. I couldn’t do that to Clarke.”

“Why not?”

“I owe her. A lot. I swear, I’m not who I was before. I’m just asking for a chance,” he pleads, staring into her eyes.

“What could make you change so much?”

He flicks his eyes to the side. “Her. I fell in love with her. I want to do right by my mate and, eventually, my pups. I’ve never cared about living before. Love changed me. I just need the chance to prove that.”

Anya sees no deception in his eyes. She nods. “Then I will speak on your behalf to Heda.”

He sighs in relief. “Thank you. Now, let’s see if my old lock picking skills are still up to snuff.” He pulls out a couple of small metal bits and starts to work the cuff locks. “Emori, signal those in the woods. Tell them General Anya needs help.”

Emori nods and hurries to the drop ship door. She carefully pushes back one of the curtains and steps out, her hands in the air.

“TRIGEDAKRU! SISEN! WORMANA ANYA DON GE LED OP!”

She watches as two figures walk out of the trees and approach carefully.

“Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yuk amp raun hir?” Lincoln calls out.

Murphy steps out beside Emori. “I was coming to turn myself in. Don’t hurt Emori.”

Octavia gives a yell and races forward. She slams Murphy against the side of the Dropship, her sword at his throat. “How dare you return here, you coward!”

“OKTEVIA! STAND DOWN!” Anya orders from inside.

Octavia growls and shoves him away and hurries inside. She drops down beside Anya. “General, where are you hurt?”

“Mostly in my pride. Water. I need water.”

Octavia drops the pack off her back and pulls out a water skin. Anya nearly drains it before she can stop herself. She waves away Octavia’s search for other injuries.

“I was darted with a Flokru poison. It won’t kill me, just makes me a bit immobile. I need you to go to Indra. Radio Polis. Tell them Titus is a traitor. Tell them to let Heda and Wanheda know I’m okay and with the Trikru.”

“I’ll go. But I’m leaving Lincoln with you. I don’t trust Murphy.”

Anya just nods. Octavia leaves her pack with the general, telling her there is another waterskin and some food inside. She walks out and looks at Lincoln.

“The general ordered me to get to Indra and radio Polis.” She points at Murphy. “DON’T let him out of your sight!”

“Hey, I don’t know you but I know John. He’s changed. Give him a chance,” Emori tells her.

“I don’t know you but if you trust him you’re dumber than the idiots that kidnapped the general,” Octavia replies.

Before either can respond she takes off. Lincoln gestures to the Dropship. “We’ll be more comfortable in there. And it says a lot to me that you are back here, John Murphy.”

Murphy stares at the man a moment, then nods. “Thank you. Um, you know, sorry I was an ass to you before.”

Lincoln smiles. “Forgiven. But you’ll still have to work on Octavia.”

Murphy nods, takes Emori’s hand and walks back inside. Lincoln checks the general once more then sits down beside the door to await help.

Octavia is taking the fastest route back to TonDC. As she comes around one corner she is tackled to the ground. A knee is in her back and a dagger is placed at her throat.

“Move the wrong way and your fight ends today,” a gravelly voice warns.

Octavia lets out a low growl as she tries to figure a way out of this mess in time to help the general.

* * *

* Heda, dison Flokru feisbona = Commander, this is Boat People poison!  
* Strech au ste kefa, Rayfor = Walk carefully, Rayfor (or as close as I could get to that!)  
* TRIGEDAKRU! SISEN! WORMANA ANYA DON GE LED OP! = Woods Clan! Help! General Anya has been wounded.  
* Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yuk amp raun hir = Who are you? Why are you here?


	3. Chapter 3

“TAY!”

Octavia turns her head a bit and sighs in relief. “Clarke!”

“Get off her, Tank!” Clarke orders. As the guard moves, Clarke offers her hand to her friend. “What’s going on? Why were you running so late at night?”

“It’s the general! She’s at the Dropship!”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Anya?” Octavia nods. “FUCK! We’ve been tracking her since yesterday afternoon!” She pulls a radio off her belt. “Wanheda to Heda. Come in!”

“This is Heda.”

“Anya’s at the Dropship! Hurry!”

Clarke clips the radio back on her belt, knowing Lexa won’t answer. Now that they know where they are going, she calls for the horses to be brought from the rear. She mounts up, pulling Octavia up behind her. Though she wishes they could go faster, they take the path at a trot due to the wavering darkness in the trees. As soon as they enter the courtyard, Clarke is off Hera and racing into the ship. When she sees her mate she drops to her knees and pulls her close.

“Anya…”

“Klark, ai prisa…”

After a moment, Clarke looks over her shoulder at Lincoln and Octavia. “Thank you.”

“Actually, it was him,” Lincoln replies, nodding to another area of the room.

Clarke turns and her eyes widen. “Murphy? Holy shit!”

“Good to see you, too, princess,” he says with a smirk.

“He kept Emerson from killing me and chased off that bastard and Flora,” Anya relates. “He then got the chains off me.”

Clarke thinks a moment. “Who the fuck is Flora?”

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “Nia’s beta daughter.”

“Daughter? I thought she- -” Suddenly Clarke remembers her time in that sick trophy room below Nia’s throne room. She shudders. “Son of a bitch. She fucking told me and I didn’t register it because I was contemplating my afterlife stuck in a dining room table made of ice. She had a lover after she killed Roan’s father. She was trying to have an alpha heir. She showed me the body of her lover and just mentioned he gave her a beta, too. I completely forgot!”

“Well, she’s just as deadly as her mother. Craftier, too. She wanted me to believe she was insane. While faking still being out of it here I heard her. She’s as dangerous as Emerson and just as sane.”

Clarke growls. “Emerson. I should have guessed when he left that note. I’ll kill him.”

Anya lifts a hand to Clarke’s cheek. “No, ai prisa. Not for me. Your heart doesn’t need that vengeance on it.”

“Oh, trust me: it will be more than vengeance for you,” Clarke promises.

They hear more horses thundering into the courtyard. Murphy slinks back into the corner, knowing this must be the arrival of Heda Lexa. Suddenly he wants to run, not wanting to risk Heda telling him he has to die because he left. Emori senses his nervousness and takes his hand, pumping out calming pheromones to try to ease her alpha’s mind. He nuzzles into his omega’s neck, trying to draw strength from her.

Lexa bounds into the room. She drops down and pulls both her mates into tight hugs.

“Anya…ai houman…”

“I’m fine, niron. Just sore and a bit shaky. The poison is already wearing off,” Anya assures her mate.

After a moment, Lexa leans back and stares into golden brown eyes. “If you don’t fucking stop disappearing on me I’m going to chain your ass in the tower.”

Anya smiles. “I love you, too.”

Lexa places her forehead to her lovers, not caring who is watching. She feels stronger now than ever in the presence of her two loves. She doesn’t give a damn who knows it or sees it. After a few minutes she looks up to thank Lincoln and Octavia. But the first eyes she meets are the scared ones belonging to John Murphy. She lifts an eyebrow.

“John Murphy kom Skaikru.”

He nods and drops down to a knee. “Sha, Heda. I am here to turn myself in and beg for my life. I’m not the same jerk I used to be. I just…hope to prove that to you so that my mate and I can live in peace once my punishment is over. And I get that it may be longer than before. I swear to you, I’m a changed man and hope you will give me the chance to prove that to you and to everyone,” he tells her.

Anya places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “He could have stayed hidden and let Emerson or Flora kill me. He didn’t. He saved my life, Heda.”

Lexa slowly stands and walks over to the shame filled alpha. She extends her hand and helps him stand. “You will fulfill your sentence in Andria. Then you will return to your people, with your mate, and become a valuable member of the Skaikru. If you don’t, I’ll come after you myself.”

Murphy nods. “Sha, Heda. Mochof.”

She nods her head and goes back to Anya. “Come. Let’s get you settled over on that hammock. You won’t be moving until morning. By then Gustus should have arrived with answers from Luna, if not the woman herself,” she growls.

“Easy, love, she may be innocent,” Clarke warns, rubbing Lexa’s back.

Lexa just nods. “Come, niron.”

She lifts Anya up and takes her over to the hammock. Once she is settled, Clarke puts her healing knowledge to work and makes sure the alpha really is okay but for the dart effects and a few bruises. She smiles when she finishes.

“Practically perfect,” she proclaims.

The others had quietly exited, leaving only the triad behind. Lexa strokes Clarke’s hair. “Sleep, niron, we’ll watch over you.”

“You both look exhausted. I think there’s room for three in here,” Anya states, patting the material.

“No there’s not. Trust me,” Clarke says. Both alphas look at her pointedly. Clarke blushes. “I mean…you know…they’re small. I mean, two people can be in them but, um, you see…uh, I think I hear Octavia calling me.”

The two alphas chuckle. Anya scoots over and opens her arms. “At least let me have an omega to cuddle with.”

Clarke looks up to Lexa who smiles and nods. Clarke quickly takes off her armor and climbs up into the bed. She lets Anya snuggle in until they are both comfortable. Lexa smiles as she hears Anya start to purr. Clarke strokes the older woman’s hair until she falls asleep. Blue eyes then look to Lexa.

“I was so scared.”

“Me, too, hodnes. Me, too. But she is back with us.” Lexa sits down beside the bed and leans against the wall. “You two sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“You need rest too, my love.”

Lexa smiles. “I’ll sleep, too. I promise.”

Clarke knows Lexa will keep her word. There will be much to do the next day. Clarke turns her head and kisses Anya on the temple. She closes her eyes and soon falls asleep in the arms of love. Lexa watches them a while before she, too, gives in to sleep, thanking the spirits that both her mates are safe.

And vowing the ones called Emerson and Flora will die by her blade. Not to mention that traitorous bastard Titus.

* * *

Bellamy is on his way to his tent when he sees light around the door leading into Raven’s workshop. He frowns. He hadn’t heard about any emergency repairs being needed. He heads over that way and taps on the door as he opens it.

“Hey, you’re up late,” he notes.

“Gee, sorry, Dad, didn’t know I had a curfew,” she spits at him as she continues to work on a…a…well, some sort of contraption. He has no idea what it is.

Bellamy grins. “So, I guess the rumours are true.”

“What rumours?”

“That when Taran left he took your personality with him,” he teases.

Raven glares at him. “Are you here for a purpose other than to annoy me?”

He chuckles and sits down on a stool. “Nope.” She lets out a low growl and he lifts his hands in surrender. “Just kidding. I’m here because I’m worried about you. And because, in all honesty, I get that it sucks when the one you love is pretty far away. I’m offering my shoulder if you need it.”

Raven studies him for a moment and sees he is being sincere. And everyone knows he and Echo have fallen hard for each other. If things were more stable in one clan over the other they’d probably be wintering together. But Skaikru is still prepping for their first ground winter, while Azgeda is still rooting out those who would rather resurrect Nia than follow Roan. Raven tosses her screwdriver on the table.

“It fucking sucks, man. I lost my first love down here; hell, before I even arrived really. I lost use of my leg. Just when things are going right, I lose Taran. When does it fucking get better and stay better down here?” she asks, fighting not to cry.

Bellamy shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. But I do know Taran will get back here as soon as he can.”

“Yeah. Right. I finally have someone I can love and talk to and learn from. And he finally has someone who really gets him. And then his damn mentor gets so sick Taran has to leave. It’s not fucking fair. I doubt he’ll get back here before Spring and by then, who knows, maybe’s he’s found a cute little omega with both legs to love and have a million pups with,” she finishes bitterly.

“First of all, your leg doesn’t make you worse than any other beta OR omega out there in his eyes. He loves  _you_ , Raven. I bet he’s sitting in his smithy hut with some friend having the same conversation about you finding someone else.”

“You think?”

Bellamy grins. “I know. I’ve had the same talk with Nathan more times than I care to admit.”

Raven slowly smiles. “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Bell. You know, you’re not the big jerk Octavia swears you are.”

Bellamy laughs. “Gee, thanks for the attempt at praise. So, you going to be okay?”

Raven nods. “I am. Just going to finish this transistor then go to bed.”

“Good. Oh, and talk to Abby about your leg. Maybe she can do something for it.”

“I have. She can. I don’t like the options. For now I just…suffer,” she finishes with a shrug.

“Damn. Well, if I hear of anything Grounder healers have tried I’ll let you and Abby know.”

“Thanks, Bell. I appreciate it,” she says sincerely.

He stands, gives her a nod and makes his exit. Raven goes back to work on the transistor she is trying to finish for the Broad Leaf Clan. She is on the last screw when someone knocks and enters again. She rolls her eyes.

“Who the hell knew my hut was a rocking place after midnight?” she jokes.

Jaha smiles. “I meant to come earlier but I was speaking with Monty.”

“Ah. He okay?”

“He’s getting there. I’m going to go see his mother tomorrow. Maybe I can build the bridge between them,” he says with humility.

“That’d be cool. Hannah may not be the total nutcase I saw without Pike influencing her,” Raven suggests.

“True. Would you be willing to see her? To speak with her?”

Raven stiffens. “Not fucking likely. I mean, if she’s better that’s great for Monty but the bitch best keep her distance from me.”

Jaha nods. “Noted. So, I heard you’ve been having some more issues with your leg.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Good news travels fast, I see.”

“What if I told you I have a way to ease that pain? Permanently?”

“I’d say you’re as nuts as the rumours say,” she replies dryly.

He laughs. “I promise I can help you. When I first came to Earth, the pain of losing…” he falters for a moment, “…Wells was nearly unbearable. It wasn’t until I discovered the secret of the City of Light that the pain finally eased. My life is now wonderful. I can do that for you, too, Raven.”

“How the hell can you fix physical pain, Jaha? I mean, I get you had some emotional journey or something but it’s different than what I’m dealing with,” Raven points out in frustration.

“Pain is pain, Raven.” He reaches into his pocket. “I can fix yours with this.”

Raven stares at the milky white circle surrounding a blue infinity symbol. It doesn’t look like a drug or an attachment that would be stuck on her hip.

“What is that?” she asks.

He smiles. “The key, Raven. The key.”

Raven studies it. Could it really help her? Really? She reaches out her hand…

* * *

Abby rolls over and stares at the wall. She had been trying to get to sleep for over an hour and it’s just not happening. A hand falls on her shoulder.

“Do you want to flip over once more or go ahead and tell me what’s wrong?” Kane asks for the second time that night.

Abby sighs. “Nothing’s wrong. I mean, it’s not wrong it’s just…I don’t understand it and it makes me uneasy.”

Kane tries to figure out what she means but he can’t. “Please give me more than that or I’ll never get to sleep again.”

Abby sits up and wraps her arms around her knees. “I just got back from visiting the Shallow Valley clan as you know. Their healer was hoping I’d have answers to some baffling things that have happened and I’ll be damned if I can explain any of them. People who’d been injured and in constant pain now completely fine. They keep saying that they’ve found freedom from the pain thanks to the City of Light.”

Kane sits up, frowning. “Jaha’s City of Light?”

Abby shrugs. “Do you know another? I mean, I’ve read about so-called faith-healers and most time during history they turn out to be cult leaders duping their people. But what would Thelonious be getting out of this? He’s not making money, that’s for sure! And no one is being told to do anything for him in repayment for this…this miracle cure. Nothing makes sense! You don’t just…just stop having pain!”

She runs her hands through her hair in frustration. Kane starts to think about Jaha’s followers there at Arkadia. He had noticed more and more people acting eerily serene and noted that Jaha now had to use the recreation area near the garage to host his meditation meetings because he had so many new followers. But if it makes people feel better, is there really any harm in it? He sits up and pulls Abby into a hug.

“This past year has been crazy, to say the least. If people are finding comfort in the story of the City of Light, maybe we give it to them for now. Come Spring we can figure things out if we still need to,” he suggests.

Abby looks at him. “You’d be right if it was just Sky Crew affected. But other clans, too? The last thing we need is a war because Jaha wants to spout on about fairy tales!”

“Huh,” Kane grunts. “I hadn’t thought of it that way. Well, look, I head back to Polis tomorrow. I’ll ask the other ambassadors and their entourages if they’ve seen any changes. If it is more than us and Shallow Valley, I’ll let Lexa know.” He pulls her into a hug and back down onto the bed. “Until then, let me see if I can get your mind on something else.”

Abby smiles and gladly accepts his kiss. She moans as his hands move between her legs and find her cock already hard. He starts to shift between her legs.

And there is rapid knocking on the door.

“CHANCELLOR! WANHEDA IS ON THE RADIO FOR YOU!”

Abby groans and stands. She grabs her robe. Even knowing Clarke would only call in the middle of the night if it is an emergency she is still annoyed at the interruption. Kane pulls on his sleep pants and a tee shirt and follows Abby across the hall to the council room, where the radio sits. She grabs the microphone.

“Clarke, it’s Mom. What’s wrong?”

“Get to the Dropship! Hurry! Anya’s having a reaction to that fish poison Luna taught you about. I think she’s dying. HURRY!”

“Be there soon!”

Abby drops the mic and looks at the guard standing there. “Wake Bellamy and Raven. Tell them to get the Rover ready.” He nods and takes off. She looks at Kane. “While I’m dressing, get to the Med Bay and get a stretcher, a full med kit, and tell Jackson I need a trachea kit, sterile dressings, and IV bags of saline and anti-coagulant.”

Kane nods and races off as Abby runs back into her room to get into clothes. Within 10 minutes, she, Kane, Raven and Bellamy are in the Rover. Raven drives as fast as she dares in the night, knowing it will be harder to see anything blocking the path even with the headlights on high beam. The mechanic lets out a grunt as they hit a large tree root and her injured leg is jarred painfully.

Maybe she should have taken Jaha’s fucking cure.

In half the time it normally takes, Raven is parking the Rover in front of the old Delinquents’ transport. Abby leaps out with her medical kit and races inside. Kane and Bellamy grab the other things she’d ordered and take them in, too. Raven hobbles over to Octavia.

“What the hell’s going- -FUCK! Murphy, is that really you?”

Murphy steps out of the shadows. “Yeah, it’s me. Uh, about your leg. I never said…I’m really sorry, Raven. I mean, I know it’s not much but it’s all I have.”

She stares at him and can’t help but think he looks different. Older. Maybe wiser. She shakes her head and looks back to Octavia.

“We can discuss that later. What’s with General Hotpants?”

“Emerson kidnapped her with the help of Nia’s beta daughter. They drugged her with that stuff the Flokru use to numb wounds. Only they gave her too much. She seemed to be okay but then suddenly couldn’t breathe. Clarke thought she’d have to cut her throat or something to save her.”

“Damn. Never a dull fucking moment.”

“You said it,” Octavia agrees.

Inside, Abby had dropped down beside her daughter, ignoring the pacing Heda. She puts her stethoscope to Anya’s chest, noting the shallow breathing and the thin layer of sweat despite the cool night air. Her heartbeat is erratic.

“How much did you take?”

“She didn’t take it, Mom. She was drugged by that bastard Emerson,” Clarke corrects, not wanting anyone to think Anya knowingly did this to herself.

“Easy, ai prisa,” Anya whispers. “Two darts first time. Not sure how long I was out. As far as I know just one more dart after that but they may have darted me while we travelled. We got awful far from Polis for just 3 darts,” she notes.

Abby quickly looks the woman over. She finds a total of 5 pinpricks. “Damn. The good news is, I think you’ll be fine. Your response is an allergic reaction to this here,” she points to a small bite that Clarke had missed. “Looks like a spider. With the other stuff in your system it’s worse than normal.”

Clarke smiles. “So she might turn into Spiderman but otherwise will be okay?”

Abby grins. “Exactly. But let’s get some antihistamines into you to help with this reaction.”

Clarke stands and goes to Lexa. “Love, she’s going to be fine,” she whispers as she takes Lexa’s hands.

Lexa nods but her face is still screwed up in a scowl. She leans closer and whispers. “Klark…what is a ‘Spiderman’ and is she really going to turn into one?”

Clarke can’t help but giggle. She kisses her mate. “I love you so much. No, she won’t. I’ll…it’s hard to explain. I’ll have to show you someday on the Ark.”

Lexa sighs in relief and pulls Clarke close. “Remind me to commission a full dictionary from Raven.”

Clarke smiles. “Done.”

Abby finishes treating Anya as best she can. She looks over her shoulder. “Bell, you have the backboard?”

Bellamy nods and steps forward, folding out the collapsible board. Abby takes it and lays it beside Anya.

“So, we’ll get you strapped on to here and get you back to Arkadia. You should be fine but I, and your mates, will probably be happier with you being fully monitored.”

“Definitely,” Clarke agrees.

Anya growls. “Why do I feel like that’s not being dragged behind a horse?”

Clarke and Lexa grin. Bellamy smiles.

“Don’t tell me the big bad general is scared of the Rover,” he teases.

“Belomi kom Skaikru, I will skin you alive when I am feeling better,” she warns.

“Nah, Clarke will protect me,” he assures her.

Clarke just rolls her eyes. “Can we just get moving? Please?”

Lexa stays back with the horses. Clarke stomach turns at the thought of leaving her behind with Emerson still loose but then a squad of warriors from TonDC show up so she feels much better. As they drive, she holds Anya’s hand and cuddles against her, purring and releasing comforting hormones. Abby smiles as she watches them. They are so cute!

* * *

From a distance, Emerson watches, smiling. “She’s dead. The general fucking died anyway!” he says gleefully, handing over the binoculars to Flora.

She focuses in with them and sees Anya being put into the…the Jeep, he called it. Yes, it seems she is but a body on a slab. She watches Clarke get in with the body.

“Lexa’s staying behind. We should figure out a way to…fuck.”

“What?”

“Bunch of Trikru warriors just showed up led by that goufa Indra.”

Emerson takes the binoculars to see for himself. “Indra is no goufa. A Grounder and unsophisticated, maybe. But no goufa. She knows the woods and her weapons too well to be a goufa.” He lowers the binoculars. “The smart move is to retreat. For now. We’ll regroup and take one of them again later.”

Flora growls. She wants to argue but, regretfully, he is right. “We make our way back to Azgeda. By now those loyal to Nia are gathering to overthrow that idiot Roan. They’ll need a leader.”

Emerson grins. “Then let’s make sure they have one they deserve.”

Flora nods. They mount up and continue on, deciding they would create their own clan. One that hates Roan and Lexa equally. First Azgeda would fall. Then…then the whole Coalition.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Anya is settled in the med bay, Clarke turns to her Mom. “The others will be here soon. I’m going to go wait for Lexa. As much as she wants to see Anya, I’m not sure she’ll be happy camping inside the Ark.”

Abby nods. “I believe that. Uh, Clarke, what’s going on? I mean, this was a pretty stupid move by Emerson.”

Clarke growls. “Not so stupid when he thought he had an inside man to help him. Titus set Anya up to be taken.”

Abby growls. “Really? Then I can only assume he has something planned for you, too.”

“He might. But as far as I know he’s locked up unless he fled Polis.”

“Is that a possibility?”

Clarke thinks about a second then shakes her head. “I don’t think so. He really, truly thinks he’s doing the right thing. He assumes he’s gotten rid of Anya. Next he’d try to kill me. And in doing both those things he’d be saving Lexa. He’s absolutely insane.”

“So, we do get to kill his ass, right?”

Clarke grins and looks at her mother. “Mom, we’re trying this whole not killing for every little thing.”

Abby pulls her daughter into a hug. “You, my girl, are no little thing. Someday you’ll understand a mother will do anything, kill anyone who threatens their pup. And, no, it doesn’t matter how old they get, they are still your babies. As you will always be mine.”

Clarke can’t help but smile as they go out to wait for everyone else to arrive. Once Lexa sees to Anya, Clarke leads her back to her room. Lexa looks around, noting the little knickknacks from various points in Clarke’s life. Drawings she had done. Lists of books she had read on that thing called a tablet. (Though it didn’t look like a tablet Lexa had ever seen.) Suddenly Clarke spins around.

“Oh! I have to show you this.” She picks up a tablet and taps it a few times. She grins then shows it to Lexa. “THIS is Spiderman.”

She watches as Lexa’s eyes widen as she watches a Spiderman cartoon. Clarke hits another button and Lexa’s eyes get impossibly larger when she sees a live-action version of the character.

“I’ve heard of these things but…but never actually seen moving pictures like this. By the spirits, Clarke, it’s magic!”

Clarke stares at her love. She strokes a hand over Lexa’s back. “No, my love, watching you see this for the first time is the magic.”

They watch a little while longer, Clarke clicking through different movies and games she had enjoyed on the Ark. But exhaustion finally catches up to the two women. It had been a horrible, stressful couple of days. Tomorrow will be even worse as Bellamy has agreed to drive the three of them to Polis to deal with Titus and, hopefully, find out from Gustus just what role the Flokru played in this foul plot. As they lay down, Lexa sighs sadly.

“Luna is my oldest friend. We met as young Nightbloods.”

“Anya told my how she lived through the Conclave. Would she have beaten you?”

Lexa thinks a moment then nods. “Sha, she would have.”

Clarke doesn’t want to discuss Luna any longer. She pulls Lexa into a passionate kiss. Her hands travel down into the shorts Lexa wears. The commander moans as her cock comes to life. Clarke breaks the kiss to stare into dark green eyes.

“Make love to me, my alpha,” she whispers.

Lexa lets out a low growl and rolls on top of the blonde. “Always, my omega.”

Soon they are naked, their hands all over each other. Their mouths tracing paths along necks, shoulders, heaving breasts. Clarke’s back arches as skilled fingers work her clit, slipping between plump folds.

“Oh, Lexa…so good…” Lexa suddenly stops. Clarke groans in frustration. “Why the hell are you stopping?”

Lexa rolls off, throwing her arm across her eyes. “Last time I was making love to you…Anya was being taken,” she whispers emotionally. “It just…hit me.”

Clarke snuggles into her mate, libido forgotten. She starts to purr and nuzzle at Lexa, actions that always calm the warrior. “She won’t hold that against us. Or even this. She loves us, Lexa, and doesn’t blame us for what happened.”

“How do you know?”

Clarke smiles. “Because in the Rover she told me when you suddenly get hit with a wave of guilt to tell you so. She’s glad it wasn’t one of us.”

Lexa manages a small smile. “Oh, she thinks she knows me so well.”

“Yeah, she said you’d say that, too,” Clarke teases.

Lexa chuckles. “You’re both menaces to my sanity but I wouldn’t trade either of you for all the riches in the world.” She drops her arm and stares into Clarke’s eyes. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

The mood gone, Lexa pulls Clarke in close. Soon the two are fast asleep after a day and a half chasing after their other mate.

* * *

Raven stares at the chip sitting on her work table. It would be so easy. Jaha said just swallow it and all will be fine. She rubs her aching leg. So, so easy.

With a grunt she moves past the table to her bed and climbs in. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Clarke and Lexa are up early. Once they are dressed they move immediately to the med bay. They see Anya sitting up in bed eating a hearty breakfast. Lexa smiles as she walks over.

“She must be dying! I’ve never seen her eat so little,” she jokes.

Clarke smiles as Anya glares at the commander. “Hush. I haven’t since lunch the day I was taken. Please tell me someone is following those bastards!”

Lexa nods. “Indra sent two squads after them in case they separate.” She sits down on the edge of the bed. “Are you really okay, ai houman.”

Anya smiles and takes her hand. “I am. I am assuming Luna is on her way to Polis? I want to know how the hell those fucks ended up with that poison.”

“Sha, Gustus went after her. You know he won’t stop until he has her. Or at least her head if he finds out she worked with those two.”

“You should know better than that, old woman.”

Everyone turns to see Luna approaching the bed. She stares into Anya’s eyes. “I swear on my clan we did not do business with those two. We had a shipment being sent to the healers of the Plains Riders. The traders were attacked by a small group of rogues. They thought they fought them off with no problem but found out when they got to their destination a few things were missing. Mostly weapons but also some medical supplies, including that poison.”

Clarke is confused. “Wait a second, why are you calling a poison a medical supply? Mom’s told me a little about it but I want to know more.”

Luna looks at her. “It can be used to paralyze the body temporarily to help healers fix some wounds. Or it can be used to give peace to a badly injured warrior. It is NOT to be used as a weapon. To do so is punishable by death.” She looks to Lexa. “And we never put it in anyone’s hands other than a healer’s. And we never let Azgeda have it while Nia was in power. That batch they used on Anya had to be that which was stolen.”

“Which means those rogues and our kidnappers are probably working together,” Clarke suggests.

Lexa nods. “Most likely. Or the rogues didn’t know what they had.”

“Or they were killed and it was stolen. Truth is, speculating does nothing for us. Let’s work with what we know,” Anya states.

“Which is?” Lexa asks.

“Titus worked with those fuckers. I want his HEAD! I’ll turn his fucking scalp tattoo into a wall hanging!” she adds bitterly.

“Ew,” Clarke mutters at the thought. “Other than the art thing, yes, let’s deal with Titus. He may know something.” She looks at Anya. “You won’t be ready to ride for a few days. You can either wait here while we go ahead or- -”

“Don’t say it,” Anya begs, suddenly losing her appetite.

“- - we take the Rover to Polis,” Clarke finishes with a shrug.

“You said it,” Anya groans.

“I say we take the Rover,” Luna pipes in. “I’ve been wanting to ride in that thing!”

Lexa gets up and paces. On horses they could get to Polis in a couple of days but would have to leave Anya behind. If Titus has supporters, they may not believe he is guilty without the word of the general. She sighs and turns to her first mate.

“Sorry, niron…”

Anya lets out a very impressive string of curses in both Trigedasleng and Gonsaleng. Clarke just chuckles.

“I’ll go talk to Raven. I’ll also tell the warriors to go ahead and start back to Polis. Shall we keep Gustus and Tank with us?”

Lexa nods. “Sha. Just in case.”

“Okay. See you all outside. I’ll have Mom come down and check Anya once more.”

Clarke leaves the med bay. Anya stares down at her breakfast. Yep her appetite is gone for good as she thinks her breakfast will not look so good coming back out during the ride to Polis.

* * *

Raven is packing for the trip to Polis. She plans to stay a few days and have some fun, not to mention help Clarke deal with Titus and any other shits that come along. She takes a few tech devices she wants to show to Lexa to see if she’d want them for all clans, just for Skaikru, or for Skaikru and the Royal Guard. Raven is happy to make as many as she can to help pass time until Spring when Taran (hopefully) returns to Arkadia.

As she finishes her second bag of tech stuff she notices the chip sitting on her shelf. She bites her lip as she considers it.

“It can’t do what he says. It’s impossible,” she tells herself. “It just can’t. If there was something that could do that Abby would know.” She sighs. “Right?” She can almost hear it calling her name. “Fuck it!”

She grabs it and shoves it in the front pocket of her knapsack. Just in case. She slings the pack over her shoulders and goes to grab her tech bags.

“FUCK!”

Too heavy.

“Okay, send two, maybe four, large guys to grab those and tie them to the top of the Rover,” she decides as she goes out to make sure her baby is ready for the road.

* * *

After Clarke gets everyone ready to get on the road back to Polis, she goes over to where the horses are stabled. Hera, Zeus and Anya’s horse, Apollo, are in a paddock all their own. She grins and clicks her mouth three times. All 3 horses trot right over to her. She smiles.

“There’s my precious babies!” she puts out her hands to Zeus and Hera, who eagerly gobble a sugar candy up. She then gives one to Apollo. “Now, you three are coming back with the guards. Be good horsies and listen to them, okay?” She scratches Zeus’ ears. “That means you, too, Snuffles. Yes, you best be a good widdle boy.” She rubs Apollo’s nose. “You, too, Cupcake. You best be the nicest pony ever!” She pats Hera. “And you keep the boys in line, Hera. Okay?”

“WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!”

Clarke turns to see Lexa standing right behind her, hands on her hips. “How come your horse is still Hera but our war horses are called those silly, fluffy names?”

Clarke chuckles. “They don’t mind.” She turns back to the horses. “Do you, Snuffles and Cupcake? No, you don’t! You know you’re just two widdle sweeties!”

Lexa walks up to the fence. “Zeus!” He continues to nuzzle Clarke’s hand, eager for more sugar. Lexa frowns. “Zeus, I’ve raised you from a foal and this is what I get? Really?”

“You know, you did tell him to take care of me the first time we met,” Clarke points out with a grin.

“Take care of you, not let you name him something so…so…not warhorse-like. You broke my horse, Klark.”

Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa’s cheek. “I know.”

She turns and heads back to the Ark to get her things and get ready for the ride to Polis. Lexa steps up the horses and strokes Zeus’ nose.

“Don’t tell her this but…I’m glad you like her…Snuffles.”

Zeus lets out a whinny and nuzzles Lexa’s cheek. The commander chuckles and gives him a few more pats then turns to go make sure the men escorting the triad horses back know not to let a damn thing happen to them under penalty of death. Or at least a severe beating.

Within the hour, the Rover is on the road. Monty is accompanying them as their Ark guard. He just needs some time away from Arkadia and Raven convinced him he could help her with gadgets for the commander. Anya, to her pleasure, had been given a strong cocktail of meds to knock her out. Clarke even has some back up in case they get delayed and the general wakes up before they reach Polis. Clarke sits on the floor, Anya’s head in her lap, allowing Gustus and Tank to sit on the benches by the rear door.

Lexa and Luna sit across from each other on the same benches by the front seats. They just glare at each other. Lexa doesn’t understand why she wasn’t informed of the theft of the meds. Luna doesn’t give a damn as they were hers to worry about.

Oh yeah, it’s going to be a fun trip. Clarke looks up towards Raven.

“Please tell me we have music?”

“Hell, yeah,” Raven says and hits the power button to start the player.

Clarke sighs in relief. If nothing else, she can sing to Anya and ignore her other mate’s irritation. About an hour into the journey Luna speaks.

“That’s pretty. That song.”

Clarke looks up at her and smiles. “It was a band called ‘Sands of Time’ and the song is ‘Highlights.’ It was top of the charts when the world went to hell. Kind of nuts that a song someone wrote about remembering the best moments of their life hits the top of the charts just as the world ends.”

Luna chuckles. “Fully twisted. I like it.”

Clarke grins. She looks over at Lexa who doesn’t seem happy that the other two are talking. She sighs. “Lexa, what’s done is done. Now that we know it’s out there we know what we need to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Find it. Find the two idiots that took Anya. And stop them. It’s what we do to protect our people. I know Luna has vowed to be a peacekeeper, I’m sure that means helping us find and stop someone using her clan’s meds for things like this.” She looks at Luna. “Right?”

Luna rolls her eyes. “Do you ever win an argument with her and her damn logic?”

Lexa actually grins a little. “Never.”

“So we can count on you?” Clarke presses.

“You have my help, but not my sword,” Luna agrees.

“Good. So why don’t you two stop glaring at each other, sit back and enjoy the ride,” Clarke suggests.

“No,” Lexa replies. “Anger is keeping me from getting sick. I’ll forgive her when we get to Polis.”

Clarke laughs and nods. “Okay, I can give you that, Heda.”

Luna grins. “Got to say, I kinda like this Rover thing.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “You would. You used to love the obstacle course, too.”

Luna smiles. “Not my fault you were too short for some of the stations.”

“Hmph.”

Clarke sits back and listens as the two Nightbloods take a walk down memory lane, which helps keep Lexa’s mind off the “damn Rover” as she calls it.

* * *

It is late that night that they arrive in Polis. Lexa orders everyone to bed. Clarke tries to go with her to see Titus but Lexa stops her.

“Go with Anya. Make sure she is comfortable. Please, hodnes.”

Lexa studies the stony green eyes and nods. “Okay, love.”

Lexa watches as Clarke gets into the elevator with Tank, who carries Anya. No one but him would deliver his cousin to her room. Lexa waits until she hears the elevator reach the top floor before turning and making her way down to the dungeons. She orders Gustus to stay at the entrance to the line of cells. She walks to the smallest, coldest, smelliest one. She grins ferally, glad to see her guards had put Titus in that one.

“Titus.”

The Flamekeeper sees her and runs to the bars. “Heda! There’s been some sort of- -”

“Anya lives,” she interrupts with steel in her voice.

He abruptly stops his lies. He swallows hard. “Heda…Lexa, I swear it was for you! I did it for YOU!”

“Then you will die for me, Titus. You were warned to stay out of our lives. What you did…”

She roars and grabs the bars of the door, shaking them. He leaps back.

“If this door had opened I’d have killed you with my bare hands. As it is, you will die by the Gauntlet.”

His eyes widen. “NO! No, that is no longer used!”

“Only because I declared it so. But it is what you deserve. You tried to take their general. Now you will walk to the gates of Polis through streets lined by the General’s soldiers. If you live, you are banished. If you die…your corpse will rot wherever the hell we dump it.” She steps closer. “Sort of makes me hope you live long enough to die in the woods alone.”

Lexa turns and walks away. Titus grabs the cell door again, pleading for his life. Trying to get her to understand he did it for her. FOR HER!

As much as she hates it, she remembers the man that had comforted a scared young Nightblood. A man who had been an advisor, a teacher, a friend. When the fuck did he lose his damn mind?

A tear falls once she is alone in the elevator for the long ride to the top of the tower. But only one tear for the father-figure she lost, not for the man she will see die.


	5. Chapter 5

Anya smiles as she wakes. Lexa is curled into her right side, asleep and purring. Clarke is on her left, placing light kisses along the general’s shoulder. Anya turns her head towards her omega.

“You’re in the wrong place, ai prisa.”

Clarke smiles. “We both needed to hold you last night, sweetheart.” She strokes a hand over Anya’s head. “I think I know now what she felt when you were in Mt Weather. I’ve never felt so mad and empty in my life wondering if you were alive or dead.”

Anya turns back towards Lexa. “And now I’ve done this twice to her in less than a year. Add in her mentor being the jackass behind this…fuck.”

“Yeah. She went to see him when we got back last night. She refused to tell me what she said to him.” Anya turns back to Clarke. “I’m pretty sure she’s told him he’ll die for what he’s done. And don’t get me wrong, he deserves it but…like you said, he was her mentor. Almost her father-figure, really.”

“Yeah. We’ll help her through it all, ai prisa. We will.”

Clarke smiles. “Of course we will.” She gives her a quick kiss. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Yes. And some water first. Do you mind getting it? I don’t want to wake Lex just yet.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her again. “Of course, my love.”

Clarke gets up and rings the bell that will signal they are ready for breakfast to be delivered. She then pours Anya a mug of water and brings it over to her. Anya drinks deeply and sighs in happiness.

“I didn’t realize how thirsty I was.”

“Yeah, Mom said that could be an after-effect of everything. I plan to get a group of guards together and meet up with the search party Indra sent out. Last radio report put them near the Azgeda lines. We’ll head that way and- -”

“The hell you will!” Anya interrupts. “You’re not going after those two! I forbid it!”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Forbid it? Don’t start that shit with me. I swore in front of the council and our people that I would give my life and my sword for Heda and our people. Those people include you, Anya.”

“Are you pulling rank on me as Wanheda?” Anya asks pointedly.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. NO I’m not pulling rank on you! But you can’t go yet. Lexa is needed here. One of us has to go so we don’t look like we’re scared and hiding away in the tower. You know that and Lexa knows that. It has to be me…it has to be Wanheda.”

As Anya stews on that logic, there is a knock on the door. Clarke gets up and pulls on a robe over her sleep shorts and shirt. She pulls the curtain that shields the bed from the main room and goes to the door. She smiles when she opens the door.

“Hey, Kealia. How are you?”

“I’m great, Clarke, now that Anya is home. My husband, Tank, was so happy to bring her home to us.”

Clarke smiles. “Yeah, he was determined to bring his cousin not only home but up here safely. I owe him.”

“Actually he said to tell you he owes you one.”

Clarke nods. “Well, then tell him to get ready to ride. We’re be leaving to meet up with the search party near Azgeda soon.”

Kealia nods. “I’ll make sure he’s ready.”

“Thanks.”

“Get well soon, Anya,” she calls out.

“I will. Tell Tank thanks,” Anya calls out quietly.

Kealia leaves. Clarke quickly makes a plate for Anya and takes it to her recovering mate. Anya smiles.

“Looks perfect.”

She takes a couple of bites. Clarke giggles as she watches Lexa’s nose start to wiggle. A second later the commander stretches, a sign she is about to fully wake up. Anya grins and waves a bite of cheese omelet under her mates’ nose. One green eye pops open.

“Breakfast?”

“Yep. All my favorites, thanks to Kealia,” Anya confirms.

Lexa moans happily and sits up. “That means those potato things, too, right?”

Anya gives Lexa the bite of eggs and then stabs a forkful of hashbrowns mixed with onions and another type of cheese. She offers that bite to Lexa, too, who moans happily.

“So damn good.”

Clarke grins and gets up. She gives the two alphas a moment alone as she fixes plates for herself and Lexa. She takes Lexa’s plate to her along with some water. She then grabs her plate and some juice, also managing a cup of goat milk for Anya. The three fall into content silence as they enjoy their breakfast in bed. As they all finish, Anya looks to Lexa.

“So, did you know our omega is planning to go after my captors?”

Lexa looks up sharply. “Say what?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Anya.” She looks at Lexa. “Yes, I’m going after them. Anya needs time to get that shit out of her system and you have to deal with Titus. So, yes, I’m going to lead a team to meet up with Indra’s party. They are near the Azgeda border. My guess is Emerson is how Nia knew how to blow Mt Weather. Flora can probably rally those still loyal to her mother. And if Emerson knows where there are other stashes of Maunon weapons or something we could be looking at war or at least some ugly attacks on our people. I won’t let that happen! Winter is coming soon and they will want supplies. If we don’t stop them, they will kill for those supplies.”

The two alphas stare at her a moment. Lexa grunts and gets up to pace. She hates that Clarke is right. She turns to Anya.

“I’ve already tried to talk her out of it, niron. She’s right,” Anya mumbles.

“Damn it. Why couldn’t I find two mates happy to just warm my bed and be my sex slaves?” she grumbles.

Clarke grins and gets up. She walks around behind the commander and pulls Lexa close. “Well, if we just stayed here you’d be bored with us.” She reaches around, sliding her hand into sleep shorts, and takes Lexa’s cock. “As to sex slaves, your wish is our command, Heda.”

Lexa growls and pumps against Clarke’s hand. “Klark…I was being serious.”

“So was I, Heda. You know we’d do anything for you.” She kisses Lexa’s neck. “Anything  _to_   you.”

Anya watches in amusement. Yep, both alphas are at the whim of their omega. She starts to stroke her own cock, sliding off her shorts and shirt. Lexa spins around and crashes her lips into Clarke’s. When she finishes, her eyes are dark with lust.

“I want to see you riding Anya’s cock. I want to watch you take her deep inside you.” She shoves Clarke’s pants down. “And then I want to take that ass as you ride her.”

Clarke shivers. She knew Lexa liked anal sex and damn it felt so damn good. But she’d never had both alphas between her legs at once. She feels a rush of wetness run down her leg at the thought.

“Fuck, Lexa…as you wish,” she whispers.

Lexa turns her around and pushes her towards the bed. Clarke pulls off her shirt as she climbs on. She straddles Anya’s thighs, leaning over to kiss the blonde alpha deeply. She reaches between her legs and uses her own wetness to lubricate Anya’s cock. Anya growls in anticipation. Anya grabs Clarke’s hips and lifts her up. The omega moans as she slides down onto that thick rod. She starts to roll, her hands massaging the breasts of her mate.

“I love you, Anya,” she breathes out.

“Ai hod yu in, ai prisa,” Anya responds, her hands sliding up and down Clarke’s sides.

Lexa watches them move together. The smell of their arousal, their words of love, their beauty. How the fuck did she get so lucky? She lets out a low growl and stalks towards the bed stripping herself completely. She settles between Anya’s legs, stroking her hand up the strong calves, strong thighs and then moving onto Clarke’s thighs.

“Mine. Both of you are mine,” she growls, her voice deep in barely reined in lust.

Clarke shivers and moans as a hand slides into her from behind, gathering her wetness. She looks over her shoulder as Lexa’s mouth latches onto the blonde’s neck, nipping at the mating bite that adorns it. Clarke’s back arches and she whimpers.

“Yours, Lexa. Take me. Please.”

Lexa grins. She slips two fingers into Clarke’s ass, pumping it, scissoring it, making it ready. She adds a third finger, feeling the omega quiver in anticipation. She pushes in deeper, feeling Anya’s cock through the membrane inside. The general moans at the too light touch. Lexa grins. She will drive both her mates over the edge with her length.

“Lex…I need it…make me yours again,” Clarke begs.

“Klarke…you will always be mine,” Lexa growls.

She pulls her fingers out and dips below for some more natural lube. She quickly coats her cock. As Anya pulls her hips down, Lexa presses in.

“YES!” Clarke screams.

Anya pauses to let Lexa get fully seated. Clarke is shaking at the incredible feeling of having both her alphas in her. Lexa catches Anya’s eyes and nods. She starts to ease out and Anya pushes back in. They start to move slowly in and out of the omega. Clarke can’t even speak. Lexa sucks hard along the blonde’s neck.

“Gods, that’s so sexy,” Anya gasps. “Fuck, Lex, I can feel you. Oh, fuck I can feel you.”

Clarke’s hips start to rock a little faster. The alphas follow suit. If Lexa wasn’t holding her back against her chest, Clarke would have fallen forward onto Anya. Anya watches Lexa’s hands play with Clarke’s ample breasts: pinching nipples, rolling them, tweaking them. Clarke’s head lolls back onto Lexa’s shoulder; she grunts each time Lexa pushes in, sighing when it’s Anya’s turn to enter. Anya takes one hand from Clarke’s hips and moves it to her center.

“Oh, oh, yeah…” Clarke manages as she feels what Anya is doing.

Lexa moves her mouth to Clarke’s ear. “You are so fucking sexy, Clarke. Do you know how much we love penetrating you like this? You’re our little sex toy right now.”

Clarke starts to move faster at the dirty talk. “Yes…yours…Anya’s…your toy…” she agrees breathlessly.

“Finish her, Anya,” Lexa orders.

Anya smiles and starts to play with Clarke’s clit.

“FUCK! Oh, YES!”

With her body completely under the control of her alphas and her hormones, Clarke rides out her first orgasm of the morning. But the alphas aren’t done. Lexa leans forward, pressing Clarke down onto Anya. The general captures Clarke’s mouth in a kiss as Lexa starts to rut hard into Clarke’s ass. Anya’s hips power up as the alphas take her hard and fast. When Clarke is near explosion again, Anya ends the kiss and latches onto her mating mark.

“YES!”

This time as Clarke starts to orgasm, she is nearly driven insane as she feels both her alphas explode in her, filling her both front and back with the proof of their love. Anya orgasms second, holding her thrust as she finishes cuming. Lexa roars as she feels her mate fully embedded in their omega. This sends her over, too. She thrusts hard three times, helping milk both herself and Anya for the everything they have as Clarke gushes for yet a third time.

Finally Lexa pulls out and Clarke collapses completely down onto Anya as the Heda rolls to their side, her arm over both of them. She nuzzles Anya’s neck. Anya turns her head and they share a deep kiss as Clarke gasps for breath. Lexa smiles.

“I love you both.”

“I love you, too,” Anya says.

Clarke just gives them both a thumbs up, her mind unable to help her form words and speak. The alphas laugh at their lover and pepper her with gentle kisses as she comes down from the insane high they had sent her on. She finally rolls off Anya to settle between the two alphas. The trio exchanges kisses and caresses as their bodies slowly relax. Eventually Clarke finds her voice.

“That was…fuck, that was amazing. I was scared it would hurt or something but…oh, no hurt at all that felt so fucking good,” she moans.

Lexa nuzzles her neck. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, hodnes. Perhaps while you’re away the memory of this morning will remind you to get the mission done and get back to us quickly.”

Clarke smiles. “How will I forget? I have a feeling I’ll need to add a saddle cushion to the top of my saddle or I’ll be cuming when my horse gets into a trot.”

Anya laughs. “True, ai prisa. Trust me.”

The three lay there for a few minutes just enjoying each other. With a resigned sigh Lexa gives her mates a final squeeze.

“We need to get up. There’s much to do today.”

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees. She looks at Anya. “Who do you recommend?”

“Tank, of course,” Anya says immediately.

“And Gustus,” Lexa adds. She raises a hand to stop Clarke’s protest. “It will make me feel better to know he is with you. I’ll be fine here with Anya and the rest of the guard.”

Clarke reluctantly nods. Soon they have a list of 16 warriors and 2 scouts, including Rayfor, that will go with Wanheda. Since some will be returning from Arkadia later that day it is decided they will set out at first light the next day. This will also give Clarke time to arrange packs for everyone. They would travel light and fast.

“Come back to us soon, our omega,” Lexa tells her.

“That’s the number 2 item on the list,” Clarke promises.

“What’s number 1?” Anya asks.

“Find those motherfuckers and crush them,” Wanheda vows.

* * *

Anya walks with Monty and Raven towards a building on the outskirts of Polis.

“We had this building cleared of junk for you. There are tables and tools we had the smithy’s work until they were fixed and sharpened or blunted or…or whatever they had to be. All the junk that was in here is now out back. Clarke said you’d probably want to go through it yourselves to see if there is anything of use to you,” the general explains. “Your bags were delivered here last night and there will always be two guards on duty here even when you are out of town.”

“Cool,” Raven notes.

“How secure is the building?” Monty asks.

“Not very, to be honest. My suggestion is you get with the smithy’s to have some locks made for the inside of the windows and doors so you can secure everything when you leave with an additional outside lock on the main door.”

Monty nods. “Good idea.” He looks at Raven. “Might even find something in that pile of junk we can use.”

Raven nods, eager to see what has been salvaged by Polis. Anya gestures as they approach. “Will this do for your work?”

Monty and Raven both smile at the huge building. “Perfect,” they say simultaneously.

Let’s be honest, anything larger than the ramshackle building Raven uses at Arkadia would be an improvement. But this old-world garage is more than she could have ever hoped for. As they walk in she sees it even still has a lift, which would have been VERY handy when rebuilding the Rover. She walks over and hugs a support beam.

“I think I’m in love,” she purrs.

Anya and Monty both laugh at her. Monty goes to make sure all their gear made it.

“You know, thanks isn’t enough for this,” he notes. “Tell Heda we appreciate it.”

“Thank Clarke, too. She saw this building and knew you two could use it to help all our people. Lexa agreed. Lexa did have one small stipulation,” Anya notes.

“Oh, what?”

“She knows Raven can make things go boom. She asks anything that can explode be tested outside Polis walls. We don’t want innocents hurt.”

Raven grins. “Tell Heda I thought she was braver than that but I can live with that stipulation.”

“EVERYONE will live with that stipulation,” Monty clarifies with a chuckle.

“Well, I will leave you two to set things up. Please join Lexa, Clarke and I for dinner this evening.”

“Clarke really going after those assholes tomorrow?” Raven asks.

Anya sighs. “Yes, she is. Well, Wanheda is. The word has already spread that she is going out to avenge me.”

“Does that weaken you in their eyes?” Monty asks, concerned about the look in the general’s eyes.

Anya shakes her head. “No. In most eyes, Wanheda and I are equals, just below the Heda in power. But Wanheda is the avenger, I am the general. I’m just not used to having someone fight my battles for me. Especially not…not the woman I want to bear my pups someday. It bothers Lexa, too.”

Raven walks over. “General, it bugs Clarke, too. All she wants is the three of you to live in peace. For all of us to be in peace. But just like you and Lexa bear the burden of leadership so does Clarke. Right now the three of you have to put the needs of your people ahead of your own need. In your minds, you owe us too much.”

Anya sighs and nods. “Perhaps someday we’ll owe nothing more to our people and can just live together in happiness.”

Raven smiles and pats the general on the arm, amazed at the openness of the woman in this moment. “I hope so, Anya. I really hope so.”

Anya nods and leaves, planning to track down the soldiers going with Clarke to remind them she’ll take their heads herself if they allow harm to come to the omega. After she leaves, Raven looks at Monty and smiles.

“So…junk yard?”

“Hell yeah,” he answers with a grin.

The two rush to the back door and throw it open. Their jaws drop when they see not just a small pile of junk but a football field’s worth of scraps of all sizes, shapes and mechanics. Raven reaches over and pinches Monty’s arm.

“OW! Hey, what was that for?” he asks, rubbing the spot.

“I was making sure I wasn’t dreaming,” she replies.

“By pinching me?”

“Sure. Didn’t expect me to hurt myself, did you?” she jokes with a wink.

Monty rolls his eyes. “Come on: let’s see what toys we can find!”

Raven nods and the two hurry out to start to get an idea of what they have to work with and what they can do with anything they find. It’s going to be a fun day!

* * *

Lexa growls and throws yet another tome to the ground. She had already been through 20 books written by former commanders trying to find an instance when a Flamekeeper had to be punished. She finds nothing.

“Surely one or two were assholes! JOK!”

She leans on the table. In all the books there was hardly a word about the Flamekeeper’s official duties or who they even answered to. Why was there so little here? And then it hits her.

“The temple. They probably keep their own records and keep these purged!”

She grabs another book and starts to flip through. Sure enough, here and there she finds pages carefully removed. The fuckers used their run of the tower to keep these records clean when it comes to the activities of the Flamekeeper. Curious, she grabs one of her own journals, remembering a time she had questioned Titus regarding another matter. Sure enough, those pages are gone.

“You son of a bitch,” she growls.

She pulls on her ankle-length duster, usually only warn into battle and storms out of the council room. She gestures for her two guards to follow her. They make their way to the temple and right into it. She stops one of the acolytes.

“Where are the official records of the Flamekeeper?”

He gestures towards a door. Lexa starts that way but the boy stops her.

“Wait! Only Titus and other Flamekeepers are allowed in there. Not even I can go in!”

Lexa turns and levels the boy with a steely stare. “Oh, so you are putting yourself and Titus above ME? You think you two are greater than the Heda?”

“Uh, no, um, but…you see…”

Lexa turns. “I didn’t think so.”

She opens the door and walks down a set of stairs into a round room. She slowly looks around at the mural on the wall. It easy to see it tells the story of Becca, Praim Heda. She walks around and sees the different sections of the revival of civilization. She steps close to one panel, the first showing a triumvirate leadership of Heda, General, and Wanheda. Two men and one woman. There are no other depictions of Wanheda in each Heda’s line.

“Interesting,” she mumbles.

Finally she gets around to the main object in the room.

“Heda,” one of the guards ask quietly. “What is that?”

“A spaceship of some sort,” Heda replies. “The one called Raven came down in one like this.”

She runs her hand over the smooth metal on the outside. As she comes around to one side she sees the faint image of letters through age and burn marks. There are only 5 still legible.

“Polis. So, this is where we got our name,” she concludes as she traces the letters with a finger.

She notices a shelf in the corner and starts towards it. A voice stops her.

“Those are not for you to read, Heda,” a woman states.

Lexa frowns. “Indra?”

She comes out from around the space ship. And though the voice is familiar the face is not. It takes her a moment to realize who had stopped her.

“Gaia,” Lexa states. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has, Heda. Why are you here?” Indra’s daughter asks.

“I need to know how to replace a Flamekeeper after the current one is executed.”

“That is not for you to do, Heda,” Gaia replies.

Lexa growls and steps towards the woman. “What do you mean? He tried to have Anya killed! He also planned to kill Clarke. He oversteps his duties on a regular basis but those acts are NOTHING compared to murdering my mates!”

“True. But the Flamekeepers take care of their own. We will see to Titus’ punishment.”

“You mean his execution,” Lexa insists.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. If he is found to have been acting in the best interest of the Heda he will be spared. Demoted, but spared.”

Lexa slowly shakes her head. “Not. Acceptable. He will die for his betrayal. And if you stand in my way, you will die, too.”

Gaia shakes her head as several other Flamekeepers enter the room. “I’m afraid that’s not how it will be, Heda. Leave now before  _you_   overstep  _your_   duties.”

Lexa studies the robed figures in the room. As she watches, their robes are opened and swords are drawn. Her two guards also draw swords. She knows the skills of her soldiers but it dawns on her she has no idea of the skills of the Flamekeepers. She won’t risk a battle while outnumbered.

“At ease,” she commands her men. She walks forward until she is nose to nose with Gaia. “Titus is going to die, Gaia. I don’t care what books you cite, I don’t care what laws you spew. He will die for what he did. By my laws or by my hand. And if you all try to stop that, all of you will share his fate. Mark my words.”

Lexa jerks her head to her guards and they leave the temple. Gaia watches them go. Another Flamekeeper steps to her.

“Why did you allow that threat to go unchallenged?” he demands.

“Because it wasn’t a threat it was a promise. And, truthfully, if Titus did what she says, he deserves to die. But that is not for her to say. Let me read up on the laws surrounding his actions. Then I will go speak to him. If I determine Heda is right, I will not stop her blade.”

“And if she is wrong?”

“Then we will prepare for the next Conclave as I will take Lexa’s head off myself,” Gaia responds.

* * *

“Abby, we have an Azgeda warrior here. She’s hurt. But, uh, you need to see this,” Jackson says nervously.

Abby lifts an eyebrow in curiosity. “Uh, okay. Give me a second.”

She finishes filling out the report she’s working on, grabs her lab coat and walks from her small office into the med bay. She sees a young woman, maybe Clarke’s age, sitting on one of the treatment tables. The girl has a bandage around her arm that is black with grime.

“ _Infection. Damn_ ,” Abby assumes. She looks at Jackson. “Prepare for possible amputation if that’s as bad as it looks,” she whispers.

“It’s not. It’s…you have to look. I’ve never seen anything like it!” he tells her.

Abby frowns in confusion and finishes the walk. “Hi, I’m Dr. Griffin. Mind if I check out your arm?”

“No. Thank you, Chancellor.”

Abby smiles as she peels away the wrap. “In here I’m Dr. Griffin. No politics are allowed in my medical facilities.”

The girl gives her a small smile. “Good idea. I’m Ontari.” She swallows hard. “Is…is Clarke here?”

“No. She’s in Polis right now. Do you know her?”

“Yes. I…I was…you don’t remember me, do you?”

Abby studies her patient carefully. She slowly shakes her head. “No. Should I? Are you from the Ark?” Could this child have been captured and turned into an Azgeda warrior?

“No, Chanc- -uh, Dr. Griffin.” She swallows hard as Abby unveils the slice in her arm. “I was…Nia’s apprentice for a time.” Abby looks up sharply, her eyes blazing. “I was by the stage when Clarke…when Wanheda ended Nia.”

“And are you here to finish Nia’s work?” Abby growls.

Nearby, Jackson watches the interaction, stepping closer to the alarm button that will bring guards running if necessary.

“No. Clarke said things to me the night before. Turns out…she was right. Nia was using me because I’m a Nightblood.”

“Nightblood?” Abby asks.

She then brings her eyes down to the arm she is holding. The black she sees is not mold or grime. It is blood. Fresh blood. Blood black as night.

“Ah. Nightblood. Is this a result of radiation?” she asks.

Ontari shrugs. “I don’t know the full story. Only that the first Heda gifted people with a serum that helped them survive radiation. Over time, certain conditions made some people give birth to children with black blood. It was decided we were special; true descendants of Becca. As children we are supposed to be taken to Polis to be trained until a Conclave is needed. Nia hid me instead and trained me.” She pauses, clearly ashamed. “She raised me to kill Lexa and take the title of Heda by murdering the other Nightbloods before a Conclave could be called. It was all I was living for; all I was groomed for. Then Clarke pointed out that Nia wouldn’t need me once she got people on her side. And she was right. Nia’s plan was to give me a year on the throne and once things were working the way she wanted she’d kill me and pretend it was in self-defense; that I’d lost my mind. She’d then take over.” She brings her free hand up and runs a finger along a deep scar in her arm. “One of her guards finally admitted that to me after we…talked.”

“You mean you tortured him until he gave up Nia’s secrets,” Abby corrects.

Ontari looks up at her. “I learned some things very well. Yes, I tortured him. I used to enjoy causing others pain. Now…now I’m just lost. I don’t know what to do anymore. I was hoping to talk to Clarke and find out what I can do now. I…I think it’s too late to go to Polis to train with others. I think…I think it may be too late for anything.”

Abby’s heart skips a beat for this sad, lost girl. “It’s never too late, Ontari. Let’s get this arm looked at then contact Polis so you can talk to Clarke.”

Ontari frowns. “How?”

Abby grins. “You’ll see.”

She gets to work on the girl’s arm, making sure to save some blood aside for study later. If it does possess healing powers it would be good to know. Over in the corner, Jackson watches carefully.

“We need her,” A.L.I.E. says, stepping up beside his ear.

“Abby?”

“No. The girl. We need her.”

“Why?”

A.L.I.E.’s head tilts to the side as she computes the question. “I do not know yet but we do. I will have Thelonious speak with her. She is the type he can usually reach. Make sure she stays here.”

“Understood,” he replies out loud…even though the entire conversation with the red-dressed woman is all in his head.

An accidental overshot of a narcotic will put Ontari to sleep. She could stay here until she wakes up and Jaha can be waiting for her. Ontari is needed in the City of Light!

* * *

“So, there goes Clarke, running as fast as she can, absolutely naked, through the Ark. She made the run in under 15 seconds and celebrates by doing a chest bump with Harper,” Monty finishes as everyone else, even Clarke, laughs at the memory.

“Yeah, well two things,” Clarke says raising a hand. “1) As far as I know, my time is still the record for the naked run from the classrooms to the dining hall. And 2),” she rubs her chest, “naked nipples against the coarseness of clothing makes for some painful abrasions!”

The group laughs again and Lexa refills Monty’s wine mug. “Why I am not surprised that our little omega here was always a troublemaker?’

“You do realize her mother is the same way,” Raven points out. “Imagine your pups!”

Lexa and Anya both lose the smiles on their faces. Clarke is still smirking. “I hope they’ll be JUST like me!”

“May the Spirits help us. And if not the Spirits at least we have wine!” Lexa points out as she tops off Anya’s mug, too.

“Well, at least we have me to help balance out our pups’ manners,” Anya points out as she takes a sip.

“Oh? And what about me?” Lexa asks.

“Ah, you’ve always been a little shit. We could be doomed,” she says with a laugh that everyone but Lexa joins in on.

“You know, I’ve got to say, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you two,” Raven says. “Glad to know my bestie here isn’t just in it for the rocking sex. You two are more than just a couple of well hung alphas.”

By the time she finishes, Clarke is blushing brightly as her mates smile smugly. The blonde glares at her (best?) friend.

“You know, Rae, one of these days you’ll learn when to keep your mouth shut,” she grumbles.

Monty grins. “No, she won’t.”

Sadly, he’s probably right. But the group continues to laugh and have fun the rest of the night. It is the perfect way to put off thinking about Clarke’s departure in the morning.

A good way to keep Wanheda at arm’s length just a little while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

But before light the next morning, Clarke is standing while Anya buckles her into her armour and Lexa paints the claw of Wanheda across the omega’s face. Dinner and laughter the night before are a lifetime in the past. Stories of youthful adventures are tucked away as thoughts of self-defense and battle tactics dance into the forefront of their minds. When the alphas are finished, they step back to study their mate.

“So, how do I look?” Clarke asks, a bit nervously.

Lexa smiles. “You look like a fierce leader.”

Anya studies her a second longer. “More like a feisty chipmunk.” Then she winks.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Gee, thanks, General.”

She lifts up her holster and straps on her gun, making sure she has two spare magazines in their holders on the opposite side. She then straps on her sword over her back and adds several daggers to various hidden sheaths plus one more on her waist in plain sight. She lets out a long breath.

“I guess I’m ready.” She takes a hand of each of her mates. “I love you both. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Time doesn’t matter. Be home safe. That’s what matters,” Lexa replies, stroking Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke smiles. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll radio you all tonight to let you know what’s going on. Hopefully we’ll have found Indra’s squad, not to mention Flora and Emerson.”

“Fight well, Wanheda. Be safe, Clarke,” Anya adds with a smile.

Clarke nods. “Both on the list.”

The three come together in a strong hug. Clarke inhales deeply, setting the scent of her alphas deep into her senses.

“Ai hod yu in, Lexa and Anya,” she whispers.

“We love you, too, ai prisa,” Anya replies, kissing her temple.

“Always,” Lexa promises, kissing the other temple.

After a few minutes, they pull apart. Once they leave their suite they will be the triumvirate, not the triad. Leaders, not lovers. Warriors, not wives. They steel themselves a second then walk out and take the elevator down to the ground. Outside Clarke’s team already awaits. Each warrior wears their war paint. Each has worked in a streak of red somewhere in the design. These now are Wanheda’s Raiders. Clarke smiles as she takes Hera’s reins from a stable boy.

“Mochof, Wally,” she says, patting him on the head. She looks at her mates. “May we meet again.”

“May we meet again,” they echo.

Lexa offers her hands and gives Clarke a boost up into the stirrups as Anya holds Hera’s bridle.

“Take care of her,” the general whispers to the horse, who snuffles in response.

Once Clarke is in the saddle, she turns to her troops. “We ride for Azgeda! We find the two that tried to assassinate our general or we don’t return. FOR THE GENERAL!” she throws her arm in the air.

“GON WORMANA!” the warriors all cheer.

Anya nods her head in thanks. Clarke turns her horse and leads them down the road. Lexa and Anya watch until they are out of sight. Lexa sighs.

“I hate when I’m not with you two in battle. I hate it,” she grumbles.

“As do I, niron. As do I.”

The two turn and go back into the tower to wait until evening for Clarke’s call and hope it comes sooner than later.

* * *

Ontari’s eyes slowly blink open. The first thing she sees is a serene looking black man sitting beside her. As she fully awakens, his eyes open. They are soft, comforting. His smile, though, is strange. Almost like he knows something she doesn’t. They study each other a moment, each trying to size up the motives of the other. Jaha finally breaks the silence.

“You’ve had a rough go of things the past few weeks. All I want to do is help. Jackson told me your background and that you’re now looking for your place in this world. It’s true, Clarke Griffin might be able to help but she is fulfilling her duties in Polis right now. My name is Thelonious and I’d like to be your friend until she returns,” he tells her.

“You want something from me. Don’t try to play me, old man. I’ve spent years learning from the most manipulative bitch in the world,” Ontari responds.

Jaha chuckles. “That’s true. And yes, I do want something from you. I want you to join me in the City of Light. I want to ease your pain and have you help me as I work with others. For too long you were taught to work against others; to use them for your benefit. I want you to take those lessons and reapply them. I want you to work  _for_   others and appreciate how  _you_   can benefit  _them_.”

“Oh? And how do I do that?”

“Come to one of my talks this afternoon. I lead people through meditation techniques; help them learn to question that inner demon inside. And, when they are ready, I give them the key to the City. Something tells me you’ll come around quickly. You, more than any other here, would prefer a new outlook on life.”

Ontari studies him a moment, then nods. “I’ll come to your talk but no promises.”

Jaha smiles. “Understood. Jackson can bring you with him. Right now, I see your breakfast is here. Enjoy, Ontari.”

“Thank you.”

Ontari watches him go. Could it really be so easy? Just…just reapply what Nia had told her? She sighs and sits up as Abby walks over with a tray of food.

“Good morning. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I brought you a little of everything,” the doctor tells her.

Ontari nods. “Thanks. It all looks great after being out in the woods the past few weeks.”

Abby chuckles. “I imagine it does. Did you have good talk with Thelonious?”

Ontari shrugs. “I guess. He gave me some stuff to think about.” She studies Abby carefully as she takes a bite of food. “After…what happened with your daughter, why are you helping me?”

“Maybe I poisoned your breakfast,” Abby notes. Ontari’s eyes widen. Abby grins. “Kidding.”

“You’re pretty twisted, Dr. Griffin,” Ontari sighs as she continues eating.

“Truth is, I’m helping you because when it mattered, you walked away. And when you knew what you wanted, you came here. You could still be out there hunting Clarke or Lexa. Coming here could have meant a death sentence to you but you came anyway. I think everyone deserves a chance to overcome the shit their parents put them through,” Abby explains.

“Thank you. Have you informed Lexa I am here?”

“Not yet. But I will when I speak to her this morning. I promise you, Ontari, you are here under my protection. I will make sure Lexa respects that unless you give us reason to doubt you.”

“Thanks again. Let her know I will stand for what I did against members of the coalition,” she adds.

“I will,” Abby replies and goes into her office to make some notes in her files.

Ontari continues to eat her breakfast, wondering what she has done to deserve the hospitality. And questioning how much she believes this Thelonious guy about a City of Light.

From the hallway, Jaha studies the young warrior.

“Any idea her importance yet?” he asks.

A.L.I.E. steps up beside him. “Not yet. The coding stops but there is a file hidden, something I am having trouble accessing. But when I saw her I just knew she is part of the key to unlocking the file. Work with her, Thelonious. Work with her and we’ll unlock the final keys to the City of Light. I will make sure Jackson brings her to the next meeting.”

Jaha nods and watches the girl a little longer. He then leaves to go find a larger room for his next mediation session. His followers have grown in number yet again.

* * *

Abby stares into the microscope. This blood is like nothing she’s ever seen. Not only is it as black as night the cells don’t act like normal cells. She sits back in her seat. No doubt about it: this blood is man-made. Or at least man-manipulated, not just a result of radiation poisoning or mutation.

“But how? And why?”

She thinks a moment then takes a small sample and places it in one of her mechanical units. She turns it on and blasts the specimen with high levels of radiation. Once it is done, she leaves it in the machine and studies it with a built-in microscope.

“Amazing!”

She watches the cells practically breathing. It is scary, if not somewhat beautiful. But the cells do not burst, do not distort. They just continue to pulse. She looks over at a monitor. And her jaw drops as she sees the radiation levels dropping. And the levels are not just dropping in the specimen but in the entire unit.

“This is insane! Someone knew what they were doing and used a serum of some sort to heal people! And now it’s part of the genetic makeup of the Grounders. Or at least those with this Nightblood. What about others? Surely others, even those who bleed red, have some sign of this in them.”

She stands to go see if she can find Lincoln. She then remembers he and Octavia are with Indra. Well, perhaps another she’s come to know will be around. She just wants to borrow a little of their blood to do some comparisons.

After she leaves, Jackson walks into the research area. He lifts up Abby’s initial findings.

“Let her keep working,” A.L.I.E. tells him. “Perhaps she’ll help me unlock this file.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure she’s not disturbed until she has her answer.”

“Good boy,” she praises him, making him smile. He likes making A.L.I.E. happy. It always means a better visit to the City of Light.

* * *

“Damn it! I knew we should have grabbed those copper coils,” Raven gripes.

Monty wipes the sweat off his brow and nods. “Three more and we’d have radio boosters done for Ice Nation and the Boat People. We’ve got them back at the Ark.”

Raven sighs. “I know. Wick’s been working on them.”

“Ah,” Monty grunts.

“Yeah. Ah. To say he wasn’t exactly happy with me last time we talked is an understatement,” Raven admits, sitting down on a stool.

“Look, you guys were just…you know friend with benefits. Surely he gets that!”

“Well, he would have if that’s what he believed. Turns out the idiot was actually falling for me and assumed I was falling for him, too. When he came back from the Broad Leaf and saw differently he was pissed.”

Monty tosses his screwdriver down and lifts up a rag. “So, how about I take the Rover and go get the coils. I can be back tomorrow with them.”

Raven nods. “Yeah, that’s true.” She looks at him squarely. “Or you can swing by TonDC first and maybe see your Mom. Get back here day after tomorrow,” she suggests carefully.

He gives her a sad grin. “You and Harper are really pushing me to see her.”

Raven shrugs. “Not pushing. More like…encouraging you to think about it. Only you’ll know when it’s time to go. I’m just saying this would be a good reason to pop in. Also be a good reason not to stick around too long. You know, the old ‘mission for Heda’ excuse,” she points out.

Monty thinks about that a second. It  _would_   be a good way to cut the visit short if needed. He glances up through his bangs at her. “You sure?”

Raven nods. “Go for it. I’ll keep pulling parts for Rover 2. Plenty needs to be deionized so I’ll keep busy.”

Monty stands and moves over to the cleaning station. He doesn’t say much as he considers everything. He nods his head decisively and turns around.

“Okay. So, uh, TonDC then the Ark then back here. Thanks, Raven.”

Raven smiles. “No problem, my friend.”

Monty goes off to pack an overnight bag (in case he stays in TonDC) and to get word to Lexa that he’s leaving for a couple of days.

Raven, meanwhile, sets aside the booster she had been working on and goes back out to the junk yard. The two had made note of things they could pull to make the next Rover. Already an old chassis sits on the lift just waiting to be fitted with everything else. An engine is soaking in a solution that will get rid of the rust in and out of it. Time to find the right pieces to be the solar panels that will fuel her new puppy.

“Alright, were did we see those old solar farm panels.”

For the next couple of hours, Raven fills a wheelbarrow with things she might be able to use on the new vehicle. As she struggles to pull down one last door panel, the junk she is standing on shifts. She windmills her arms to try to catch herself but it’s no use. Her hand manages to grab hold of another hunk of metal but that shifts and sends her crashing to the ground. The door panel she had been trying to get down decides now would be a good time to dislodge and slam down on her hip and thigh.

“Son of a BITCH!” she screams as she lays half under the door on an uneven pile of scrap.

She takes a few seconds to collect her bearings. Once she is sure nothing is broken, she eases out from under the door. She carefully gets to her feet, nearly throwing up from the pain in her leg.

“Guess that’s a day, Raven,” she tells herself, knowing she will not be able to work any longer.

She leaves her wheelbarrow and the door where they are, knowing no one will steal the junk. Though it takes her longer than normal, she slowly gets the building locked down and the power turned off so it can recharge. As she goes to grab her bag, she notices an old zippo lighter she had found out in the junk pile. The innards of the thing are long gone. But that doesn’t mean it is empty. She picks it up and tucks it in her pocket.

“Maybe tonight I take your damn pill, Jaha,” she mutters as she carefully makes her way to the door.

* * *

Lexa is sitting on her throne, her back ramrod straight as Gaia enters the council room.

“You’ve spoken to Titus,” Lexa states.

“I have. You’re right: he overstepped his duties to a fatal capacity,” Gaia confirms.

“Then he walks the Gauntlet,” Lexa proclaims.

“No. Flamekeepers are not subject to capital punishment the way others are,” Gaia explains.

“BULLSHIT!” Lexa shouts. She stands and stomps towards the Flamekeeper. “Are you saying he just…just fades away and no one recognizes there are consequences to EVERYONE’S actions? Are you saying Flamekeepers are above the laws and punishments of ALL the Coalition?” she demands, eyes black as night.

Gaia stares back calmly. “I am.”

“I repeat: Bullshit! I am not going to let people say the Flamekeepers get special treatment from the Heda. You won’t do that to me or any other that bears this mark!”

“You are correct: it would undermine you in the eyes of the people. My suggestion is you hold a public execution for Titus. We then interrupt, showing you the books that make it so that we punish him, not you.”

“No. It then puts me under you! And I’ll be damned if that happens,” Lexa sneers.

“It is your only choice.”

“No, it isn’t. GUARDS!” Her two guard enter the room. “Place Gaia in a cell. If any other Flamekeeper attempts to free her or Titus, lock them up, too.”

“You don’t want me as your enemy, Lexa,” Gaia warns.

Lexa steps closer to her. “Nor do you want me as yours. I will look into your records, Flamekeeper. I will be the one to decide Titus’ fate NOT you!”

Gaia sighs as if Lexa is being foolish. “If that is what you wish, I will send word to open the records to you.”

“It is what I wish,” Lexa confirms.

Gaia just nods. Lexa motions for her guards to take her away. She goes back and slams down into her throne. No. Damn. Way. Were the Flamekeepers going to save Titus’ miserable life. No. Damn. Way.

* * *

Wanheda’s Raiders had ridden hard most of the day, with just enough breaks to keep from destroying their horses. They are riding to a far edge of Ice Nation territory, abutting both Trikru and Dead Zone borders. It is not an easy place to get to as it is extremely hilly, sparsely inhabited and, according to Gustus, haunted.

Be that as it may, that is where it is rumoured Flora has gone, most likely to pick up recruits not only from Nia’s followers but anyone in the Dead Zone seeking revenge on those that sent them there. As they approach a turn in the ridge, Clarke glances down at her watch.

“We should be meeting up with Indra’s squad in about an hour,” she tells Gustus. “We’ll get her report and send out scouts tonight to check ahead. We’ll leave again at first light.”

Gustus nods. “Sha, Wanheda.”

She glances at him from the corner of her eye. “Gustus, why did you gift me with your son’s sword? Until that moment I sorta had the feeling you wished the pauna had eaten me.”

Gustus gives her almost a grin. “Until that night before, I did wish the pauna had feasted on you,” he admits. “Then I heard what happened to you in the sky. Despite that, you became a brave leader, a fighter for others not just yourself. Even when you killed the one called Finn, it was for another even knowing you could have died, too. I think…in some ways, I see who my son was in you. He also stood up for the less gifted warriors. His best friend was tiny, often picked on by others. My boy, as you can imagine, was rather large. It only took him beating up 3 boys at once for word to spread if you pick on those less fortunate than you then you would face his wrath.” He looks at Clarke. “You have that same spirit within you, Clarke of the Sky People. I am proud to serve you as I serve our Heda.”

Clarke smiles at the man and nods her head so he doesn’t see the tears in her eyes. “Thank you for saying all that Gustus. I think I’d have liked your son and what he stood for. I hope I always wield his sword in a way to honour both you and him.”

Gustus smiles. “I believe you will, Wanheda. I believe you will.”

A half hour later, Clarke sees Rayfor hurrying back towards them, a strange look on his face.

“Wanheda, I think Indra’s camp is ahead.”

“You think?” Clarke presses.

“Yes…but…I mean, it has Trikru colours but doesn’t seem…right somehow,” he notes.

“And it’s too soon,” Gustus says. “Based on their path to the point versus ours they shouldn’t have been able to beat us.”

Clarke slowly looks around. Trees and the upward slope of a mountain mark the trail to their right. To their left is a drop into trees down below. The trail is too narrow to turn around and go back. She looks up once more and sees movement on the ridge above. Her eyes widen.

“IT’S A TRAP! RIDE!”

She offers her arm to Rayfor and pulls him up into the saddle. She kicks Hera into a run, hearing her men’s horses following. And then the sounds or rocks coming down.

“LANDSLIDE!” one warrior yells, before his words are turned into a scream as he is driven off the edge of the cliff.

Clarke knows there will be an ambush awaiting any that make it off this path. That’s not Indra’s camp. It’s Flora and Emerson’s!

As they near the end of the dangerous stretch, Clarke pulls her sword. “GET READY!”

She hears other swords coming out. Sure enough, as they clear the path, arrows rain down on them. Horses fall. Warriors grunt as they are hit. Clarke leaps off Hera as she reaches the first batch of warriors and starts to engage them in sword play. Soon all her Raiders are in fights. As one of her foes drops dead at the end of her blade, she spins around. Searching. Looking. Trying to find- -THERE!

She races towards a small hill where Flora stands, her eyes dancing with delight at the fight before her. Clarke gets close enough and pulls out her gun. This ends now!

“EYAH!”

Clarke spins at the last minute as a warrior comes out of nowhere and tries to take her arm off with a battle axe. She dives as he swings again then shoots him as he preps a third pass. The shot echoes in the small canyon. Some of the rogues, not expecting a gun, race off into the woods. Clarke looks up and sees Flora smiling down at her.

“Until next time, Sky Princess,” she says then races out of sight.

“FUCK!” Clarke grunts as she gets up.

She looks around and sees the “encampment” in nothing but old, tattered Trikru equipment. Some may have come from those in the Dead Zone, for there was more than one rogue with the face brand that marked them as the banished. Gustus hurries up to her.

“You’re okay?”

Clarke nods. “Sha, I’m okay. How many did we lose?”

“Tank is counting now. At least two never made it off the path.”

“Shit. Horses?”

“At least 3 dead or badly wounded. Hera is okay.”

Clarke nods. “I’ll see to treating wounds. You see what we can salvage from our foes and use. Try to figure out who they are. Not all of them are banished fucks.”

“Sha. Some wear Azgeda brands. They are followers of Nia.”

“Good. They followed her right into death,” Clarke sneers.

She goes to see to her men, shoving her pistol in her holster. One more second. If she’d had one more second half the quarry would have been gone.

“Fuck,” she grunts as she kicks a dead rogue’s hand out of her way.

An hour and a half later, Wanheda’s Raiders find Indra’s real camp. A relieved Octavia greets them.

“Glad to see you but it looks like you didn’t have an easy journey.”

“To say the least,” Clarke replies. “I lost 3 men. Two more are too injured to press on.” She sees Indra and Jamie walk up. “Did you arrive safely?”

“No. Emerson laid a trap for us,” Indra growls.

“And Flora got us.” Clarke thinks a moment. “They have a radio. Otherwise they could not have coordinated two strikes like that.”

Indra nods. “Agreed.”

Clarke sighs. She had wanted to contact Polis that night; needed to hear words of comfort from her loves and settle their minds. Not happening now.

“We send the injured into Azgeda,” Clarke decides. “We’ll have them contact Polis tomorrow. We’re radio silent until the mission ends.”

Indra nods, having expected to have to convince Clarke that was necessary.

“Is there someplace nearby where we can get fresh horses for those that lost theirs?” Clarke asks.

“How many do you need?” Indra asks.

“Just 2.”

“Then they may ride ones no longer needed by my fallen,” Indra answers.

Clarke nods. “Acceptable.”

Indra steps closer to Clarke, staring into worried blue eyes. “You are no Sky Goufa anymore, Clarke kom Skaikru. I am honored to follow you on this mission, Wanheda.”

Clarke’s back stiffens at the words of support from this revered general. “Thank you, General. I look forward to your counsel as we proceed.”

“And you shall have it,” Indra vows.

The two clasp arms. Time to get their troops aligned together. Octavia grins at Jamie.

“Never thought I’d see that,” she whispers.

“The way Indra cusses about Clarke, me neither. Who knew?”

The two chuckle and follow their leaders back into the heart of the camp for a quick meeting to discuss what to do the next day. Later that night, Clarke is sitting alone by a campfire, staring into the flames. Indra and Jamie had gone to bed already. Clarke can’t help but smile at how happy the two make each other. She is surprised when Octavia drops down beside her.

“I thought you’d be in bed with your mate,” Clarke says.

Octavia grins. “Soon. He’s doing a perimeter sweep.”

“Ah.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Octavia nudges her.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“About what?”

“You’re sulking and trying not to. I’m guessing missing your mates,” the brunette suggests gently.

Clarke shrugs. “Something like that.” She squeezes her hands together, staring at them. “I mean, I get the whole medical explanation behind everything and I knew it was a one in a million chance but…”

Octavia sits up, now understanding. “You didn’t get pregnant when you mated,” she concludes.

“Yeah,” Clarke admits softly. “I had Mom take out the implant and just…god, Tay, I love those two alphas so much and they love me and with three of us I was just…I was sure I’d get pregnant the first time, you know?” she finishes, her voice choking up.

Octavia puts her arm around her friend. “Maybe…I mean it sucks, but maybe it’s for the best because of all this shit going on. I mean, you couldn’t be here if you are with pups. So Lexa would have to be here and you’d be dealing with the Titus thing not her. And considering he is like her dad, better she deals with it than you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Clarke admits. “When I told them they were so upset but they just pulled me into a hug and said ‘next time’ to me. And they just loved me. I hate that I let them down.”

“You didn’t let anyone down, Clarke. No one. Especially not those two. They love you unconditionally, pups or not.”

The two sit in silence for a while.

“What if…if I can’t because of something Pike did to me?” Clarke finally voices her biggest fear.

“Then the first thing that happens is I find that fuck’s body, bring it back to life, and then kill it again,” Octavia states, making Clarke grin a bit. “And second…you talk to your mom. He didn’t break you, Clarke, physically or mentally. Don’t let his ghost get in your head.”

Clarke just nods. A figure appears beside them and Octavia stands to give Lincoln a kiss.

“Get some sleep, Clarke,” she tells her friend.

“I will. Night, you two.”

She watches the couple walk off hand in hand. In another tent, two of her Raiders are loudly reaffirming their love after the near miss that day. Even Indra and Jamie are probably making love. Clarke sighs and stands, making her way to her small tent. As she lays down on her bedroll, she rubs her stomach.

“Someday…I promise, someday…” she whispers to her mates, hoping the breeze will bring her promise to their ears.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the group sets out. As expected, their prey had turned towards the Dead Zone. Either they were picking up more recruits or they had more traps laid out for their pursuers. Clarke is riding alongside Indra. Both women are scanning the horizon ahead of them. Indra pulls her horse up suddenly.

“Something is wrong. Why are there no sounds in the woods?”

Clarke slowly looks around, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She gestures to Tank, who blows an alert to the scouts. No response. He blows again.

“DISMOUNT!” Indra orders.

Clarke points to Tank and one of Indra’s men. She signals them to scout ahead. In one hand she holds her sword, her left hand resting on the butt of her gun. Indra takes two steps forward and a flock of birds takes to flight from nearby trees. Clarke sees why.

“ARCHERS IN THE TREES!”

She fires off two rounds, taking out two of the archers. The warriors behind her take cover as best they can. Her archers start to fire back. Clarke shoots two more times. Then a warrior cry is heard from their right and here come more rogues from the cover of another copse of trees. Soon they are in a battle for their lives and horribly outnumbered.

“Lexa…Anya…I’m so sorry,” Clarke whispers as she watches her warriors fall.

* * *

Lexa reads the page again, then stares up at the painting of the triumvirate on the wall of the temple. She turns to Gaia.

“Did you know this?”

Even this Flamekeeper seems in shock at some of the things they have found. It turns out, conclaves were not to be to the death. In fact, the winner would be determined by a point score and then choose his or her leaders from among the other Nightbloods. The third Heda had chosen his mates, a beta man and omega woman. The man had been his Wanheda, the woman his general. They had ruled well even as the original tribe started to move out into other little villages and towns. Other Nightbloods had taken words of peace, protection and cooperation to the other groups of survivors. Society was starting to return.

“What happened? It seemed like such a good time to expand and grow together,” Lexa notes.

Gaia goes and gets another volume. “By all accounts, that Heda and his 2 leaders did a lot for everyone. When he passed the next conclave was called. It was won by a boy whose father had other ideas. Heda was a puppet leader and a cruel one. He was the one that declared the conclave would be to the death. It wasn’t hard since he had killed those he trained with during their battles. Until him, an occasional death might occur but that conclave was a bloodbath.”

“So there would be no one left to challenge him.”

“Yes. It was also the first time the Nightbloods were gathered here for training. The Flamekeepers knew it was a way to eliminate them and we drafted the best fighters we knew to not only train the youngsters but to protect them. Heda and his father never had a chance to enact their planned genocide,” Gaia reports.

Lexa sits down on a chair. “So many things Titus taught me…they aren’t right.” She stands again. “Give me your word: should you outlive me, you will NOT let the next conclave be to the death! I will pass that law tomorrow but YOU need to promise me to enforce it!”

Gaia gives her a smile. “I promise you.” The two stare at each other a moment. “Perhaps despite this Titus issue, we could work well together, Heda.”

“Perhaps.” Lexa starts to pace. “All my life all I wanted was peace, Gaia. I want our people to thrive not survive.” She lifts a book. “How many things have been done to force us down a different path? How many Heda’s before me worked against the people instead of for them?”

“Most of them,” Gaia answers honestly. She steps closer. “If you truly wish to make this world better for all I will stand by your side as you make the changes necessary. But know this: if you are just trying to get me to allow you to kill Titus, you will fall to my blade.”

Lexa slowly nods, recognizing this isn’t a threat but a promise much like she had made. “Then I look forward to bringing a brighter world to our people.”

She offers her hand and Gaia shakes it. The two then go back to the books, trying to find places good laws took a turn into dictatorship. Lexa notices a few boxes sitting in a corner.

“What are those?”

Gaia walks over and looks. They are shoved behind a pillar and are covered with dust. She shrugs. “I’ve never seen those before.”

Lexa walks over and rubs enough dust off the top to read the words. “Polaris Station, Research Vessel 13.” She shakes her head. “Never mind. These are from before Praim Heda reached Earth.”

Gaia nods and goes back to what she is doing. Lexa joins her as they continue to work on the old journals.

* * *

Abby sits back and shakes her head. She still can’t believe what she sees even though she’s tested the blood multiple times. The degradation of regular cells was stopped and even reversed 75% of the time with the addition of the Nightblood. But she still has yet to figure out what exactly makes it so potent!

“Who or what created you?” she whispers to the sample.

She looks around her office. The only files in here are the ones she secured here herself when they were ready to come to earth; ones for those living at the time. She stands and hurries out of the med bay. What are the odds old records still exist somewhere else?

“KANE!” she calls out.

Her boyfriend turns and gives her a smile. “Hello, Chancellor. How can I help you? Or is this a private house call?” he asks with a wink.

She chuckles. “Down, boy. I actually have a question: the files that were deemed unnecessary for life down here, what happened to them? Were they left up on the ring?”

Kane shakes his head. “No. But the majority of them were in Factory Station to help buffer machinery. Why?”

“I need those files. Get a group together to ride to the wreckage. I need to see what people were doing 100 years ago to try to combat radiation poisoning. I think work being done on one of the space stations was put into action after Armageddon. I need to see if I can find that information.”

Kane studies her a moment. He has no idea why this is important but he can tell it is. He nods. “I’ll make it happen. Any suggestions for someone that can help you?”

“Uh, Mary. She’s a good nurse and a great statistician. She’ll help make heads and tails of the information we have to go through,” she suggests.

Kane nods and goes to get a group together. Within 2 hours they are headed out to where the Farm Station came down. They are mostly on foot with one horse-pulled wagon to make sure they salvage what Abby needs as well as anything else they might find. It is late afternoon when they finally arrive. Abby looks at her team of 5.

“Let’s set up tents and get a firepit ready. I don’t want to be doing that once it gets dark,” she notes.

Immediately the group is setting up a campsite. Abby is anxious to get searching but restrains herself until things are safely settled. Within 30 minutes, Abby has her team split into two groups. She’ll lead one, Mary the other.

“Please look for anything related to medical care, specifically around the time of Armageddon if you can find dates. If no dates are legible, just take it. We’ll figure it out back at the Ark. Also, if by chance we missed anything here that could help us in other ways, get that, too. If you find decent electronics that were missed during the initial sweep, take them. Sinclair and his team can decide if they are valuable or not. Any questions?” No one raises their hand. Abby nods. “Perfect. Let’s get hunting.”

The groups make their way into the largest two sections of wreckage. Abby takes a sniff and can tell animals have been investigating the wreckage, too. Great. She uses her light to pick her path, finding a first stack of medical boxes that had been shoved into a corner to brace a cable junction. She starts to scan the outside of the boxes. Only about 50 years old but you never know.

“Take these,” she tells one of her helpers.

As he goes to grab those boxes and take them to the wagon, Abby looks for the next stack. All told, for 2 hours the teams search the craft. Abby shakes her head in irritation. Any files from the time the nuclear holocaust occurred are gone. There seems to be little prior to Unification Day. She leans against a wall as she thinks about Ark history.

“Damn it…one ship broke away. We blew it up or something. I bet it had those records in it. But why? Why would records for that particular time be missing? I need to learn more about that ship. All I really know now is legend,” she reminds herself.

She starts to look around again. Maybe more than medical files were used to brace the Factory Station.

“Rovels, look for anything dealing with Station 13,” she orders.

The man frowns. “Station 13? The traitors?”

“Yes. See if we can find anything. Maybe they knew more about the nukes and surviving them than we know. Maybe that’s why they broke away.”

The man frowns a bit. “I thought they were jettisoned because they had a virus? Something that would have caused them to destroy everyone on the ring.”

Abby lifts an eyebrow. She had never heard that version before. It’s not surprising that there are variations on the myth and the truth. For some reason, this makes her sure that Station 13 is where her answers could have been found.

“Damn it. We probably lost everything I need when Polaris went to the ground,” she grumbles.

It will be a long time before she finds out everything she needs sits in a temple in Polis. And thank the Spirits for that!

* * *

Clarke drops down and leans against a tree. They had won. Barely. Flora’s goons are all dead but they had done damage.

“Fuck,” she grumbles as she peels back the makeshift bandage on her arm and starts to take care of her own wound.

“I got that,” Lincoln says as he kneels down beside her.

Clarke just nods as he starts to sew up the gash. Clarke barely winces, her body still running on adrenaline.

“We’re doing this wrong,” she finally states.

“Doing what?” he asks.

“We’re following them. Walking right into traps and ambushes. How many dead today?”

“None. But some are bad enough we are sending them to an Azegeda settlement nearby,” Lincoln reports.

“And we didn’t have many to start with,” Clarke notes. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a map, flipping it open with one hand. She studies it a second. “Yeah, that’s what we need to do.”

“Why am I scared to ask?” Lincoln teases.

Clarke gives him a small smile. “In about a mile, we can cut to the East, straight into the Dead Zone. We can then move ahead of Flora and Emerson and come back to the path ahead of them. They’ll walk into us.”

“If we make it out of the Dead Zone,” Lincoln points out.

“Well, yeah, there’s that,” Clarke concedes. “Where’s Indra? If we’re doing this, we’re moving through the night. Less likely to be seen by the banished and we’ll get ahead quicker.”

Lincoln sighs. “I hate that you may be right.” He finishes tying off a suture. “Try to keep that dry and covered.”

Clarke grins. “Yes, Mom.”

Lincoln rolls his eyes and stands. He pulls Clarke up and they go off to look for Indra and see what she thinks of Clarke’s dangerous and daring plan.

Twenty minutes later, Indra stands from the log she is sitting on. “The plan is terrible.” She pauses. “But it just might work. Let’s do it.”

Clarke nods. She and Indra move apart to get their people together. Once the injured are well on their way to safety, the main force sets out. By now their foes will have assumed they are camping out for the night. Time to turn the tables on those bastards.

* * *

“Come to taunt me? Come to get a few digs in while I can do nothing for myself? Maybe even come to end my fight?” Titus drones.

Anya stares at him through the cell doors. She slowly shakes her head. “No. Just trying to understand how someone who loves Lexa as much as I do could have hurt her the way you did,” she says calmly.

Titus lifts an eyebrow, surprised by the statement. “I wish only to protect her.”

“From what? How does love kill you? Unless love makes you destroy something precious, as you tried to do by having me assassinated.”

“Enemies can use you and Clarke against her; make her make bad decisions,” he explains.

Anya shakes her head. “No, that’s too simple. It’s more than that. What is it, Titus? Why are you so scared of Lexa having mates?”

He stares at her. Could he really tell her what he fears? Could he trust her to listen? He could try.

“Tell me, General, if the Heda has children, what becomes of the Nightbloods? What if her own children are not born to lead by blood? What happens when the Heda passes: who gets her throne? Her children, born with blood as red as you and me, or is there a Conclave in which a new Nightblood is crowned and the Heda’s children are evicted from Polis as if they are nothing. Tell me, General, which would happen?”

“Do you think Lexa’s not considered that? Do you not think she will see what’s best for her people?”

“Perhaps  _she_   will. But perhaps there are those like Nia just waiting for a chance to challenge succession to the throne. Can you be sure one of your pups won’t rise up to destroy everything because they want the power their mother had?”

Anya growls. “I will raise my children to respect our ways, EVEN if it means they no longer reside in this tower after Lexa has passed!”

“And how many parents planned to raise such a perfect child only to raise a murderer like Scion was. Remember him? Had a thing for eating fingers. Or what about Ramona, who lured how many men to their deaths? I’m sure their parents had great plans for them. I’m sure even Nia’s mother thought she had a wonderful young woman on her hands, never expecting her to be a murderous despot. So tell me, General, how you can be so sure your children will not turn peace into war, for surely some would follow them out of respect for Lexa.”

Titus just sits back against the wall, watching Anya filter and dissect his points. He keeps his face stony, though he wishes he could give her a smug grin. But to do so would immediately raise her ire and she would be less likely to take his words to heart.

“You know…there is another way,” he says carefully.

“Another way what?” Anya barks out.

“A way to have your…relationship and not worry about succession the way the Flamekeepers do.” Anya’s eyes narrow. “All you’d have to do is make sure no pups are born. There are teas that could be made or even…accidents that could happen to ensure- -”

Anya grabs the bars and roars. “NO! Don’t you EVEN imply killing our pups! And know this, Titus, should a hair be harmed on their heads, should they get more than a scratch when they are pups, I will bring my wrath down on all the Flamekeepers. You will NOT hurt our offspring!”

Titus sighs. “I thought you understood. I guess…I guess you never will. Be gone. I do not wish to talk to someone so bullheaded any longer.”

Anya wants to rip the door from the wall and strangle the man. Instead she gives one low growl and leaves. Time to track down Lexa and let her know just how far Titus, and thus all Flamekeepers, are willing to go to make sure the Heda has no heirs.

* * *

The morning sun is just starting to peek over the horizon as the Raiders finish setting up camp. They had found a place with plenty of grass for the horses as well as a nice stream. They are protected by a semicircle of stone from a harsh wind that blows across barren sands. Clarke stares out at the nothingness and shakes her head.

“It’s so…different here,” she mutters.

Octavia nods, also seeing the Dead Zone for the first time. “Talk about truth in advertising,” she notes. “Why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Not yet. I want to walk a quick perimeter, make sure we’re as alone as we seem.” She nods to a ridge in the distance. “I want to see what’s on the other side of that.”

“Okay. Let me know if it’s Jaha’s City of Light,” Octavia jokes.

Clarke grunts out a laugh. “Yeah. Right.”

Clarke starts to pick her path to the ridge. She is not surprised to hear Tank and Gustus fall in behind her. She is pretty sure if she told them not to bother they would just roll their eyes, having promised her mates they would watch over her. It takes them an hour but they finally crest the ridge. Clarke scans the view carefully.

“Well…there’s a whole lot of nothing to see,” she remarks.

Gustus grunts. “Better to see nothing than an enemy after the past couple of days,” he notes.

Clarke nods. “Agreed.” She looks back the way they’d come. She points to some greenery. “Let’s go back via that copse. Let’s see if there’s anything we can grab to supplement our stores.”

The men nod and they start back to their friends. As they finally near the copse of trees, they hear the sounds of scurrying feet. Tank steps ahead and checks out the ground.

“Small vermin,” he reports.

Clarke and Gustus nod, not interested in hunting little critters. Their hope is some sort of late ripening fruit or vegetable to enhance their trail rations. They spread out a little to poke around. Clarke is just about to go back to the men when she senses she’s being watched. She slowly turns, scanning all around her. It is on her second pass she sees eyes staring at her from a dense bush. She swallows hard, unable to make out who owns those eyes.

“Um, hi?” No response. “Uh, hai yu? A laik Clarke.” She steps closer and the eyes are gone. “HEY! WAIT!”


	8. Chapter 8

Gustus and Tank run over.

“What is it, Wanheda?”

“There was someone there,” Clarke points. “I think it was a child. Why would there be a child in the Dead Zone?”

“Well, two possible reasons. If a banished couple had a child, it would be reared here unless they somehow got it to a village,” Gustus explains.

“And the other reason?” Clarke presses when he says nothing more.

The two men exchange a glance, fairly sure this reason will really piss off Wanheda.

“Well, you see, some smaller villages…if a child is born with…defects, they get rid of it by bringing it to the Dead Zone in hopes others with defects will find and raise the child.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “That’s BARBARIC! What if they child isn’t found?” The men don’t answer. Clarke starts to growl low. “Does Lexa know this goes on?”

“Sha. But there is nothing she can do if it happens when she isn’t around. The larger villages, like TonDC have no problem with special situations. It’s just the smaller groups with fewer resources that get rid of any they don’t think are pure. They don’t want to risk more defects being passed on.”

“That ends now,” Clarke growls. “When I get back to Polis we will be setting up something where the children can be taken to the Ark. Mom can see if the so-called ‘defects’ can be fixed and, if not, then other accommodations can be made. Children will NOT get thrown away over things they can’t control!”

“Brave words, outlander,” a male voice says.

The three warriors spin around to see a man dressed in rags standing nearby. A young girl stands beside him. Clarke knows those are the eyes that had been watching her. The blonde steps towards the duo.

“Who are you?” she asks the man who does not wear a brand on his face.

“I am no one.” He pats the little girl. “Much like her. Why waste a name on us?”

“A name is no waste. A person is no waste if they want to help society.” Clarke takes a step closer. “Why are you both here?”

The man studies the woman a moment before deeming her worthy of an answer. “There are some of us who keep watch at the borders near villages. When a child is left behind we try to save them. Sadly, we can’t save them all.” He pats the little girl. “This is Kora. I’ve raised her for almost 4 years. She was left here because she has no fingers.”

The little girl lifts her hands. Clarke walks closer and kneels down. She feels the anger rise once more. The fingers on both hands were fused together by skin, almost like flippers. But there was nothing truly wrong with the hands. A simple surgery would fix this cosmetic issue. Granted, most healers would probably never attempt to do so.

“That can be fixed,” Clarke tells him. “Why are you here?”

He studies her a second, then slowly opens his cloak. Though his right arm is fine, his other is a shrunken, misshapen limb.

“My issue isn’t as easily fixed, is it?”

Clarke stands and stares into his eyes. “It depends. You could either learn to live with it, which you seem to have done. Or it could be amputated and you adapt to life without it. But there is nothing I see on either of you that means you deserve banishment.”

He slowly smiles. “For the first time in my life, I believe an outlander.”

“My name is Clarke of the Sky People. You have my word, once this mission is done, I will turn to figuring out a way to get back to you and to Kora and any others that want a chance to leave the Dead Zone.”

“Thank you. But I have lived my whole life here. I don’t wish to go anywhere. But Kora…she deserves a chance. There are other children. I can tell you where.”

Clarke nods. “Come back to our camp. Show us on our map.”

“No. I don’t…normally like people. You can imagine there are many here that are not as kind as you.” He thinks a moment. “Take Kora with you now. When you return, I will help you.”

Clarke looks down at the little girl, who is now looking at the man in fear. “I…where we’re going…there will be a battle. She’d be in danger.”

“And she won’t be here?”

Clarke opens her mouth to try to come up with an argument but can’t. She looks down again into scared green eyes. Her heart skips a beat. She can imagine a scared, young Lexa torn from her family and taken to Polis, not knowing for sure what is happening. Clarke looks over at Gustus. He is slowly shaking his head no.

“She is not Lexa,” he hisses, having obviously thought the same damn thing.

“No, she’s not,” Clarke agrees. She kneels to be eye level with the little girl. “Do you understand me?” The little girl nods. “Would you like to come with me? Someplace where we can fix your hands?”

The little girl shakes her head and grips the man’s cloak tightly. He squats down.

“Kora, I have promised to always take care of you. If you go with Clarke, you will be safe forever.”

“No. Stay you!”

Clarke stands again. “Look, the mission we’re on is dangerous. Maybe it’s best she stays for now. I don’t want her to get upset and end up getting hurt or something if we run into the people we’re pursuing. If she panics, it could be deadly for her.”

He smiles. “Kora is very brave.” He lifts her up. “Little one, please go with Clarke. Let her help you more than I can. I promise: we’ll meet again someday.”

“Why are you so eager to have her go with us?” Clarke asks with an air of suspicion.

He turns and stares into Clarke’s eyes. “I trust you…Wanheda.” Clarke’s eyes widen. “Yes, your legend has reached even to the Dead Zone. I know I can trust your word when you say you will help her.”

Clarke sighs. “Well, hell…”

Several hours later the Raiders are getting ready to move out for the night. Octavia walks up to Clarke to talk to her about the scouts.

“Clarke, the scouts are ready…uh, why is there a kid standing beside you?”

“Long story. Kora, this is Octavia. Octavia, Kora.”

Octavia starts to giggle. “Well, Clarke, once again you never cease to amaze me. Uh, anyway, scouts are on their way. They want a ten-minute head start.”

Clarke nods as Indra walks up. “Ready to ride in 10?” she asks the general.

The general scowls at the child before nodding. “That’s fine. Are you sure about…” she looks pointedly at Kora.

Clarke shrugs. “No choice.” She turns to Octavia. “Can she ride with you?”

Octavia’s eyes widen. “What? Me? Why?”

“Indra and I are targets. Lincoln, Gustus and Tank are, too. I trust you to get her to a safe position before leaping into battle,” Clarke explains.

Octavia tries to come up with an argument to avoid the kid but can’t. She grunts. “Fine. She can ride with me.”

Kora looks from Octavia back to Clarke and shakes her head. Clarke kneels. “I promise, Kora, you can trust Octavia. She knows songs, too, that she can sing to you. Won’t that be nice?”

Kora shakes her head. Octavia chuckles.

“Gee, thanks, kid. Look, I may not be a great singer, but I can keep you safe. I promise.”

Kora seems to really think about this a moment, then moves to stand beside the warrior-in-training. Clarke smiles and stands back up.

“Alright, let’s get everyone mounted up. Lincoln, double check nothing is left behind. Indra, lead us out.”

Everyone nods and goes to their horses. Octavia gets up on her horse. Gustus lifts Kora up and settles her in front. The little girl forgets her fear for a minute and giggles as she pats the horse on the neck. Clarke and Octavia exchange a grin. Yep, the kid is kinda cute. Now to keep her alive and get her to Abby.

* * *

Lexa sits and stares at the wall. Gaia stands nearby. Both are frustrated by what they have found and not found. Lexa finally breaks the silence.

“How can there be no journals from the first Heda? I hear her voice within me! I know she left instructions, hints, ways to survive!”

“I do not know. All Heda’s have journals. But you saw our way was to purge them of certain information. My concern is there are at least 11 Flamekeeper journals missing, most likely purged by those that followed the authors. What are they hiding?”

“I don’t know. If they were burned we’ll never know. If they are hidden,” she stands, “there is one person who knows where.”

“Titus.”

“Sha. Titus.”

The two get up and leave the temple. As they exit, Lexa glances up at the sky. “Storm coming.”

Gaia nods. “Yes.” She considers her words. “It’s been 6 days since Wanheda was able to radio you. Are you worried?”

Lexa huffs. “She’s my mate. Of course I’m worried. But she’s doing what must be done. I know in my heart she will be home soon. Victorious.”

Gaia smiles. “It must be nice to believe in someone so much. To love them so much you trust your heart.”

Lexa smiles. “It’s wonderful. And that I have that with two mates almost makes me feel greedy.”

The two walk the rest of the way in silence, each contemplating the important people in their lives. When they reach Titus’ cell, the man glares at them both.

“I was wondering what took so long,” he mutters.

“Meaning what?” Lexa asks.

“After my talk with Anya I expected you to be storming in here. That was several days ago,” he notes.

Lexa growls. “What did you speak to my mate about?”

Titus lifts an eyebrow. “So, your mate does keep secrets from you. I warned you that would happen.”

Lexa shakes the door. “STOP insulting her! What did you say to her?” she roars.

Titus make a point of yawning. “It doesn’t matter. Talking to a stone wall is a pointless act anyway.”

Gaia places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Steady, Heda. Let’s just worry about the journals.” She turns to Titus. “There are journals missing from previous Flamekeepers. Plus everything from Becca, Praim Heda is missing. Where are they, Titus?”

“I cannot tell you,” he answers.

“Cannot or will not?” Lexa presses.

“Cannot. I will not divulge that information until the next Flamekeeper is named and will only tell that Flamekeeper the secret,” he states.

“Then name your successor, old man,” Lexa growls.

He smiles. “No. I am sure you know why I can remain so tightlipped by now.”

Lexa does know. And even Gaia does, too. Neither were happy with what they had discovered. The books said the Flamekeeper must name and train his successor. And until that has been done, even in matters of the most grievous of crimes, the Flamekeeper cannot be executed lest important information become lost to the ages. Lexa’s hands tighten around the bars.

“You may have found a loophole to extend your life, Titus, but mark my words, you will live out your life in this cell.” Lexa turns to Gaia. “From this moment forward, you are acting Flamekeeper.”

Gaia nods. “Sha, Heda.” She turns to Titus. “Why are you doing this to us, Teacher? Why are you straining the relationship between us and the Heda?”

He studies the two women and shakes his head. “If you have to ask, you will never understand. Just know, all that I do, I do to protect you, Heda, and preserve your legacy. That is all I will say. For now.”

Lexa stares at the man. There was a time she thought he hung the moon; a time she hung on every word he said, eager to learn from him. She wanted to please him, desperate for his approval. Her hands fall from the cell door and she steps back. She is no longer furious. She is no longer sad. She just. Feels. Nothing.

“Your silence wounds me more than words, Titus. I will respect the order and not kill you. But you will never be a free man again. I can’t trust you not to be a danger to my family or my people. And you don’t know how much it pains me to say that.”

She turns and leaves the cells. Gaia stays a moment longer to see if her leader will say anything more but he seems content to keep his silence. She shakes her head in disappointment and leaves to return to the temple to search it once more.

* * *

For a day and a half, the Raiders ride through the Dead Zone before returning to the path along Azgeda. For another day and a half, they ride back towards Trikru lands in a cold, icy rain. Young Kora had quickly become a much needed happy point for all the warriors. She was excited to be out of the Dead Zone and going somewhere to get her hands fixed.

On this day, she is riding behind Indra, warmly tucked under the general’s waterproof riding cloak. Clarke raises her hand, stopping the group as Rayfor comes running back towards them.

“Wanheda, two bends up the road, a small encampment. We saw Flora. She doesn’t have many men left with her,” he reports.

Clarke smiles. “Good. Most probably took off when the weather turned and they still had no success taking us out or taking over a village. Is there someplace to secure the horses ahead?”

Rayfor nods. “About 500 yards up the path there is a clearing. With some rope we could easily make a corral for them.”

“Then let’s do it.”

She pulls him up into the saddle behind her and they quickly make their way to the clearing. Within the hour, they have the horses secured. Clarke pats Rayfor on the shoulder.

“Stay with Kora and the horses. Protect her.”

Rayfor nods. “I will, Wanheda.”

Clarke turns to her forces. “We approach quietly. Dusk is coming. The cloak of night will be our disguise. Our swords will be our law. Our fight will be our justice. KOM WORMANA!”

“KOM WORMANA!”

They make their way up the road. They ease into the trees along both sides of the path. Clarke’s group spreads out along the clearing holding the enemy encampment. Indra’s forces spread out along the other side of the road to rush forward at their foes. Clarke looks to Indra and nods, giving her the call to battle. Indra nods and slowly draws her sword. The wise general waits until the sun is dipping below the ridge behind her squad, the glare from that light will be blinding.

“GO’M DAN!” Indra screams.

Both teams of Raiders race out of their hiding places. Flora spins around.

“NO!” she screams, having assumed they were still being followed.

Clarke smiles and aims for the woman. She doesn’t see Emerson so she focuses on the other person that had hurt her mate. Flora pulls her sword. If nothing else, she will kill Wanheda before this battle is done.

Their swords meet in a shower of sparks. A fight to the death is on!

* * *

GO’M DAN! = ATTACK!


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper drops down onto a bench beside Bellamy. “I don’t know about you but if one more person tells me about the damn City of Light I’m going to scream,” he gripes.

Bellamy nods. “I agree. Lost my shit with Jaha earlier. It’s damn creepy the way they act! I’m glad he’s off on the trades with Shallow Valley and Blue Cliff. We’ll get a break from him for a few days.”

“Yeah. From him but what about the other weirdos? Monty said even Grounders over in TonDC are talking about the place now.”

Bellamy shakes his head. “It’s too strange. It’s like they’re programmed or something to speak about it every time they open their mouths.” The two sit in silence a moment, then exchange a look. “So, uh, did you learn about cults and stuff in school?”

Jasper nods. “Yeah. A bit. I mean, I never really paid attention to it but now I’m wishing I had.”

Bellamy stands. “I’m going to talk to Abby. I know she’s doing that research on Ontari but she needs to think about this, too. Last thing we need is Jaha turning Arkadia into a cult.”

“No kidding. Lexa would crush us for sure, probably with the blessing of Clarke.”

Bellamy nods and goes to track down the doctor to see if she can spend a little time on something other than someone’s blood type.

* * *

Clarke sighs in relief as she sees the walls of Polis come into sight. For over two weeks she and her Raiders had been after Flora and Emerson. She glances over her shoulder at the wagon carrying the woman and her 4 surviving goons. Well, the ones that survived that didn’t take off for the Dead Zone. Wanheda’s only regret is that Emerson and Flora had come to an impasse in their relationship and split up just a few days before the Raiders found them.

“But we’ll find him,” she vows to the wind. “I will not rest until I do.”

Clarke now looks down at the little girl riding in front of her. Kora sits facing Clarke, fast asleep. Clarke smiles and kisses the top of her head. Capturing Flora is a great victory. Learning what is happening to others like Kora is a point of anger. It will be her mission to stop the needless abandonment. Everyone has value. EVERYONE!

Clarke rides right up to the tower. Due to the continued rain there aren’t many out to cheer those that have returned and Clarke is fine with that. She hands Kora down to Octavia then dismounts. She looks to Indra as the general walks up.

“I have the prisoners, Wanheda.”

“Excellent, General,” Clarke tells her. “I’m going to go interrupt a council meeting to let them know about Flora.” She takes Kora back from Octavia. “And to let them know this practice ends or my wrath will be felt.”

Indra smiles and nods, having long been against the tradition of weeding out those considered impure. Clarke carries the child with her to the elevator. And even though she’s about to make a splash for show, she can’t wait to see her alphas. She gets off on the council floor and the guards immediately snap to attention. She nods to them.

“Praxis, Henry. Good to see you both,” she says.

“Welcome home, Wanheda. Shall I announce you?”

Clarke listens a moment. She grins, hearing people arguing about weight of cloth versus weight of meat when making trade agreements. She is pretty sure both her alphas are desperate for a break from that.

“Nah, I got this,” she notes with a wink.

Praxis grins. Clarke carefully wakes Kora so the little girl doesn’t get scared. She then steps forward and kicks the doors open. As expected, everyone in the room jumps and turns towards the doors. Lexa leaps up from her throne.

“KLARK!”

“Good afternoon, Heda, General, Ambassadors,” she says striding into the room. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything important such has how to weigh fabric or something.”

Anya smirks. Lexa hides her grin.

“Was your mission a success, Wanheda?” Lexa asks.

“Partially. Flora, beta daughter of Nia and attempted assassin of General Anya, is imprisoned downstairs with a few of her goons who survived. Emerson got away. Turns out they had a disagreement and split ways. We’ll find him, too. Eventually.”

“I see. And, um, who is this?” Lexa asks, gesturing to the little girl in Clarke’s arms.

“This is an abomination. An impure freak. A burden on society.” She turns to the Blue Cliff ambassador. “At least that’s what her people thought when she was born. So they cast her into the Dead Zone to either die or find some other freak who would show her mercy.” Clarke sets Kora down and stalks towards the nervous man. “You’re damn lucky she was found. This abhorrent practice ends today! Let it be known that should I hear of any more children being given up because of birth defects or other issues, the wrath of Wanheda will be greater than your worst imagination. Do I make myself clear?” she ends with a homicidal edge to her voice and steel in her eyes.

The man swallows hard. “Sha, Wanheda.”

Clarke turns and stares at every other ambassador. “So say you all?”

“SHA, Wanheda!” they reply. Only Kane looks happy about it. The others just look scared.

Clarke turns and steps up to Lexa. She drops to a knee. “I apologize for interrupting, Heda.”

“Apology accepted, Wanheda.” Lexa walks over to the little girl and drops to her knee. “I’m Lexa. What is your name?”

The little girl looks at Clarke, who nods. She looks back at Lexa. “I’m Kora,” she says quietly.

“Hello, Kora. Welcome to Polis. Would you like to stay with us for a while?” Kora shakes her head. Lexa is surprised. “You don’t want to stay?”

“No. I go see Abby so I can have fingers,” Kora explains holding up her hands.

For the first time, the council sees the reason the girl was abandoned. Clarke studies them all carefully.

“Her condition is easily reversed with surgery,” Clarke states. “Many can be helped with Skaikru technology. Please…talk to your people. Bring them to us. Let us give them a life without families being torn apart.”

“Wanheda, please, we only…abandoned the impure to keep others from being affected, too,” Irina of the Plains Riders tries to explain.

Clarke steps towards her. “Since the parents of an affected child weren’t abandoned I assume they show no ill effects?” The woman nods her head. “And do other children of such a couple have defects?”

“Um, not usually,” she notes.

“Then how can you say Kora’s children would have birth defects? You can’t. Radiation poisoning effects don’t act in ways that can be predicted. But they CAN be treated. Stop throwing away children. Please let us help them and return them to you to grow into valued members of your clan,” she adds compassionately.

Those that had been uneasy seem to relax. No one likes families being torn apart. No one likes babies left on a wing and a prayer. Maybe Skaikru technology will help end a practice that had been seen as a survival technique. Lexa smiles and gives the little girl a hug.

“I promise you, Kora, we will see Abi soon.” She looks to the Blue Cliff ambassador. “And in the meantime, perhaps we can find your family.”

Kora leans back and looks at Lexa in confusion. “But Wanheda’s Raiders are my family. They sayed I’m their little good luck charm.”

Lexa looks up at Clarke, who is blushing. Anya’s heart is ready to burst at the love she sees in the omega’s eyes. Lexa’s heart isn’t fairing much better. Lexa smiles at Kora.

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to see about setting you up with a place here in Polis, little warrior.”

Kora smiles happily. Lexa stands.

“Wanheda, you look like you could use a bath. Thank you for delivering the enemy Flora to us. Go now and relax.”

“Thank you, Heda. I will.” She holds her hand out to Kora. “Come, little one.”

Kora takes Clarke’s hand and they leave to go up to the suite. Once the doors are closed again, Lexa looks around at everyone.

“I think Wanheda reminded us there are more important issues than weight measurements.” Others nod. “For now, we leave the comparison where it has always been. Come spring we will look into new ways to judge things. For now, let’s just get everyone through winter.”

The ambassador’s nod and turn their minds over to easily decided negotiations.

* * *

Clarke sighs happily as she sinks down into the tub of steaming water. She had been cold to the bone but now feels the ice melting away. She dunks her head under, running her fingers through her locks of gold and grunting when she meets tangles. She surfaces.

“First things first,” she mumbles as she grabs a bottle of shampoo.

She works the lather up, smiling at how clean she feels. Sure, she’d rinsed her hair while they were gone. And, well, nearly a week of rain had almost been like a shower but nothing says clean hair like this honeysuckle-scented goodness. Once her hair is clean she grabs a scented oil and starts to work it in with her fingers and then with a comb. She is nearly done when gentle hands take the comb from her hand and a kiss is placed along her jaw.

“Ai prisa,” Anya breathes.

“Mmmm, my love,” Clarke whispers.

Another hand dips a bath sponge into the water and soaks it in another scented oil. Kisses are placed along her collar bone.

“Ai hodnes,” Lexa intones.

Clarke turns her head to nuzzle against her. “My other love. I’ve missed you both so much.”

“As we’ve missed you,” Lexa sighs as she starts to run the sponge up and down Clarke’s arm. Lexa pays special attention to the mostly healed gash Lincoln had once stitched. Clarke says nothing, just letting her alphas take note of other wounds. None are serious but she knows it makes them feel better to look them over.

The omega relaxes even more, letting her alphas take care of her, enjoying their gentle touches and sweet kisses. As Lexa starts to clean lower, she pauses.

“Where is Kora?”

“Already bathed and spending the night with Lincoln and Octavia down the hall.”

Anya purrs happily. “Smart, Klark. Very smart.”

“Damn right,” Clarke agrees pulling the other blonde into a deep kiss.

Clarke moans and arches up as Lexa begins to clean between her legs. Anya helps Clarke up to a kneeling position, giving the brunette more room to work. All three are breathing heavily. Clarke nearly screams to wake the dead when both her alphas latch onto her breasts, the mouths working her sensitive tips into hard nubs. She tangles her fingers into their hair.

“Please…bed…need you. Fuck me, my alphas,” she whimpers.

The alphas stand, bringing Clarke up with them. Lexa grabs a towel and wraps it around their love. Anya lifts Clarke in her arms and takes her to the bed. Clarke is kneeling in the center of the bed, Anya in front of her patting her off with the towel. Lexa slowly walks around the bed, her eyes watching her mates as they kiss and caress each other. Clarke’s hand scrambles with Anya’s pants, finally getting them untied and pushed down enough to free the hard cock below.

“Oh fuck, Anya,” she groans.

“As you wish, Klark,” Anya growls.

The older blonde lifts Clarke up and slips her down onto her lap, impaling her needy center with her hot rod.

“YES! Oh, Anya! LEXA! Please, Lexa, where are you?” Clarke begs, her face buried in Anya’s neck as she starts to ride up and down on Anya. Lexa lets out a low rumble and quickly sheds her pants. She climbs up behind Clarke and cups the omega’s breasts. She leans close to Clarke’s ear.

“Ai hod yu in,” she murmurs as her stiff cock starts to press against Clarke’s ass.

“Oh…oh, Lexa…Please…fill me. I need you both,” Clarke moans.

Lexa reaches down and uses her own precum as lube to prep herself and only two fingers to prep Clarke. Clarke’s whimpers and the way her ass clenches drive Lexa to the edge. She removes her hand and replaces it immediately with her throbbing tool.

“YES! Oh, gods, both of you in me! Oh, fuck yes!” Clarke screams into Anya’s neck.

It doesn’t take long for the alphas to establish a steady rhythm as they drive into their omega over and over. Clarke no longer tries to speak, just lets her grunts and groans and moans tell them how fucking good she feels! Before any of them are ready for it, the alphas are filling her with their seed, warming her from the inside out with the evidence of their love. Anya reaches down and pinches Clarke’s clit, driving her over with them. The three cling to each other as they ride through an intense orgasm.

Clarke uses one arm to pull Anya close and wraps the other back around Lexa. “I love you two so much. I’ve missed you. I felt so empty and alone at night without you.”

Lexa nuzzles her mating bite on Clarke’s neck. “We missed you, too. I’m sorry we had each other while you had no one. But thank you for doing your duty to our people.”

“Thank you for doing your duty for me, Klark,” Anya whispers.

Clarke lifts her head and looks into golden eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t get Emerson. We’re going after him in a few days. You will be fully avenged, my love. I swear to you.”

Anya smiles. “You’ve done enough, ai prisa.”

“Not while that fuck is still out there.”

“We can figure it out tomorrow,” Lexa tells them both. “For tonight, let us just reconnect. I want to hear more about your adventures when you weren’t fighting. We got word of your trek into the Dead Zone. That was a daring gamble.”

The three lay down and get resituated. Clarke draws her fingers up and down the sides of her loves as their hands trace patterns on her. She thinks about the Dead Zone move a moment.

“It was. But it was the only way I could see us getting ahead of them without them realizing what we were doing,” Clarke notes. “If it was the wrong call it is on me, not Indra. It was my plan.”

Lexa smiles. “And it worked. There is no wrong call to make in battle, Klark. You can only do what your heart tells you to do.”

“Tell us about Kora,” Anya encourages, wanting to ignore battles and skirmishes for a time.

Clarke smiles. “Tank, Gustus and I were checking out a ridge. On the way back, we went into these trees to see if there was anything edible. I saw her eyes but she ran. I made Gustus and Tank tell me why she’d be there. I was appalled. Suddenly a man was there with her. He has a disfigured arm and for that he was cast out as a child. There are good people in the Dead Zone, Lexa. People making sure abandoned babies don’t die. We can help them. I  _want_   to help them.”

“And you shall, Klark. You already have with your show to the council. Perhaps once her hands are fixed Kora will be reunited with her family.”

“I hope so. If not…” she lets the words trail off, giving her mates a coy look.

Anya chuckles. “Told you, niron.”

Lexa grins. “Sha, you did.” She gives Clarke a kiss. “If her parents cannot be found, Kora will have a home here with us.”

Clarke smiles and hugs both her alphas close. “YES! I knew you’d be okay with her becoming ours. She is so sweet! You’re going to love her. I mean, if she doesn’t find her parents.”

Anya kisses her omega deeply. “You have the most wonderful heart, ai prisa. Thank you for being our mate and sharing it with us.”

She strokes Anya’s cheek. “Thank you for letting me be myself and not stifling the parts of me that drive you crazy.”

“I’m not sure we’d want you if you were some boring old omega. I think we like that you keep our lives interesting,” Anya notes.

“Sha, interesting,” Lexa agrees. “And usually not in an annoying way. Usually,” she stresses and winks.

Clarke giggles and gives her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, hodnes.”

They start to kiss some more. And harder. And deeper. And soon the three are making love again, as they do until the early hours of the morning, not even stopping for dinner that night.

* * *

“There’s one over here, too,” Lexa whispers. She then lightly kisses the fading bruise.

“Damn. There’s one on the back of her thigh that’s huge. Must have made riding uncomfortable,” Anya whispers, also lightly kissing the injury.

Clarke smiles as she starts to wake up. Her alphas are carefully going over her body and noting any cut, bruise or other mark they can find. She opens her eyes and grins as Lexa points out a scratch along Clarke’s leg.

“That was from a briar bush when I went to bathroom,” Clarke tells them.

The alphas both look up and smile. The kiss their way back up their omega until they can give her a proper good morning kiss. They then snuggle in close. Clarke draws her hands up and down their backs as each alpha trails a hand around her in return.

“Good morning, my loves,” Clarke says, inhaling deeply of the scents that mean love, comfort and safety to her.

“Good morning, hodnes. We see you’ve picked up more than a few nicks and bruises. Anything serious? Do you need a healer?” Lexa asks in concern.

Clarke shakes her head. “Nothing serious. I was lucky. We had some pretty ugly fights with the rogues. The worst was the second one. That’s when Lincoln had to stitch my arm,” Clarke notes. “But once we determined they had a radio and went radio silent, we pretty much surprised each other so the skirmishes weren’t as lopsided.”

Anya kisses her temple. “You did very well, Klark. Tank can’t stop singing your praises as a leader. He also said you and Indra together are a formidable command team.”

Clarke blushes. “He gives me too much credit. I’ve learned from both of you to trust my instincts and to listen to the warriors around me.”

“And that’s what makes you so good, Klark,” Lexa says proudly. “The men follow you because they know you respect them and at the end of the day, Wanheda wants everyone to return to their loved ones. The Commander of Death keeps the Grim Reaper at bay.”

Clarke huffs. “I’ll believe that when I return from a mission with everyone I left with.”

“That is an impossible dream, ai prisa,” Anya warns her.

Clarke smiles. “But as long as I keep aiming to do that I won’t take a single life for granted. The minute I don’t care about so-called acceptable losses, take my sword away and lock me up.”

Her alphas smile and kiss her again, loving the way she approaches leading their warriors. Things start to get a little hotter. Hands roam a little farther.

And someone knocks on the door.

The three groan and roll away from each other. Lexa stands and pulls on some shorts and a shirt. “You two get cleaned up and dressed. This is probably breakfast. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

Clarke nods. “Uh, wait…one question, Lexa.” Lexa turns back. “What happened to Titus?” she asks sympathetically.

Lexa groans. Anya growls. “The bastard lives,” the blonde alpha states. “We’ll tell you more later.”

Clarke sighs, wanting to know more but thinking a full stomach and some juice would help her handle the news better. She heads into the bathroom as Lexa moves to the door. She opens it and brunette bundle of joy grabs her legs in a hug.

“Hi, Lexa!”

Lexa smiles, irritation at Titus ebbing away at the excitement of the young girl. “Good morning, Kora.”

“We go see Abby today?”

Lexa lifts her up, motioning for Octavia and Lincoln to enter. “Maybe not today so Klark, Octavia and Lincoln can rest. And their horses can rest, too. But we will see her soon. I promise.”

The little girl sighs. “Okay. Soon.”

Lexa pulls the cord to call for breakfast. As Clarke walks out of the bathroom, Kora reaches for her. Clarke happily takes her.

“How’s my little warrior this morning?”

“I good. But we no see Abby today,” she adds sadly.

Clarke kisses her cheek. “I promise you, Kora, we will see her before the week ends, okay?”

Kora smiles and nods excitedly, giving Clarke a hug around the neck. Anya walks up, her heart skipping a beat as she sees her mate with the child. Damn she can’t wait! She looks at Lexa and sees the same look in her other mate’s eyes. She sighs and turns to their guests.

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks, General,” Octavia replies. “Indra told me she’d be ready to meet with the two of you at 9. Is that okay?”

Lexa nods. “That will be fine. Will give me time to consider what to do with Flora.”

“What do you mean?” Lincoln asks.

Lexa walks over and picks up something off her desk. “I got this just before we came up here last night. Flora is challenging me to a fight for command.”

Anya and Clarke’s eyes widen. Neither are happy their mate didn’t tell them.

“And I plan to accept her challenge,” Lexa adds.

And now the anger REALLY begins!


	10. Chapter 10

“What kind of idiotic branwada are you?” Anya demands.

“There’s no reason for you to fight her, Lexa!” Clarke argues.

Lincoln and Octavia both want to protest but know it is not their place. Octavia picks up Kora. “Hey, want to see the cool view from the balcony?”

Kora nods and the trio quickly make their way out the double doors to the balcony. Lexa turns to her mates.

“If I don’t accept her challenge, it will look like I’m scared. Wanheda defeated her mother. If we execute Flora after Wanheda captured her without me accepting this challenge, what will it look like for me as Heda? I’ve not brought the coalition this far to lose it because people start to doubt me,” she finishes.

Clarke rolls her eyes and starts to pace. “So, this is my fault?”

“NO! Damn it, Klark, that’s not what I meant.”

“Sure sounds like it. Are you really threatened by our mate?” Anya asks accusingly.

It is Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes and start to pace. “I can’t believe that’s what you two are harping on! NO I am not, have never been, and never WILL be threatened by Klark. But you both know rumours can be deadlier than a sword! If word gets out I refused this challenge after not being the one to go after her you know there are some that will turn that to me fearing Nia’s line. And if I’m scared of her and her offspring, who else might make me hide away and send my mates out into danger on my behalf? I won’t be like the last Heda with a Wanheda at his side!”

Clarke and Anya exchange a look. Anya shrugs at the unanswered question. They turn back to Lexa. The alpha drops into a chair.

“The research Gaia and I have done regarding the Titus situation has been…enlightening. Only one other Heda had both a general and Wanheda by his side. They, too, were his mates. He became paranoid. He refused to leave the tower, sure someone was going to assassinate him. Word started to get around he’d lost the will to fight and could no longer take care of himself, let alone his people.” She swallows hard. “Assassins got into the Tower, got to the room where he and his mates slept and killed all 3 of them. No one wants someone weak in charge. I won’t let rumours about me hurt the two of you. I won’t. And don’t you dare ask me to!”

Clarke runs a hand through her hair. Anya just grumbles and goes off to the bathroom for a quick wash up and to get dressed. Lexa watches her go, hating the chasm she feels developing. She turns her attention to Clarke. The blonde sits down on the couch staring at the embers in the fireplace. Lexa gets up and goes to her, sitting down beside her, careful not to touch her.

“I’m sorry, Klark. I should have explained myself before dropping that information on the two of you,” she says softly.

“Yeah, you should have.” Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “She tends to fake left then strike right. She also favours her left leg. Probably an old wound that didn’t heal correctly. And if she gets a dagger in her hand, she goes for the femoral artery. Watch it.”

Blue eyes slowly turn to stare into green. Lexa studies her mate a moment then smiles.

“Thank you for that information.”

“Well, if you’re going to fight to prove to everyone you’re the badass we know you are doesn’t hurt to know a bit about your opponent,” Clarke says with a shrug.

Clarke scoots closer to her wife and snuggles into her. Lexa smiles and kisses the top of her head. “I love you, Klark. I promise: she will not end my fight.”

“I know. And I promise to keep an eye on Anya.”

“No need, ai prisa,” Anya says as she comes around and sits on Lexa’s other side, wrapping her arms around both her wives. “One thing I know about this branwada is when she fights for those she loves she’s unbeatable.” Anya kisses Lexa’s head. “Don’t make a liar out of me, you brat.”

Lexa smiles and turns to give her a kiss. “I won’t, Fos. I won’t.”

They split apart as there is a knock to announce the arrival of breakfast. Anya goes to the door. Lexa goes to change. And Clarke goes to get those in off the balcony. Despite the news of the upcoming battle, they enjoy a wonderful breakfast watching Kora experience foods she’s never seen before. Her excitement and happiness are infectious. How could they not believe everything will be just fine?

* * *

“This is Arkadia to Polis. Anyone home?”

Clarke smiles when she hears her mother’s voice. Kora stares at the radio in awe. Clarke picks up the mike. “Hi, Mom. Glad you could join us,” she teases.

“Oh hush. Not my fault a guard fell out of the tower. Idiot fell asleep on watch,” she explains. “So, sorry I’m late but at least Wilson will be around to be an idiot for many years to come.”

Clarke chuckles. “Good job, Dr. Griffin. And I’ll have to tell Raven the boosters she installed are incredible! You are coming through so clear it’s amazing.”

“Yeah, it’s been nice not having to relay through TonDC in bad weather. So, word has it you captured Flora?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, Emerson is still out there. I have a feeling he is headed your way. There have to be hidden stores from Mt Weather and I bet he knows where they are. Tell Wilson and all the guards to stay awake.”

“I will. Are you coming to visit soon?”

“I am. Lexa has a…situation to deal with so it will probably be a few days. I have someone here with me who is eager to meet you.”

“Oh? Who?”

Clarke nudges Kora and nods. The little girl leans towards the mike.

“I’m Kora. You can give me fingers?”

There is a bit of a pause. “Give you fingers?”

“Yeah! Clarke said you can give me fingers and I be okay. Thank you! I love you!”

Clarke giggles, imagining the look on her mother’s face. She takes the mike back. “Mom, her fingers are fused together with skin. The bones are there and they can move independent of each other as much as the skin will allow. It’s a simple procedure.”

“Yes, it sounds like it. Of course, x-rays or an MRI could show us complications not to mention some may come with blood vessels or veins. But we can definitely try. Um, how did you find her?”

Clarke hugs the little girl closer. “She was in the Dead Zone. Some small villages abandon their children there if they have some sort of disfigurement.”

“Ah. Like Emori, Murphy’s mate.”

“Emori? I didn’t realize. Could you help her?”

“Unfortunately not much. I was able to give her a little dexterity.”

“Good. Well, just so you know, I made a bit of an…entrance shall we say at the council meeting yesterday and put the fear of Wanheda into the ambassadors regarding this practice. I told them future children should be brought to you at Arkadia for examination. Even if you can’t fix everything maybe you can at least get people to see a defect isn’t contagious,” Clarke grumbles.

Abby smiles proudly, hearing how dedicated her daughter is to helping these unfortunate people. “You have my word, Wanheda, I will do my best to help them all.”

Clarke smiles. “Thanks, Doc. I knew you would. So, we better get off here. We’ll see you in a few days, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Clarke. And I can’t wait to meet you, Kora.”

“Love you!” the little girl chirps.

Abby grins and can’t help herself. “I love you, too, little one. Arkadia out.”

Clarke turns off the radio and hugs Kora close. “You’ve made quite the impression, little one. Hopefully you’re the first of many who will no longer have to live their lives in the Dead Zone for simple birth defects. Now, how about I go introduce you to some more of my friends?”

“Okay!”

Kora hops up, eager to meet more people. In just a few days she’s gone from shy and introverted to a barely contained extrovert. Clarke is so happy to see the change. Time to go introduce the little one to Raven, not to mention her friends around the market.

* * *

Flora is sitting on her cot, her back against the wall, one knee up with her arm resting on it; her other leg bent across in front of her. She just stares at the door, not bothering to acknowledge Lexa or Anya, who stand on the other side.

“Give me one good reason not to order your immediate execution,” Lexa growls.

Flora chuckles. “Go ahead. Kill me. And the world will know you’re too scared to fight your own battles. Or are you worried you will accept my challenge and they’ll find out you  _can’t_   fight your own battles?”

Lexa scoffs. “No one would believe such a thing nor will they get a chance to. I was just wondering if you had a reason you shouldn’t die. I guess you don’t. So tomorrow we fight, you die in the ring, and life goes on. Nia’s legacy of evil dies with you.”

Flora laughs. “Right. Keep believing that, Lexa.”

“You will call her ‘Heda’, prisoner,” Anya growls.

Flora pretends to shiver. “Ooooo! So scary! Your pet wolf is fierce, Lexa. But she sure knows how to warm a bedroll. Oh, my is she nice to cuddle with.”

Anya roars and leaps towards the door. Lexa and Gustus manage to hold her back.

“Easy, ai houman, she is just trying to get under your skin. Beja, calm down. It’s just words,” Lexa whispers to her mate until Anya finally relaxes. A little.

“Apologies, Heda,” Anya grumbles as she steps back.

Truth is, she has no idea what happened while she was captive. Had Flora done something? Had Emerson? She’d never know for sure because just like Flora, she is sure Emerson would prefer to taunt her than tell the truth. She stands behind Lexa, her hands clamped together behind her back as she fights her own mind to try to remember something, ANYTHING about her lost time. Lexa turns back to the cell.

“So, as I was saying, I accept your challenge to a one on one fight. This afternoon you will be escorted to a practice area should you wish to work out a bit to prepare yourself. Is there anything you wish to have waiting for you?”

Flora gives a cruel grin. “How about a blow gun filled with fish venom darts.”

She gives Anya a wink. Anya just growls but makes no move back towards the cell. Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Practice swords and staffs will be waiting for you as those are what we will use tomorrow. If at any time you wish to withdraw, let the guards know and we can start planning your execution. Good day, Flora.”

Lexa turns and walks away from the cells. She doesn’t even look towards the one holding Titus. Anya follows her, surprised they are not going back upstairs. Instead they head out into the market. Lexa steps up on a wall, looking at all the people going about their daily business. She offers her hand to Anya and the general steps up beside her.

“These are who we fight for, Anya. You, me, Klark, we have had our paths drawn by the Spirits. We can’t take offense and battle it out with the offender like our warriors do. Likewise, when we do have to draw our swords and fight, we can’t then share a beer with our foe and shake it off. We fight our foes to the death to strengthen our reputation and the reputation of our clan and coalition. We do it to make all of these people feel safe. For if they doubt those of us at the top how do they continue to live in peace?”

Anya sighs. “In other words, don’t let that jokker in the cell get to me. There are larger stakes worth fighting for.”

Lexa gives her a smile. “And who said old generals can’t learn new tricks.” Anya grunts. “I promise you, Anya, I want nothing more than to rip that door open and destroy her for what she did do and what she says she did. You are my mate and it is taking everything you and others taught me to keep my wolf in check.” She looks back out to the crowd. “I do it for them. And for the pups that we will someday raise with Klark.”

Anya smiles. “Message received, Heda. I still…hate that I don’t know what they did to me.”

“We will probably never know. My guess is nothing happened. You had too much of that stuff inside you. She says things to get you riled up because she enjoys your torment. Don’t give her any more joy, my love.”

“I won’t. I promise. But I will say, if she bests you tomorrow, I’m never going to forgive you.”

Lexa chuckles. “She won’t. I also don’t plan to kill her. She’ll be executed by our laws if I have my way. It will be more humiliating for her and will drive home that I don’t kill for personal reasons. The way of our people trumps my personal vendetta’s.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Lexa. Hard to believe such a little shit grew into a Commander like you,” Anya notes with a grin.

Lexa chuckles. “Come, let’s see if we can catch up with Klark and Kora. My guess is either the art vendor or the workshop.”

“Or the candy vendor. Clarke loves it as much as I do,” Anya notes with a sly grin.

Lexa nods in amusement, not at all surprised by that fact. The two head off to find their mate, trying to forget for just a little while the trouble that awaits them down in the cells and out in the world where Emerson still haunts the shadows.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for it to become obvious that Raven is going to be one of Kora’s favorite people. The mechanic has fun showing the awed little girl how an air compressor works and how to use an oil can and even how to hammer metal to get it smooth once more.

“This is fun!” she exclaims as she hits what will be a fender on Rover 2.

Clarke just laughs and watches the little girl work. Perhaps it’s because she saw Raven’s leg and it gave her a feeling of kinship to the older girl, but Kora is hanging on every word Rae says and everything she does. It is adorable!

“Well done, Mech Jr,” Raven praises.

“It good now?”

“Yep! Need to do some welding and you’re a bit young for that just yet.”

“Definitely!” Clarke agrees.

“When I get fingers I can try?” Kora asks.

Raven glances at Clarke, who shakes her head. “Uh, well, it’s not about fingers so much as about age. You have to be at least,” she looks at Clarke again who holds up both hands, “uh, 10. Yeah, you have to be 10 to weld. But I can show you the basics and you can watch Monty and I do that.”

Kora nods. “Okay! What else can we do?”

Raven thinks a second and looks around. “Well…uh, nothing at the moment. But I tell you what, by the next time you visit I’ll have a special work station set up for you with some projects for you. How’s that sound?”

Kora looks at Clarke hopefully. Clarke smiles and nods. Kora turns back to Raven. “Yeah! I help you!”

Raven ruffles the girl’s hair. “I know you will, Mech Jr.”

“What is Mech Jr?” Kora asks.

“Well, it’s kind of like a title. I’m a mechanic and we’re called mech’s for short. And since you’re in training to be a mech, that makes you a mech jr.”

“COOL!”

Clarke and Tank laugh at how happy that makes the little girl. She is a breath of fresh air considering the tensions in the tower.

“So, Kora, shall we go on and let Raven get back to work.”

“Um’kay. You come see me later?” she asks Raven.

Raven smiles. “You bet I will. See you, Mech Jr.”

“By Mech Raven!”

Kora skips over to Clarke and takes her hand. “Now where we go?”

“Ummm…how about the candy stand?”

“What that?”

“Oh, little one, you are about to experience a wonderful new style of food. Trust me when I say it will blow your mind. It did mine!”

Kora nods happily. They give Raven a wave and head out into the market. Raven watches them go, wishing Monty had been here for that little ray of sunshine. She hadn’t even felt the pain in her leg as she basked in how excited Kora was in the shop.

“Best medicine ever,” Raven decides, slipping the old Zippo casing out of her pocket and putting it on the shelf. “I don’t need your damn key, Jaha. I don’t,” she states…mostly still trying to convince herself to leave the hidden treasure in the old lighter alone.

* * *

Lexa and Anya are looking around, trying to find their mate and their little guest. It is Anya who sees them first and she starts to chuckle.

“There, Heda,” she points.

Lexa turns and starts to laugh. Kora sits on Tank’s shoulders, smiling and looking up at all the banners and other decorations around the main shopping area. “She is so cute.”

“Sha, she is.”

Just then the crowds part enough that they see their omega. She is looking up at Kora with unmasked love and adoration.

“Beautiful,” both alphas breathe out at the same time.

They make their way over to the group, smiling as Clarke holds a bit of sweet honey cake up to the little girl. Kora takes a big bite and bounces happily on Tank’s shoulders. Clarke laughs and turns back to the baker, holding up a hand for 4 of the cakes. The baker then hands Clarke something else. Clarke turns and offers a lollipop up to Kora. The little girl takes it and stares at in confusion.

“You lick it, little one,” Lexa explains as the alphas arrive.

Kora studies it a moment then licks the red confection. Her eyes widen.

“YUM!” she exclaims, once again bouncing on Tank’s shoulders.

Anya gives him a nudge. “You okay there, big guy?”

Tank grins. “I can handle it. She’s having so much fun it’s hard to think this is work, General.”

“Ah, General, there you are. Here’s your week’s supply of treats,” the baker says, offering a bag to Anya.

The general turns bright red as her alpha mate turns to her. “Those wouldn’t be the same sweets you SWORE you would give up if I gave up chocolate drops, would they?” Lexa asks with a smirk.

Anya lets out a low growl, trying to figure a way out of this mess. The baker saves her ass.

“I’m sorry, Heda, I don’t have enough chocolate drops ready for you. I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow,” he explains.

Clarke and Tank burst out laughing as the alphas glare at each other. Clarke turns to the baker and hands him his money with a healthy tip.

“You have made my day! I knew these two had bigger sweet teeth than they admitted!”

The baker just shrugs and finishes wrapping up Clarke’s order. Clarke tucks the sweets into her backpack then threads her alphas each through an arm.

“Come along, my loves. We can discuss secret snack stashes later. For now, time to take Kora to the art supplies!”

The alphas grunt and allow Clarke to lead them on. As they walk, people bow their heads to the trio and call out greetings. It doesn’t escape anyone’s notice that Clarke is on a first name basis with many they pass. Lexa smiles proudly and leans towards Clarke’s ear.

“They love you, Klark. You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Clarke blushes and grins. “I can guess. I want them to…to forget I’m from the Sky. Or that I am their Wanheda. I don’t want them to think about the troubles Skaikru has caused or for them to think of the Maunon when they see me. I just…just want them to see Clarke and know that Clarke will always be on their side.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek. “They see that, prisa. They see that.”

As they near the supply booth Clarke loves, a young voice rings out. “CLARKE!”

Clarke smiles and drops to a knee as Nathan runs up and leaps into her arms. She gives him a big hug then sets him down.

“How are you, my friend?” she asks him.

“I’m good! I did real good in math this week so I got to get the blue pencil I wanted!”

Clarke hugs him again. “Great! I’m so proud of you.” She turns and nods to Tank, who sets Kora down. Clarke pulls her close. “Nathan, this is my friend Kora. Kora this is Nathan. He likes to draw, too.”

Kora smiles. “Hi.”

“Hi, Kora. Want to see the cool stuff my mom sells?”

Kora nods. Nathan takes her hand to lead her over. He pauses and looks at her hands, frowning.

“What happened to your hand?”

Kora shrugs. “Just borned that way. But Doc Abby gonna give me fingers. Her promised.”

“Oh. Cool! But I bet hands like that would make swimming real easy.”

Kora nods. “Yeah. Digging, too. But I wants fingers.”

“Then Clarke will make sure you get them. She can do anything!” he boasts.

And just like that the defect is forgotten as Nathan leads Kora over to look at the items his mother sells. Clarke stands, emotional over the beauty of the moment. Her alphas snuggle closer.

“He’s right, hodnes, you can do anything,” Lexa affirms.

Clarke takes a breath to steady herself and they make the walk over so Clarke can get a few things for herself and a full art starter kit for Kora. After that they hit several clothes vendors to get the young girl some new clothes. Not surprisingly, she wants everything in black with only red accents…just like Wanheda’s Raiders.

Anya can’t remember a trip to the market that didn’t include a looooong perusal at the weapons stand that she actually enjoyed. But each time they found something new for Kora, the little girl was so happy it could warm the coldest heart. And when the strong alpha knelt down to help the little girl choose her very first stuffed animal, the general nearly cried at the happiness that simple decision had given her. She sighs as they walk back to the Tower.

“We are so screwed, Lex,” she mumbles.

Lexa looks at her in confusion. “What? Why?”

She nods towards Kora, who is dozing in Clarke’s arms. “The way I felt today with that little one I can only imagine what I will feel when it’s one of our pups. I will be an absolutely worthless, spoiling parent. And tell me you won’t be the same,” she challenges.

Lexa chuckles. “You’re right. We’re screwed. But you were wrong about one thing, niron.”

“What’s that?”

Lexa nods towards Kora. “That little girl there…she  _is_   one of our pups.”

Anya grins as she considers that statement. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Damn it feels good!”

“It sure does,” Lexa agrees as they walk into the tower, content with the plan to help Clarke put Kora down for a nap and then just…spend time together watching their little girl sleep.

* * *

A little while later Clarke is sketching a picture of Kora sleeping in the bed that Lexa had ordered be delivered to their suite. She smiles as she puts the finishing touches on the stuffed raccoon the little girl cuddles close. Anya had joked the little one wanted a guardian “Heda” animal to protect her in her dreams. Clarke had laughed. Lexa was not amused.

As she finishes the drawing, Clarke looks over to her mates. “Uh, not that we need it anytime soon but if we do have pups, we’ll need a bigger suite or something. Is there one?”

Lexa nods and points to a decorative rug hanging on the wall. “That actually hides a door to an additional room. That room also connects to another. So, technically, this is the largest suite on the floor.”

“And if needed, we could cut doorways into the rooms our honoured guests use, too,” Anya points out.

Clarke laughs. “Uh, I’m thinking 2 extra rooms is JUST fine!”

Lexa grins. “Really? We were thinking 6 or 8 pups, right Anya?”

“Sha, Lex. At least.”

Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes. “Well, then either a) you accept adoption as an option or 2) you two need to learn to bear pups!”

The two laugh, immediately agreeing that will NOT be happening. Anya’s eyes stray over to the sleeping child.

“But adoption…yeah, I think adoption is a good way to go when needed.”

As day turns to night, the foursome enjoys a wonderful dinner. Lexa then lays on the bed, Kora cuddled up to her. Clarke is on the other side of Kora, Anya stretched out along the end of the bed. Lexa opens a book of fairy tales that had survived so much and introduces Kora to a world of princesses, magical frogs, and fairy godmothers. By the end of the second story, the little girl is fast asleep. The mates all exchange smiles.

For an entire day they had ignored the troubles and concerns that had been plaguing them. They had reaffirmed what they are to each other and what they wish to be for their future children. They remembered who they need to be for their people. They had made plans for their future.

And tomorrow Lexa will face Flora and do her damnedest to live to see all those dreams become reality.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke and Anya pace anxiously. Octavia had gladly taken Kora to spend the day with Raven. Even though both Delinquents would rather be there for the fight they know it is more important to protect the innocence of the youngster. Lexa had asked for some time alone to meditate and had gone to her throne room to do so. This left her mates in their suite trying to figure out a way to stop the fight without Lexa losing face. Clarke sighs.

“Well fuck,” she grumbles.

“Sha, ai prisa,” Anya agrees, leaning back against their table. “She has to fight that wench.”

“Yeah, she does.” Clarke bites her lip. “She’s too confident. Anya, some of her people got away. What if they’re here?”

“If they were just Azgeda warriors, they would not look out of place,” Anya notes.

“Exactly. Anyone with a face covering will draw looks from the guards. Plus, to be honest, I doubt the banished are as loyal as Ice Nation warriors. And if some are spies or assassins, like Echo, they won’t even have the facial scarring.”

“I will alert the guards to watch for potential assassins should Lexa win,” Anya states. “I’ll have them patrolling the tops of buildings, too.”

Clarke nods. “Good idea. I’ll have my Raiders stationed around the ring just in case the attack comes from there.”

“Good. Let’s do this.”

The two hurry out to get their forces and get them to deploy to positions that will support and protect their Heda.

Meanwhile Lexa sits cross-legged on the balcony behind her throne. She breathes deeply, letting the smells of Polis infuse her senses. These are her people; these are who she fights for. She inhales again, breathing in her own scent, with its mix of her triad. These are the ones she fights to protect. She lets her mind clear of all thoughts but battle tactics, one-on-one scenarios. And she lets the fluidity of her fighting motions settle her muscles. For an hour she has the fight in her mind. Then she opens her eyes.

“I am ready, Hedas. Guide my hands, help me defend our throne and in doing so defend our people. Help me make sure good wins over evil,” she whispers to the Spirits of her predecessors.

She stands and returns to her suite just as her mates arrive. She smiles at them.

“I am ready.”

“Then let’s get you dressed,” Anya replies.

Inside Lexa changes from the loose-fitting clothes she had worn to meditate to the supple leathers of the Commander. Though she won’t wear them for the fight, Anya and Clarke help her into her armour, cloak and pauldron. Anya then takes the war paint and decorates Lexa’s face with her trademark mask. Clarke steps forward and adds the Heda symbol to Lexa’s forehead. She forces herself to smile.

“There. Done.”

“How do I look?” Lexa asks.

“Like an insufferable brat,” Anya answers immediately.

Lexa and Clarke laugh. “Gee, thanks,” Lexa mumbles. “Shall we go?”

Her mates nod. The three leave their suite. When they reach the ground floor, they are met by Gustus, Tank and Gaia. The six make their way outside. People in the street shout good luck to their Heda. Lexa gives them nods and a small smile. When they arrive at the ring they find the ambassadors are already gathered up on the viewing platform. Lexa turns to her mates and extends her arms. Clarke and Anya remove her pauldron, cloak and armour. Anya then pats her on the shoulder for good luck. Clarke stares into deep green eyes.

“See you after you win, Heda.”

Lexa gives her a small smile. “See you then, Wanheda.”

Clarke desperately wants to pull her close and kiss her deeply but knows she can’t do that. With a low growl, she turns and follows Anya up onto the platform as Lexa begins to stretch and ready herself for the fight. When they reach the top of the platform, Kane steps up to them.

“She’ll be fine,” he says confidently.

Clarke manages a smile. “Of course she will be. She’s Lexa.”

They hear the crowd start to jeer and turn. Flora is being led into the sparring area, her ankles and wrists shackled. Despite that, she has a look of confidence, perhaps even arrogance, on her face. Once she is in the ring, one of her guards removes her chains. She starts to stretch, her arrogant smile never straying from Lexa, who simply ignores her. After a few minutes, Gaia steps the front of the viewing platform and raises her hands in the air. The crowd immediately gets quiet.

“Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!”

The crowd cheers this announcement. She goes to start the fight but Flora interrupts.

“YOUR HEDA IS WEAK!”

Lexa narrows her eyes and Gaia glares at the woman. Flora ignores them.

“She sends a goufa from the sky after me instead of chasing me herself. Not even her so-called General came after me. Tell me: if those two are so weak why are they in power? Worry not, my friends, the coward’s reign ends today! I will be remembered as the one that ended the rule of the Nightbloods. They beat each other at games to claim the throne instead of meeting other worthy opponents for the job. With the death of Lexa kom Trikru, I will take over her throne and the whole coalition. To stand against me is to stand against your destiny!”

The crowd boos her words. For their part, Anya and Clarke had carefully studied the crowd, noting those that seemed pleased with Flora’s words. Too pleased. As they suspected, she has supporters in the audience. Clarke catches Tank’s eye and nods. He nods back then goes to spread the word to be ready. Anya does the same with Praxis. Gustus is already down at the ringside, ready to protect Lexa immediately. Gaia takes a deep breath.

“Yon a jomp in!” she says, dropping her arms.

Lexa pulls a sword from one of her weapons holders. Flora walks up to the two men holding the approved weapons and studies them carefully before opting for a spear. Lexa grins ferally. She had expected that choice. Flora spins it a few times then turns and levels it at her opponent. Lexa spins her sword once and also levels it at her foe.

Flora smirks. “First strike is yours, Heda. I insist…since I will strike last.”

Lexa smiles and doesn’t bother to waste words. She steps forward and fakes an overheard slash, as Flora lifts the spear to block it, Lexa spins and instead slaps the flat of her sword against Flora’s ass. Flora growls, cursing herself for falling for that move as the audience laughs at her. Lexa just smirks and dances away.

“Jokker,” Flora mutters.

She spins the spear and starts a series of twirling attacks as if using a staff. Lexa parries them all with no problem, having sparred with Anya many times. And Anya is a much better combatant. Eventually Flora gives Lexa the opening she’d been waiting for. With one strong swing of her sword, Lexa slices the spear in two.

Flora roars. “JOK!” She tosses the pieces aside and grabs a sword.

“Why the hell didn’t Lexa finish this,” Clarke mutters.

“Because she hasn’t humiliated her yet,” Anya answers back.

Clarke just grunts, wanting the fight over. To hell with humiliation.

On the ground, Lexa studies her opponent. She notes that everything Clarke had told her was true, including the injured leg. Their swords meet in a shower of sparks. For all her posturing, Flora is truly a skilled swordswoman. Were she not trying to kill the Heda, Lexa might be impressed. At one point, Lexa nearly falls for a feint. She corrects at the last moment but still ends up with a deep cut along her arm.

Flora dances away. “First blood, Lexa.”

“But not last,” Lexa reminds the woman.

For the next 10 minutes the women put on a show of skill and daring, brilliance and ability. But Flora finally makes a mistake and Lexa sends the woman’s sword flying. Flora growls. She is too far from the men holding the backup weapons. So she decides to just take Lexa down. With a roar she rushes the Heda and tackles her. She clasps her hand on Lexa’s sword hand as they roll. She grabs a handful of dirt and throws it into Lexa’s face.

“FUCK!” Lexa screams.

Flora rolls off and races to get a sword as Lexa fights to get the grit out of her eyes. She quickly gets to her feet and even though her vision is blurry she readies herself. Flora attacks right away wanting to maximize her opponent’s weakness. What she doesn’t know, is there are times Lexa spars blindfolded just to be ready for this type of circumstance.

“You have this, Sekken. You have this,” Anya whispers.

Flora attacks this time with shear strength, not caring about finesse. Her assumption that Lexa is handicapped fatally is a big mistake. It only takes a couple of strong parries for Lexa to get a solid strike in along Flora’s side. The woman screams in frustration as she slaps her hand on the bloody wound. Lexa smiles, her eyes finally free of grime.

“Second blood, Flora. And I’d say that wound’s worse than my scratch.”

Flora growls. “Lucky strike.”

Flora is getting frustrated. She is gasping for breath and her side sends a sharp pain up and down her torso with each inhale. Lexa, however, is barely even sweating. Flora needs an edge. She glances up at a building and nods. She then starts to attack Lexa again.

“Did you see that?” Clarke asks.

“I did,” Anya answers.

The two study the buildings. Which one had Flora looked at? Where is the- -

“THERE!” Anya yells and points.

Her men immediately spring into action, racing for the building where a sniper sits, arrow at the ready. And then the arrow is in the air.

“SEKKEN! ARROW!”

Lexa hears the warning and does a forward roll, hearing the arrow swish through the air right over her. She jumps up and punches a stunned Flora in the face.

“Nice try. Only the weak cheat!”

“I had no idea that would happen! For all I know that was meant for me! Maybe it is YOU who are desperate enough to cheat.”

Lexa laughs. “In your dreams.”

The two start to fight again as Anya and Clarke watch the sniper dragged from the window. That was one sniper. But there are bound to be more. Clarke is starting to wonder if her “capture” of Flora was a set up. Maybe she’s not the great Wanheda after all.

As the fight goes on, Lexa feels her hand start to get sweaty. Not good for her grip. Before she can get some dirt on it, Flora executes a strike and twist that disarms the Commander. Now it is Lexa dancing away from her opponent trying to figure out a way to get to her other arms. She makes a decision.

“Ah, fuck it.”

She races at Flora, surprising her foe. She tackles her to the ground and punches her several times in the face with her right hand as her left holds Flora’s sword hand to the ground. Flora lets go of her sword and rolls, putting Lexa below her. She grins.

“Maybe once you’re dead and I’ve killed Anya, I’ll make Clarke my bed slave. I’ll see her like this every night,” she taunts, not knowing how much that sort of threat would inspire Lexa.

Lexa roars and thrusts up with her hips, flipping Flora off. She gets to her feet and kicks the woman in the side, lifting her up off the ground with the power of the kick.

“You will not touch Klark!” Lexa states fiercely.

Flora just laughs. She scrambles to her feet. “I will fuck her every night, maybe even lend her out to my generals.”

Lexa fights to maintain control but a threat like that against Clarke is hard for her to ignore, especially when she believes the person making it would actually follow through. Flora giggles maniacally when she sees the internal struggle Lexa is having. For once she has the edge on the Commander. Lexa hurries to her weapons store and grabs a spear. Flora picks up her discarded sword. As Lexa twirls the spear she takes a deep breath.

“ _Klark loses if you lose yourself, Lexa_ ,” she tells herself. She looks up towards her omega, who gives her a confident nod. “ _Use your love as your strength, Lexa. Use your love_.”

Flora races forward to attack. Lexa turns from Clarke in time to block Flora’s first two strikes. On the third, she ducks and jabs. Flora tries to move out of the way and steps on a piece of her own broken spear. She flails her arms as she falls backwards. Lexa leaps and levels a kick to her chest, driving Flora into the ground. She jabs her spear downward, stopping a hair’s width from the woman’s throat.

“You will not hurt Klark. You will hurt no one ever again.” She pulls the spear back, spins it around and slams the blunt end into Flora’s head, knocking her out. She steps off and looks out at the crowd. She raises a hand to stop their cheers. “SHE THREATENED BOTH OF MY MATES! FOR THAT I COULD HAVE KILLED HER! BUT OUR LAWS MEAN MORE TO ME THAN A PERSONAL VENDETTA! HOW CAN I ASK YOU TO BRING YOUR FIGHTS TO ME INSTEAD OF ACTING OUT IF I DO NOT DO THE SAME? FLORA KOM AZGEDA WILL DIE BY OUR LAWS, NOT BY MY HEART.”

Those watching cheer. Clarke and Anya smile proudly.

And then all hell breaks loose.

“DIE WANHEDA!”

Men storm the viewing platform from behind. Clarke and Anya spin around, tossing ambassadors aside to try to protect them from the rogues. Meanwhile, some stationed in nearby buildings rain arrows down on the crowd and those in the crowds rush the warriors. Luckily most of that had been expected. The only surprise was the rear attack. Anya is fighting two men when she hears Clarke give a yell. She turns to see Clarke flying off the platform.

“KLARK!”

As a man leaps down, Clarke lifts her legs and catches him right in the gut. She kicks up and sends him backwards into the platform. She gets to her knees and puts a bullet between his eyes. The sound of her gun firing seems to stun Flora’s men. Clarke sees the two that are going after Anya stop. She levels her guns at them.

“DROP YOUR SWORDS OR YOU’RE NEXT!”

Their hesitation is enough for Anya to take out one and the Rock Line Ambassador to take out another. Clarke spins around and sees Lexa fighting off two men. She shoots one in the back as he prepares to club Lexa. The other stops when he sees his friend fall. This allows Lexa to run him through. Suddenly the remainder of Flora’s men think running is wiser than fighting. They try to flee but most end up cut down by guards or raiders. Only a handful survive to be taken into custody. Once she is sure the fighting is over, Clarke holsters her gun and races to Lexa.

“Lexa! You’re hurt!”

Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug and kisses her temple, not giving a damn about anyone seeing. “I’m fine, hodnes. I’m fine.”

As the hug ends, Lexa sees red blood on her hand. She spins Clarke around. There is a gash along the omega’s lower back. Lexa growls.

“It’s just a scratch from when they jumped us. Let’s go check on Anya.”

Lexa nods, watching as Praxis and Gustus chain up the still unconscious Flora. “Take her to her cell. Have a healer check on her. We don’t want her to suffer before we kill her.”

“Sha, Heda,” the men answer.

Lexa and Clarke make their way to the platform. Anya sees them coming and jumps to the ground. She pulls them close, also not caring who sees.

“My loves. You’re both okay, right?”

“No, she’s hurt,” Clarke and Lexa say at the same time.

Anya chuckles. “What am I to do with you two. Show me.” They show her their injuries. Anya nods. “Small but still bad. Let’s go get you cleaned up and stitched.”

Clarke nods. Now that the adrenaline is ebbing, she is starting to really feel the cut stinging coupled with her muscle pain from falling from the platform and landing hard on her back. As they walk back towards the tower, her knees weaken and she stumbles.

“Fuck.”

The alphas get her between them and support her as they make the walk. Once they reach the tower, Heda’s personal healer gets to work on Clarke first. It takes 34 stitches to close the gash and a jar of muscle cream on her back to ease her muscle cramps. Her alphas growl through the entire process, sure the healer is making Clarke wince on purpose. Anya is just as bad when Lexa is being worked on. When both are done, they go upstairs to clean up. Before they can rest, Lexa must meet with the ambassadors to discuss Flora’s fate: banishment or death. After the way the one-on-one battle went, death is more likely.

Up in their suite, Lexa drops into a chair. Anya immediately starts to give her a shoulder massage. Clarke says nothing, just goes to the bathroom to change. She stares at herself in the mirror. The paint of Wanheda is still streaking across her face. It is smudged but it is still there. It is a reminder of what she must do. Flora cannot die by clan laws. She cannot become a martyr for her followers.

And Wanheda knows she is the one that must make the woman disappear.

* * *

An hour later, Lexa walks into the council room and the ambassadors break into applause. She holds her head high, proud to accept their outpouring of support. She turns and stands in front of her throne. She nods her head and the ambassadors take their seats.

“I want to thank you for your support today. I trust none of you were hurt in the skirmish at the end?”

“No, Heda,” Aria of the Broad Lead replies. “Wanheda and General Anya immediately put themselves between us and the rogues. Your guards were then upon them also. You have brave, strong warriors surrounding you.”

Clarke and Anya exchange a quick look, each proud of the other. Lexa smiles.

“The two women beside me are my strength. It is good to know they are the shield for all my leaders as well. Now, due to the nature of her crimes, Flora could be sentenced to either banishment or death. Due to my personal involvement, I feel I should not have any say in your deliberations. To that end- -”

“Heda, if I may so bold as to interrupt?” Kane says carefully. Lexa nods to him and he stands. “While you were being treated we already discussed Flora’s situation. It was unanimous that she should face death for what she has done. We feel she could be a rallying figure for those that oppose the coalition. We are enjoying peace, Heda. We’d like to continue to do so.”

Lexa nods as Kane retakes his seat. That the vote had been unanimous is shocking. That Kane, himself, obviously voted for and approved the death sentence is a surprise. He and the Skaikru had been the most vocal that blood doesn’t always have to have blood. But then again, they had also seen firsthand what tyrants with no morals are capable of via the wounds Clarke had suffered at the hands of Nia.

“So say you all?” Lexa asks.

“SHA, HEDA,” the ambassadors answer without hesitation.

Lexa nods. “Then she shall die at sunrise tomorrow. Thank you for your swift attention to this matter.”

Lexa dismisses the meeting and the ambassadors file out. When it is just the triad left, Praxis closes the doors to give them a moment alone. Lexa pulls Clarke into her lap and buries her face in Clarke’s neck. Anya hitches a hip up on the arm of the throne and starts to stroke her love’s head. Clarke just holds Lexa closely. Lexa lets out a long breath.

“Do you two…forgive me for not killing her to defend you?”

Clarke uses her hand to lift Lexa’s face. Blue eyes meet green. “She did not hurt me, Lexa. Those were just words. Nothing more.”

Anya turns the commander’s head her way. “You did everything right, ai houman. Everything.”

Lexa smiles and kisses Anya’s hand. She then turns and kisses Clarke lightly on the lips. “Thank you both. I swear I wanted to end her fight. Painfully. But I knew I had to control myself. It has never been harder to do so.”

“You were amazing, Lexa. The way you fought and didn’t kill will go down in legend,” Clarke says proudly.

Anya wraps her arms around both her loves. “Yeah. What she said,” she agrees, making Lexa and Clarke giggle.

The two just sit there for a while, drawing strength from each other and thanking the Spirits that none of them were seriously hurt that day.

* * *

After taking those few moments for themselves, the triad splits up. Each has things to tend to in preparation for Flora’s execution and the trip to Arkadia that will start the day after the woman is dead. After Clarke finishes meeting with her Raiders, she pulls Gustus and Tank aside.

“I need your help with something. You have my permission to say no.”

The two men exchange a look, nod to each other, then back to Clarke. Clarke smiles.

“Let me tell you before you decide,” she cautions. She explains her plan to them. “So…in or out?”

“In, Wanheda,” both men answer immediately.

Clarke smiles. “Thank you.”

The three make their way to the tower and down into the dungeon.

“Guards, you have a 15-minute break,” Clarke tells them.

“Sha, Wanheda,” they reply immediately and move out of the cell area.

Tank and Gustus stand so no one in other cells can see what is happening, not that any are paying attention anyway. Clarke stares at the woman behind the bars. Flora wears a smirk on her face, as if she knows something Clarke doesn’t.

“Did you know she would spare your life at the end?” Clarke asks.

Flora growls. “No. I thought she’d kill me as I’d have killed her!” she spits as she walks towards the door.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “And that is why you lost. After all you have done, it was harder for her to let you live than to kill you. She fought smarter. You just fought.”

Flora grabs the cell bars and sneers at the Wanheda. “She will still fall to my people!”

“Your people have already fallen. Those that aren’t dead will be soon. Just like you.”

“She wouldn’t dare put me on a tree and cut me! I’ll make sure everyone that attends knows what a coward she really is!”

“And that’s why you’ll never go on a tree,” Clarke replies as she grabs the woman’s arm and jabs a syringe into her.

Flora screams and backs up a few steps, scratching at her wrist as if that will stop the poison flowing through her body. She drops to her knees, already feeling her body shut down. She looks back up at Clarke.

“Murderer!” she croaks as her vocal cords start to constrict.

“No, I’m the Commander of Death. And your death is the easiest command I’ve ever given. You die in this cell, alone, forgotten. You’ll be buried in an unmarked grave for the worms to eat.” Flora falls down onto her hands, gasping now for breath. “You wanted to be remembered? You’re already forgotten.”

Clarke turns and walks away as she hears the woman collapse completely to the ground, gasping for air. Before Clarke gets to the end of the hallway, the cell behind her has gone silent. As she gets to the doorway she turns back to Gustus and Tank.

“You have your orders.”

Gustus nods. “Sha, Wanheda.”

“Sha,” Tank agrees.

They open the cell to dispose of the body. Their first stop will be the healer so she can confirm the death, most likely a pulmonary embolism from a blow taken in the fight. The warriors have both memorized what Clarke told them to say. They doubt the healer will question the diagnosis.

Clarke takes the elevator up to the housing level of the tower. She nods to the guards outside her suite and carefully opens the door. Anya and Lexa area already there, changing into comfortable clothes as they wait for dinner to be served.

“Flora is dead,” Clarke states, as she starts to remove her armour.

* * *

* Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!” - - In single combat, there is but one rule: someone must die today.  
* Yon a jomp in - - You may begin.  
* Jokker - - Fucker


	12. Chapter 12

The two alphas freeze, staring at their mate. They exchange a look then Lexa steps closer.

“Klark, what did you do?”

“Went to talk to her. She collapsed. Probably an embolism. There is nothing that can be done without the equipment in the Ark med bay. She never had a chance,” she explains, still concentrating on undressing.

Lexa lets out a low growl. “Klark…do not lie to me.”

“To us,” Anya adds.

“I’ve told you what you need to know about her death. And know she’s already being disposed of in an unmarked grave where the worms will be the only ones happy to see her.” She finally turns to her mates. “She will be forgotten in no time. No one will remember her because she’s just…gone. No fanfare, no more of her poisonous words, nothing. All they will remember is you defeated her.”

Lexa growls once more and starts to curse in Trigedasleng. Anya just growls and paces. The two alphas are furious. Clarke just continues to change. When she finishes she steps out onto the balcony to stare out across the city. The noises of the day are gone. She sees a tavern is full for the night, most likely with people drinking toasts to their Heda and recounting the fight. She leans on the brick wall, willing herself to ignore the pheromones pumping off her mates.

“I bear it so they don’t have to,” Clarke whispers into the dusk.

In the suite Anya is the first to speak.

“She killed her, Lexa. We both know it,” Anya growls.

“We know nothing. Only suspect,” Lexa points out. “Flora took some blows. It could have been the embolism that got her.”

“No, it was Wanheda that got her. Wanheda is the one that made sure Flora would not live to damage your reputation,” Anya counters.

They both turn and look out at the woman on the balcony. Neither of them had wanted her to be Wanheda. They had hoped that title would fade away and, with it, the responsibility Clarke feels to live up to the legend. But who are they kidding? Wanheda or not, Clarke acts to protect those she loves. It is the most infuriating part of the reasons they love her.

“She used that fish venom,” Anya notes. “She killed Flora the way Flora tried to kill me to protect you.”

Lexa nods. “Most likely. Part of me wants to bend her over my knee and spank her. Another part of me says she should spank me for not seeing this coming.”

“Well, hey, as long as there’s spanking going on, I’m in,” Anya jokes with a wink.

Lexa starts to chuckle. “You’re incorrigible.”

“But you love me anyway.”

Lexa walks over and gives her a kiss. “Yes, I do. And we both love Klark.”

“Sha, we do.”

“Then we send out messages tonight to the ambassadors to let them know what’s happened. Have one of the healer’s sign off on it.”

“Do you think they will?”

“They adore Klark. Of course they will,” Lexa answers with a grin.

“True. So, what do we do about her?” Anya asks.

“This.”

Lexa walks out onto the balcony. She wraps Clarke up from behind and kisses her on her mating bite. “Ai hod yu in. We know what you did and why you did it. Thank you. Now we never speak of it again.”

Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms, glancing over the commander’s shoulder at Anya. The general wraps them both up in a hug.

“What she said,” she answers the unasked question.

Clarke smiles. “Thank you. I couldn’t let her stoke the fires of dissent. I just couldn’t. Not to mention her execution could be a chance to stage another attack. I didn’t want innocents hurt or killed because of her. And I sure as hell didn’t want her getting away.”

“Then we are lucky she had an embolism,” Lexa says with a smile. “I’m going to talk to one of the healer’s and get an official statement sent out to the ambassadors. The world will know Flora died unexpectedly in her cell. I assume there will be no one to dispute that?”

“No, Heda. She just died as we were talking. Your healer is already being shown the body for an official report,” Clarke answers.

Lexa gives her a kiss. “Then so the records will say, Wanheda.” She strokes Clarke’s head. “Now, make sure Wanheda came off with your armour. Time for Klark to relax and enjoy dinner with her mates, her friends, and our little guest.”

Clarke smiles, knowing Raven and Octavia will be there soon with Kora. “That sounds perfect.”

“Come, branwada, let me clean your face,” Anya offers, taking Clarke’s hand and pulling her into the suite again.

Lexa leaves to make the official statements about Flora. In the bathroom, Clarke looks into Anya’s eyes.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Only mad I didn’t think to do it so you didn’t have to,” Anya says as she gently washes away the claw slash of Wanheda. “We want nothing more to than to protect you and keep you from killing yet it seems like it’s all you do for us. It is we who wonder if you get mad at us for the blood on your hands.”

Clarke thinks about that a moment. “The only deaths I regret are your warriors that I burned and the innocents in Mt Weather. The other deaths…I just have to accept. Those deaths protected the ones I love.”

“You should not regret my warriors, Klark. It was war. It was a smart self-defense move,” Anya admits.

“I should have fought to speak with you; to negotiate. I should have made sure the idiots alphas that fucked up the bridge meeting stayed back at the Dropship. I’ve always wondered how different things would have been if that meeting hadn’t been fucked up,” Clarke whispers.

Anya grins. “I’d have insisted you return with me to meet Heda, we’d have fallen in love with you sooner, and you’d be laying in the other room knocked up with our pups.”

Clarke starts to laugh. “Ah, great. Barefoot and pregnant. Every omega’s dream,” she notes sarcastically. She studies Anya a moment. “Do you really think without the mountain between us we’d have fallen in love?”

“Our wolves know our needs better than we do, ai prisa. Yes, I believe I would have fallen in love with you even without the mountain. It may have taken longer but I’m sure it would have happened.” She cradles Clarke’s face in her hands. “You were the missing piece of our hearts, Klark. Never doubt that. I have fallen even more in love with Lexa since you. Seeing the way she cares for you, takes care of you, and the way you make her smile and laugh makes my love grow stronger every day.”

The two share a deep kiss. Anya pulls Clarke close. Clarke moans when she feels the depth of Anya’s arousal against her crotch. She slides her hand down into the loose pants the alpha wears. Anya shivers and a low growl rumbles through her; a growl of lust. Clarke drops down to her knees, yanking those soft pants down as she goes.

“Klark,” Anya groans.

Clarke drags her tongue from the tip to the top of the long shaft. Anya cups the back of Clarke’s head, her eyes dark with desire.

“Don’t tease. Suck me off, my omega.”

Clarke shivers at the passionate command. And she obeys. She takes Anya in her mouth, using her tongue to increase the sensations as she sucks hard and long. Anya’s hips start to thrust, forcing more of her length into the omega’s mouth. Clarke moans happily, tilting her head enough to give Anya the angle she needs. Soon Clarke sucks and swallows, taking all of Anya into her throat.

“JOK! Oh, Klark, ai prisa!” Anya grunts

Soon Clarke just accepts what she’s given as Anya starts to fuck her mouth like she never has before. Clarke had always wondered if she’d be able to just give herself over like this to her alphas. As her arousal soaks her pants she realizes her love for and trust in these two women make her feel safe enough to let them take control. She knows they won’t hurt her and if she asked them to stop they would. Their love and respect for her trumps their desires. And it is that safety that allows her to just let Anya take what she wants right now.

“OH! YES!”

Anya thrust once more, holding herself steady as she shoots her seed deep into Clarke. Clarke shivers with her own mini orgasm as she knows she’s made her alpha feel so good. When Anya finally withdraws, she offers her hand to Clarke and pulls her up.

“Ai prisa…are you okay?”

Clarke smiles and kisses her mate. “More than okay.”

Anya tugs Clarkes pants down and lifts her up onto the edge of the sink. “I bet I can improve on that!”

With that, she thrusts her still hard cock into Clarke’s soaked center. Clarke wraps her arms around Anya’s neck and meets each thrust with one of her own. The two share hungry kisses as they grind into each other. As Clarke nears the edge, she kisses along Anya’s jaw and then latches onto the mating bite she had placed on the alphas’ neck.

“SHA! KLARK!”

Clarke sucks the mark a moment then, as she feels herself starting to surge, she nips it. Just as she planned, it sends Anya over with her and the two shares a series of hard thrusts as they come together. Clarke’s head falls to her mates’ shoulder.

“I love you so much, Anya. So fucking much.”

“I love you, too, Klark. More than words in any language could say.”

After a few minutes the two clean themselves up (and change pants) then go out to wait for the dinner guests to arrive. Time to turn the page on Flora and concentrate on the trip to Arkadia to get Kora’s surgery and search the area around Mt Weather for any sign that Emerson might be hiding out in those woods.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke wakes up on her right side, her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Anya is spooned into her back. She purrs in contentment as she opens her eyes. She sees Lexa’s sparkling green eyes staring at her and she smiles.

“Good morning, my love,” Clarke whispers, trying not to wake Anya.

“Good morning, hodnes.”

“I love waking up like this. Snuggled up to you, Anya holding me from behind. You two make me so happy. I’ve never felt safer or more content in my life.”

Lexa grins. “You’re saying that to reiterate you’re okay with all that happened yesterday.”

“Yes. And that I’m okay with whatever we face in the future. I’m in this forever with you, Lexa. As you once said to me, I’d fight to live for you and yet I’d die for you to live.”

“I hate that you make that promise. And yet I love you more for it.”

The two share a kiss, letting their love flow through them. When they finally stop, they are just smiling, both wishing they could just stay in bed together all day. But there is a long journey in their future. And the main reason for that journey is suddenly standing on the other side of Lexa. Clarke smiles at Kora.

“Good morning, little one.”

“Hi. I go get fingers now?”

Lexa laughs and lifts her up onto the bed. “Well, we will definitely start the journey today. But we can’t until Anya wakes up.” She leans close and whispers. “I bet if you tickle her she’ll wake up quicker.”

Kora’s eyes get wide. “I can do?”

“I’m the Heda and I say you can,” Lexa replies.

Kora leaps over Clarke onto Anya and starts to tickle her. Clarke and Lexa laugh as the general grunts and immediately awakens. Luckily, she figures out immediately what is happening and doesn’t hurt Kora. She laughs and pulls the little girl into a hug.

“So, you are a tickle sniper! Know what I do with tickle snipers?” Kora giggles and shakes her head. “I…TICKLE THEM BACK!”

Anya starts to tickle the little girl who laughs and struggles to get away. Soon the general stops and gives her a hug.

“I don’t know about you but I’m hungry. You ready for a good breakfast?”

“Yeah. And then we go see Abby!”

Anya kisses her cheek. “And then we go see Abi,” she confirms.

“YAY!” the little girl celebrates.

“Do you need to go to bathroom before breakfast?” Anya asks. Kora nods. “Then let’s go.”

She leads the little girl to the bathroom. Unlike the first day, though, the little girl now understands how everything in an indoor bathroom works. Back in the bedroom, Clarke and Lexa are pulling on robes as Clarke rings the bell to call for breakfast.

“Lex? Is it weird that Kora speaks Gonasleng instead of Tridgedasleng?”

Lexa nods. “I had been wondering about that. It makes me think perhaps the first people that saved the abandoned were warriors.”

Clarke frowns in confusion. “What do you mean warriors?”

“At times war gets to be too much for some. Many warriors, sick of the blood on their hands and soul, just leave. Some make their way to the Dead Zone to live out their lives in solitude. I would think saving young lives would be a good way to cleanse their souls.”

Clarke nods. “I agree.”

“Of course, you may find others that speak only Trigedasleng in other parts of the Dead Zone,” Lexa points out.

“True. You do know come spring I will be leading a trek into the Dead Zone to see to these people, right?”

Lexa smiles. “Sha, I know. I also know were snow and ice not a threat to your Raiders you’d be going sooner.”

“Damn right,” Clarke confirms.

Lexa pulls her into a hug. “Ai hod yu in.”

Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa’s nose. “Ai hod yu in.”

The two break apart as there is a knock at the door. Raven, Octavia and Lincoln come in to join them for breakfast. Raven steps up to Lexa and Clarke to whisper to them.

“After I left here last night I went to the tavern. A couple hours later, word arrived Flora died. Just so you know, many toasts were drunk to you for sending that bitch to the other side with your battle skill. The story holds,” she reports.

Lexa nods. “Good.”

Having found out at dinner about Flora’s sudden death, the news hadn’t surprised Raven. She had been worried at first that some accusations or speculation may have been spewed about but instead people were just glad she’s dead. While her friends are gone, she will keep her ear to the ground and let them know if anything changes. Lexa pats her on the shoulder as someone knocks on the door to the suite.

“You’ve become a trusted friend and ally, Raven. I’m glad you made it to Earth.”

“Me, too, Commander. The food is damn awesome!”

Lexa and Clarke laugh as Raven hurries to open the door to allow the cook and her assistants in with trays of food and drink for the group. Raven grabs a hardboiled egg and bites into it, moaning happily.

“I always knew eggs should have flavor. Damn!”

Clarke smacks her. “Sit down and wait for the rest of us, you pig. Make yourself useful and pour out some juice for everyone.”

“I got it, Clarke. I’m scared she’d drink it right out of the pitcher,” Octavia teases.

“It has crossed my mind a time or two,” Raven admits shamelessly.

Kora comes running into the room and throws herself at Raven. Raven grins and lifts her up.

“Hey, Mech Jr, how you doing this morning?”

“I good. I get fingers soon!”

“I know. I’m so happy for you!” she kisses her cheek.

“I’m happy for you, too, kiddo,” Octavia says as she walks over, taking Kora to give her a hug. “Think you could ride with me for a while today?”

“Um’kay!”

“Excellent!”

Clarke chuckles, remembering when Octavia had been less than pleased with having the child ride with her. Is it possible the omega is starting to feel maternal? Time will tell!

Soon everyone is enjoying a great breakfast, amused as Kora discovers a few more new foods that she decides are her favorites. The Sky Gals get it completely! Discovering the various earth foods is always an adventure and more than once has inspired a new favorite treat. Lexa, Anya and Lincoln enjoy watching the four enjoy the delicacies dining in Polis offers.


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours later the group preparing to leave for Arkadia is ready to ride. Lexa stands with Gaia off to the side of the gathered horses.

“When I return, we deal with Titus.”

“You could have dealt with him sooner, Heda. Why the wait?”

Lexa closes her eyes a moment. When she opens them, Gaia sees the open honesty in them. “He was practically my father, Gaia. This is not easy for me. But I can’t let what he did go unpunished. I’ve been able to keep the ambassadors happy stating I need Emerson before I can execute Titus. I can’t keep up that line much longer. Whether we return with Emerson or not, Titus will be dealt with.”

Gaia nods sympathetically. “I will try to get him to name his successor. If not…perhaps some more research will give us a way to move forward.”

“Thank you.”

“Farewell, Heda. See you when you get home.”

“Sha, see you then.”

Lexa goes over and mounts up. This signals everyone to do the same. Octavia pulls herself up into her saddle. Lincoln sets Kora in front of her. The little girl is smiling happily as Octavia wraps the girl in a specially made kids-sized travel cloak. Clarke mounts up and looks to the horse beside her.

“Ready to ride, Bria?”

Bria smiles happily. This would be her first time accompanying her fos on an important mission. “I’m ready, Wanheda.”

“Good.”

Clarke looks forward, the strong backs of her mates her view. Nice! Lexa turns in her saddle and lifts her arm. “KOM ARKADIA!”

“KOM ARKADIA!” the warriors answer.

Lexa turns back around and leads them out of the city. As they round the first bend in the road, 4 warriors gallop up from the back to take point. The Commander only leads leaving and arriving for safeties’ sake. As they ride, Bria asks Clarke all about the Ark. She is excited to be spending at least one night in the spaceship.

“Can you show me one of those…uh…television things?”

Clarke chuckles. “Of course. You’ll be staying with my friend Monroe. She can show you all the neat things the Ark has that we’re trying to bring back to everyone.”

“That would be great! I can’t wait!”

Clarke can’t help but be amused. For so many years she had taken technology for granted and the Grounders had been scared of it. Now they were starting to warm up to it, thanks to the radios and even the Rover. Who knows? Maybe the light and music shows during the blockade had warmed them up, too. All she knows is the more intrigued they are by the tech, the safer Skaikru would be.

That night the group sets up camp in a valley between two mountains. Kora stares up at the tall pine trees, in awe of them. All the trees, the bushes, the grass still hanging on to green this late in the fall are beautiful to the little girl who grew up in a wasteland with only small patches of fresh growth. Clarke walks over to her.

“Ready for dinner, little one?”

“Sha, Clarke,” she answers.

Clarke chuckles, having noticed the little girl picking up Grounder words here and there. She offers her hand. “Let’s go. We’re having fresh rabbit stew.”

“Is good?” Kora asks as they walk.

“It’s wonderful!” Clarke gushes.

“Um’kay!”

As they sit down to eat, a chill wind starts to blow down the hills. Clarke shivers. Kora gets up from her seat beside Clarke on a log and instead settles between Clarke’s legs instead.

“Sure, I’ll be your windbreak. No problem, munchkin,” she jokes as she ruffles Kora’s hair.

A moment later, something is draped over Wanheda’s shoulders. “Here, ai prisa.”

“Thanks. I was getting…” Clarke’s voice trails off as she runs her hand over the fur and leather coat that protects her. She lifts up one of the arms and sees she is right: it is her jaguar pelt. She sets her bowl aside and stands, pulling the coat off to look at it. It is gorgeous! The black of the big cat practically melded with leather that has been tanned to almost match it. The leather hood is covered with the head of the beast, ears on frames to keep them up. The snout is also carefully framed and the fangs of the teeth will come down Clarke’s forehead. She will look like she is part beast when in this coat.

“Anya…it’s…it’s…”

“WHOA! Clarke, that’s awesome!” Octavia blurts.

Lexa walks up smiling. “I hope you don’t mind that we adjusted the design of the winter coat you were having made.”

Clarke smiles. “Not at all! It’s beautiful!” Clarke finally puts it on. She even pulls up the hood and uses a draw string to tighten it around her head. She then uses the black buttons to do it up from her neck to her waist, leaving the rest flowing so that when riding it won’t be constricting. She and the jaguar are now one. “So, what do you think?”

“I think that is the perfect coat for Wanheda,” Octavia declares.

“I agree,” Lexa says.

“It’s pretty and soft!” Kora notes, petting the arm.

“It is the perfect coat for you, ai prisa. Part beautiful omega from the sky, part deadly beast from the ground,” Anya points out.

Clarke smiles and looks down at herself, wishing she had a mirror to see the full effect. She looks back to her alphas. “Thank you. I love it!”

Soon it is time to go to bed. Since they are traveling lightly, they do not have the full tent of the Heda with them. Instead it is a slightly larger one than those that fit 2 warriors. In the summer it would be unbearably hot to stay in such a tent with 4 people. But on this chilly night, Clarke is happy to cuddle with Kora, as the alphas sleep on either side of them. The omega and child would definitely stay toasty warm that night.

“Lexa, I warn you now, steal the furs and I’m booting your butt out of the tent,” Anya warns.

Lexa chuckles. “Ai laik Heda. You’ll be out, Fos.”

Anya just growls, knowing she would, indeed, be the one evicted. Clarke leans over Kora and kisses the taller blonde. “There’s two extra furs behind you just in case, my love.”

Anya smiles and kisses Clarke again. “Thank you, ai prisa.”

Clarke settles back down. Lexa gives her a kiss then throws her arm over the two in the middle. Anya does the same. Kora kisses Clarke’s chin.

“Tomorrow I get fingers?” she asks.

“Well, tomorrow we get to Dr. Abby and she will look at your hands and take special pictures of them. Then the next day, if everything is okay, she will give you fingers.”

Kora sighs. “That’s so far away!”

Clarke kisses the girl’s forehead. “You’ll make it. You’re tough, little Raider.”

“Yeah…I really am,” Kora agrees as the three adults chuckle.

The alphas start to purr. Clarke joins in. Kora purrs for a little bit but soon slips into sleep. Clarke and Anya follow suit. Lexa stays awake a while longer, just enjoying this crazy little family she seems to have been gifted with.

She can’t wait to add to it!

* * *

There are 3 routes to Arkadia. A northern route which takes 2 days, but this time of the year is already prone to snow and ice. The two southern trails are safer weather-wise and one path is wide to allow for wagons but takes 3 days. The second path is rocky and harder on the horses. It is narrower, mostly deer and wildlife trails. The trip is a full day shorter when they don’t have wagons, something Lexa and Bellamy had discussed. They had decided come spring, Skaikru would find a way to widen the horse route and remove some of the larger rocks to make trade easier with the capital city.

It is early dusk as the group from Polis arrives in Arkadia. As the group dismounts, Clarke sees a familiar face and her eyes widen.

“Murphy! What the hell are- -”

He grins and lifts his hand to stop her question. “Helping with a trade, Clarke. I promise.”

Lexa and Anya had also walked over when they saw him. One of the elders from Andria steps to them, bowing.

“Heda, General, Wanheda, it is an honour.”

Lexa smiles. “It is good to see you, Gillan. I trust Murphy has been a good helper for you?”

Gillan smiles and nods. “He has, Heda. He and his mate are both honorable and have helped in any ways we’ve needed. For me, my son is sick so Murphy offered to help me bring the skins we promised Skaikru in return for some medicines. I couldn’t have made the trip without him.”

Murphy, to Clarke’s shock, is blushing. Lexa steps to him.

“So far you are proving you have changed, John Murphy. It is good to see Klark’s faith in you is well-founded.”

He bows his head. “Thank you, Heda.”

With that, the trio moves on to greet Abby, who is already having a chat with an excited Kora, who rides on Lincoln’s shoulders. Clarke chuckles.

“She’d have Mom doing the surgery tonight if it were possible,” she notes, her alphas nodding in agreement.

As they walk over, Abby bows her head to Lexa. “Heda, good to see you. You, too, General.” She pulls Clarke into a hug. “And I guess you, too, Wanheda.”

Clarke chuckles. “Gee, thanks, Chancellor.” She leans back. “So, Kora’s hands?”

“Preliminary assessment is I agree with you. I think I can help her. How about we go do some x-rays to double-check?”

“And these…x-rays…won’t hurt her?” Anya confirms.

“Not at all. It’s just a picture of the inside of her hands.”

Lexa frowns. “But you said she won’t hurt! How do you cut open her hands without hurting her?”

Clarke takes her mates by the hands. “I swear to you, no one is cutting Kora tonight. Come on: you can watch this happen to understand it.”

The two alphas look doubtful but follow Abby and Kora on into the Ark while Octavia and Lincoln head off to find other members of the 100 to catch up on gossip. Once in the med bay, Clarke lifts Kora up on a small bed while her mother manipulates a machine that hangs above it.

“Okay, Kora, what you have to do is put your hands right here, spread your fingers as much as possible, and keep them nice and flat until I tell you to move them, okay?”

Kora nods. Clarke places a lead vest over the girl to protect her from the machine. Abby smiles.

“Ready?” Kora nods excitedly. “Okay, hold still.”

A light flashes and Abby steps to a computer screen. In just a few seconds the x-ray of Kora’s hand appears.

“Whooooa,” Anya breathes in astonishment as she and Lexa step closer. “Em-de tripiplan!”

Clarke starts to laugh. “My mother is not a witch, Anya.”

Abby glares at the general, who looks ashamed that she voiced the thought out loud. Abby looks back to the x-ray, magnifying certain areas and studying them closely. Clarke steps up beside her and points.

“That shadow there concerns me.”

“Me, too,” Abby agrees. “Think she can do an MRI?”

Clarke shrugs. “We can try.” She turns back to Kora. “We’re going to do another picture of your hand but this one is going to take a little while.” She pulls out an extension on the bed. “How about you lay down, put your hands back where they were, and then lay really, really still.”

“Like a rock?”

Clarke grins. “Yep, like a rock.”

“And then I get fingers?”

“This next picture will help Abby get the surgery planned perfectly.”

“Um’kay.”

Kora gets settled on the table as Abby makes some changes to the settings, turning the x-ray machine into an MRI machine. (Ain’t future technology awesome!) Clarke gets Kora settled and steps over to her mates to explain what is going on.

“This next picture takes about 5 minutes. It’s actually going to show us the muscles and veins inside Kora’s hands so we can make sure there is nothing there that could prevent the surgery and so we can see where we have to cut and perhaps reattach muscles, ligaments or veins to make her hands work perfectly,” she whispers.

The two alphas exchange a look. Anya lifts an eyebrow and Lexa just grins and gives a slight nod. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Mom is  _not_   a witch and if you say it or even think it again you can sleep out in the tent alone tonight, General,” she threatens.

Lexa just giggles as Anya starts to wonder if Clarke might be witch, too, the way she reads minds sometimes. Clarke just rolls her eyes and goes back to stand with Kora as Abby gets the MRI started. When it is done, Clarke helps Kora up and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“You were wonderful, Kora. Want to see the pictures?”

Kora nods. Clarke walks the two of them over to the screen Abby is studying. Clarke senses when her mates walk over, also eager to see these pictures and see if Kora is okay for surgery. Abby studies everything carefully. She points to the shadow Clarke had noted.

“Strange muscle bundle there. Almost looks like it was a penetration wound and the muscle grew around something.”

“Does that mean she can’t have the surgery?” Lexa asks nervously.

Abby smiles and turns to the group. “Not at all. Just means a little extra work for me tomorrow. I’m up for it if you’re up for it, Kora,” she finishes, looking at the little girl.

“I up! I up!” she cheers.

“Good. Then let’s go get a good dinner. You won’t be able to eat again until after surgery tomorrow, okay?” Abby tells her.

“Um’kay. Come, Clarke! We go eat now!”

Clarke grins as the group leaves the med bay to go get a good meal. When Abby sits beside Kora, Clarke sits between her mates. Lexa leans close to her.

“Tomorrow stay here with Kora. We’ll go after Emerson.”

Clarke frowns. “What? No! I should be with you!”

“She will need someone she knows when she wakes up. My guess is her hands won’t be perfect right away so she will need help eating and other things. You must be here for her,” Lexa insists.

“My mother will help her! So will Mary, the nurse. She’ll be fine!”

“Ai prisa, let us go after Emerson. You went after Flora. Let us go after him,” Anya presses.

Clarke studies the two women beside her. She thinks about what their people would say if Wanheda was the only one tracking down fugitives who threatened the general. She lets out a low growl.

“Fine. For our people and for Kora I will stay behind,” she concedes.

Anya chuckles. “Ah. You figured out it was also for us to show we are as brave as you.”

Clarke grins and kisses her cheek. “You two are much braver than me. If anyone questions that I’ll challenge them to a fight…then run and hide behind you two.”

Lexa rolls her eyes as Anya chuckles. “Gee, thanks. I think.”

The three continue to eat, welcoming Bellamy and Monroe to the table with them. When Bria finishes with the horses she also joins them, excited to quiz Monroe about all the cool tech things the Delinquent can show her. Later Clarke holds Kora as the young girl falls asleep in her arms as the group sits around a fire pit catching up with friends in Arkadia. It is a peaceful night under the stars that ends when clouds roll in and rain begins.

In Clarke’s old room, they find a small pull out bed has been readied for Kora. Clarke and Anya get the little one changed into a nightgown and tucked in. She is so tired, Kora never wakes. The three then move to the bed.

“Do you all want to watch a movie?” Clarke asks.

“Sure. Something quiet but fun,” Anya requests.

Clarke thinks a moment, then remembers a conversation she had when first training with Lexa. “I know! How about some Zorro!”

Lexa frowns. “I remember you mentioning him. He carves his initial into people. Makes no sense.”

Clarke gets up and programs their TV to play the show. She then snuggles into her alphas, kissing Lexa’s cheek.

“Watch and learn, Heda. Watch and learn.”

After a few episodes, Anya is enthralled by the hero. Lexa also admires his dedication to his people and to righting wrongs.

But she still doesn’t get the damn Z thing!

* * *

* Em-de tripiplan - - She’s a witch! (I made up the word “witch” using strange and woman, so, tripiplan)


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa and Anya stand near the med bay watching Abby get things ready for Kora’s surgery. Clarke finishes getting the little girl into a gown and walks over to her mates.

“You want to say goodbye to her?”

They nod and go to the little girl who has won their hearts. Lexa kneels down.

“Be brave, Little Raider. I can’t wait to see your new fingers.” She gives her a hug.

Anya lifts her up. “Once you have your fingers I can teach you many new things like fishing and using a bow and arrow and even how to wield a sword.”

“Yeah, that last one can wait,” Clarke interjects.

Anya grins and kisses Kora’s cheek. “It’ll be our secret.”

The little girl giggles. Clarke just rolls her eyes. Abby steps over.

“So, Kora, are you ready?”

“I READY!” she cheers.

Abby takes her in her arms and brings her over to the surgical table. The triad follows. “Uh, ladies…” Abby starts, lifting a brow.

The triad nods. “If you need me, I’ll be back after seeing them off, Mom,” Clarke states.

“I think Mary and I have this but I’ll let you know.”

Clarke nods, taking a hand of each of her alphas and walking them out of the med bay. The three pause in the hallway and listen as Abby explains about Kora going to sleep for a little while and waking up with her new hands. Clarke pulls her alphas close.

“She’ll be okay…right?”

Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s head. “Sha, hodnes, she has the best doctor in the coalition working on her. She’ll be just fine.”

“Promise?” Anya adds softly.

Lexa grins and kisses her other mates’ cheek. “I promise, niron.”

The three break apart and go out to see the rest of their hunting party. Clarke is relieved to see that in addition to the warriors and Raiders already going, Bellamy, Harper, and Nathan are also mounted up and armed with rifles and pistols. She had worried about her people being under-armed if Emerson had managed to find Maunon weapon stashes. She feels better knowing her friends will be there with fayoguns ready. She pats Hera on the nose.

“Take care of Harper, girl. Okay?” The horse snuffles.

Harper smiles. “She’s beautiful. I’ll take good care of her, too.”

“Thanks. And thanks to the three of you for going. It makes me feel better knowing you can level the field if that bastard has guns.”

“Yeah, we decided last night to go after you all went to bed. Gustus and Tank agreed,” Bellamy explains.

“We are glad you will be with us, Belomi,” Lexa adds as she walks over to Zeus. She pulls herself up into the saddle with ease. “See you tomorrow or the day after, Klark.”

Clarke walks over and pats her leg. “You better, Lexa. In the same condition you leave in.”

Lexa grins. “I’ll try, hodness. Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke pats her on the leg then walks over to Anya, who grins smugly. “Have I mentioned before I’m glad I don’t have to worry about the same protocols as Heda?”

She pulls Clarke into a passionate kiss, that goes long enough to make their mate growl in irritation. When it ends, Anya winks and Clarke giggles.

“Yes, you’ve mentioned it. And yes, you are a brat!”

“But a brat you love,” Anya expounds.

Clarke shrugs. “Eh. Tolerate.”

Anya lets out a low growl. “You’ll pay for that when we return.”

“I’m counting on it,” Clarke smirks.

Anya mounts up and Clarke steps back. “Be safe my warriors and my raiders. Bring him back alive if you can but if you can’t his head will be enough.”

The men cheer that statement. Lexa and Anya ride to the front of the troop. Lexa lifts her hand in the air.

“KOM MAUNON!”

“KOM MAUNON!” her men cheer in response.

Clarke watches them until they are out of sight. She smiles as an arm wraps around her shoulder.

“Ten bucks says Bellamy pisses off his horse and gets thrown,” Jasper wagers.

Clarke laughs and lightly slaps him in the stomach. “Be nice.” She turns to say something else but her eyes find Maya. “Maya! You’re with pups!”

Mays smiles proudly as she rubs her stomach. “I am.” Jasper hugs his mate. “We couldn’t wait to see you and tell you. Unfortunately, I was a bit ill last night so I missed dinner.”

Clarke nods. “Jasper said you were under the weather. I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thanks, Clarke. We wouldn’t be here together if it wasn’t for you,” Jasper notes. He looks at Maya. “I think I might have lost my mind if I’d lost her in the mountain. She’s my soulmate.”

Clarke smiles as the two nuzzle each other. “Well, I’m glad we didn’t have to witness that. An insane Jasper is a scary thought to consider.”

The duo chuckles in agreement with that statement. Clarke says her goodbyes and goes back in to wait in her mother’s office for Kora’s surgery to finish. As she is sitting there she notices a file with her name on it. She opens it and reads a note.

_Clarke,_  
 _I’ve been doing some research on Nightbloods. A young woman named Ontari came to see me. She’d been hurt and her blood was as black as night. I’m assuming you know Lexa is also a Nightblood. You might find the research I’ve done interesting. Feel free to look it over._  
 _Love,_  
 _Mom_  
 _P.S. Yes, I know what Ontari was to Nia. She’s changed, Clarke. She said you helped with that. She’ll be back from TonDC later today. She wants to talk to you. Give her a chance_.

Clarke stares at the note. “Well that was a fucking lot of shit in just a few short sentences.”

With nothing to do while she’s waiting for Kora’s surgery to end, Clarke takes the memory disk and slips it into her mother’s computer. Time to see what exactly a Nightblood is and what it means to her future pups.

* * *

Raven smiles as Monty walks into their workshop. “Hey! You’re back. How’s your Mom?”

Monty sets a bag of parts on the main worktable. “She’s…serene.”

Raven looks confused as she thinks about that a second. “Serene?”

“Yeah. Serene.” He sits on a stool and looks at his friend. “She was talking about Jaha’s City of Light. She said she has no pain anymore. But it was more than that.” He thinks about it a second. “I thought about this the whole drive back. Raven, I think there are times she forgot my dad and even times she forgot what she put me through. It was like…all bad shit in her life was just…just gone.”

“Whoa. That’s kinda weird.”

“Yeah. And she kept pushing me to join her in the City of Light. She said she can’t describe it and that I’d have to see it to understand it and believe it.” He shakes his head. “The more she pushed, the more…serene she got, like she was trying to prove to me how great it is.” He holds up a chip. “She even gave me this in case I decide to take it later.”

Raven sees a chip that looks just like the one she keeps in her Zippo. “So, uh, you going to take it?”

Monty stares at the chip in his hand. Hell yeah it was tempting to take it and forget all his pain. But what is the price of forgetting all that? Would it change him for the better or worse? He sighs and shrugs.

“I don’t know. I want to talk to Harper first. They gave me one for her, too.”

“They?”

“Yeah. Mom and some of the Trikru warriors. They’ve all joined Jaha’s…well, Bellamy is calling it a cult. Seems as good a description as any.”

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Raven agrees. “Well, other than that, how was the trip?”

“It was good. Got to spend some good time with Harper. She’s hoping to visit here soon, probably for the Winter Festival.”

“Awesome! Just remember: no nookie in Rover 2!”

Monty chuckles. “Speaking of Rover 2, I looked through some of the scrap that was salvaged from Factory Station. I think I have a way to replace that really rusted out pipe that connects to the drive shaft.”

“Cool! What about the coils for the radios?”

“Got those, too. We should be able to finish all the radios by the Festival when the Ambassadors and Generals are here.”

“Good. So, do we work on the radios that are really important or the Rover 2 which is for fun?”

The two stare at each other and the projects in the workshop. In addition to the radios, there are shock sticks Anya wants for her Guards. The two grin evilly.

“Rover 2!” they say simultaneously.

With a laugh, the two get to work on their pet project, hoping to add another vehicle to their cavalry. As they work, they both think about the City of Light. And only one of them is actually considering ever taking the chip and making the journey.

And her eyes keep sliding to the Zippo on the shelf.

* * *

Lexa kneels and brushes her hand over the track. “It’s definitely a boot from the Maunon.”

“How can you tell?” asks Bellamy.

She waves him over and shows him the design in the tread. “These were their boots.”

Bellamy sighs. “Uh, yes, but when we cleared the mountain, we took their clothes, too. Even some Grounders opted to take these boots.”

“True. But how many Grounders or Skaikru travel alone?” Lexa asks.

Bellamy thinks a moment, then grins. “Guess that thinking is why you’re Heda and I’m just a Sky Goufa.”

Lexa chuckles. “You are a goufa no more, Belomi. You are a great leader for your people. You’re just still learning to read the signs the woods offer us. For instance, can you tell how long ago this print as left?”

Bellamy stares at it a moment. He shakes his head. “No, Heda.”

“It’s been here at least a week. The grass that had been pressed down has had time to stand back up and even heal itself. That usually takes a week this time of year.” She points to a nearby bush. “He also brushed along there. See the broken branches?”

Bellamy leans close and does, in fact, see small signs where branches were broken off or snapped and left hanging. “Yeah, I do.”

Lexa breaks off a branch that was just hanging. “This has had time to dry. Again, takes about a week this time of year to get that dry.”

“Cool! I’ll have to remember that.”

Lexa nods. “Feel free to ask a Grounder to hunt with you. He can teach you more than tracking footprints. He can show you to find the signs the Spirits leave behind to guide us.”

Bellamy nods. “I’ll remember to do that. Thanks, Heda.”

“Heda! I think we’ve found where he was going!” Anya calls out.

Lexa and Bellamy stand and hurry to the general. Anya points to the distance.

“Smoke. There is an old hunter’s cabin we used to use when I was a kid. Perfect place to hide out for the winter. Good vantage point, fresh water close by, and of course game to hunt,” she explains.

“How do we approach without being seen?” Lexa asks, knowing Anya will have already scouted that.

“My suggestion is we move south about an hour. We’ll find an old road up the side of the mountain. We can cross back above the cabin and come down in the woods behind it. As long as we’re on foot he’ll never see us.”

Lexa thinks it over and nods. “Let’s do it.” She looks up at the darkening sky. “When we get to the old road we camp for the night. I don’t want to make an assault in full darkness on a place no one here has seen in ages,” she teases. Anya just glares at the age joke hidden in the order. “Let’s mount up!” Heda calls out, still giggling at her joke.

Anya turns to Bellamy. “See why I say she’s an insufferable brat?”

“No comment, General. I like my head right where it is,” he replies with a grin.

Three hours later, people are sitting around campfires enjoying a nice meal of fresh rabbit and some late season berries they had found by the water’s edge of the small pond nearby. Lexa studies Bellamy a moment.

“So, Belomi, how is Echo?”

Bellamy blushes as he smiles. “She’s good. I’m proud of her for accepting the role of head of Azgeda’s Royal Guard. The way I understand it, she’s the youngest to ever take on that mantle.”

“Do you think she can handle it?” Anya asks.

“I do,” he says confidently. “She was a great leader in the mountain, even risking her own life to save mine when she could have easily given me up. She helped Clarke and your spy network when Nia was on the rampage. She could have been killed if she was discovered. Instead she turned the whole Royal Guard to back you and Wanheda. She’s a great, honorable warrior. She’ll be great as head of the Royal Guard.”

“And if that keeps you two apart?” Lexa asks.

Bellamy shrugs. “We’ve talked about that. Once things are a little more settled in Arkadia I’ll be moving to Azgeda.”

“I see. And have you told Octavia yet?” Lexa presses.

Bellamy chuckles. “Nah. I figure I’ll wait a couple years before telling her the move is permanent not just a vacation.”

The group laughs, understanding wanting to keep that info from the feisty young warrior.

“Well, much luck to you Belomi. You deserve to find happiness no matter where that takes you,” Lexa praises.

“Thanks, Heda. I appreciate that.”

Talk turns to what Arkadia has done and still needs to do to prepare for winter. During Pike’s control, the people had been reckless with their stores and there was much to do to make sure they had the necessities for winter.

“Luckily the Broad Leaf clan had a good harvest,” Bellamy explains. “In exchange for some medicines and for Jackson visiting in the Spring to teach them some new healing techniques they are sending us a fairly large shipment of vegetables and fruits. It should arrive next week.”

“That’s great! I knew Kane had been trying to work out a deal. I’m glad it succeeded,” Anya says.

“Us, too. Abby especially. She kept pointing out the medical issues we’d have, especially the children, if the deal fell through. I think she drove everyone crazy worrying about it,” he notes with a grin.

“I believe it. She’s a great doctor,” Lexa says, her mind moving to Kora. “I wonder how the surgery went today.”

“If Abby is in charge of it, it’s fine,” Harper jumps in. “She’s amazing when it comes to surgeries. Kora’s hands are in, uh, great hands.”

The group grins at the statement.

“Good. I can’t wait to see how Kora is doing when we get back,” Anya says.

“So, um, are you three going to adopt her?” Harper asks. “I mean, Clarke is beyond smitten with the little Raider.”

Anya smiles. “Her clan will attempt to find her parents. If they can’t be found or…or still don’t want her, yes, we will adopt her.”

“I think it will tear us up to lose her but we know she will be better with family,” Lexa adds, mostly trying to convince herself and her mate.

“Well, as Heda I am sure you can arrange ample visitation rights,” Bellamy jokes.

“Sha, I can and will!” Lexa avows with a smile. She stands. “Now, let’s get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow and a long day.”

Others nod and start to tamp out the fires for the night. As Lexa and Anya crawl into their tent, the duo sighs.

“Is it bad I hope her family doesn’t want her?” Anya asks quietly.

Lexa pulls her mate close. “If it is we’re both horrible people. We want what is best for her. We’d be liars if we said we didn’t think we are the best. But perhaps her family will think they are the best, too. As long as they love her and respect her and treat her right, we will support her return to them even at the risk of our own hearts.”

“And Klark’s.”

Lexa sighs. “And Klark’s. We’ll be there for her, too, if she loses her little shadow.”

The two share a kiss then snuggle up together for warmth and give in to sleep. If all goes well, they will have Emerson in their hands by this time tomorrow.

* * *

Abby walks into her office to find Clarke immersed in the Nightblood research. But that is forgotten immediately as the blonde leaps to her feet.

“Well?” she demands.

Abby smiles. “She’s doing great. That bundle we saw was a bit of stick that got into her hand, probably when she was a baby, and was not removed. The nerves grew around the scar tissue but I went ahead and removed it. She’s going to be sore for a few days but, within a few weeks, she’s young enough that her mind will adapt and she’ll start using her fingers as separate digits versus the mitt she has been used to.”

Clarke pulls her mother into a hug. “That’s GREAT! Thanks, Mom! I knew you could help her. Is she awake yet?”

“Not yet but any minute now she’ll start to come around.”

“I’m going to sit with her. Oh, and on the research, that’s amazing! I knew about Lexa’s blood but even she isn’t really sure why it’s like that. Too bad you can’t find the original materials.”

“I have a bad feeling when Station 13 was destroyed it was all lost,” Abby says regretfully.

“Most likely. But tell me this: if Lexa needed a transfusion, could it be done?”

Abby shrugs. “Honestly, I don’t know. That’s my next set of experiments. Also, can she donate? I promise to get it figured out soon.”

“Thanks again. Get some rest. I’m going to go sit with Kora.”

Abby nods and watches her daughter leave. She can’t help but smile at the woman Clarke has grown into.

Clarke makes her way over to Kora. Out of habit, she picks up the tablet with her medical information on it and looks it over. She nods, recognizing everything looks good and sets it back down. She brushes a hand over Kora’s head and leans down to kiss her forehead.

“I’m right here with you, sweet girl. When you wake up you’ll see 10 bandages on your hands. Yep, you have 10 separate fingers now, little raider,” she whispers. She grins when she sees Kora smile in her sleep. “So, you just rest as much as you need and within a few weeks you’ll be using your new hands like you’ve had them forever. Yes, you will.”

Clarke has been sitting there about 10 minutes when she feels eyes on her. She turns and her own eyes widen. She stands and steps protectively in front of Kora, her hand resting on the dagger at her waist.

“Ontari.”

The warrior nods. “Hi, Cla- -uh, Wanheda.” She swallows hard as Clarke says nothing. “I just…want to say I’m sorry for…for everything, I guess. You were right about Nia. I figured it out when she announced she’d be my second. I guess you didn’t notice I disappeared during everything. I went back to Azgeda ahead of everyone and, uh, interrogated one of Nia’s confidantes. He told me everything. I would have been dead within the year and Nia would have controlled everything. I was a fool. When Heda returns, I plan to turn myself into her for my part in your kidnapping and torture.” She gives a wry smile. “I guess Nia was at least right I’d be dead within the year.”

As the girl had talked, Clarke had slowly relaxed, her hand dropping back down to her side. She glances once at Kora to make sure the girl is still asleep then moves towards Ontari.

“I have to admit, I’ve had trouble dealing with my feelings about you. Sometimes I want to kill you, sometimes I want to pity you. Other times I just hoped you’d fallen off the face of the earth so I’d never have to deal with you.” She takes a deep breath. “What’s in the past is in the past. She used you, Ontari. Most people who were under someone’s thumb so long wouldn’t be able to break free. That you have tells me you are stronger than Nia ever knew.” She extends her hand. “I forgive you.”

Ontari takes a step closer and shakes Clarke’s hand. “Thank you, Wanheda.”

Clarke smiles. “I’m only Wanheda on official duty. Right now, I’m just Clarke.”

Ontari smiles and nods. “Okay…Clarke. Can I get you anything? I know you’ve been waiting all morning for Kora’s surgery to finish.”

Clarke thinks a moment and her stomach let’s out a growl that makes them both giggle. “I don’t think I realized how hungry I am until you said that. Mind getting me a sandwich or something?”

Ontari nods. “Be back with a meal in a bit.” She turns to leave.

“Oh, and Ontari?” Ontari turns back. “I’ll talk to Lexa on your behalf.”

Ontari looks relieved. “Thank you, Clarke.”

Clarke nods then goes back to the chair beside Kora, waiting for her little girl to wake up.

* * *

It is just before dinner that Kora finally starts to stir. Clarke leans closer, watching as the girl’s eyes start to blink open. When she sees Kora is really waking, Clarke looks over her shoulder.

“Mom! She’s waking up!”

Abby puts her research down and hurries into the main room. Clarke is stroking the hair back off Kora’s forehead.

“Hey, sweet girl. You with us?”

Kora gives Clarke a small smile. She then lifts her hands, staring in confusion at the bandages around her hands. Abby steps forward.

“Your fingers are there, Kora. Hold still,” Abby cautions as she pulls out some small scissors. She carefully cuts away the overwrap, revealing 10 individually wrapped fingers. “There you are.”

Kora’s eyes widen. “Gots ‘em!”

Clarke chuckles. “Yep, you’ve got fingers now. We just have to keep them covered for a few days while they heal.”

“Do you have any pain, Kora?” Abby asks.

“No pain. Can I see?”

“Not just yet, I’m afraid. I need to make sure they don’t get infected.” Abby glances at her watch. “In…2 hours I will change the bandages and you can see them then, okay?”

Kora sighs in resignation. “So far away!”

Clarke chuckles and leans over to kiss her cheek. “You are a most impatient little raider.”

“Hungry raider, too!” Kora pipes up.

Abby chuckles and pats her daughter’s shoulders. “How about you go get her some soup, bread and juice. That will give me a time to chart all her vitals.”

Clarke nods. “Okay, Mom.” She pats Kora’s head as she stands. “Be good.”

“I will.”

Clarke heads to towards the door. She pauses a moment to look back, grinning as Kora starts to quiz Abby about all the medical equipment the doctor uses to check vitals. Clarke remembers being that curious at the same age. It makes her feel good inside to see Kora’s interest. Almost like mother like daughter, she can’t help but think as she goes out to get some food for the child. As she walks through the main recreation room, she stops and stares at the people sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“What the hell?” she mumbles.

“Jaha’s freaks,” Jasper answers, walking up. “Spooky as hell. All the sudden they just all showed up and dropped down. No one said a word. They didn’t even have Jaha here to convince them to do this.”

“So, they all believe in the City of Light?”

“Yeah. But it’s more than that, Clarke. It’s like…like there are things they’ve forgotten. I know Jaha says the pill can help take away pain but it seems like more than that. It’s like it’s erased every bad thing that’s ever happened in their lives.”

“Damn. How do I get one of those pills?”

Jasper studies her a moment. “You’re not going to take it, are you?”

Clarke grins. “No. I’m good with my past right now. I just want to study one. What the hell is it, exactly?”

Jasper reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of the pills and places it in Clarke’s hand. She stares at it a moment.

“What does the #8 mean?”

Jasper reaches over and turns it. “It’s actually an infinity symbol.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. She has seen that exact mark many times.

On the back of her mate’s neck.

“Uh, mind if I keep this?”

“Not at all. Kinda rather have it out of my possession anyway. Maya has up and down nights with her hormones and stuff all out of whack. I’ve caught her staring at it more than once.” He shakes his head. “I don’t trust it.”

“I don’t blame you. Thanks, Jasper.”

Clarke pockets the pill and continues out to go get Kora’s dinner. She pauses at the door and looks back. Jaha’s followers are so serene they barely breathe. Yep, spooky as hell. She shakes her head and continues to the meal tent, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach and the hairs standing up on the back of her neck.

* * *

Lexa’s group moves slowly down the slope towards the hunter’s shack. As they near it they spread out to surround it as best they can. They will NOT let Emerson escape this time. Lexa looks over and nods to one of the scouts. The man creeps out of the woods and scurries across the open yard to the side of the house. He eases to a window and looks in. He turns back to Lexa and holds up 1 finger.

There is one person inside.

Lexa lifts up her arm, then drops it. As one, everyone starts out of the trees towards the cabin. Bellamy, rifle at the ready, stays close to Lexa. Harper covers Anya with her rifle. Despite the number of people moving, not a sound is heard. When they get to the door, Gustus stands in front of it. On Lexa’s signal he tests the door handle. It’s locked. She lifts her eyebrow and he grins. She nods.

He roars and kicks it with all the force he has. Bellamy and Harper race in first, their guns leveled at the scared old man who has just dropped his dinner all over the floor.

“HOLD!” Bellamy screams. “NOT EMERSON!”

He and Harper lift their guns up in a non-threatening stance. Lexa steps in and walks over to the man. Anya follows, trying to figure out why she recognizes the man. His clothes had seen better days and bear insignias from one of the Blue Cliff battalions.

“Chon yu bilaik?” Lexa asks.

“Icus, Heda. Chit’s gon daun?”

Anya finally puts it together. She’d never met the man but she’d seen his face. She leans towards her mate.

“Heda, he was in Klark’s mural,” she whispers.

Heda studies him, now remembering the old man her omega had drawn with her family. “Au sisen omega? Gifa in swis?”

He nods nervously. “Sha. Em don jaka?”

Lexa chuckles. “No. Em don ai houman. Moba, Icus.” She changes to Gonsaleng for the sake of Bellamy and Harper, knowing the old warrior would understand. “We thought you were someone else. Have you seen a red-haired man? A Maunon?”

Icus’ eyes get huge. “Maunon? Wanheda killed the Maunon!”

“He escaped and tried to kill me,” Anya replies. “We fear he will try to kill Wanheda next.”

Icus frowns. “I’ve seen no one like that, Heda. I tend to keep to myself. I only made myself known to your omega because I saw her struggling.” He pauses. “She was Skaikru?”

“Sha,” Lexa confirms.

He then grins knowingly. “She was Wanheda, sha?”

Lexa chuckles. “Sha.”

“Well…of all things…” He chuckles. “She is safe, sha?”

“Very. We thank you for the kindness you showed her.” Lexa looks to the door. “And, um, we’ll fix that before we leave.”

Icus gestures towards his fireplace. “I don’t have much but you are welcome to share a meal with me, Heda. It would be my honor.”

Anya pats Lexa’s shoulder. “Stay and eat. I’ll take a few to get the horses and we can camp in the yard tonight.”

Lexa nods. “Sha, General.”

Within the hour, tents are pitched and Lexa is hearing stories of long ago, before the coalition, from a man who had lost so much to the wars and prefers to spend his golden years alone since his family is no longer among the living. Lexa’s heart breaks for him. It is for Icus, and others like him, that she will give her all to maintain peace in the coalition. No one should have to sacrifice so much for their clan. No one.

* * *

Raven leans on her workbench, her eyes clenched shut, her legs shaking. Monty sees her and walks over.

“Rae? You okay?”

Raven nods stiffly. “Fine.” She opens her eyes, staring blankly at the wall. “I need to go to Arkadia.”

Monty frowns in confusion. “What? Why?”

“I just do. Take care of things here. I’ll be back in a couple days. Maybe sooner.”

She pushes away from the table and hurries over to the Rover. Monty is amazed at how quickly she is walking. She’d been in so much pain lately. He figures she must finally be going to see Abby for some pain meds or something. As she drives out of the shop, he sighs.

“Hope you find what you need,” he tells her, his hand absentmindedly playing with an old Zippo.

It is completely empty.

* * *

* Chon yu bilaik - - Who are you?  
* Chit’s gon daun - - What’s going on?  
* Au sisen omega? Gifa in em swis? - - You helped an omega? Gave her a knife?  
* Sha. Em don jaka - - Yes. She was a thief?  
* Em don ai houman. Moba, Icus - - No, she is my wife. Sorry, Icus.


	15. Chapter 15

That evening, Clarke stares out the fences towards the tree line. As the sun starts to set she resigns herself to the inevitable conclusion that her mates are not returning that night. She lets out a breath and turns back towards the Ark. She pauses as she hears the sound of an engine. She turns and sees the Rover practically flying out of the trees and up the hill. It even gets airborne for a moment as it hits a large rock.

“FUCK!” she screams, assuming someone in it must be hurt. She looks at a guard. “GET MY MOM!”

She races out the fence to meet the vehicle but if flies past her into the courtyard, fishtailing as the brakes are slammed on. She and several others race to it. She rips open the door.

“Raven! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Raven gives Clarke a strange smile. “No. I’m good. Just testing the capabilities of this puppy.”

Clarke stares at her in confusion. “Testing the…but you BUILT it, Raven. You could have wrecked it! Or hurt someone the way your tore in here! What were you thinking?”

Raven gets out and pushes past her friend. “I was thinking I have a job to do.”

Clarke stares at her back in shock. She glances over at Jasper, who also looks confused. Clarke runs and catches up to her.

“Hey!” She grabs her and spins her around. “What’s going on? What job do you have to do?”

Raven glares at Clarke. “Back off, Griffin. You don’t have to know everything I’m doing.”

Clarke’s jaw drops in shock. “Rae…what…what did…why are you acting like this?”

Raven tilts her head as if listening to someone. She closes her eyes a moment and her body seems to relax. When she opens them, she smiles but it is forced.

“Hey, sorry, Griff. Just a lot on my mind. Need to grab a few things and check some stuff out. Got stalled on a project and was frustrated. I’ll see you around.”

Raven turns and walks away. Clarke studies her gait. It’s almost perfect. Almost. Jasper steps up beside the blonde.

“Since when does she call you Griff and not Princess?”

“And since when does she walk without a limp?” She turns to Jasper. “Some of Jaha’s cronies…did they suddenly seem to lose complications from injuries?”

Jasper thinks about it a moment, then nods. “Yeah. I think a few did. But you don’t think Raven fell for that ‘the key will make you all better’ bullshit, do you? She’s too tough for that shit.”

Clarke shrugs. “She hurts, Jasper. If she hurt enough, the temptation may have been too great. We’ll just keep an eye on her for now.”

Jasper nods and follows after the mechanic. Clarke goes over to check out the Rover and make sure it hasn’t been damaged. She sees a few dents and dings that are fresh.

“What the hell, Raven…”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Jasper and Clarke to confirm Raven has taken the pill. The two stand staring at Jaha’s followers doing another sunrise meditation session. There in the middle of them is Raven. Jasper shakes his head.

“I don’t like this.”

“Me, neither,” Clarke agrees. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the pill he had given her. “What the hell is this thing? Come on.”

The two leave and go to the med bay. Clarke smiles when she sees Kora sleeping peacefully. They go into Abby’s office and Clarke starts up the electronic microscope. She slides the disc under the viewfinder and starts to focus in on it. She and Jasper stare at the monitor in confusion.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Clarke murmurs. “It almost looks like…like a computer chip. But how would that turn people into puppets?”

Jasper shrugs. “Mind control chip? Maybe it’s an old weapon or something.”

Clarke shrugs. “That’s as good a guess as any. We need to find my mom. To hell with Nightblood, she needs to check this out.”

They turn off the machine and Clarke pockets the key. As they leave the office, they see Kora waking up. Clarke turns to Jasper.

“Mind fetching her some breakfast?”

He grins. “No problem. I’ll get some for you, too…Mom.”

Clarke playfully slaps him and he goes off to find food for the two. Clarke goes over and sits down beside Kora.

“Did you sleep well, little raider?”

“Yeah.” She holds up her hands. “I can see again?”

Clarke smiles and kisses her on the forehead. “Soon, little raider. I’m sure the doctor will be here soon to change your dressings and see how well they are healing.”

“I like fingers.”

Clarke chuckles. “They are definitely helpful to have, that’s for sure. Are you hurting at all?”

“No. Just hungry.”

“Good. Jasper went to get your breakfast. Mom should be here soon to check you over.” Clarke glances at her watch and frowns. “In fact, she should be here already.”

She is about to stand to go see what’s keeping the chancellor when Abby races in, still pulling her hair back and looking a bit unkempt. Clarke stares at her in concern.

“Mom? You okay?”

Abby swallows hard. “Yes. Fine. Why?”

“Well, you’re late for the first time in…well, ever. And you’re not exactly put together. Your zipper is even down.”

Abby blushes and grabs at her pants to fix that. “Sorry. Had an, um, early meeting with, uh, Kane, before he leaves for Polis.”

Clarke studies her mother and starts to giggle. “Right. Meeting. I plan to have a meeting or two when my mates get back myself.”

Abby blushes more and nudges her daughter out of the way. “Oh, hush.” She sits down beside Kora. “Now, how’s my favorite patient?”

Twenty minutes later, Kora’s bandages have been changed and the little girl is eating what she can from the ENORMOUS breakfast Jasper had brought. Clarke had rolled her eyes and Abby had grinned, warning him he’ll need to learn about appropriate portions for kids before his own pups are born. Once Kora is settled, Clarke pulls Abby into the office and shows her the pill.

“This is what everyone is taking, Mom. It’s…it’s strange.”

Abby studies it carefully. “It’s a weird type of plastic.” She drops some water on it and it starts to dissolve. “Whoa. What the hell…”

The two Griffins stare as the plastic coating melts away and a tiny, intricate collection of circuits starts to appear. Before they can say anything more, the circuits start to move. Abby drops the thing on the desk, watching as it waves tentacle-like pieces around.

“It felt like it was about to burrow into my hand,” she tells her daughter.

She uses a pen to flip it over and they see a small mechanical area that almost looks like a mouth biting at the air. Clarke shakes her head.

“That’s fucked up. Mom, Jaha’s people are being…being controlled. We have to stop this.”

“But controlled by who?” Abby asks.

Clarke bites her lip a minute. “I bet Jaha did find a city or something. Whoever is there is the one controlling him.” She turns to her mother. “I’m getting Kora out of here and back to Polis.”

“I’m staying here. When Jaha gets back I want him to tell me what the hell is really going on.”

Clarke frowns. “Mom, that won’t be safe. Something tells me whoever is controlling him won’t like you demanding information.”

“I don’t care. I’m the chancellor and I  _will_   have answers. I can’t help people get out of this…this situation if I don’t have answers.”

Clarke nods, hating it but understanding. She thinks a second. “Murphy was with him. I’m going to detour to Andria to see what he knows. Maybe he or Emori saws someone or something that can give us answers. Once I know, I’ll be in touch.”

Abby nods. “Sounds good. Go pack up. I’ll let your mates know where you are.”

Clarke nods and leaves to get ready to go, already planning to use the Rover to get them to Polis as quickly as possible. As she hurries through the halls of the Ark, Clarke knows she needs to get out fast before Raven realizes she’s taking the vehicle. She runs into Monroe in the halls.

“Hey! Good to see you!”

“What’s up, Clarke?”

“Nothing. I was hoping you could…” Clarke’s voice trails off as she suddenly wonders who to trust. “So, um, what do you think of this City of Light thing?”

Monroe rolls her eyes. “PLEASE tell me you did not fall for that crap!”

Clarke chuckles. “Actually, was seeing if you had. I need help. I need to get my stuff packed into the Rover and Kora, too. I don’t want Raven to see. I think she’s taken the chip.”

“Chip? What chip?”

“It’s a chip, not a pill. DON’T take it, Monroe. Please!”

“I won’t. My life is pretty damn good right now,” she replies with a smile.

Clarke pats her arm. “I’m glad to hear that. Can you help?”

“You bet. Let’s go.”

As soon as the two bags are packed, Clarke goes to get Kora and Monroe goes to pack a bag, having promised to stay with and protect Kora in Polis if Clarke has to leave again. The trio ropes Jasper into going to Raven’s hut and keeping her distracted until they leave. He takes Maya’s MP3 player with him, planning to get Raven to hear some new songs so she doesn’t hear the Rover leave. Monroe and Clarke watch Jasper until he enters the mechanic’s hut then race out to the Rover. Clarke sits in back with Kora as Monroe jumps behind the wheel.

Clarke doesn’t take another breath until they are out of the compound and onto the trail that will take them to Polis. She hugs Kora close to her.

Back at the compound, Raven had been fighting Jasper about the songs. She had a mission. She HAD to complete her mission! She shoves him away just as she hears the Rover start up. He tries his best to block the door but Raven is freakishly strong and tosses him to the side. She races out into the yard.

“NO! BRING BACK MY ROVER!”

She lets out a heavy stream of curses and kick a bucket across the compound. She grabs the nearest person.

“WHO TOOK MY VEHICLE?”

“I…I think it was Clarke,” the man stammers.

Raven growls and shoves him away. A hand falls on her shoulder.

“Calm down, Raven. You can still complete your mission.”

Raven’s shoulders slump. “But how will I get back to Polis?”

“She’ll be back. She is just taking her daughter there to be safe.”

Raven turns to A.L.I.E. “But won’t they be safer in the City of Light?”

A.L.I.E. smiles. “Of course they will. Clarke will join us soon. For now, I need you to go speak to- -”

Her words break off as a group of riders come into the compound. A.L.I.E. can’t take her eyes off the woman that leads them. She shivers. It is HER! She is the one with the FLAME!

“Raven, who is that woman in the lead?”

“That’s Lexa. She’s the commander of the 13 clans.”

“We need her. Not yet. But soon. Make sure nothing happens to her.”

“Uh, okay. Sure.”

As Lexa dismounts she sees a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She turns quickly but all she sees is Raven staring at her. No flash of colour anywhere.

“Damn…I must be tired,” she mutters as she hands her horse off to Gustus. She smiles and waves at Raven. “Good to see you.”

Raven just smiles and waves then walks way. Lexa is a bit surprised but assumes Raven must be working on something time sensitive. She and Anya make their way into the Ark, following Clarke’s scent all the way to the med bay, to no surprise. The surprise is their mate, and their young charge, are not there. Lexa frowns.

“Where are they?”

Abby steps out of her office, having smelled the blast of pheromones from both alphas when they did not find who they were looking for.

“Lexa, Anya, a word please?”

The two nod and walk into the office, surprised when Abby closes the door. Fear grips Lexa’s heart. Had Kora not made it through surgery? Anya swallows hard and takes her mates’ hand, also worried for the little girl.

“Kora is fine,” Abby says to immediately calm those unspoken fears. “Clarke left for Polis not too long before you arrived.” Abby bites a lip a moment. “What have you two heard about the City of Light?”

“Not much,” Lexa answers. “But from what I heard it is a place of comfort for some.”

“Yes, that’s true. But it’s more than that.” She pulls out a small case holding the now still microcircuit. “This is hidden in a pill people take. From what I can tell, the outer shell dissolves and this somehow attaches to the central nervous system. People talking about the City of Light are  _actually_   going there in their head! Their long meditation sessions are them leaving this world for…for a video game, for lack of better words. And I think this can make them do bad things, too. They are devoted to this place in a way I have never seen. They are brainwashed.”

Anya seems confused but this is a term Lexa is familiar with. Nia had been accused of this practice more than once.

“So…is Jaha controlling them?” Lexa asks.

“I don’t think so. I think he’s being controlled, too. Clarke plans to go by Andria before she returns to see if Murphy or Emori saw anyone or anything that could help us better understand this whole thing.”

“Can you…remove the…thing?” Anya asks.

Abby shrugs. “I have no idea. So far no one has asked me to do it. And, depending on how it attaches, I may not be able to do it.”

Lexa stands. “You figure out what you can. We’ll be in touch.” She looks at Anya. “We ride to Andria. We’ll find out what Murphy knows.”

Anya nods and stands. “We’ll take radios to keep in touch with you and Clarke.”

Abby nods. “Sounds good. I’ll let you know anything that develops here. Oh, and you should know…it’s not just Skaikru affected. There are warriors in all clans talking about the City of Light. Perhaps some in Polis, too.”

The mates exchange a look. An unseen, unknown enemy they have no idea how to combat. Just another day in the command tent, right? They quickly head out to get their warriors back on the road. And to let them know they are banned from taking the pill under penalty of death. Those closest to command can NOT be affected!

The group sets off, stopping to rest their horses after about 2 hours. Lexa takes a radio and tunes it to the Rover’s frequency.

“Lexa to Clarke.”

Monroe grabs the walkie talkie mouth piece and hands it back to Clarke.

“Lex! I guess you’ve been to the Ark?”

“Yes. We’re riding to Andria to speak with Murphy and Emori.”

“What about Emerson?” Clarke demands.

Lexa sighs before she keys the radio. “He still eludes us. For now. Until we can know for sure who’s affected by this…this pill, take Kora to Gaia in the temple. Tell her to protect her.”

Clarke nods. “I will. No way will the Flamekeepers turn to some other religion or whatever. Not with their beliefs. My friend Monroe will be staying with her, too. I want a firearm nearby just in case.”

“Good idea.” Lexa pauses. “And if I told you to wait for us there?”

Clarke chuckles. “Not a chance. I have to get back to Arkadia. I need to help Mom figure out how to get that thing out of people’s heads. I already hate she has about 4 days alone with those…those freaks before I get back.”

“As we thought. Be careful, hodnes.”

“You, too, my loves. Clarke out.”

“Sha. Lexa out.”

Clarke hands the mic back to Monroe. “Well…this has made a dull week exciting,” she jokes.

Monroe laughs. “Sure, being on high alert because of Emerson was a piece of pie.”

The two chuckle and settle back to finish the first part of the journey back to Polis. They plan to drive until the battery reaches critical levels before stopping for the night. Clarke wanted her daughter…uh, her charge, safely tucked away in the temple as soon as possible.

* * *

Jaha looks at the man driving the wagon. “Can’t this thing go any faster?”

“No, Thelonious. I’m sorry. If I could make it go faster I would. For A.L.I.E.,” the man replies.

Jaha sighs. “Right. I apologize. She’s seen the flame. She’s not sure how to get it but she knows she’s seen it. We are so close to permanently living in peace.”

The driver of the horse drawn wagon smiles, remembering his time in the City of Light. “I can’t wait to go back and never have to leave again.”

Jaha smiles, knowing that day is coming soon.

* * *

Lexa’s group pulls up just outside the gates of Andria. She walks in and comes to a stop, staring at the scar-faced warrior helping a woman fold some blankets. Lexa’s jaw tightens and she lets out a low growl. Her guards and Anya all stiffen, affected by the anger rolling off their Heda. Lexa marches towards the warrior, who senses her at the last moment. She spins around and immediately drops to a knee.

“Heda,” she says, head bowed.

“Ontari kom Azgeda,” Lexa growls.

“I take it by the tone of your voice you didn’t speak to Cl- -uh, Wanheda about me, Heda?” Ontari says nervously.

“Not since she returned to us. Tell me why I shouldn’t end your fight right here?”

“I can’t tell you that, Heda, because I probably deserve to die for things I’ve done and things I was supposed to do in the future including…including kill you and the other Nightbloods,” Ontari admits. She hears the growls from Lexa’s warriors. “All I can say, is I have changed. Wanheda showed me the truth about Nia. That is why I left after I saw Wanheda had things in hand. I was able to confirm my death would have come within a year of me becoming a puppet commander.” She pauses. “I was a young fool until that moment. I believed Nia. I trusted her. And she was raising me to kill me. I…I thought Wanheda was lying. She wasn’t. I can never atone for what I did in the past. All I can promise is, given a chance, I will only wield my sword in protection of your people, Heda. But should you see fit to execute me, I will not argue for my life.” She lifts up her hands, wrists ready for cuffs. “My fate is in your hands, Heda.”

Lexa stares down at the girl, just a year, maybe two younger than Clarke. She thinks about things Clarke was taught on the Ark before it came to earth. If it is all you know, how do you go against it? Clarke went against Ark beliefs about omegas. Ontari went against Nia by escaping and not killing Clarke in revenge. Had this warrior attacked when Clarke was in that state, the sky princess would have stood no chance.

“Rise, Ontari,” Lexa commands. The surprised girl slowly stands, her head still bowed. “I will speak with Wanheda about your fate. What are you doing here?”

“Chancellor Griffin helped me with some injuries. In return, I delivered some medicines here and am returning to the Ark with some blankets, Heda.”

“She trusted you with this mission? Does she know of your relationship to Klark? That you tried to rape her daughter?” Lexa demands.

The warriors and Anya all growl at this bit of news. Ontari swallows hard.

“Yes, Heda,” she croaks. “For some reason she still forgave me. As did Clar- - Wanheda.”

“Heda, I will end her fight if you see fit to do so,” Gustus offers.

Lexa holds up her hand as several others chime in their offers to help. “Em pleni! You are temporarily pardoned, Ontari. You will remain at Arkadia and assist them until I can investigate this further. Is that understood?”

“Sha, Heda. Mochof,” Ontari breathes out in surprise.

Lexa reaches out and places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, making her look up. “If they vouch for you, and you prove yourself, you will be a welcome addition to the coalition. But step out of line once…” she lets the threat go unsaid.

“I understand, Heda. Thank you for this chance to prove myself.”

“Um, Heda? We really need to get these blankets back to Arkadia,” a young man says nervously.

Lexa nods. “Of course. You may go.” She looks at Ontari. “Ride safe, Ontari.”

“Mochof, Heda.”

Ontari hurries off, trying to ignore the glare of the warriors, especially Anya, glaring at her. Lexa lifts up her hand to stop Anya’s protest. “We’ll discuss it with Klark.” She looks at the woman who had helped load the blankets. “Where can I find John Murphy or Emori?”

The woman bows her head. “They are in the fields, Heda.”

Lexa nods her thanks and walks through the village, acknowledging the bows and praises from the villagers. A little boy breaks away from his mother and runs up to her.

“Hi, Heda! Is Wanheda with you?”

Lexa can’t help but grin. She drops to one knee. “I’m afraid not, little warrior. She’s on her way to Polis.”

“Oh,” the boy replies, looking downhearted. “I met her once in Polis. She was real nice.”

Lexa nods. “Sha, she is. I will tell her you said hello. Your name is?”

“I’m Timothy. She showed me how to make pretty swirls with a paint brush,” he tells the commander.

“Well, Timothy, I’m sure she will be sorry she missed you.”

She pats him on the head and stands, continuing on to the fields where the last of the fall harvest is being brought in. Anya grins.

“Okay, so that interaction made up for the first one,” she whispers.

Lexa just chuckles. They get to the field and Murphy sees them. They see him gulp hard and shiver as he walks over to them. He drops to a knee.

“Heda, General, I assume you’re here for me?”

“Sha, John Murphy. Please stand,” Lexa tells him. “You are not in trouble. We just have some questions.”

He sighs in relief as he stands. “Questions I can handle. An execution date I’d rather avoid,” he notes with a shy smile.

Lexa nods. “I understand. Tell me, where did Jaha find this…City of Light?”

John scratches the back of his head. “Honestly, we walked so far and then there was a lake to cross. I’m not even sure I could find it on a map.” He looks around. “EMORI!”

Emori looks over, her eyes widening when she sees Lexa and the others. He smiles and shakes his head, letting her know things are fine. She slowly walks over, bowing her head.

“Heda, General, it is an honour,” she states.

“It is good to see you again, Emori,” Lexa replies. “Do you remember how to get to the place where Jaha discovered the City of Light?”

Emori nods. “Sha, Heda, I could guide you there. Honestly? I’d prefer to show you on a map and never set foot near the place again.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “Oh? Why is that?”

Emori glances at Murphy then back to Lexa. “Because whatever Jaha found on that damn island cost me my brother and our friend. If only we could have held on to his backpack.”

“Backpack?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Murphy agrees, remembering. “Jaha has this backpack. That’s where he gets those things he calls ‘keys to the City’ and…”

His voice trails off as he looks past Lexa. Emori gasps. Lexa and Anya slowly turn and follow the gaze of those two.

Just about everyone in the village is sitting on the ground cross-legged, their eyes closed, their minds obviously in the City of Light.

“That is not right, Heda. They are bewitched!” Gustus claims.

Lexa slowly nods. “Sha, something bad is happening here.” She notices even Clarke’s little friend is on a journey only he can see. “Get the horses. We ride for Polis. We need to know how far this has spread.” She looks at Murphy and Emori. “You’re with us.”

The two nod and quickly go get their things. As Lexa walks through the area, she sees the stunned people who haven’t taken the pill.

“All of you not…affected. Take your things and go to TonDC. Tell Indra what you have seen here today.”

The villagers nod and hurry to pack their bags and get out of this eerily silent town. Lexa waits until they are all on their way before mounting up and kicking Zeus into a gallop. They will get to Polis as fast as they can to find out what the hell is going on.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, Clarke is carrying Kora down into the temple book room. “Thank you for this, Gaia. I know it is normally not allowed.”

“You are welcome, Wanheda. Something is definitely going on here in Polis, too. I will guard her with my life. I promise.”

Clarke smiles and sets Kora on the ground. “Monroe went to get my friend Monty but she’ll be here with you soon. Lexa and Anya will be here tonight. I have to go back to the Ark. You be good, okay?”

Kora nods. “Sha, Clarke. I be good.”

Clarke smiles and pulls her into a hug, kissing her cheek. “I love you, little raider.”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke stands and offers Gaia the medications and bandages she will need for Kora’s hands. Meanwhile the little girl starts to look around. She scans everything she sees. It is all so wonderous and new for her. Then in a dusty corner she sees a stack of boxes.

“Polaris Station, Research Vessel 13” is printed on their sides.

A hand falls on the little girl’s shoulder. “Very good, Kora. You’ve found them,” A.L.I.E. says as the girl smiles proudly, eager to go back to the City of Light. She can’t wait to take Clarke, too, but for right now her friend A.L.I.E. says their trips there are a special secret. Very special indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

Abby walks into the med bay, studying the tablet in her hand. She comes to an abrupt stop when she hears Jasper calling to her.

“ABBY! It’s Raven!”

“Her leg?”

“No! Her head. She took that damn chip. That supposed key to the city,” he reports. “Now she’s in her old workshop going nuts. She’s blaring music, exercising, doing whatever she can to try to get her head back. I don’t think she can do it alone.”

Abby nods and follows him back out of the med bay. They find a crowd outside Raven’s door, that includes Jaha. Abby’s eyes narrow. She hadn’t realized he’d returned.

“Okay, come on! Everyone out!” A few still mingle. Abby gets angry. “NOW! You, too, Thelonious!”

“This doesn’t concern you, Abby. Raven is with us now,” he tells her.

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Jasper mutters.

“We took away her pain, Jasper. We saved her,” he reminds the boy.

“Last chance,” Abby warns, “before I call the guards and have them remove you away from my patients’ door.”

Thelonious seems to hear something that settles him. “You’ll come around eventually.”

“Not likely,” Abby tells him, then steps around him to Raven’s door.

Inside the room, Raven is on the floor. For a brief moment, she’d had peace from A.L.I.E. But only for a moment.

“Raven, this is pointless,” A.L.I.E. says calmly. “Sensory stimulation at the level required to force me out is unsustainable.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Raven screams, desperate to be alone in her head once more.

Then over the cacophony of noise she has created, she hears knocking on her door and someone calling for her.

“JASPER!” she gasps and leaps towards possible salvation. She turns off the music and opens the door. “Come in! Come in!” she practically pulls Jasper and Abby into the room.

“Raven, what’s wrong?” Abby asks.

“I need your help to get this  _thing_   out of my head,” Raven barks, unable to stand still she fidgets from side to side. “And I think I know how to do it. I need some of the wristbands you put on the Delinquents before you sent them down here!”

“What? Why? How will those help your head?”

Raven hurries over to a dry erase board. She starts to draw and write equations on it faster than Abby had ever seen anyone write before.

“I’m telling you it’ll work!” she says as she steps back from the board. “These wristbands were designed to transmit vital signs. Electrical signals from the body!” she finishes, staring at Abby hopefully.

“I designed them. I know how they work!”

“Then you know they have a transponder. All we have to do is reverse it and then we can send an energy pulse  _into_   my brain. If I’m right, it will fry whatever A.L.I.E. put in there without damaging the tissue.”

“But if you’re wrong…” Jasper offers up.

“If I was wrong, A.L.I.E. wouldn’t be looking at me right now like I just stole her favorite toy,” Raven insists.

Only the mechanic sees the pinched look on the avatar’s face. Abby studies the dry erase board.

“She’s here,” Raven states.

Abby’s head turns towards the mechanic. “You can see her?” Abby presses.

“Yeah,” Raven acknowledges.

“Why, Raven, with everything I can do for you?” A.L.I.E. pleads. “Why would you do this”

Raven spins around. “BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY MEMORIES, YOU CRAZY BITCH!”

“The wristbands…where are they?” Jasper asks.

“I don’t know!” Raven answers in frustration.

“I do,” Abby answers.

“NO! No, everything I hear, she hears; everything I see, she sees. Just…just tell him,” she gestures wildly at Jasper.

Abby studies the young woman. She is on the edge of mental and physical collapse. They don’t have much time to save her. Abby whispers something in Jasper’s ear. He nods and places a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“We’re going to fix you, alright?”

He quickly leaves to find the bands. Abby watches helplessly as Raven has an argument with no one. A.L.I.E. tries to get Raven to reconsider but the mechanic refuses. Finally the avatar gives up.

“Then I’m sorry for this.”

All at once, all the pain, all the memories, every horrible thing the chip had helped her forget are relaunched into Raven’s mind. She screams at the mental assault. She collapses to the ground. She hears as if from a distance Abby speaking but only A.L.I.E.’s voice is clear.

“You wanted your memories back. Here they are.”

Electrical shocks. Being shot. The start of death by a 1000 cuts. Her leg being drilled. Watching Finn die. Hating Clarke. Hating Finn. Hating her mother. It’s all there in no particular order in deafening volume. Abby calls Jasper back.

“We have to get her to medical!”

Jasper lifts her up and they race for the med bay, the wristbands forgotten. As they enter, they see Jackson standing beside a bed. Abby calls orders to him but it takes him a moment to respond, only listening when A.L.I.E. tells him to. Raven can only scream as her memories drive her insane. A.L.I.E. leans over Abby’s shoulder.

“I can make it stop. I can lead you back to the City of Light. All you have to do is submit,” the avatar tells the beta.

Another wave of memories hit. She watches Finn die over and over. Finally the mechanic breaks.

“I submit,” she cries weakly.

“Completely, Raven,” A.L.I.E. commands. “Permanently.”

Raven screams once more as she  _feels_   the drill going into her thigh once more. “YES! I SUBMIT!” she screams in desperation. “Please! Please…”

Jackson approaches the table, the sedative Abby had ordered in his hand. Abby goes to get it, frustrated at how slow he’s walking. She hears Raven give one last scream then collapse on the bed. She spins around and races back to her.

“Raven?”

She steps back when Raven’s eyes pop open. Raven sits up strangely, stiffly. Abby stares at her in disbelief. Raven looks beyond her to Jackson.

“I have full access to Raven’s synaptic network. She’s ours,” she reports in a voice decidedly NOT Raven’s.

Abby turns to Jackson in confusion. And he jabs her in the neck with the sedative. Now the doctor is theirs, too. She just doesn’t know it yet.

* * *

Jaha listens as A.L.I.E. tells him about the boxes. “I am sure the final answers we need are in those boxes. We need to collect the one called Ontari as well as the doctor. Those two will help us find the Flame.”

Jaha slowly nods. It is starting to make sense to him. Of course the most important documents would be in the temple. It never occurs to him that they were there due to Becca, Praim Heda. In his addled mind, he believes that Lexa has known all along how to save the world and deliver everyone to the City of Light. She’s just been hiding it from everyone.

Lexa must die.

“Come, Thelonious, Dr. Griffin will be awake soon. It’s time to get her to take the key.”

“What if she won’t?” he asks.

“She will,” A.L.I.E. states with confidence. “Raven will help us.”

The two go to the med bay. Raven is suddenly walking with them, having been summoned by A.L.I.E. via synapsis. As they walk into the med bay they see Abby chained to a chair, just starting to awaken. Jackson steps up beside them. Abby stares at the three of them and shakes her head.

“Welcome back,” Jaha says calmly.

Abby jerks at the chains holding her to the chair. She looks up at Jackson. “Not you, too,” she whispers.

“Abby, it’s a miracle!” he tells her. “As doctors it’s our job to relieve suffering. Shouldn’t we- -”

“What was your mother’s name, Jackson?” Abby interrupts.

He stares at her, stumped by the simple question. Jaha lifts his head, realizing just how much the doctor has figured out either on her own or in talking to Jasper, Clarke and others. Raven glances at the other doctor then back to Abby.

“Mary Jackson died in her son’s arms after suffering a terrible illness.”

“Who am I talking to?” Abby asks. “It’s A.L.I.E., right?” Raven nods. “Mary’s death is the reason he became a doctor!” Raven looks unimpressed. Abby looks at Jackson. “Did she take that from you, too?” Jackson shrugs. “How is that a miracle?”

Jaha sits down beside Abby. “All you have to do is swallow the key and see for yourself.”

Abby’s head whips around. “That’s NEVER gonna happen!”

“He said you would say that,” the Raven-A.L.I.E. hybrid replies.

“I want to talk to Raven,” Abby demands.

“Raven’s in the city of light,” the creature responds. “All you have to do to see- -”

“I SAID NO!” Abby insists.

Jaha leans towards her. “Abby, we need you to tell people what we are doing is safe. What we’re doing is too important.”

“What you’re doing is stealing people’s minds,” Abby interjects, hoping to somehow reach her old friend.

“You’re wrong. We’re freeing their minds. And we won’t be done until everyone is with us,” he tells her.

“I don’t care if you  _torture_   me, I will  _never_   take the key!”

“Who said anything about torture?” Raven asks, as Jackson picks up a scalpel and hands it to her.

Abby’s stomach turns as she guesses what is about to happen. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a choice.”

“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Abby screams as she watches the scalpel cut into Raven’s wrists. Dark arterial blood begins to stream out. “STOP! STOP! NO! NO! Oh, GOD! OH GOD!”

Raven drops the scalpel and stares at Abby. Jaha holds up one of the pills.

“If you want to save Raven, all you have to do is take the key,” he explains.

Abby struggles fruitlessly against her bonds. “If I don’t stop the bleeding she’s going to DIE!”

“Her body will die but her mind will live forever,” Jaha counters.

“PLEASE!” Abby begs as Raven falls. “RAVEN!” She watches the pools of blood widen then looks to Jaha. “I’m begging you to let me go to her.”

“Open your mouth,” Jaha says calmly, moving the pill closer. “And hold out your tongue.”

Abby stares into eyes she no longer recognizes. She sees Raven start to slump down more. She looks to Jaha again.

And opens her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Bellamy, Harper, Jasper and Nathan are huddled together as Jasper tells them about Raven.

“I’m telling you: if Abby doesn’t figure out a way to get that out of her we’re in trouble. Raven figured out a way but we may need Monty to get the…the thing built. And a hell of a lot of them.”

“And all she needed was the bracelets?”

“Yeah. But when I went to find them they were gone. I…I think they may have turned Abby.”

Bellamy nods. “Okay. Nathan, go get radios. Hell, take them all. Harper, get some supplies. Jasper, get Maya ready to go. I’ll go get Raven. Thank God Lexa sent us back here.”

“No shit,” Harper agrees. “But where do we go? And how do we tell others. If any of those…those freaks have radios they’ll hear us.”

Bellamy nods. “I know. I’ll…I’ll figure it out. Move out. Meet at the escape panel in the fence ASAP.”

The group nods and splits up. Jasper races to his quarters to get his mate. As he enters he skids to a halt. He starts to shake his head.

“Oh, Maya…no…no, no, no…”

Maya is meditating, the serene look on her face all the cultists get. She slowly opens her eyes.

“Take the key, Jasper. Come with me. It’s…it’s amazing!”

He kneels beside her. “I…I can’t. But I promise to rescue you from that place. I swear I will!”

She shakes her head. “But I don’t want to leave. Please, come with me!”

Jasper thinks a moment, then nods. “Okay. I…I need to go get a key from Jaha. I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

He races out of their room towards the med bay. He sees Bellamy staring down at Raven, who is trying to convince him she’s okay.

“She’s NOT okay!” Jasper protests. “She was begging us to get that damn thing out of her head!”

“I was wrong. Jasper, come with me and- -”

Jasper grabs a syringe and jabs it into her neck, knocking her out. “Get her out of here. Blindfold her! If she wakes up; anything she sees A.L.I.E. sees.”

Bellamy nods. “Where are you going?”

Jasper grabs another syringe. “To get Maya. She took the damn thing. GO!”

Bellamy lifts up Raven and hurries out of the med bay. Jasper races back towards his quarters. Unfortunately, A.L.I.E. had felt Raven get drugged. She orders her followers to find Jasper. As he gets to his living area, all the people in the hallway are staring at him, including Maya.

“Jasper, you must come with us,” she tells her mate.

Jasper shakes his head. “No…no, please, no…”

“You MUST come with us!” another person states.

Jasper starts to back away. He hears more footsteps coming. Many more. He looks at his wife. “I’ll save you, Maya. I swear it.”

He turns and takes off running. As soon as he gets out of their sight, he looks for a maintenance tunnel to hide in. To save his wife he needs to free Raven. She’s been in that…that place. She’ll know how to save Maya. She will!

* * *

Clarke and Monty are driving as fast as they can towards Arkadia. Neither have spoken much. As they near TonDC they start to see people walking. No weapons. No packs. No nothing.

“What the hell?” Clarke mutters.

Just then her radio comes to life.

“Bellamy to Clarke. Come in!”

She grabs the mic. “Bell! What’s going on? Are Lexa and Anya okay?”

“They were fine last I saw them yesterday. They are on their way to Polis. They sent us back to Arkadia. Do NOT go back to Arkadia!” He glances at Harper. “Meet the Delinquents where Octavia found love.”

Clarke thinks about that a moment. “Say that again?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Meet us where Octavia found love. Think about it, Clarke! People could be listening!”

“Ah. Right.” Clarke thinks a second, then grins. “Gotcha, Bell. Be there as soon as we can be.” She hangs the mic up and looks at Monty. “Remember how to get to Lincoln’s cave?”

“But I thought he meant the Dropship?”

“That’s what Bellamy wanted people to think. But Octavia found love at Lincoln’s cave, not at the Dropship itself.”

Monty grins. “Ah that’s right. I thought Bellamy was going to shit br- -WHOA!”

Monty slams on the brakes as a group of warriors suddenly clog the road. They walk past the Rover as if they don’t even see it. Clarke and Monty exchange a look of fear. As soon as they are alone on the road once more, Clarke grabs the mic and tunes the radio to station 1.

“Wanheda to Polis. Come in Polis. Please!’

“Wanheda this is Praxis. Go on.”

“Praxis, have Heda and the General arrived yet?”

“No. Their scouts say they should be here in the next couple of hours.”

“Good. When they get there LOCK DOWN POLIS! People who are members of the City of Light are coming. A lot of them! Keep them out as long as you can!”

“Yes, Wanheda. I will pass the word.”

“Good. Wanheda out.” She hangs up the mic. “I should have fucking insisted Lexa keep a radio on her at all times. I swear she won’t go FISHING without a radio ever again if I have my way!”

“Too bad Bellamy didn’t leave his with them.”

“He probably tried and she turned it down. Damn hardhead…”

Monty just nods, knowing Clarke’s irritation is masking her fear that something will happen to her mates when she is too far away to help them. He must admit, he’s driving a bit faster than normal to get to Harper. He’s been far from her for too long, both mentally and physically. He’ll never make that mistake again!

They have been moving along nicely for about an hour when he cusses. “Battery is in the red zone. We have to stop.”

“FUCK!” Clarke screams, hitting the dashboard.

Monty pulls off the side of the road as far as he can. The two quickly gather brush and branches to hide the vehicle as much as possible. Once it gets light out they’ll move it where it can soak up the sun enough to get them moving again. They sit in the bushes, watching as single Grounders or small groups walk past them like zombies.

“I hate that I enjoyed horror shows and movies up on the Ark,” Monty mutters.

Clarke grins. “Me, too. I was obsessed with ‘Fear the Walking Dead’.”

Monty grins. “Yeah, that was a good one. There was also ‘The Z World’ from right before the fall.”

“Ooo, yeah! That was vicious. And why the hell are we discussing shit like that again?”

Monty grins. “Who knows? Maybe we’re just- -”

“BOO!”

Monty and Clarke both scream like little girls and spin around. Octavia stands behind them, laughing her ass off. Lincoln stands nearby just grinning.

“I’m going to KILL YOU!” Clarke shouts and leaps at her friend.

Octavia puts up her hands. “No! Please! I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist when I heard what you were talking about. Oh, that was so damn funny!”

“Not. Funny,” Monty growls. “Now, what are you two doing here?”

Lincoln steps forward since Octavia is still giggling. “Indra is taking the warriors who haven’t fallen under the influence of the key to Polis to help guard the city. We heard Bellamy radio you two and she gave us permission to come to you and help you all. We happened to see you as we cut through the woods to avoid the, uh, zombies. Indra figures you’re probably figuring out a way to stop all this insanity.”

“I wish. We hardly know what’s going on. Mom’s been working on something. Hopefully she’s with the others,” Clarke responds.

“At the Dropship?” Octavia asks.

Clarke chuckles. “Is that really where you found love?”

Octavia thinks a moment then slaps her forehead. “No!” she looks at her mate. “Your cave! That’s where I fell in love with you!”

Clarke frowns, surprised Octavia forgot that. “O, quick question.” Octavia turns to her. “What happened to your Mom?”

Octavia stiffens, her eyes darkening. “Why the hell did you ask me that? Why make me remember that?”

“What happened to her, O? Tell me.”

Octavia steps closer, anger rolling off her. “Those bastards floated my mother because of me. Is that what you needed to know? What the fuck does that have to do with this City of Light crap?”

Clarke sighs in relief. “The so-called key takes away all bad memories. Everything. And from the last report I got from Mom, even if A.L.I.E. lets you remember something you don’t get emotional. It makes you forget stuff. I was worried you forgot about the cave because they had gotten to you. I’m sorry.”

Octavia calms down. “Oh. Damn. Guess I see why you tested me. But we’re clean. So are Indra, Jamie and Nyko. Others, too, but most have turned.”

Monty steps forward. “What about…my mom?”

Octavia shrugs. “I don’t know, Monty. Sorry but I didn’t see her much.”

“Nor did I,” Lincoln adds. “We’ll keep good thoughts for her.”

Monty just nods, praying the difference he’d seen in her were just her acclimating to living on the ground. Lincoln and Octavia head on to Lincoln’s cave, taking some supplies Clarke had picked up in Polis. They are pretty sure the others wouldn’t have had time to get much. Monty and Clarke settle in to await morning so they can get moving once more.

* * *

Lexa and Anya run down the steps into the temple reading room. Gaia meets them with a stricken look on her face.

“Heda, General…”

“Where’s Kora?” Lexa asks.

Gaia swallows hard, turns and points. “She’s there.”

The two alpha’s see the little girl sitting cross-legged on the ground, a serene look on her face. Lexa starts to shake her head.

“No…no, she isn’t…she couldn’t!”

“She told me the ‘doctor man’ gave her a special pill that helps her go someplace nice where her friend A.L.I.E. gives her special treats.”

Anya growls. “I will kill Jackson next time I see him.”

“There’s something else. She said A.L.I.E. has a special treat for her since she found the missing boxes.”

“Those old ones we ignored?” Lexa confirms.

“Yes.”

“That’s why they march on Polis. She needs something in those boxes. What the hell is going on here?” Lexa growls.

“I don’t know. But let’s get those boxes to another location,” Anya suggests. “If this A.L.I.E. sees and hears all, she’ll be coming for them here.”

Lexa walks up to the mural on the wall. She stares at the first Heda. Suddenly her mind is filled with images she doesn’t understand. She drops to her knees, shaking as she is overwhelmed by sensory overload.

“LEXA!”

Anya races to her mate and drops down beside her, watching helplessly as Lexa shakes and stares blindly at the wall. A trickle of blood starts out of her nose.

“Lexa, beja, come back to me. Hear me, ai houman. Niron, beja, come back to me,” Anya whispers over and over, trying desperately to reach her mate.

As suddenly as it began, the episode ends. Lexa falls forward into Anya. The general holds her as Lexa tries to regroup. After a few minutes, the commander sits back.

“By the Spirits…A.L.I.E. destroyed the world. And…and she plans to do it again.” With Anya’s help she stands. “Get those boxes and secure them somewhere safe. Get Kora to the tower. Radio all the clans. How many have been turned?” Anya nods. “I have to go see Titus.”

“Titus? What has that bastard done?” Anya sneers.

“I figured out why he wouldn’t tell us who his successor is. I think he has known all along what is going on. Go, niron, get Kora safe. And make sure NO ONE can get those boxes!”

Anya hears what Lexa has not said aloud: put the boxes in a secret closet only they know about. They cannot risk anyone who has taken the key finding out where those boxes will be.

“I will, my love. See you in the Council room.”

Lexa nods. She races out of the temple towards the cells under the tower. Titus better be ready to tell her everything or she will have his head, her promise to Gaia be damned!

* * *

Ontari walks into the med bay. She smiles at Abby.

“Hi. I heard you wanted to see me?”

Abby nods. “Yes, I did. Welcome back.”

“Thanks.”

Abby extends her hand, holding one of the white keys. “I need you to take this.”

Ontari stares at it. “What? Why? That’s one of those things Jaha keeps offering me.”

“Yes. Take it. It will help you with everything that has ever hurt you. No more remembering what Nia did to you or made you do. No more remembering anything bad. Trust me, Ontari, it’s the best medicine ever created,” Abby insists.

Ontari stares at the woman. She seems…off. The warrior starts to back away. “I don’t think so. I just…need more time to think about it.”

Strong hands grab her from behind. She tries to break free but more hands join the first two. Then more hands. She looks over her shoulder and sees 4 Ark Guards holding her tightly. She struggles to break free.

“You’ll only hurt yourself, Ontari,” Abby warns. “Just take the key and everything will be fine.”

“NO! I won’t DO IT!”

“Force her, Abby. We need her,” A.L.I.E. says from beside the doctor.

“Hold her head,” Abby orders.

Another guard steps forward and holds the warriors’ head. Ontari clamps her mouth closed. Jaha steps up and grabs the girls face, squeezing until her mouth finally opens. Abby shoves the white pill inside and Jaha squeezes the mouth shut again. Ontari feels the coating melting on her tongue, leaking out of the corners of her mouth as a frothy foam. She moans in fear as she fees something start to move on her tongue. It bores into her soft palate. She screams as best she can…then suddenly grows silent. Her struggles stop. Hands release her and she stands up.

“Hello, A.L.I.E.”

A.L.I.E. smiles. “Hello, Ontari, my Flamekeeper.”

The young woman smiles, eager to please the woman now taking over her mind. A.L.I.E. looks at Abby.

“The information you need to complete your research is in the temple in Polis. Time to march on the capital and bring everyone to the City of Light.”

Everyone nods and turns, walking silently out of the Ark to join all the others already on the move thanks to a command by A.L.I.E. Abby doesn’t even grab her notes. After all, they were in her head so A.L.I.E. already has all she needs. Once Abby reads the rest of the research A.L.I.E. will understand completely why she needs Ontari and Lexa.

And only one of those Nightbloods will live once that data is uploaded and launched.

* * *

Monty watches as Clarke turns one of the keys over and over in her hand. He sits down beside her.

“Not thinking of taking that, are you?”

“No. Not yet at least. I have a bad feeling to stop her we’ll have to take it. Well, Anya and I at least,” she finishes sadly.

“Why you and Anya?”

Clarke stares at the infinity symbol on the chip. “Lexa’s neck has this same tattoo. I think…I think she has something like this in her. She told me once all the commanders are in her head; that something happens after the Conclave and they are just…there. I figured it was her conscience, you know?” Monty nods. “Now I think Becca, the first Heda, created a chip like this. And I think the reason there are Nightbloods is their blood is somehow…somehow a sort of silicon liquid to help keep the chip working. Blood isn’t enough to keep it working.”

“So…she made the Heda’s some sort of Android?”

“Sort of. Maybe. I mean, I’m just guessing. But Mom couldn’t figure out one last aspect of Ontari’s blood. She probably wasn’t looking for a synthetic additive like silicon.”

Monty thinks things over then shakes his head. “But…why?”

“I think the answer is in the temple. My guess? Becca created A.L.I.E. and…and that program destroyed the world. Now Jaha started the program again and she is repeating history.” She finally looks at Monty. “I think the thing in Lexa is the second version of the program and Becca created it just in case something like this happened.”

“So…what does it mean? All the nukes in the world are gone. She can’t shoot off what isn’t there so what does it matter?”

“Like you said: all the nukes in the world are gone. Monty, there are nukes in space still. Some on the ring and others on satellites. If that program wants to end life on Earth, she can do it again by using those. And something tells me, she knows how to power up the Ring at a distance to do it.”

Monty’s eyes widen as he sees what Clarke means. “Holy shit…”

“Yeah. To say the least.”

“So…how do we stop it?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I’m praying we can free Raven and she’ll have the insight we’ll need. Otherwise…we’re all dead.”

Monty slowly nods. “Look, why don’t you get up inside. I’ll take first watch.”

Clarke nods and climbs into the back of the Rover to sleep for a little while. Monty leans back against the Rover as he contemplates only living less than a year on the ground before succumbing to the nuclear annihilation his ancestors had tried so hard to escape. He hasn’t been there long when he hears a branch crack. He sits up a bit, trying to figure out where it came from. He hears rustling nearby and a figure steps out of the shadows.

“Monty? Monty, is that you?”

Monty leaps to his feet. “Mom?”


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa dismisses the guards and stands outside her mentor’s cell. He sighs in resignation.

“It has begun.”

“Tell me what you know, Titus. You owe me answers.”

He slowly stands and approaches the bars. “Ever since I got word that the one called Jaha had returned from the City of Light I knew you were in greater danger than you could imagine. And I knew he and that…that thing in his head would use your mates to get to you. I assumed it would be Clarke since she’s one of them. It’s happened, hasn’t it? He has one?”

Lexa’s insides turn to ice as she contemplates that possibility. “No, he doesn’t. But he soon will if they breach Polis. They are coming, teacher, tell me how to stop them!”

“You are the only one that can. Perhaps Luna could help if that coward could be dragged to shore but I fear if she is, she’ll be turned into a puppet for the program called A.L.I.E.”

“Program? I don’t understand,” Lexa tells him.

He starts to pace. “When Becca Praim Heda was but a scientist, she created a program that she believed would revolutionize the world. It could adapt, learn, figure out ways to make the Earth better. Only it went beyond her expectations. It determined the only way to make the world better is to rid it of humans. So it replicated itself and sent itself all over, to every government, every military installation. It learned how to get rid of people.”

“The program set off the nuclear weapons and created Praimfyre,” Lexa concludes.

Titus nods. “Yes. Once technology was gone, it assumed its job was done and it went into hibernation.”

“Until Jaha awakened it.”

“Not only awakened it but showed the thing that there are weapons in the sky that can rain down Praimfyre once more.”

Lexa swallows hard. “There’s…more…up there? Where Klark lived?”

“And others, too. Things called satellites which used to be for communication and defense. With the information it has from the Skaikru, A.L.I.E. can once more rain death down upon us.”

Lexa grasps the bars and leans her head against them, contemplating losing everything. Not just her mates but EVERYTHING! She slowly looks up at him.

“How do we stop it?”

“I don’t think we can.”

“DON’T GIVE UP ON ME! THINK! How do we stop it?!”

Titus stares at her a moment. “Becca’s journal has her notes. But unless you find someone that has seen what A.L.I.E. knows we can’t begin to guess whether or not those notes will help any of us.”

“Becca’s notes are in those boxes? The ones Kora found?”

“Some. Others are with the Flamekeeper’s journals I have hidden with my succession equipment.”

Lexa nods. “I see. Titus…why do I know what I know?” she asks nervously.

He walks over and places his hands over hers. “Because, my child, the way to stop A.L.I.E. is in you. I put it there myself on your succession day.”

“The Flame…it’s a real thing…in my neck, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“How do I stop A.L.I.E.?”

“You must go to the City of Light. That’s all I know. Once there, Becca will guide you.”

“How will I know what to do?”

“You must trust your instincts. And…trust your mates. If I am right, they can meet you there. Your blood is now within them.”

Lexa nods. “Right. So…what else do I need to know?”

“She will try to kill you to get the Flame. If you die there, you die here. And if she uploads the information you have…all is lost.”

“Great. No pressure.” She thinks some more. “Where do I find what I’m looking for?”

“In the temple you will find Becca’s shuttle. Reach under the seat and find a small latch, it will release the cushion. Everything you need is there. Including who my successor should be.”

Lexa nods. “Gaia?” she guesses.

“No. The only one who would make sure to keep your successor following your dreams.” He pauses. “Wanheda.”

* * *

Hannah runs up and pulls Monty into a hug. “Thank God! I think I lost them in the woods. Did you see anyone? They’re everywhere!” She looks around frantically.

He steps past her, pulling out his flashlight and looking around. “You got away?”

“I had to find you,” she says, stepping closer.

He studies her a moment. “Mom, what was Dad’s favorite colour?”

She seems to think then shakes her head. “We don’t have time for this. We can’t stay. People are coming for you and the others.” She grabs him by the arms.

“Brown. He said it reminded him of your eyes,” Monty answers the question he asked as he pulls away from her. “But you don’t remember that, do you?”

He steps away, knowing he’s lost his mother yet again. Hannah just stares at him.

“Don’t let him leave. He needs to take the key so he can lead us to Raven,” A.L.I.E. commands Hannah.

Monty is stunned when his mother slaps him across the head. She shoves him into the Rover. Clarke leaps out of the Rover, her sword in her hand.

“NO!”

“STOP!” Monty begs as his mother beats him relentlessly.

She pulls a pill out of her pocket. “I’ll stop when you take the key.”

“Never!”

They start to fight again but she quickly takes him to the ground. Just when he thinks he’s in real trouble, Clarke arrives and yanks Hannah off her son.

“Monty! Are you okay?”

“She’s chipped!” he screams.

Clarke spins around and Hannah backhands her. Clarke raises her sword.

“CLARKE! DON’T!” Monty screams.

Clarke looks back at her friend and Hannah uses the distraction to ambush the blonde. Clarke’s sword goes flying as she finds herself battling defensively against a woman that feels no pain and has enhanced skills thanks to A.L.I.E. Hannah gives Clarke one more good kick then grabs the sword. She tries to slash Clarke’s neck but is stopped when Clarke grabs both hands of the woman.

“MOM STOP! What are you doing?” Monty screams.

Hannah continues to press the blade towards Clarke’s neck.

“PLEASE! STOP IT!” Monty pulls his gun. “Stop, Mom! Don’t make me do this!” he pleads.

With a primal scream, he fires into her shoulder. She barely flinches and the force pressing steel towards Clarke’s neck doesn’t waver.

“MOM!”

He screams once more…and fires a shot into her heart. Hannah looks at her chest in surprise, then slowly falls off Clarke’s body. Monty walks towards her, hardly believing what he’s just done. Clarke spins around and looks at him.

“Monty!”

She scrambles over to him and eases the gun out of his hand. She ignores the fact that A.L.I.E. and the rest of her goons will know where they are. She lifts his face away from staring at Hannah’s body.

“Thank you for saving me. Go on back to the Rover. I’ll…I’ll deal with Hannah.”

“She…should be buried.”

“I know. I’ll take care of it. Go on.”

Clarke watches him walk away, wishing she could have been the one to kill Hannah so he didn’t have to bear this guilt. She goes and gets a shovel out of the work box and starts to dig, She looks up in the sky, praying for the sun to come before more of A.L.I.E.’s zombies arrived.

* * *

In Lincoln’s cave, the others have only had it slightly better than Clarke and Monty. They are forced to watch their friend bounce from begging for her life to threatening to kill them all. They know they can’t stay there long but where the hell can they go?

As the sun moves towards midday, Harper hears the sound of a motor. She gestures to Nathan and the two of them get ready. Just in case. The vehicle comes to a stop and the two guards are relieved to see Clarke and Monty climb out. Clarke starts towards them, then stops. She stares into Harper’s eyes.

“How’s your Dad doing?”

Harper stiffens. “My dad is dead. You know that, Clarke!”

Clarke ignores her and looks at Nathan. “And your Mom?”

He growls. “Watch it, Clarke.”

Clarke sighs in relief. “Good. You’re not chipped.”

Monty pushes past her and goes right to Harper. He pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, sensing something is very, very wrong. She eases back and looks into his eyes, seeing the unshed tears.

“I killed her,” he croaks. “I had to save Clarke. She’d been chipped. I had to do it. Please don’t hate me.”

She brings a hand up to his cheek. “You’re not making sense. What happened?”

Clarke walks up. “We ran into Hannah after Lincoln and Octavia left. She’d taken the key. She was trying to kill me. She…wouldn’t listen to us. Monty saved my life.”

Harper moans and pulls him close. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. We’ll avenge her by destroying this A.L.I.E. thing, okay? We’ll avenge her. I swear it, my love.”

Clarke and Nathan move away to give them a moment. Clarke goes into a cave and tells them what’s happened. The others hurt for their friend. Clarke kneels down to check Raven’s vitals, not liking the shallow breaths coming from the mechanic. She stands and looks at her friends.

“How long has she been out?”

“She’s been in and out. Jasper said she’d come up with a way to get the chip out but she needed one of our old lifeline bracelets. But Jaha destroyed them all,” Bellamy reports.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “I know where we can find one. Is that all she- -HEY!”

As the others had talked, Raven had leapt up and run from the cave, trying to figure out where she was so the rescue party at the Dropship could be re-routed to her location. But she had never been here and doesn’t see anything she recognizes. Before she can get too far they others have caught her and Jasper has dosed her with the last syringe he had grabbed in the med bay.

“So…what do we do?” Bellamy asks as all eyes turn to Clarke.

“We need answers Raven may have. Let’s get her to the Trading Post. Niylah had one of our bracelets. Let’s pray she still does. Monty, think you can figure out what she was building?”

Monty takes a deep breath, knowing he has to stop mourning, stop regretting, and start helping. Otherwise there will be no “later” to revisit these feelings properly. He looks at Jasper.

“Do you remember what she was planning to do?”

Jasper nods. “I think so. I’ll tell you on the way.”

Soon they are all in the Rover and on their way to the outpost. In addition to being tied up, they have also gagged and blindfolded Raven just in case. They cannot let her tell A.L.I.E. anything that could stop their mission.

Their only two questions are: does Niylah still have the bracelet…and has Niylah been turned?

* * *

Anya enters the council room to find Lexa pacing. “The boxes are secure,” she reports.

“Good. Good. Great,” Lexa mumbles distractedly.

Anya frowns. Has her mate been turned? She slowly walks over and grips Lexa’s hand. “Who’s Costia?”

Lexa’s head whips around, anger in her eyes. “What the fuck did you say?”

Anya breathes a sigh of relief. “Sorry, niron. You were distracted. I was scared…worried…” she shakes her head.

Lexa pulls her into a hug. “It is I who am sorry, ai houman. Thank you for hiding the boxes. I…I talked to Titus.”

Anya leans back and stares into her lover’s eyes. “Do I kill him now or later?”

Lexa smiles and kisses her mate. “Sorry, niron, can’t kill him yet. He was actually helpful. I just…hate what he said.”

She tells her mate what the Flamekeeper had said, including who he has named as his successor. Lexa walks over and picks up a few things off the council table. One is a small metal box. She opens it to show a square indentation in the middle of red fabric.

“Turns out I’m a monster, Anya. This…this square represents my head, my brain, everything about me. I’m nothing…”

Anya walks over and slaps the can out of her hand. “Bullshit! You had ideas of peace and a united coalition LONG before this damn thing was put in your skull. And if we took it out…somehow, you’d still have those dreams. You would only lose the council of the past Heda’s. And damn it, Lexa, how many people would love to have that kind of advice and experience at their fingertips? That…that thing didn’t make you a monster. It enhanced the great leader you would have been even without it.”

Lexa swallows hard as she contemplates those words. “Anya…I’m scared…” she whispers.

Anya lifts her mates chin and stares into eyes that hadn’t shown fear in many, many years. “Then that proves you’re human, Lexa. We will use what is in you to defeat this A.L.I.E. thing and save our people. And I’m not just talking about that thing in your head.” She places a hand above Lexa’s heart. “I’m talking about the heart that beats for our clans.”

Lexa pulls Anya close. “Thank you, my love. You are my strength. You and Klark heal me like no other ever has. I love you.”

Anya smiles. “Ai hod yu in.”

After a few minutes, Lexa leans back. Anya sees the resolve in the green eyes and smiles. Lexa strokes her mates’ cheek. “Let’s go contact Klark. Time to see what she and her friends have found. We need to end this battle before it begins.”

Anya nods and the two go to the radio room to try to reach Clarke and the others.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke stand outside the trading post as they listen to what Lexa has to say. The two exchange a look, hating that Clarke had been right about Lexa’s implant. Inside Monty is working on the EMP device Raven had been trying to create to zap the chip in her head. Clarke clenches her eyes closed for a moment. She could lose her mate when they beat A.L.I.E. and they could lose Raven if this thing does more than zap the chip. And both must do what they are doing to chance saving them all. Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder. He lifts up the radio.

“Clarke had guessed about the chip. Once we free Raven, and I believe we will, we will be heading to Polis. We’ll be with you for the final confrontation, Heda. I promise.”

“Thank you, Belomi. You must stay safe. And please…keep Klark safe,” Lexa pleads.

Clarke opens her eyes and grabs the radio. “Don’t. You. Dare. Order him to keep me out of this, Lexa.”

On the other end of the line, Lexa smiles. “I would never dare, hodnes. But I have a feeling you know what we must do.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah. I do. You two need to be safe, too.”

“We will be. We’ll see you when you return to Polis. We love you.”

“I love you both, too.”

“Radio silence commencing.”

“Sha, Heda. Wanheda out.”

Clarke hands the radio back to Bellamy. She raises her hand when he goes to speak. He nods and goes back inside to leave her to her thoughts. She isn’t alone long when Octavia walks up to her.

“Monty is almost ready to give it a try. Want to be in there?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah,” she croaks.

Octavia stops her before she goes. “I’m sorry you’re not with them right now. I can’t even imagine…I just can’t.”

Clarke gives her a small smile. “Thanks. Let’s go get our friend back.”

The two go back inside to witness the attempt to get the chip out of Raven’s head. Clarke walks beyond where her friends are finishing the device to see Raven. She notices one of the ties is coming loose and goes to tighten Raven’s wrist to the bed. The brunette’s eyes open. She glances at Clarke, then to A.L.I.E. at the end of the bed. The avatar nods towards Clarke. Raven looks back to the blonde.

“Thank you,” she says softly.

Clarke just nods and smiles at her. Raven watches a moment.

“Do you ever see their faces?”

Clarke looks up in confusion. “What?”

“Of all the people you killed.”

Clarke huffs. “I know what you’re doing. But you can’t get to me, A.L.I.E., so don’t even bother.”

“It’s not A.L.I.E., Clarke, it’s Raven. And I’m not trying to get to you I’m just trying to tell you the truth because no one else will. Everywhere you go, death follows. You always want to save everyone but you don’t realize you’re the one we need saving from. Wells died because you couldn’t see Charlotte was a basket case. Finn is dead because you broke his heart then slid a knife in it. Hell, I bet you’ll get Lexa killed, too.”

Clarke looks up sharply. “Shut up.”

“Then there’s dear old Dad.”

“I said SHUT UP!”

“Your Mom’s in here with me, Clarke!” She pulls against the ties holding her to the bed as Clarke starts towards the doorway. “She tells me you tried to convince him not to go public about the fact that the Ark was dying! Guess you should have tried harder! His blood is on your hands, too!”

“SHUT UP!” Clarke screams, spinning back around.

“I’m not buying the selfless martyr act. I see you for what you really are: POISON to  _anyone_   who gets close.”

Clarke grabs a rag and goes to gag Raven. Raven shifts her head and bites Clarke hard enough to draw blood. Clarke screams in pain. Raven spits out the blood, letting some run down her chin.

“You’re DONE, A.L.I.E.! You hear me? You’re DONE! We’re going to FRY YOU!” Clarke yells.

Bellamy races in and pulls her out as she screams in frustration. A.L.I.E. slowly walks around the bed.

“Well done. To fry: to cook over direct heat. To destroy circuitry with an excessive current,” A.L.I.E. drones.

Raven thinks a moment. “They must be building the EMP. That’s what I was trying to do.”

“They would need an electromagnet. Where would they get one?” A.L.I.E. asks.

Raven thinks a moment, then grins. “They’re going to the Dropship.”

“Then so are we,” A.L.I.E. replies, redirecting her search party.


	19. Chapter 19

But they are wrong. Niylah has many things in her trading post, some things she didn’t even know their purpose but knows someone will. Monty had been planning a trip to the Dropship when she pointed out some strange tech items in the corner. He had nearly howled in delight at this turn of luck to find an electromagnet from Farm Station among the pieces. He finishes the device just as Bellamy drags Clarke out of the backroom.

“It’s ready!”

He and Jasper carry it to the backroom. Raven looks at them in shock, then looks towards the end of the bed.

“Their design is good. I won’t be able to get here before they disconnect you. You know too much. I can’t let them have you.” A.L.I.E. turns away.

Raven is fighting for her life…and then she is fighting to end it, slamming her head into the wall in an attempt to die. Bellamy realizes what she’s doing.

“She’s trying to kill herself. Raven STOP!”

Clarke watches her for a moment, then takes a gamble. “I CAN TELL YOU HOW TO GET THE FLAME!”

Raven freezes, as does A.L.I.E. It is all the time the Delinquents need to secure the magnet to their friend. Clarke just grins. She’d won. Raven howls in fury.

“NO! YOU LIED! YOU LIED!” She starts to plead. “NO! Please don’t! The EMP will give me brain damage! You know it will! Please don’t do this!”

Monty, still reeling from killing his mother, hesitates. Would he kill his friend this night, too? Octavia looks into his eyes.

“Don’t listen to her.”

“Monty! PLEASE!” Raven begs.

“We’ve only got one chance at this. The EMP will fry the bracelet, too,” Monty warns them.

Bellamy nods. “DO IT!”

Monty hits the switch…and nothing. He looks things over and all the wires are fine. “The battery isn’t strong enough!”

“Then get one that is!” Clarke demands.

Monty thinks a second. “The Rover!”

Monty and Bellamy race out to get the battery they need. A.L.I.E. once more tries to get Raven to kill herself. It is all Clarke and Octavia can do to keep their friend from smashing her own head in. It seems like forever before Monty gets the battery hooked up and tries once more. This time they hear the circuits engage and Raven stiffens. She flops down, unconscious. Clarke checks her friend’s pulse.

“She’s breathing. Raven? Come on, Raven. Hey, come on! Wake up. WAKE UP! Please…”

“She warned us,” Monty whispers.

“Raven, wake up. Please,” Clarke begs.

But Raven doesn’t move, doesn’t respond. Clarke thinks a second. Lexa had confirmed that Titus had inserted the AI in the back of her neck.

“Help me get her on her side!” Clarke orders. “And get the med kit from my bag.”

Clarke pulls out a scalpel and says a prayer she is right. She pictures the tattoo on the back of Lexa’s neck and places the blade at the corresponding point on Raven’s. She lets out a breath as she slices into her friend. Blood seeps from the wound.

“This has to work,” Clarke whispers.

Then there is something in the blood. Bits of plastic and metal ride the bloodfalls down the mechanic’s neck. Bellamy frowns.

“What is that?”

“It must be what’s left of the chip,” Octavia responds.

Suddenly Raven starts to move, coughing and twitching. With help she rolls to her back.

“Ow.”

Clarke and Octavia chuckle.

“To say the least,” Octavia agrees. “Welcome back, Mech Sr.”

Raven starts to smile, then stops. “Oh fuck…Kora…” she looks at Clarke in alarm.

Clarke nods. “I know. We know. We’ll get her back when we stop A.L.I.E. Can you help us?”

“Damn right I can. We need to get to the Ark.”

“The Ark? But Everyone is on their way to Polis,” Clarke protests.

“I know. But on the Ark you can find another magnet. You need to free Abby. You’ll need her to make sure you and Anya are okay. You’re hybrids, caught between Version 1 and Version 2. And from the Ark I can access A.L.I.E.’s program. It’s in there. I can get to the City of Light from there and guide you, Lexa and Anya to the kill switch.”

“Kill switch?” Monty asks.

“Yeah. The failsafe Version 2 will upload once Lexa enters the City of Light. But once that upload starts, you have to get to the switch before the upload completes or A.L.I.E. will be able to delete that part of the new program.”

Clarke studies Raven. “How do you know all this?”

Raven swallows hard. “I have no idea. But I know it’s the truth. Get to the Ark, get a new EMP built for Abby, then go to Polis. I can even get you extra batteries for the Rover so you won’t have to stop to recharge.”

Octavia steps towards the bed. “Hold it a second.” She stares into Raven’s eyes. “Tell me what you told me about your break up with Finn.”

Raven looks from Octavia to Clarke and back again. “I told you I didn’t realize at the time that I’d lost a boyfriend but gained a sister.”

Octavia smiles. “Good. If you were A.L.I.E. still you’d have dwelt on the pain of the breakup.” She looks at Clarke. “She’s good.”

Clarke studies her friends then nods. “Okay.” She looks at the others. “Let’s do this!”

The delinquents nods. With thanks and hopes Niylah stays safe, they pile into the Rover to get what they need for the final battle with A.L.I.E.

* * *

Murphy eases back from the escape tunnel exit. He shakes his head.

“There’s all sorts of people out there. They’re looking for a way into the city and they’ll find this place for sure.”

“Shit,” Emori curses. She looks at Aiden. “Do you know if there is another exit?”

He shakes his head. “No. But if we go back to that side tunnel, we can wait in there until they pass and then sneak out.”

Emori looks at Murphy. “It’s a thought.”

Murphy slowly shakes his head. “No. 1) We have no idea how many people will be passing through or if they will check out that tunnel just in case. And 2) If they are smart, and most of the warriors are, they will leave someone to guard that entrance to make sure only those with the key get in.”

Murphy runs a hand over his face. Heda had trusted him and Emori to get the Nightbloods to a safehouse. She gave explicit instructions to keep them safe. If they fall, the coalition will never rebuild from this insanity.

“Okay, plan B. I go out first and kill who I have to then run for the trees making sure others follow me. You guys follow me out, hang a hard right and keep along the wall. Once your path clears, get into the trees and get to that safe house. I’ll meet you there,” he decides.

“Unless they kill you,” Emori points out.

“Well, yeah, there’s that,” Murphy admits. “Look, do you have a better idea?”

Emori thinks a second. “Yeah, I wake up and find out this is all just a fucking nightmare?”

Murphy grins and gives her a kiss. “Sorry, baby, not a dream or nightmare. Look, they don’t call me the cockroach because I have skinny legs. I’ll get away and find you. I promise.”

Emori studies him a second the pulls him into a deep kiss. “If you die I’ll never forgive you.”

“I’ll see you at the safehouse. I love you.”

“Ai hod yu in,” she echoes.

Murphy looks at Aiden. “Keep her safe for me?”

“Sha, Murphy,” the young Nightblood promises.

Murphy turns and makes his way back to the exit. He eases the grate back, glad it’s as well-oiled as Lexa had promised. He stays low to the ground as he moves away from the shadow of the Polis walls into the light of the shining moon.

“HEY! BASTARDS!”

The two men closest to him turn and he fires, killing them both. He hears others yelling and running his way. He waits until he sees two more and fires at them, taking them out. When more than a couple appear, he turns and runs for the woods, hoping to stay ahead of them and find a place to circle back on them and then go to ground once he’s got his trail screwed up. Yep, John Murphy had learned a few tricks living with those in Andria.

Back at the escape tunnel, Emori leads the Nightbloods out and along the wall, Aiden protecting the rear with Marta, one of the older girls known for her hand-to-had combat skills and her amazing footwork when sword fighting. As soon as they get to the end of the wall, they take turns dashing into the cover of the forest. Once they are all safe, Emori lets out the breath she’d been holding.

“Well, that was easy. Rest of the trip should be a cakewalk,” she says sarcastically.

Aiden grins. “You sound like the general.”

Emori lifts an eyebrow. “Is that a good thing?”

“It’s…comforting,” he admits.

Emori chuckles. “Okay then. Let’s get moving.”

The group makes their way quietly through the woods. It takes a little over an hour, but they finally find the stream Lexa had said to look for. They wade in and follow it downstream for a mile before returning to the Polis side of the stream. Most would expect them to go out on the other side of the river. It takes another 45 minutes but finally the cabin is in sight. Emori makes them wait, wanting to make sure it is really deserted before risking the future of the coalition.

“When the fuck did I become a hero,” she mutters as she moves to the nearest window.

After circling the whole house and even going inside, she leans out and gestures to the Nightbloods that all is safe. She looks around, not at all surprised to find a myriad of weapons inside. If this really was a get-away for the Heda, it makes sense it would be well-fortified just in case of attack. It is also well-stocked with food, water and furs. They can’t risk a fire so they will be dealing with cold rations and snuggling under furs for warmth.

Two hours later, Marta gestures to Emori. Each window has a sentry watching the woods. Emori walks over, keeping low in hopes no one outside sees movement.

“What is it?”

“There is someone in the woods watching the house,” the girl reports.

Emori eases to the window and looks out. Sure enough, she can see someone leaning against a tree. After a few minutes the person stumbles out into the clearing.

“FUCK! JOHN!”

Emori races out of the house, catching her mate before he falls. He is covered with dirt and blood but has a grin on his face.

“See…no problem,” he grunts.

She rolls her eyes. “Branwada…let’s get you cleaned up.”

She helps him inside. As she cleans and stitches his wounds, Aiden insists on a small fire so warm water can be used. Emori doesn’t argue, knowing she has to hope the herbs in the medical kit in the cabin will keep him from getting an infection. As soon as he is cleaned, stitched and fed, she tucks him under one of the furs.

“You going to make me sleep alone?” he asks with a grin.

“Idiot. No. My turn to take watch. Just…lay close to the kids. Just hope they don’t kick you or something in your sleep.”

“Okay. Hey, Emori,” he stops her as she turns. “Good job tonight. I’m proud of you.”

She smiles at him. “I’m proud of you, too. Sleep now. Or I’ll tell Clarke you said she’s a wimp.”

Murphy chuckles and closes his eyes. Emori stares at him a moment more, thankful she didn’t lose him this night. She goes to take her place on watch. She would do her damnedest to help him fulfill this mission. If he does, Heda has promised a full pardon. She rubs her stomach gently. Their pups would be born when their father was not just a free man, but a hero.

She can’t wait to tell him.

* * *

“Heda, we’ve braced the gates as best we can but there’s a problem,” Praxis reports.

“We’ve already lost some in Polis to the so-called key,” Lexa guesses.

“Sha, Heda. What do we do?”

“Try not to kill them but they must be stopped before they help the others into the city. If all else falls, Praxis, this tower MUST stand!”

He nods. “My men and I will hold the Tower, Heda. I swear it!”

Lexa nods as he hurries back out. She walks out onto the balcony and stares down at her city. Even in the dark she can see the unusual amount of movement for this time of night. It’s not a party; it’s preparations to defend the city and, with it, humanity itself. The magnitude of the situation is known only to herself, Anya and Titus. Right now it is just an invading army. No one realizes they are fighting to make sure Praymfyre doesn’t rain down once more.

“Is this how I lose it all? Is this how the coalition falls? Please, Heda’s, talk to me!” she whispers into the wind.

She sits down cross-legged and opens herself up to the council of her predecessors. Her heart is telling her to be on the ground fighting side-by-side with her soldiers. But the former Heda’s are telling her that she must hide. She’s so confused. And then Becca springs to the forefront of her thoughts.

“You won’t be hiding, Lexa. You will be entering the City of Light. Your body will be there in Polis but you will be fighting a different battle on a different plane. Rely on your mates, Lexa. You will need them both to succeed,” Becca tell her.

“What if we fail? Will we even be together when we enter?”

“You can only fail if you don’t work together. If you and Anya take yourself there together you will arrive together. Clarke will meet you at the main square in the city.”

“How will we find it?”

“Follow your instincts, Lexa. And trust your mates. Trust the three of you.”

And just like that, Becca is gone. Lexa stands and immediately she knows she’s been meditating for at least an hour. She walks back into the throne room to find Anya pacing.

“Report, General.”

“No reports yet. So far we are holding. Did you have a good talk with the Heda’s?”

“Sha. Now we just wait for Klark to tell us they are close. Then we can prepare to enter the City of Light.” She sighs. “I’m scared, Anya. I am so scared I will lose one or both of you.”

Anya pulls her close. “You won’t. We’ll go in there, kick some ass, and get back out again.”

“How do you know?”

Anya leans back and stares into Lexa’s eyes. “What’s going on in there, Lexa? Where is the confident, brave commander I know you to be? Why are you being such a wimp? By the Spirit, you’re acting like a Sky Goufa! If you’re going to be this pathetic, maybe Klark and I should go alone! You’re worthless, Lexa.”

“NO!” Lexa screams, jolting awake on the balcony. She looks around in confusion.

“LEXA!” Anya leaps out onto the balcony, sword drawn, looking for her wife’s attacker. “Lexa?” she asks in confusion.

Lexa lets out a breath and stands. “Sorry. Was meditating. Guess I dozed off.”

Anya rolls her eyes and sheaths her sword. “Do you need to meditate longer? I swear I will stay by your side to keep you settled.”

Lexa smiles and pulls her love close. “No, niron. I will be fine. As long as you don’t try to do this without me.”

Anya smiles. “Never. We will win this battle as we always do, ai houman: together.”

“Sha. Together.”

The two share a gentle kiss. Hand in hand they go into the council room to await the call from Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy glances from the road over to Clarke then back again. “She was wrong, you know.”

Clarke goes from staring out the window to staring at her friend. “Who was about what?”

“When A.L.I.E. said you were the reasons for all those deaths and would be responsible if we died. She was wrong, Clarke.”

Clarke grunts and turns away. “They don’t call me ‘Wanheda’ because I pick daisies,” she counters.

“Death and life are a vicious circle. One always leads to the other. We were at war from the time we landed down here. With each other. With the Grounders. With the Maunon. War is hell, Clarke. The damn truth is the only reason you can feel guilty about those deaths is because you kept yourself and the rest of us alive long enough to regret them.”

“Maybe. But that doesn’t matter right now.”

Bellamy nods. A silence falls between them. “You won’t cause her death, Clarke.”

Clarke stares out the window, refusing to look at him. “You don’t know that, Bell,” she chokes out. “I could kill them all.” She takes a deep breath. “Before I mated with Lexa and Anya, I was out in the market. This lady came up and warned me I had to stop ‘him’ before his vile thoughts brought down someone I love. I thought she meant Titus. I was so consumed with my hatred for him because he was trying to get me out of Lexa’s life.” She looks at Bellamy. “I know now she meant Jaha. I have to stop him before he kills someone I love.” She reaches over and takes his hand. “I can’t lose someone else, Bell. I can’t.”

He turns his hand and twines their fingers together. “You won’t, Clarke. We’re a step ahead of A.L.I.E. We know how to stop her. She still doesn’t know what the Flame is or exactly what it will do. By the time she does you and your mates will be in the City of Light to destroy her. You’ll free everyone. And then, if Jaha still lives, I’ll hold him while you kick his ass from Polis to the Dead Zone.”

Clarke gives him a grin at that visual. “Promise?”

“Oh, hell, yeah I promise,” he vows.

Clarke chuckles, feeling a little better now that she had gotten that woman’s vision off her chest. Now to get what they need and get back to Polis in time to actually stop the vision from happening.

When they pull up at the Ark, everyone shivers at how empty and quiet it is. It is downright fucking eerie. Monty steps up beside Clarke.

“I really, really wish I could forget those damn zombie shows.”

“Hell yeah on that,” Clarke agrees.

Everyone has their assignments. Lincoln and Octavia are going with Raven to her workshop for extra batteries for the Rover so they won’t have to stop again. Monty and Jasper are going for electromagnets, planning to “borrow” them from a couple of lesser used systems on the Ark. Nathan and his boyfriend Jonathan are going for weapons. If the group is going into Polis there is a damn good chance they will be fighting their way in. Bellamy and Harper will get food and water together for them. There is no telling what they will find in Polis. Clarke will be emptying the med bay of everything she thinks they might need. And then adding more.

“Let’s do this. Meet at the main computer in 30 minutes. GO!” Clarke orders.

Everyone takes off to do what they need to do. In the med bay, Clarke comes to stop when she sees the dried puddles of blood on the ground. She shivers at how close she had come to losing her best friend.

“Thank you, Mom, for saving her. We’ll save you, too,” she promises.

She grabs a duffel bag and starts to fill it with bandages, ointments, splints, and jars of antibiotics and painkillers. Once that is done, she starts to fill a carry case with boxes of syringes, IV bags and a couple extra surgical kits. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees someone in black hurry into the med bay.

“Bell, one bag is done. Help me get- -UGH!”

She is cracked across the back of the head with something and drops to the floor. Her vision is blurry and she can only see dark boots. They look like Bellamy’s. What the hell is going on?

“Goodnight, Wanheda.”

She doesn’t recognize the voice as she is hit once more. She drops all the way to the ground, unconscious.

At the feet of Carl Emerson.

* * *

 

A/N: Tee hee hee...forgot about him, didn't you? Not to mention the "old wizened woman" from way back in part 1! I am such a stinker!


	20. Chapter 20

Anya carefully places Kora down on the small pallet of pillows and furs. For some reason the little girl seems so much smaller now. Perhaps it was because her hands were bound to a rope around her waist to keep them from pulling off the blindfold and gag that are on the child’s head. Anya lets out a low growl. Lexa steps up to her.

“Niron?”

“Look at what we’ve done to her, Lexa. We swore to keep her safe, to never hurt her and  _look_   at what we’ve done to her,” Anya growls.

Lexa kisses Anya’s neck. “We’ve done that to keep her safe, Anya. In your head you know that. You  _must_   tell your heart. If A.L.I.E. figures out where she is she will be in grave danger. She will be used against us and we will have to choose her life versus everyone’s life. Then what?”

Anya growls again. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I’m glad you don’t. I hate it but I do it to keep her safe. We will buy her all the toys in Polis to make it up to her when this is done.”

“And…and if we lose?”

“Then we will face her in the afterlife and hope she forgives us. Losing kills us all, Anya. We cannot lose.”

Anya slowly nods. She looks over at Kealia, who will stay with the girl until the end, one way or the other.

“With your life?”

“Yes, cousin, with my life,” Kealia promises.

“Mochof, Kealia,” Lexa says and walks out of the room.

Anya walks over to her cousin’s wife. “I am sorry Tank can’t be here with you.”

“Tank has to be out there to protect us all by protecting you. There is no place he’d rather be,” Kealia assures the general.

“When this is over, I owe you a vacation.”

“Or a pup sitter next month when my heat arrives. We want a couple more, you know,” Kealia bargains with a smile.

Anya grins. “You really think you can handle a couple more like Tank? You’re a braver woman than we knew.”

“Yes, I am.” She hugs Anya close. “Be safe, cousin. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Anya glances once more at Kora, somewhat thankful the girl is in the City of Light and not conscious of the situation she is really in. She steps out into the room and closes the door to the room. She and Lexa move a bookcase in front of the door. They then leave that room and lock it, walk through another room and lock it, and finally through the door into their suite locking it behind them, making sure the wall hanging that covers that door is back in place. Lexa takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“That’s the best we can do for her. Let’s go see if the gates hold.”

Anya nods and they go down to the council room. They walk out onto the balcony and see flames near the main gate. Lexa lifts up the binoculars that had been a gift from Bellamy and gets a better look. She stiffens.

“That’s not near the gates. Those are the gates. By morning the walls of Polis will be breached.”

“Do we change the orders from ‘Try to Wound’ to ‘Aim to Kill’?”

Lexa nods. “Sha. Send word I order it so.”

Anya nods and goes to send the order out to those around the perimeter of Polis. Lexa stares into the night. She is ordering her soldiers to kill friends, families, comrades. And the worst thing is those being killed are not even all there mentally. Do they even know what they are doing? Can they control anything about their actions?

“Spirits, forgive them both. Let me bear their guilt for this battle. Let their blood taint my hand and my soul so that they may live in peace with their actions.”

“And let me help you bear that pain and guilt, ai houman. Lean on me,” Anya says as she wraps Lexa up from behind.

Lexa leans back against her mate. “I will, Anya. I swear. You and Klark will help me bear this.” She swallows hard. “You don’t know how sad that makes me.”

Anya nuzzles her mate, kissing her neck to calm her as they watch the walls of Polis continue to burn.

* * *

Clarke moans as she slowly awakens. She is still on the floor of the med bay, the contents of the bin she had been filling strewn across the floor in front of her. She slowly pushes herself up.

“Bellamy? What the fuck?”

She looks around but she is alone. She touches the back of her head, feeling the stickiness of drying blood. That tells her she’s been out at least an hour. She gets to her feet, steadying herself on the bed that had once held Raven.

“Bellamy?” she calls out again.

Fuck. If he did this, that means he has a chip. But how could he have a chip? As she turns to the door she sees something and her heart skips a beat.

_So you beat my little trap when we took the General and you managed to save your whore. Think you can get lucky again and save your friends?_

“NO! EMERSON! WHERE ARE YOU?” she screams as she runs to the door of the med bay.

Her voice echoes through the empty corridors. Where would he take them? Where the hell are they? She hears radio static and turns to the intercom speaker on the wall.

“Ah, Clarke, you’re awake. We had hoped you would join the party. Here’s the deal: surrender yourself to me or your friends die.”

Clarke shivers in fear. She keys the intercom. “Emerson, leave my friends alone. It’s me you want. Take me.”

“Oh, I plan to take you, Clarke. I could care less about your friends. Give yourself to me and your friends can go try to save Polis.”

“Okay. Where are you?”

“I’m at the airlock where you first tried to kill me,” he tells her. “Better hurry.”

Clarke hears the sound of the doors closing. “NO! Don’t hurt them! I’m coming!”

She takes off running for that side of the Ark. She dodges things dropped in the halls, abandoned by their owners when they had been called to the City of Light. As she nears the airlock she slows to a jog. She takes a deep breath, praying she figures out a way to save her friends and herself. They really didn’t have time for this shit. She walks around the last corner, her hands in the air.

“Emerson? I’m here,” she calls out.

He smiles as he levels a gun at her. “Well hello, Clarke. Long time no see. How’re your bitches? I can smell their Savage stench from here.”

Clarke refuses to take the bait. “They’re fine. You’ll find that out when they come after you for taking me.”

“Take off your coat. I want to make sure you’re not armed,” Emerson orders.

Clarke carefully takes off her coat, looking beyond him to her friends. They are all bound and gagged, looking terrified. He gestures for her to turn around and she does, showing the twin daggers she now wears along her belt.

“Lose those.”

Clark reaches back and pulls them, letting them fall to the ground.

“Kick them back down the hall.”

Clarke growls. So much for trying to get them later, she thinks as she kicks them away. She turns the rest of the way around.

“I held up my part of the deal. Your turn. Let my friends go.”

“Get on your knees, Clarke. Put your hands behind your head.”

Clarke does as he orders. He stalks towards her. She sees Raven shaking her head, begging Clarke with her eyes not to give up so easily.

“You can do anything you want with me, just let them go.”

He walks behind her and grabs her by the hair, dragging her to her feet. He marches her towards the airlock and slams her face into the window. He switches the gun to his other hand and puts her in a choke hold, his mouth right by her ear.

“You murdered 381 people. My children. My brother. My friends. Did you really think I’d be happy with just one life in return?”

He drags her back to the control panel. He hits the button that turns the airlock on. Alarms start to sound. Air starts to vent. Emerson shoves Clarke back up to the doors. She watches helplessly as her friends start to panic.

“Now you’re gonna feel what I felt,” he mutters. “BEG me to stop this!” He shakes her when she doesn’t respond. “I TOLD YOU TO BEG!”

“I’m begging you,” Clarke croaks out against the arm strangling her.

“Louder!” he presses.

“PLEASE!” she screams as loud as she can.

Clarke tries to figure out a way to free her friends. She watches as Bellamy and Octavia, both chained to the walls, start to lose their ability to keep standing. She sees Raven, still not healed from the chip ordeal, starting to struggle.

“Wallace wouldn’t want you to do this,” Clarke mutters, suddenly remembering his loyalty to his presidents, it doesn’t really matter which Wallace she means.

Emerson is furious. “YOU DON’T SAY HIS NAME!”

His fury is her entry. She slams her elbow back into him, knocking him off balance. She shoves him away and reaches for the control panel. Before she can hit the button, he grabs her and tosses her away from it. She lands on her coat. He rolls her over, straddling her, and hits her twice before pinning her arms down and wrapping his hands around her throat. Now she is dying like her friends. He screams in rage. Her struggles start to ebb. Emerson suddenly shakes his head, releasing his hands.

“No. Not yet,” he whispers menacingly.

He scoots around behind her as she gasps for breath. He jerks Clarke into a sitting position and puts her in a choke hold, staring at her friends.

“First you’ll watch them die,” he hisses. “You have any last words for your friends?”

Clarke tries to catch her breath. She sees her friends’ heads lolling to the side. They don’t have much longer. Her hand lands on her coat. She reaches into a hidden pouch along the side.

“Yes. I owe a man another rabbit.”

She yanks a knife out and slams it backwards, right into Emerson’s throat. He shoves Clarke away and grasps at the handle of the weapon slowly killing him. In desperation, he yanks it out and the gut hook on it rips out his throat. Clarke ignores his death rattle and leaps towards the control panel, turning off the airlock and opening the doors. She crawls inside, studying each of her friends. She nearly collapses in relief when she sees them moving.

“Be right back,” she chokes out.

She crawls back to Emerson and searches the now still body for the handcuff keys. She tries to stand but stumbles, her injuries starting to catch up to her. She gets to Raven and unlocks her cuffs. Raven takes the keys.

“I got this, Princess.”

Clarke just nods and falls to the ground, trying to will her head to stop throbbing and her lungs to start working normally. A moment later, Jasper is rolling her over.

“Clarke, what can we do to help you?”

“I…I don’t…the supplies?”

“Most things are packed. Just waiting for your medical supplies and then we need to get Raven set up. Then we go to Polis.”

“Right.” She smiles at him. “Don’t worry. You’ll be back with Maya soon.”

Jasper looks at her in confusion. “Who?”

Clarke looks at him in shock. “Who? What do you…oh, no…no, please, no…Jasper, WHEN did you take the key?”

Monty drops down beside them. “What? The key? NO!”

Jasper slowly smiles but his eyes are not quite right. “You’ll never succeed, Clarke. You’ll try to go to the City but you’ll never find your mates. You’ll die. They’ll die. Everyone you love will die because death is what you do best, isn’t it, Wanheda?”

A fist streaks by Clarke’s head and knocks Jasper backwards. He just starts to laugh. Clarke throws her arm out and stops Bellamy from attacking again.

“You weak, motherfu- -” Bellamy roars, but stops when Clarke grabs him.

“Leave him. He can wait out the rest of the plan in here,” she tells him, disappointed with her old friend, who just grins at her, not even feeling the blood drip from his lip.

Nathan and Johnathan grab him, locking him to one of the walls. Everyone else leaves the airlock. Clarke takes a deep breath.

“We have to change the plan.”

“How?” Bellamy asks. “Lexa and Anya are expecting you in the City of Light at a certain time.”

“I know. Some parts can’t change. But some can.” She thinks a second. “Monty, Harper, stay with Raven. If anyone comes here she’ll need protection and if A.L.I.E. pulls some computer tricks to try to stop us, Monty you can help Raven beat her games.”

Monty and Harper nod. Clarke looks at the others.

“As for us…we’ll…figure something out when we get to Polis.”

Bellamy grins. “The old ‘play it by ear and see what happens’ plan. I like it.”

Clarke smiles. “Come on. Let’s get moving.”

The group quickly gets the Rover completely ready to roll. Clarke looks at the trio staying behind.

“Be safe, guys.”

“We will be.” Raven pulls her into a hug. “Come back to us, Clarke.”

“I will.”

She hugs the other two and climbs in the Rover. She looks at the four in the back.

“So, ready to see if we can save the world?”

“Well, I had nothing better planned,” Lincoln jokes.

“I was supposed to take Nathan to the movies tonight at the Ark but I guess we can go another day,” Jonathan responds with a smile.

The group laughs and sets out, appreciating this light-hearted moment as they go to stave off Hell on Earth Part 2.

* * *

Tank and Gustas race into the council room. They stare at the Heda and the General.

“It’s time,” Gustus reports.

The two alphas had seen the carnage outside; had seen the tide turn. Lexa nods.

“Ste yuj, Gustus,” she says.

He nods. “Ste yuj, Heda.”

The two men set up in the council room as if defending their leaders. Lexa and Anya leave the room and make their way to the stairs. Their guards do not follow. No one will know where the Heda and the General will go to enter the City of Light. On the fifth floor, a level rarely used, they exit and Anya follows Lexa down a long hallway filled with all sorts of junk. As they get to one door in particular, Lexa hits a switch on the wall and something is sprayed out of jets placed up and down the hall.

“Gross!” Anya blurts as the smell of decomposition fills her nose.

“To hide our scent,” Lexa explains.

“Smart. Still gross.”

Lexa opens the door to the room. They lock the door and then barricade it. Lexa then leads Anya to what had once been a bedroom but is now a storage area for countless wardrobes. Lexa opens one and steps inside. She then goes out the back of it. And so Anya follows until they have weaved through 5 and come to an open spot on the floor in the middle of all the cabinets.

“This is fucking insane,” Anya states.

“Sha. And something I never thought I’d use. But to fight we must hide.” She pulls a radio out of her pocket and tunes it to channel 13. “Now we wait for Belomi’s signal.”

Anya nods as the two sit down cross-legged to await the static bursts that will tell them it is time to enter the City of Light.

* * *

Indra drops down behind a tree. She is gasping for breath. For nearly three hours she, her warriors and others that had not been turned had fought to get into Polis. But they were simply outnumbered. The key had gone far and wide. As a chipped warrior had fallen, 3 more would take his or her place. Indra is about to get back into the fray when Jamie drops down beside her, a haunted look on her face. Indra grabs her lover’s shoulder.

“JAMIE! Look at me!” Jaime slowly turns her head. “What happened?”

“I just…I just shot my best friend. We grew up together. Went through guard training together. Hell, she stood for me at my first wedding. And I just…I shot her. She kept coming at me even after I shot her in the arm. She raised her gun to me. It was like she didn’t even know me. So…I shot her. Dead. Shot to the head. Fuck me, I killed my best friend…”

Indra turns so she can stare directly in Jamie’s eyes. “You listen to me: you did what you had to do. That…that thing in her head killed her, not you! And when this is done, the one called Jaha will pay for bringing this demon to life!”

Jamie slowly nods. Indra leans in and kisses her gently.

“Stay here and recover, my love. When you are ready, join me to save our capital.”

“Do you think we can?”

“I will believe we can until my sword falls from my dead hand,” Indra states.

“Good to know you’ve got some fight left, General.”

Indra jumps up and spins around. She stares at the newcomer.

“Roan. What are you doing here?”

“The key didn’t spread as much through Azgeda as it did other clans. I have my Royal Guard and 2 battalions here in the fight now. If we can just hold off those that turned until Wanheda returns we can still save Polis and everyone. My guard and I made our way to this gate hoping to meet up with other leaders like you. My battalions are fighting at the other 2 gates into the city.”

Indra nods. “Good. What are…”

Her words trail off as they both hear and feel a great rumble. They turn towards the main gates of Polis in horror.

The gates are down. Gunfire sounds as Skaikru race through first, cutting down any that try to stand in their way.

“My God…it will be a bloodbath,” Jamie whispers. “Please let them run out of ammo soon. Please…”

For the next hour they listen helplessly as the sounds inside Polis gradually die down. The forces of A.L.I.E. have taken the city.

“We’re all dead now,” Indra drones.

Roan turns and looks back up the road. After a moment, he grins. “Not if Wanheda has any say in it.”

The others look where he does and now all hear the sound of a motor. Roan steps out of the cover of the trees and into the road as the Rover comes around a corner. Bellamy stands on the brakes to keep from hitting the king. Roan locks eyes with Clarke and grins.

Oh, yes, there is still a chance.


	21. Chapter 21

The drive from Niylah’s to the Ark had been slow due to the zombie-like warriors making their way to Polis. Only when some attacked the Rover had they driven into them or over them.

The drive from the Ark to Polis was slow for another, more morbid reason. They are having to avoid the bodies that litter the roads. The chip can overcome the senses to a point. It can make warriors ignore pain, fatigue, even hunger. But it cannot overcome physiology. Bodies were not meant to ignore all those issues.

These warriors, farmers, teachers, whatever they were before the key was given to them had literally marched until they dropped dead.

“This is…is…there are no words,” Octavia whispers.

They all whisper. As if speaking would somehow disturb the rest of these individuals. As if words spoken at normal tone or louder would be an insult to the fallen.

And still they drive on. The sun is just coming up as they start to see the smoke from Polis. Clarke’s hands go to her neck to touch her mating bites. In her mind she knows if something had happened to her mates she’d feel it. She’d seen her mother in the aftermath of losing her father. It is a real, physical pain when a mate passes away.

But her heart is terrified her head is wrong.

She is counting down the turns left to Polis. Two more. Just two more and they can get an idea of what is really happening at the capital. As they round the first turn, Bellamy has to stand on the brakes as someone is standing in the middle of the road.

“SHIT!”

Clarke locks eyes with Roan. The man gives her a grin. All the Delinquents and Lincoln jump out, guns at the ready. Echo sees this and races out, placing herself in front of her king, sword at the ready. She and Bellamy stare at each other. Bellamy tilts his head to the side.

“What did you tell me was your biggest regret?”

Echo looks confused. “That I didn’t find a way out of the mountain sooner,” she answers. Her eyes narrow. “And yours?”

He swallows hard. “That I let my sister down and got my mother killed.”

Clarke slowly walks up to Roan. They stare at each other a second. Then she hits him.

“OW! What the fuck was that for?” he growls at her.

She grins. “Just checking. He’s not compromised either.”

He curses her under his breath as Indra, Jamie and others come out of the woods. Indra walks right up to Clarke.

“Polis has fallen. What is your plan?”

“Well, not what it had been. But I think I know what to do now.” She looks at Roan. “I need your bravest warrior.” She quickly turns and stops Echo. “Not you!” She looks back at Roan. “I need to be taken as a captive into Polis. On your behalf, the warrior will offer me in trade for Jaha and friends leaving Azgeda alone. No offense, but many in the coalition are still learning to trust you. They will believe you’ve turned your back on them.”

“And then what? They kill you and we’re still screwed,” Roan points out.

“They won’t kill me. They need me to find Lexa. They’ll force me to take the key to the city. Once there, I meet up with Lexa and Anya and we destroy A.L.I.E. before she sets off more nukes,” Clarke states. She turns to Indra. “Meanwhile, you take the warriors we have and get into Polis via old tunnels and escape routes. I’m sure you and Echo know a couple of options. Some of you will need to get to the Tower to make sure my mates and I succeed. Others will need to cause distractions, keeping people chasing ghosts, so to speak. The more people they have to keep on this plane, the fewer we have to fight in the City.”

Roan and Indra look to each other. Indra looks back at Clarke.

“How will Heda know to go to the City?” Indra asks.

“We have a prearranged signal planned using static bursts on the radio. If Polis has fallen, she and Anya are just waiting for me to signal them,” Clarke explains.

Roan nods. “Good plan. But I’ll be taking you into the City.” Clarke starts to protest. “I have to! No one would ever believe I’d send a warrior to that sort of negotiation.”

Clarke frowns. She looks at Indra and Echo, who both nod reluctantly in agreement. Clarke sighs.

“Okay. You take me prisoner. Indra, Echo, what about ways in.”

Echo looks at Indra. “I know a way in on the West wall. I’d need 30 minutes to get there and get in.”

Indra nods. “I have a way through the South wall. I’ll also need 30 minutes.”

Clarke nods. “Okay.” She thinks a moment. “I’m signaling Lexa to enter the City in 2 hours. Roan and I will let you get to those positions before entering the gates.”

The others nod. Clarke keys the talk button 3 times, signaling her alphas. Three for the letter C; three for the strength of the triad. She gets two bursts in response. Two for her mates. She keys twice more, telling them 2 hours. She gets a single burst back. It is done. The time is ticking. Bellamy and Octavia check their watches as does Clarke. Everyone is synchronized. Soon the two teams of warriors are split up and moving towards their positions. Clarke looks at Roan and grins.

“Ever think we’d be the ones tasked with saving the world via a suicide mission?”

He gives her a crooked grin. “Never. But I’m glad to see rumours of your bravery are not overstated.”

“And I’m glad to see I was right: your mother was a fool to discount you for any reason.”

He nods his thanks. They then fall silent as they wait for time to slowly tick its way towards their entry into Polis.

* * *

Two Ark guards kick open the doors to the throne room. They level their guns at Gustus and Tank, who stand, swords drawn, in front of the balcony. Jaha walks into the room and smiles at the warriors.

“Friends, there is no need for weapons.”

“Says he flanked by fayoguns,” Gustus spits.

Jaha nods to his men who lower their guns. “My men have put their weapons down. How about you two do the same.”

“We cannot do that, Jaha kom Skaikru. We have our orders,” Tank replies.

“And I have mine,” Jaha says with a regretful sigh.

The guards bring their guns up again and let out a burst at the two warriors. The men stagger back and fall, their swords dropping harmlessly away.

“LEXA! ANYA! Come in. We need to talk,” Jaha calls out, assuming the commander and general are on the balcony.

When there is no response he nods to his men. They quickly move to the balcony and clear it. Captain Miller looks beyond Jaha and shakes his head.

“They aren’t here, A.L.I.E.,” he reports.

The woman in red steps around Jaha into the room, Ontari right behind her. “They won’t be far. Search the Tower.”

The men nod and hurry off to get groups searching. Abby steps in behind them and sets her medical bag on the table.

“We need Titus. He’ll tell us how to retrieve the Flame without damaging it,” Abby points out.

“He is on his way,” A.L.I.E. reports.

A few minutes later they hear the elevator creak to a halt on that floor. Titus is led in, hands bound behind him. Jaha steps to him.

“You will tell us where Lexa is hiding and tell us how to retrieve the Flame.”

Titus sneers at the man. “I will do no such thing.”

One of the guards punches him in the stomach. Titus wheezes and doubles over.

“Friend, there is no need to put yourself through this,” Jaha says. He waves a pill under Titus’ face. “Here, take the key. It will make you feel much, much better.”

Titus slowly stands up. “I will not take that…that thing.” He looks at Ontari. “I will not allow you the knowledge you need to put that abomination on the throne.”

Jaha nods and a warrior punches Titus again. The Flamekeeper slowly stands up once more.

“I…I will not betray Lexa,” he tells them.

Jaha holds up the chip. “With this you could see her again.”

Titus stares at the infinity symbol a moment. His whole life had been dedicated to protecting it no matter what. And he will go to his death the same way. He moves his eyes to Jaha’s.

“I will see her again…in the next life.”

He breaks away from his captors and races for the balcony. The move had been so unexpected they all react too late. Titus throws himself over the railing, not even screaming as he falls to his death. A.L.I.E steps towards the balcony.

“Well, that was unfortunate.” She goes silent, as her mind contacts those still fighting to get into the temple. She wants to make sure they kill no more Flamekeepers until they know for sure how to free the Flame from Lexa’s head. She then stiffens. “Wanheda approaches. She is a prisoner of someone called Roan.”

Abby shakes her head. “It’s a trick. He’s allies with Wanheda. She got him his throne.”

A.L.I.E. pays attention to what is being said by the man holding the blonde captive. “He says he wants our promise to leave Azgeda alone if he gives up Wanheda.” She tilts her head the other way. “Luna, bring me Wanheda.”

Abby and Jaha exchange a smile. Soon they will be free of this world forever and get to spend eternity in the City of Light.

* * *

Clarke rids herself of all her weapons. Roan lifts an eyebrow.

“You’re not keeping anything?”

“If I do, they’ll know you didn’t search me. That will mean the end of our plan.”

“Ah. Good point.”

“If they refuse the trade, leave me and run. Your people need you.”

“They need you, too. I’ll be beside you until they agree to the trade. Then I will find the others,” Roan tells her.

“Stubborn ass beta,” Clarke grumbles with a wink.

Soon the two are making their way towards the crumbled gates of Polis, the omega bound and gagged. Roans tell the guards he wants to make a trade and they let him pass. There are nothing but bodies for the first 20 yards past those gates. Clarke shakes her head at the inhumanity of it all. As they start to hear the sound of milling bodies a figure races out of the shadows.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Luna hisses at them.

Roan stares at her. Clarke shakes her head at Luna, trying to get her to see it’s okay.

“Luna, go away. Let me handle this,” Roan whispers to her.

Luna steps closer. “How can you give her Wanheda?”

“It’s part of a plan. Just back off.”

“I can’t do that, Roan.” She pulls a knife so fast Clarke barely sees her move until she is stepping away. “I have to take her.”

Clarke starts to struggle to get to Roan, who collapses, blood pouring from his side. Before she can, others appear and grab her. She turns her head to stare at Luna, who just smiles serenely.

“Turns out I can find peace in the City of Light even if I spill blood here,” the woman says with a smile.

Clarke just shakes her head and stops fighting, praying those sneaking into the city will find Roan before it is too late. As they reach the tower, she finds Jaha waiting for them. He gives her the same serene smile Luna had worn.

“Welcome, Wanheda. Time to use you to draw out Lexa. We need the Flame, Clarke. And you’re going to deliver it to us.”

Clarke shakes her head defiantly, cussing at him around the gag in her mouth.

He just nods to the men holding her and they drag her struggling form into the Tower. Her heart breaks as she sees guards she had known and been friendly with dead on the ground. She is shoved into the elevator and Jaha gets on with her and the four guards. Jaha suddenly smiles.

“I know. She’ll understand soon. Her mother will explain it to her.”

Clarke shivers. She can only imagine what A.L.I.E. had said to the man. When they get to council level, Clarke is dragged off the elevator and down to the throne room. She gasps when she sees the bodies of Tank and Gustus. Then her mother is in front of her. That same damn serene smile on her face.

“Clarke! I’ve missed you,” Abby says giving her daughter a hug and removing the gag.

Clarke stares into her mother’s eyes. “I won’t take the chip. Ever.”

“Right now we just need your help with the Flame. Where are your mates, Clarke?” Abby asks.

Clarke just shakes her head.

“Stubborn. Like her mother,” Jaha grunts.

Clarke turns a glare at him. She is dragged towards the throne. She sees some sort of contraption standing beside it; something out of a medieval torture chamber.

“MOM! Please don’t let them do this!” Clarke begs.

“I’m not letting them do this. _I’m_   doing this,” the doctor informs her. “Clarke, where are your mates?”

Though she struggles, soon she is strapped into it. Her ankles are tied to it and her hands pulled around behind it and secured together once more. Her head is then strapped in place. As the Grounders step away she tries to struggle to get free. Abby gets something out of her medical bag then steps closer to her daughter. In the back recesses of her mind, she is screaming this is wrong. But the chip is too powerful to override. She brandishes a scalpel in Clarke’s face.

“Where are you mates, Clarke?”

Clarke just shakes her head. Abby calmly drives the blade into the flesh just above Clarke’s right breast. Clarke tries not to scream but still grunts as Abby drags it slowly back out. The doctor calmly dabs the wound with a cloth, as if she had not just caused the injury.

“Mom…this isn’t you,” Clarke tells her, fighting tears. “I know you’re in there.” She finally makes eye contact. “Please,” she whispers, looking for any sign of recognition.

“Where are they, Clarke?”

A tear slips down her cheek as Clarke realizes her mother is not in there. Or if she is, she is so buried she’ll never reach her. She just shakes her head, wondering if she’s lost this parent, too. Abby ignores her daughter’s emotions, unable to understand them. She stabs the scalpel into the flesh above Clarke’s left breast.

Jaha steps closer. “It  _can_   stop, Clarke. Just tell us what we need to know.”

Clarke clenches her mouth closed. Abby looks over her shoulder.

“I told you: her friends are her weakness.” She turns back to her girl. “Start with Bellamy Blake.”

Abby walks away. Jaha looks at the soldiers. “Go get the ones in the tunnels. They’ll die one by one until she gives us the Flame.”

Clarks shivers. They know about the tunnels. Is she really going to lose everyone she loves today?

* * *

Down in the tunnels where Echo is leading, she senses something off. She raises a hand, telling everyone to hold. She gestures to Bellamy to keep his gun ready. He nods. She starts forward alone, sniffing at the air. It’s too clean. This tunnel has been used recently. For people escaping or people breaking in? As she nears where the tunnel comes to a “T” she feels the movement of air before hearing anything. She drops to the ground.

“SHOOT!” she screams as chipped warriors race around both corners. Bellamy, Johnathan and Nathan open up. In no time, the 10 warriors are dead. The group races up to where Echo waits.

“They are expecting us. No reason to be quiet now,” she tells them.

She picks up her sword and they race through the tunnel, shooting anyone they come across until they reach the first exit point. Most go out that way. Echo makes Bellamy, Jonathan and Nathan wait.

“Stay with me. We’re going into the tower.”

The boys nod and follow her, knowing most of those outside will go after the rest of their team. It is a regrettable sacrifice. Once no one is watching the exit, Echo leads the other two out and through a series of alleyways until they get to a tavern. They make entry through a window and head down into the basement. Echo pulls up a grate and they drop down into yet another tunnel.

“This will take us into the catacombs under the Tower. If all goes well, Indra will meet us there with Octavia and Lincoln.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Nathan asks.

Echo shrugs. “We’ll figure it out then.”

Nathan rolls his eyes. “Feels like our first day down here all over again. So many chances to die, few chances to live.”

Jonathan grins at him. “I did promise you an exciting life together.”

Echo rolls her eyes and the group sets off once more. When they get to the last door between them and the hall to the elevator, Bellamy grabs Echo’s arm.

“Hey. Just in case…I love you. And you made my life better in the time we’ve had together.”

Echo stares at him. Her first instinct is to tell him to shut the fuck up. But then she realizes…she feels the same way. She grabs him and gives him a passionate kiss.

“I love you, too.”

Bellamy smiles at her. She grins back. She glances at the other two and sees them sharing a private moment just in case. When they turn to her, she nods.

“Let’s do this,” she whispers.

She eases open the hidden door. The boys with her had exchanged their guns for swords, not wanting to draw too much attention to the tower. She sees four men between them and the elevator. She races out, followed by her team. Only one man gets to even make a noise before each have had their throats slit. Jonathan stares at the dripping blade in his hand.

“I’ve…never been so close to someone I killed.”

“Welcome to the ground, kid,” Echo tells him harshly.

Nathan just pats him on the back, knowing that for many that had come down with the Ark they had not really tasted hand-to-hand battle. They crouch in the room with the winder for the elevator. Soon they hear footsteps coming their way. They lower their weapons in relief when they see it is Indra’s team.

“Plant the explosives,” Indra orders.

Nathan and Jonathan nod. Time to make sure no one else gets up to the upper floors of the tower via the elevator. Echo opens the elevator door.

“Good luck, Bell.”

“You, too.”

He, Lincoln and Octavia get inside. Time to get to Clarke. The others would come up via the access ladder once the explosives block off the hallway.

* * *

Clarke is trying desperately to free her hand. She needs to see her watch. She needs to know when to give in and take the chip. If she goes too soon, A.L.I.E. will get her before she can get to Lexa. She pauses when she notices Ontari on the upper level of the room. She frowns in confusion as she sees Jaha making a noose and tossing one end up to the Azgeda teen. Abby walks over when she sees the look on her daughter’s face.

“Don’t be afraid. It’s not for you.”

They hear the sound of the elevator rising. Jaha tilts his head. Two warriors leave, following A.L.I.E.’s orders to kill whoever is in it. None of their people should be on their way up. Clarke is still confused. Then she sees her mother dragging a barrel over underneath the noose. Abby calmly steps up onto the barrel.

“No. Mom! MOM! STOP! Listen to me! I know you can hear me!” Clarke begs.

“You know how to stop this,” Abby says as she gets settled and places the noose over her head.

“Wait! A.L.I.E., if you kill her, you’ll never get what you want!”

Abby gives her daughter a condescending look. “A.L.I.E.’s not killing me. _You_   are.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Mom…don’t do this! Please! I’m begging you!” Abby steps to the edge of the barrel. “Please.”

“Where are they, Clarke.”

“I…I can’t…I can’t…”

“She’ll break. Do it,” A.L.I.E. tells Abby.

Abby steps off the edge, choking slowly to death.

“MOM! NO! I’m so sorry!”

Jaha walks over and holds up a chip. “Save her, Clarke. Only you can save her. Take the chip and tell us where your mates are.”

Clarke can’t compute how much time has passed. All she can see is her mother slowly, painfully dying. She looks at Jaha.

“OKAY! I’LL TAKE IT!”

Jaha grins and holds it up. Clarke opens her mouth. He sets it on her tongue and she feels it start to melt. Then she feels the thing inside it start to burrow into the soft palate of her mouth. As she starts to twitch, her mind on overload, she just barely registers the sounds of gunshots. The doors to the council room burst open and her mind leaves her body.

* * *

A group of four men had started searching for Heda and Lexa on the ground floor. They are now opening the door to level five. Though the chip takes away pain, it does not take away the sense of smell.

“WHOA! They obviously don’t come here often. Something’s dead and rotting. Let’s go,” he says.

Marcus Kane stops him. “Wait.”

He steps into the hallway and looks around. He sees the first sprayer. His eyes follow the spaced-out devices all the way down the hall.

“The scent is too strong. Too…too even. It’s a false trail. They’re here. Let’s go.”

The Grounders with him pull their masks up over their noses. Kane just keeps walking. Time to find the Heda for his mistress A.L.I.E.

* * *

Indra is about to climb into the access ladder when she sees Grounders break through the first wall of rubble. She knows her team needs more time. She looks at the timer on the winder and makes a decision.

“HURRY! THEY’RE COMING!” she screams up the access tunnel.

Jamie looks back. “INDRA! COME ON!”

Indra meets her eyes. “Go, my love. Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain.”

Indra slams the door. She grabs the bomb and moves it closer to the door. It will now destroy the whole room. She pulls her sword and races towards the Grounders coming down the hall.

“INDRA!”

Indra hears the muffled sound of Jamie screaming and then nothing as she starts to fight. It is only when the blast blows her and several others to the ground that she knows she’s kept the chipped warriors away from her lover and the access tunnel. She doesn’t even care when they drag her into the street; warriors she had once lead, once trained, who now turn their wrath on the warrior. She had protected Jamie; she had protected her team.

That is her last thought before oblivion takes her.

* * *

Raven sits up, staring at the scrolling information in front of her in alarm. “No! No, no, no!”

“What’s wrong?” Harper asks, standing up from where Monty naps.

“Clarke’s in the City of Light already.”

“What?” Harper looks at the countdown clock they had started when Clarke sent the radio bursts. “She’s ten minutes early.”

“Yeah, no shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Raven’s fingers start flying over the keys, doing things she didn’t know she could do. But she had to help Clarke. She had to get her to where she meets up with Lexa. If not, all would be lost.

“Come on, Princess: follow the birdie,” she mumbles.

* * *

Lexa and Anya exchange a look. They hear the muffled sounds of searchers on their level.

“They know we’re here, niron,” Lexa states.

“Sha. And if not they soon will.” She lifts up the chip she must take. “Who first?”

“You, niron, so I can make sure you’re okay. I’ll be right behind you.”

Anya leans forward and they share a kiss. “Ai hod yu in. Otaim.”

“Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa watches as her mate places the chip in her mouth. Anya goes into a series of convulsions as it embeds itself in her mind. Lexa guides her love down so she lies with her head in the commander’s lap. Lexa then closes her eyes. She hears Becca guiding her down a path in her subconscious. It is dark. At first it smells like the woods around Polis. Then the smell changes. She smells metal, almost like at the Ark. She sees a light at the end of the tunnel and goes towards it. As she gets closer, she sees a figure standing there, waiting for her. Soon she recognizes Anya. She steps out beside her and the two stare in awe at a City like they had only seen in pictures.

“It’s…it’s amazing,” Anya breathes.

“Sha. All the mirrored glass…that’s why it has so much light,” Lexa notes.

Anya nods. They two are so comfortable in the woods they may as well have been plopped down on another planet. Perhaps in some ways, they had been. Lexa takes Anya’s hand.

“Come, niron. Time to find our omega.”

Anya nods and the two leave the small comfort of the tunnel entrance for the foreign streets of the City of Light.


	22. Chapter 22

As they burst into the room, the first thing Bellamy sees is Clarke convulsing in some sort of contraption. He races towards her, clubbing Jaha upside the head as he goes. Octavia sees Abby hanging, choking. She pulls her sword and lets it fly, slicing the rope crashing the doctor to the floor. Lincoln, Nathan and Jonathan take out the other Grounder guards and start to barricade the side doors.

Ontari watches from her perch. She bides her time then leaps when Bellamy starts to free Clarke. She kicks him in the back, sending him sprawling.

“NO!” Octavia screams and leaps on the girl’s back.

Bellamy lifts his gun but can’t risk hitting his sister. As the duo spins around, Gustus stands and grabs Ontari by the throat.

“Time to take a nap,” he growls and squeezes until she passes out. Her weak attempts to fight him thwarted by Octavia’s hold on her.

As Ontari drops to the ground, Octavia smiles at Gustus. “Thanks. You okay?”

“Sha,” he says, pulling off the Kevlar vest below his regular armour.

Tank also stands, removing his Kevlar. It had been the best way to get the two warriors into the throne room in case no one else had made it. They look to Clarke, as Lincoln and Bellamy ease her to the ground. Now all they could do was bind Ontari, Abby and Jaha while they wait for the triad to bring down the City of Light.

* * *

Clarke’s first conscious thought is that she is walking towards a light. As she breathes she smells metal and other odors. Some familiar, some completely foreign. As she enters the light, she squints as she sees the towering building of reflected light.

“Whoa. So this is the world before Armageddon. Nice,” she mutters.

She walks to where she can see the road. It stretches off to her right and left.

“So…where to?”

She hears a bird squawk. She turns her head and grins. “Real subtle, Rae.”

She walks towards the blackbird, which flies off into the distance. She finally makes her way onto a main street. A man walks right towards her as if he doesn’t even see her. And though he has the tattoos of a Trikru warrior, he wears a suit and coat like a Maunon. She starts to walk and he follows her. She starts to jog. He still follows. She gets to an intersection and glances over her shoulder to see where he is and is bumped into by someone else.

“What the…?” she mutters, starting to panic. How will she find the city center and her mates? How?

She spins around. There are literally hundreds of people around her dressed in outfits of long ago. None seem to see her. Or if they do they don’t care who she is. The man “following” her suddenly pushes past her, pulling a woman into a hug. They are all just living their lives here. It’s as if they don’t remember the real world at all. THIS is their real world.

She turns and looks across the street. She frowns as she sees her first familiar face.

“Jasper?”

He walks past her, not even seeing her as he eats his ice cream.

“They can’t see me,” Clarke confirms to herself.

With no better idea of where to go, she follows Jasper. He sits down on a bench. She steps right up to him and confirms he has no idea she is there. Just then the wind blows. She looks up, sure she heard her name on the breeze. Was that even possible? As she looks around she sees a street light. But instead of it saying “Walk” or “Stop” it is an infinity symbol. She looks at Jasper once more then follows the sign.

Then it turns red. Clarke is confused…until a woman walks past with an infinity symbol in her hair design. Clarke follows her.

Suddenly, Clarke stumbles to her hands and knees. She sees her blood drip onto white marble. She watches as black liquid swirls in the familiar red. It dawns on her A.L.I.E. is trying to find her. If she stays there too long, she’ll never be able to help her mates.

* * *

“Oh, shit,” Raven mutters.

“What? What’s wrong now?” Harper asks.

“A.L.I.E. knows Clarke’s in the City of Light. She’s trying to find her and stop her. I think…I think it’s working.”

Monty leaps onto another keyboard. Together the two start to insert Code into A.L.I.E.’s program to defend their friend from the avatar and her minions.

* * *

Once the throne room is secure, Jamie pulls the pack off her back and hands it to Bellamy. He pulls out the portable EMP and places it on Abby. He says a silent prayer and hits the button. Abby screams and then passes out. A quick cut to the back of her neck confirms it has worked.

“Now what?” Jamie asks.

“Now we wait. And pray if Clarke needs her, Abby wakes up in time,” he says before moving back to Clarke and taking her hand. “Come on, Princess, make us proud.”

* * *

Lexa and Anya make their way to the city square with no problem. The people they had passed had never even seen them. As they are climbing the steps, Lexa pauses to look at the other souls on the street. She releases Anya’s hand as the general keeps climbing. Lexa sees people she knows and prays she can save them.

“Ungh!”

Lexa turns at Anya’s grunt. The general is down on one knee, her hand clinging to the stair rail. Lexa races up to her, seeing the blood leaking out of her nose.

“ANYA! Niron, what happened?”

“I…I don’t know. You let go of my hand and I started to feel…strange. Like my blood is separating.”

Lexa reaches a finger up and lifts a bit of blood off her lovers’ face. She stares at it, seeing the black swirling in the red. But as she holds it, it once more mixes together, become a darker hue of red.

“It is. Damn. We have to find Klark. The same will be happening to her. Let’s go!”

* * *

Clarke gets back to her feet. But everyone around her stops walking. As one, they turn to stare at her. Clarke hurries away from them. She starts up one street but sees a mob of people marching towards her.

She turns another way but another mob is coming for her.

She runs towards the only open area she sees. She starts up the steps, stumbling as she feels as if her blood is separating within her. She groans as she falls to her knees, fighting to get up the steps. Before she gets far the mob catches her. She tries to fend off kicks, hits and punches but she knows she won’t last long.

“ _Lexa…I failed you…I failed our people_ ,” she thinks as she takes another hit.

* * *

Lexa helps Anya up and they continue up the stairs. As they reach the top they hear the sounds of a fight. They race towards it and see a mob beating their omega. Anya pulls her hand from Lexa’s.

“GO!”

Lexa nods and races forward. She leaps in the air pulling her swords from her back. “HEEEYAH!”

She slices the throats of the two men beating Clarke while in the air and kills two more upon landing. She pauses and looks back to check the omega’s condition.

“Lexa,” Clarke says weakly but very much relieved.

Lexa just smiles at her and proceeds to cut down the rest of those that had gotten close to her mate. Arms wrap around Clarke and she looks up into the golden eyes of her other love. She pulls her into a tight hug.

“Anya.”

“Come. She’ll hold them off. We can’t get too far. Somehow our blood is affected.”

“Yeah. I know. I think what we got from Lexa when we mated protects us a little but A.L.I.E. can sense it and try to…to expel it.”

“Sha. But when- -”

She stops as Lexa lands beside them. Lexa brings her hand up to Clarke’s cheek, hating the bruises and blood she can see. Clarke doesn’t care. She pulls Lexa close. She sighs, feeling her insides start to settle. Just being in Lexa’s presence is battling A.L.I.E. back. They hear the sounds of more people running. Lexa leans back and stares into Clarke’s eyes.

“Our fight is not over.”

She and Anya help Clarke up. The blonde grunts, realizing more than one rib is most likely broken. Is it also broken in the real world? That would suck. She rolls her eyes as she sees she is trying to think of the insignificant things to avoid the significant.

The two alphas help Clarke down another set of stairs where they can shelter for a moment so Clarke can collect herself.

“Something’s wrong,” Clarke grunts. “I…I can’t…” she gasps for breath.

Anya pulls Clarke into her lap. Lexa frames her loves face with her hands and stares into scared blue eyes.

“I thought never see you two again,” Clarke croaks.

“We just found you, hodnes. We don’t give up so easily when it comes to you.”

The sky starts to rapidly change. Lightning flashes. Rain comes and goes. Anya and Clarke are confused. Becca assures Lexa it is normal but it is cause for haste.

“What is it?” Clarke asks.

“A.L.I.E. knows we’re here. She’s uploading the Flame from my mind. My mind is changing things. Day turns to night. It rains. We need to hurry.”

They start to stand and Clarke goes into a seizure. Anya looks at Lexa.

“FIX HER! LIKE YOU DID ME!”

“I…I can’t…”

* * *

Abby watches as her daughter starts to seize. They had all seen her jerk. Had seen bruises and cuts appear on her out of nowhere. Abby grabs her stethoscope and checks Clarke’s heart and lungs.

“SHIT!”

She rips open Clarke’s overshirt. She cuts open her tee and grabs a scalpel. She shivers as she remembers shoving it into her daughter’s chest. Her hand shakes.

“Abby…do it. She needs your help,” Bellamy encourages her.

Abby takes a deep breath and cuts her daughter’s side. She shoves two fingers in and lifts a rib off a lung. She grabs a tube and inserts it. Air escapes the chest cavity and Clarke’s jerky movements still as air stops crushing her heart. Abby does a few more things and the lung starts to re-inflate. Clarke breathes easy once more. The doctor sits back and sighs in relief. Bellamy claps her on the back.

“Well done, Doc.”

Abby just nods.

* * *

In the City of Light, Clarke sits up quickly, no longer suffering. She stares into Lexa’s eyes and kisses her deeply. She then turns and kisses Anya.

“I love you both.”

Lexa strokes a hand over Clarke’s head. “Listen to me. The upload has begun. A.L.I.E.’s people  _will_   be able to see us. We need to be more careful.”

Clarke looks around, confused. “Why aren’t they here already?”

“The Flame offers some protection but less and less. Can you stand?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah.”

The three stand up. Clarke glances at her watch, frowning.

“My father’s watch…it’s counting backwards.” She looks at her mates. “We have 10 minutes to find that kill switch.”

“LOOK!” Anya points as a bell rings.

Kora rides past them on a bicycle. All three growl at the fact their little girl is in this damn place. But Becca knew they’d watch her and see the infinity symbol on her back. Lexa grins.

“Thank you, Becca.”

The three race off after her as she turns a corner. They hear the bell and keep running until they hit a dead end. Anya screams as she grabs the fence and shakes it. Where had Kora gone? And how. The three look at each other.

Is this a literal dead end?

* * *

“FUCK! Firewall!” Raven says, her hands flying over the keys.

“Is that…Jasper’s code?” Monty asks.

“Yeah. I think he’s trying to delay them. The longer he keeps them there the less time to find the…the backdoor. YES! Becca took them to the place. I just need to give the triad a door.”

Raven starts to type in code. Monty does what he can to put up blocks between the souls in the City and his friends.

* * *

“You’ll never stop her,” a voice call out.

Lexa and Anya pull their swords as Jasper walks towards them. Clarke stays their actions.

“NO!” she tells her mates. “Jasper, what are you doing here?”

“Trying to stop you. I’ve seen the City of Light now. It’s perfect.” He saunters towards them. “It’s peace, happiness, safety. Why wouldn’t I want to raise my pups here?”

“She’s torturing people to get them here, Jasper! Taking their memories! Controlling them! This isn’t even you! This is A.L.I.E.”

“She’s doing what needs to be done,” he counters.

“She took away our  _choice_!” Clarke presses, trying somehow to reach her friend as she argues with the A.I. inside him. “Human beings have free will. We get to decide how we should live!”

“Human beings are the only species that act against their own self-interest,” he points out. “We torture each other. We fight. Hurt each other.” He glances at Lexa. “Play with each other’s hearts. Toy with two loves instead of committing to one.”

Lexa just glares, not rising to the bait. Anya lets out a low growl at the insult aimed at the triad. Clarke places a comforting hand on each of her mates.

“None of that exists here,” Jasper finishes as he stops in front of Clarke, who wants to slap the serene smile off his face. “A.L.I.E. is protecting us from ourselves.”

“Clarke there’s still time,” Lexa interrupts starting back up the hill. “We’ll find another side. Let’s go.”

“We can’t let you do that,” Jasper tells the trio as he steps in front of Lexa.

Behind him, they see Jaha and a mob of Grounders and Sky People at the top of the dead-end street. There is no leaving this alley alive.

“CLARKE! There’s nowhere to run,” Jaha warns her. “It’s over. The second A.I. can no longer protect you.”

Clarke swallows hard, trying to figure out what to do. Lexa has an idea.

Lexa looks at Clarke. “If I remove the Flame, will it stop the update?”

Clarke thinks a second about computer programs. “Yes. But it usually crashes the computer. It could kill you, Lexa. We can’t risk it.”

“And A.L.I.E. would get the Flame either way if we don’t stop her now,” Anya points out.

“Stop. Fighting,” Jasper encourages.

Clarke looks at Jasper, then beyond him to Jaha and his mob. Is this really it?

Anya looks to Lexa and instead sees the wall doing something…strange. “Clarke.”

Clarke looks at Anya, who nods towards the wall. They watch as the pixels remold themselves into a heavy-duty vault door.

* * *

“Come on, Clarke…trust me,” Raven begs as she hits enter one last time.

* * *

As they watch, the image of a bird appears on the door. Clarke smiles.

“Raven.”

Jasper runs over and blocks the door.

“Jasper, get out of the way,” Clarke pleads.

Lexa just runs over and knocks his ass out. As Jasper falls, Jaha looks to his mob. Without a word, they understand and race down the road at the triad. Anya steps up beside her mates.

“We can’t let them follow!” she states.

Lexa nods at Clarke. “GO! We’ll hold them off.”

Clarke grabs her hand. “NO! LEXA!” Lexa pauses. “I love you both.”

“We’ll always be with you, hodnes,” the Heda states.

Clarke looks to Anya who nods once then races at the mob. Lexa pushes Clarke towards the door and follows the other alpha. The omega watches Anya pull her sword and engage the first fighters. She sees Lexa pull the two swords from her back and leap into the fray beside Anya. The odds are against them. Clarke knows the only way to save them is through that door. She races for it and steps into…

…Station 13, Polaris Research Vessel.


	23. Chapter 23

Raven slumps back in her seat. “She did it. She’s in.”

Monty sighs in relief. “Now it’s up to Clarke.”

All the three of them can do is wait and pray.

* * *

Clarke stares out the window at Earth. It is like a bad memory come to life.

“Commander.”

Clarke turns and sees a dark-haired woman staring at her.

“I’m glad you made it.”

Clarke walks towards her. “I’m not Lexa. I’m Clarke. You’re Rebecca, Praim Heda.”

“Becca’s fine. There isn’t much time. The code is nearly updated.”

Clarke holds up her dad’s watch. “Did you give me this?”

“No. Lexa did. A.L.I.E. 2.0 has merged with Lexa’s mind. She needed something you would recognize and trust. She has given you control and only the mind that’s in control can operate the kill switch.”

Becca turns and walks back towards a bank of computers. Clarke follows.

“This is it.”

Clarke looks down at a simple switch that looks similar to the one in Mt Weather.

“If you pull that you  _will_   be killing everyone,” a voice warns.

Clarke turns and for the first time sees the avatar of A.L.I.E. She is a spitting image of Becca but in a red dress.

“See for yourself,” A.L.I.E. invites.

She leads her to a window, showing satellites in space. Their orbits look wrong. They look beaten and, in some places, broken, most likely from space debris. She even sees the ring, struggling visibly to maintain its orbit without humans inside making the minute adjustments to keep it in place.

“My drones detected the first that fell 4 months ago. There are hundreds of these up here. With no one taking care of them, they will all start falling soon. Global radiation levels will rise the more they fall. Within 6 months, the Earth will be inhabitable, even for those born in space.” She looks at Clarke. “So you see, the City of Light is the only thing that can save you.”

* * *

In Polis, A.L.I.E. has ordered all her people to attack the Tower. Some are reporting to the floor Kane still searches. Others to the throne room to kill Clarke and the others who dare to defy the avatar.

Bellamy and the others fight off some before dropping a grenade down the elevator repair staircase. They block doors to various rooms. They even pour oil down the walls of the building to stop people climbing up. But they are all stopgap measures.

They make their final stand in the throne room, stacking every bit of furniture they can find against the doors to make sure they hold as long as possible.

“That’s it. We need to keep Clarke safe. Remember: they won’t feel pain and they won’t stop until they’re out cold.”

“Copy that. Go for the knock out,” Nathan responds.

Abby loads a pistol. Bellamy looks at her in surprise. “Only if they get past you,” she explains, planning to kill anyone who might hurt her daughter.

* * *

“Black rain will come first.” A.L.I.E. drones. “There will be no drinkable water. Pre-cancerous lesions will form- -”

“She’s stalling!” Becca interrupts. “As soon as the update is complete she’ll delete the kill switch.”

Clarke looks from A.L.I.E. back out the window. There has to be a way. There  _has_   to be. She turns to Becca.

“What if they all collided in space?”

Becca frowns. “What?”

“If all these satellites collided up here there would be some fallout but would it be as deadly?”

Becca considers this a moment. “There could be some fallout but most would be minimized as the atmosphere burns a lot off. But I can’t adjust the program.”

“No. But Raven can. How do I get a message to her?”

Becca thinks a moment, then starts to type. A.L.I.E. walks over.

“It’s too late, Clarke. You can’t stop this.”

* * *

Lexa roars in frustration as her second blade breaks. She pulls a dagger, now holding one in each hand as she fights the seemingly endless onslaught of bodies. She hears Anya scream in pain and growls that she can’t even turn to check on her mate.

“JUST…A…LITTLE…LONGER, NIRON!” she yells as she fights to keep her feet. To fall would mean death.

And the Heda does not feeling like dying this day!

* * *

Men break through the doors of the throne room. It is many against a few but the few have more to fight for.

* * *

Raven suddenly sits up as she sees new code appear. New code that shouldn’t exist. New code she shouldn’t understand.

But she does.

Without a word she starts typing. Monty and Harper exchange a look, both shocked at how fast her hands are moving. They watch as a trickle of blood starts out her nose.

“Raven, what’s happening?”

“Clarke needs help or we all die anyway. I have to blow them up. I have to blow all of them up,” she answers, her voice sounding eerily electronic.

They can only watch and hope their friend knows what she is doing.

* * *

“I’m not stalling. I’m telling the truth.”

“Why tell us now?” Clarke asks. “If it’s true, why not use this to get people to take the chip instead of torturing them?”

“The last time I warned my creator of the threat to human survival she chose to lock me away and came here to work on my replacement.”

“Define perverse instantiation,” Becca commands.

A.L.I.E. tilts her head. “Perverse Instantiation: the implementation of a benign final goal through deleterious methods unforeseen by human programmer.”

“Like killing 6.5 billion people to solve overpopulation,” Becca points out. A.L.I.E. considers this. “The goal isn’t everything, A.L.I.E. How you reach the goal matters, too. I’m sorry that I didn’t teach you that. A.L.I.E. has nearly finished the upload. Once she has I won’t be able to help you anymore,” Becca tells Clarke.

“But  _I_   will. In the City of Light you don’t have to bear the burden of decisions like this one, Clarke. You will live forever.”

“I’ve tried running away from my pain,” Clarke states. “It doesn’t work.”

* * *

Abby watches a Grounder gets past the guards and races towards Clarke. She lifts her gun and fires, killing the man in his tracks.

* * *

“You don’t have to live with the pain of the things you have done anymore,” A.L.I.E bribes. “The lives that you have taken. And those you have lost. You will be at peace.”

* * *

Kane and his men find a room of wardrobes. “They’re in here. Smash them!”

His squad members pull their strongest weapon and start to chop up the furniture. Kane tosses pieces into the previous room as they cut a path through them in search of the alphas.

* * *

“Your people don’t agree, Clarke. You heard Jasper. Even those who were coerced would still choose to stay here.”

For the first time, Clarke understands why Jasper took the chip: he was coerced. Someone had gotten to him. Maybe Jaha. Maybe her own mother. But he had been sent to spy on them at A.L.I.E.’s behest at the threat of Maya.

Clarke looks at A.L.I.E. “Give them a real choice and I won’t pull this lever. Give them back their pain, their memories. Let them decide for themselves.”

“She can’t. Her core command is to make life better for mankind. She still thinks she’s doing that,” Becca explains.

Clarke considers her options. If Raven didn’t understand; if she didn’t get the order to send the satellites to their demise they are all doomed. Maybe this…this place is better. Maybe?

“Twenty seconds and the kill switch will be gone,” Becca points out.

“Would you really condemn the human race to die in 6 months if Raven has failed?”

Clarke swallows hard. “If she has, we’ll figure something else out. We always do.”

“Yes, Clarke, there is still hope!” Becca confirms.

“According to my calculations…there is not,” A.L.I.E. counters.

* * *

Anya finds herself back to back with her mate. Both women are now fighting hand-to-hand with their foes, who just. Keep. Coming.

“Ai Houman…our fight…may soon be…over,” she grunts.

“NO!” Lexa screams at her.

“Ai hod…yu in…Lexa,” Anya manages to get out as a man sweeps her leg and takes her to her knee. “Tell Klark…loved her.”

“NO! FIGHT! DAMN YOU!”

Lexa turns enough to see Anya react to a hit that the Heda doesn’t see. She frowns in confusion as she herself suddenly feels a harsh hit to the ribs, but not from the mob that now stands silently around them. It takes her a moment, then it hits her.

“The found us…” she mutters, as an invisible blow to her head takes her to the ground.

She sees Anya’s hand and reaches for it…falling frustratingly short of her goal as one more blow from her unseen foe hits her head and knocks her out of the City of Light.

Anya tries to reach for her mate, but she too takes a phantom hit. “Klark…it’s up…to you…” she whispers as she too is beaten out of the computer-generated city.

* * *

Abby looks from a man being killed by Gustus to the person running in the main door. She frowns as Jackson, her assistant and friend for more years than she can remember, races towards her. There is no doubt he intends to kill Clarke.

Abby aims her gun.

* * *

“Ten seconds,” Becca reads on the timer.

“Let me ease their pain, Clarke,” A.L.I.E. offers. “We can save the human race. Together.”

Clarke slowly shakes her head. “You don’t ease pain. You overcome it.”

A.L.I.E. has no response to this. It makes no logical sense. Clarke looks at Becca.

“And we will,” she vows.

Clarke pulls the switch. Becca smiles.

* * *

And just like that, fights stop. Injured chipped fighters drop to the ground as they feel their pain. Those uninjured just stop, trying to understand what they are doing and why.

Abby lets out a breath she had been holding as Jackson stops just before she shoots him.

On the fifth floor, Kane stares in shock at the bloody women at his feet. He looks to the club in his hand, then lets it slowly fall to the floor. The warriors with him stare in shock at Lexa and Anya.

“Ambassador…what did we do? What  _do_   we do?”

“I…I don’t know.” He drops to his knees beside them.


	24. Chapter 24

In the throne room, Clarke slowly stirs. Her eyes open and she goes to sit up but Abby stops her.

“You did it. But you were hurt.”

“Lexa…Anya…they were giving me time. They were fighting Jaha and…” her head turns and she sees the man walking over, still pulling the ropes from his hands. “Where are they?”

“I…don’t know. A.L.I.E. pulled me back here,” he admits.

Gustus and Tank race out of the room.

“Mom! Follow them!”

Abby doesn’t ask why. She grabs her med bag and follows the two Grounders out and down the stairs. She doesn’t even see what floor number they stop on just keeps following. They race down a foul-smelling hallway until they come to the only open door.

“NO! HEDA!” Gustus roars.

“ANYA!” Tank yells in fear.

Abby races around a stricken Kane. She climbs over rubble to where Gustus and Tank cradle the two injured alphas. She uses both hands to check for pulses. There is not a sound in the room.

“They’re alive. Get them on beds. N0W!”

The two are lifted by their men and carried to another room that has two beds. They are beaten badly. They have cuts all over them. But they are alive.

And Abby would be damned if she lost them now. She looks at Kane.

“Go get Clarke. I need her help and they need her. Go!”

Kane nods and hurries out, racing up the stairs to the throne room. As he bursts in, he sees Bellamy helping Clarke to stand. He approaches her sadly.

“Bellamy, take her to the fifth floor. Clarke…they look bad.”

Clarke hurries past him, leveling a growl at Jaha as she goes. Kane then steps to Lincoln, Octavia and Jamie.

“Indra’s outside. You need to get her treated, too.”

Jamie doesn’t hesitate, just makes a break for the door.

Octavia steps into his face. “Who hurt her?”

He swallows hard. “I did.”

Octavia growls. “If she dies, YOU die.”

The trio hurries out. Kane can’t help but agree that he should die for what he’s done. He drops down to his knees and buries his face in his hands.

What the hell had they all become? And what will they live to be?

* * *

Bellamy follows Clarke to the fifth floor. He winces at the foul stench but has to admit it’s a good way to hide a scent trail. They can hear Abby giving someone orders and follow her voice. Clarke turns into the room and skids to a halt, seeing how bad her mates look.

“Noooo…no, no, no- -MOM?”

“They’re alive. I need you to help Anya so I can concentrate on Lexa,” Abby states. Clarke doesn’t move. “CLARKE! NOW!”

At the harsh tone, Clarke snaps into gear. She grabs some rags and starts to wipe off blood to find the worst wounds.

“Bellamy, did Jamie bring in an extra med kit?” Clarke asks.

“I…I don’t know.”

“Find out. Then get the damn Rover up here! We need medical supplies!” Clarke orders him and he races out of the room. “Tank, go to your wife and Kora. Let them know everything is okay.”

“Right. Uh, should I bring Kora here?”

Clarke swallows hard then shakes his head. “No. We’ll meet you all in the main suite. We should have them cleaned and bandaged by then. Go.”

Once he is gone, Clarke has nothing to distract her from the condition of her two mates. She tries to pretend it is not Anya that she is preparing for sutures. It doesn’t work. She wipes away tears that won’t go away until later. She chances a glance at Lexa, wondering if the chip is still inside her or is it, too, destroyed. What will become of her mates?

“Gustus?”

“Sha, Wanheda?” he responds quietly.

“We’ll need more warm water and clean cloths.”

He nods. “Sha, Wanheda.” He hurries out to get the items.

Abby glances at her daughter. “They are alive, Clarke. Nothing is life threatening. They will be fine.”

“Will they be? Will any of us be? This was all so…so fucked up. And there’s more to come, Mom. Fuck me…”

Abby’s narrow. “What happened…there, Clarke?”

Clarke just shakes her head. “I’ll tell the three of you at once. I need some info before I know for sure what’s going to happen the next 6 months or so.”

“What might happen?”

“Well, either we’ll all die or we’ll all live. Good odds, eh?”

Abby can see her daughter won’t say anymore and goes back to working on Lexa, already noticing the smaller injuries healing nicely. Oh, to have those magical Nightblood healing properties for everyone. She suddenly looks at Clarke.

“How’s your rib?”

Clarke thinks a second, then pokes herself. “Whoa…almost healed.” She thinks a second, then looks at her mother. “Nightblood?”

Abby nods. “That’s incredible. I can’t wait to do more research on it.”

“Yeah, well, please wait. At least until I tell you what might be happening. Okay?”

Abby nods. “Okay.”

* * *

As Octavia, Lincoln and Jamie exit the tower, they see Grounders trying to get Indra down off a cross. Octavia lets out a growl and races forward. Jamie is right on her heels.

“LET HER GO!” Jamie orders, leveling her gun at the men.

Octavia helps Indra to the ground. “Indra, can you hear me?”

The general’s eyes flutter open. Jamie drops down on the other side. She shrugs off her backpack and pulls out the spare med kit. Lincoln stands over them, making sure no one with a grudge against the general uses this opportunity to end her fight.

“Are…you two…okay?” Indra wheezes.

“We’re fine, love. A few bumps and bruises but otherwise fine,” Jamie says as she applies an ointment to one wound. “Kane will pay for this. I will kill him myself!” she growls.

Indra shakes her head. “Not his…fault. Wasn’t…him.” Her eyes close as she drifts off. “It wasn’t…him.”

Octavia and Jamie exchange a look. They didn’t believe that shit for a minute. Kane, Jaha, anyone who willing followed A.L.I.E. is to blame. They will make sure the guilty pay.

They look up as Bellamy runs up to them. He skids to a stop. “Shit. Indra?”

“She’ll be fine,” Octavia states.

Bellamy nods. “Good. Is that your only med pack?”

“Yes,” Jamie nods, binding a cut on Indra’s arm.

“Damn. If anyone asks, I’ve gone for the Rover,” he says already running towards the front gates.

“BELLAMY!”

He stops long enough to let Echo catch up to him. They share a relieved kiss then run to the Rover. As soon as they get there, they pull away all the brush that had hidden it and leap inside. Echo finally asks the question she hadn’t yet.

“Lexa?”

“She lives. Roan?”

She looks at him sharply. “I…I thought he’d be at the tower…”

The two share a look. What had happened to the king? Bellamy shakes his head. He grabs the mic as he drives.

“First things first. Bellamy to Raven.”

“BELL! What’s happened?”

“The triad did it. They are pretty beaten up but it’s over.”

Raven nods, not bringing up the satellites. She’ll let Clarke break that news. “Anyone…you know…dead?”

“No. Well…we can’t find Roan. We’ll find him next. Everyone else is okay. A bit bruised but okay. As soon as I can get away, I’ll come get you guys. Is Jasper back?”

“Yeah, he is. Uh, have you seen Maya?”

“Not yet. We’ll find her and get them talking.”

“Bell, Jaha forced Jasper and Ontari to take the chip. He threatened Maya and A.L.I.E. nearly made Maya…fuck, that thing nearly made her stab the pups.”

“Fuck,” Echo breathes.

“That fucking bitch!” Bellamy roars.

“Yeah. Jasper had no choice. Jaha just had a gang of the strongest guards jump Ontari and force the pill into her. I just…thought you should know.”

Bellamy nods. “Thanks for that info. I should have shot the bastard,” he growls.

Echo lays a hand on his leg. She takes a deep breath.

“Heda will make sure the right parties pay,” she states. “You’ll see.”

Bellamy nods. “Well, damn good work on your side, Raven. Clarke told me you saved the day. We’ll let you know when we’re on our way.”

“Thanks, Bell. Tell them all we’re glad they’re okay.”

“I will.”

He hangs up the mic and shakes his head. “Everything is so fucked.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Echo agrees.

As they drive into the city, Bellamy has to slow down due to bodies and destruction. As he rounds the final turn to the tower, a figure in black leaps out, waving him down. He slams on the brakes.

“LUNA! What the hell?” he barks.

“It’s Roan! He needs help! He’s bleeding out!”

Echo had been out as soon as her king’s name had been said. Bellamy reaches over the seats for a med pack and follows her. They find Roan laying in a pool of his own blood, rags shoved in the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Bellamy rips open the med kit. He grabs a box of syringes and closes his eyes. What the hell is it Abby gives to help clotting? What the hell is it??? He reads the labels then finally grabs one.

“YES!”

He can’t say the word himself but he knows it’s what Abby demands be given to her to help a wound like this. He squats down and inserts the needle parallel to the wound, just like Abby does. In just a few seconds they see the blood flow start to ease. Bellamy pulls the needle out. Echo grabs his hand.

“Wait! There’s more left!”

“I know, Echo, but Abby only uses it until she sees the blood flow ease. Now let’s get him to Abby. She can give him more if she needs to.”

The two of them lift up Roan and get him to the Rover. Luna leaps inside and helps get him settled. She presses more bandages to the wound as they drive towards the Tower. Echo turns to the woman.

“Did you see who did this? I will end their fight!” she growls.

Luna looks up, sadness, regret, and so much more in her soulful eyes. “I did,” she whispers. She lifts up a hand coated in blood. “I swore to never kill again. I think part of me kept me from making a kill strike but he is still in bad shape. My skills and healers can’t help him.”

Echo glares at the woman. She had heard the stories of the Nightblood who walked away from the Conclave, sworn off the sword, and then led the clan of peace. She grinds her teeth together and turns away. Yes, Luna seems regretful. Echo will still kill her if Roan dies.

Bellamy comes to stop outside the Tower. He waves Lincoln over and the two carry Roan into the tower and into the cafeteria where the guards normally eat. Right now it is a triage area for Nyko, Jackson and other healer’s to see to everyone’s wounds. As soon as Nyko sees Roan he hurries over. He glances at the wound.

“He needs Abby.”

Bellamy nods. “I’ll tell her.”

He and Echo race up to the fifth floor and down to the room holding Lexa and Anya. Clarke and Abby look up as the two run in.

“Abby, Roan is in bad shape. He needs you,” Bellamy reports.

“Quickly. He’ll die if you don’t save him,” Echo pleads.

Clarke takes the med bag from Echo. “Go, Mom. I got this.”

Abby nods and follows Echo back out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Echo tells her about the shot Bellamy gave the king and hands over the syringe to show how much is left. Abby looks at it then at the wound. She smiles.

“Perfect amount. Nyko, where can we do this with a degree of privacy?”

Nyko has two men get a litter and carry the king into another room. Abby pushes her sleeves up and gets to work. Echo and Luna watch her, Luna helping when she can; Echo trying to decide if Luna dies quickly or slowly.

* * *

When Tank had opened the door to the hideaway, Kealia had leapt up, sword at the ready. Is this really her husband or one of those creatures? He smiles.

“I said I’d take out the trash today. I didn’t forget,” he jokes.

Kealia grins, still not fully ready to believe. “What’s the biggest pain in your life?”

Tank’s smile falls. “That my father didn’t live to see our pups.”

Kealia drops her sword and runs to him. “It’s over!”

He hugs her close. “Yeah. It is.”

“Sorry about testing you.”

He gives her a kiss. “Don’t ever apologize for that. Now, let’s get Kora ready to see her pack. They need her love right now.”

“They’re okay?”

“They will be. They will be,” he reiterates, more for himself than his wife.

He takes out a dagger and cuts the ropes around Kora’s waist and wrists. He eases off her blindfold and gag. He smiles at the sleeping child. He sits down against the wall and pulls his wife into his lap.

“We can wait until she wakes. She’s had a rough couple of days.”

Kealia nods. “Haven’t we all?” She lays her head on her husband’s shoulder. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Clarke has just finished washing down Anya’s arm when four men appear at the door with stretchers.

“Wanheda, we’ve been sent to carry Heda and the General to you suite. Dr. Griffin says the smell is so bad on this hall they won’t heal so they don’t have to breathe it in.”

Clarke grins. “Thank you. Be gentle.”

“Sha, Wanheda.”

The men carefully lift each alpha up and place them gently on the stretchers. Clarke is amazed that these hardened warriors are as gentle with their leaders as they might be with a baby bird. They then start the long climb to the top. Once her mates are settled in bed, Clarke strips them of their soiled-beyond-repair leathers and puts them in sleep shirts and shorts. She has just sat down at the table when a voice calls out to her.

“Hodnes, you should be laying between us. Anya’s not as comfy as you.”

Clarke leaps up and races to the bed as Lexa slowly opens her eyes. Clarke tears up.

“I was so scared I’d…” she shakes her head, unable to finish the thought.

Lexa takes her hand. “As were we. We could only hope sending you through that door was the right thing to do.”

Clarke leans down and gives her mate a deep kiss. “I love you so much. Thank you for living.”

Lexa smiles. “You give me a lot to live for. You and Anya both,” she says, turning to look to their other mate.

As if on cue Anya’s eyes pop open. She looks around a moment, then smiles. “We live?”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Sha, you live.”

A moment later, the door behind the tapestry opens and a whirlwind streaks into the room and right up to Clarke. Clarke smiles and lifts her up.

“Kora!”

“Hi, Clarke. I had a neat dream!”

The alphas share a grin, then look back to the two beside the bed. Clarke kisses the little girl’s cheek.

“You did? Well, you’ll have to tell us all about it.”

Anya scoots towards the edge of the bed. “I believe we have room for two here.”

Clarke smiles and sets Kora on the bed. The little girl quickly cuddles between the alphas. Clarke looks to the door, smiling her thanks to Tank and Kealia as they leave. Clarke looks back to the bed full of people she loves.

“Uh, before I lay down, I’m going to clean up and change. I told Praxis one of us would update everyone at the dinner bell tonight. We’ll start getting reports in,” she looks at her watch. Her stomach trips as she sees it is working normally once more. She takes a breath to steady herself. “We’ll start getting reports in about 2 hours. You three rest for now, okay?”

Before they can answer, Clarke hurries off to the bathroom. She needs a few minutes alone to collect herself. She looks in the mirror. So much to celebrate. So much to fear. So much to tell. She dunks her head in the bowl of water that waits on the sink. She stands up and sees Lexa behind her. She jumps in fright.

“SHIT! Make some noise, woman! Fuck,” she grumbles.

Lexa grins and turns the omega around. “What happened behind that door, Klark? We could both see you are once more carrying a weight within you.”

Clarke lifts up a towel and starts to dry off her face. It is a stall tactic to gather her thoughts. She finally tells Lexa everything. The commander drops down on the toilet.

“And when does the first crash occur?”

“Tonight. Then every 7 days until they are gone as long as radiation levels don’t get too high. Then, when the satellites are done, we’ll blow up the Ring.”

Lexa slowly nods. How close had they really been to all dying? Could some still die? Clarke steps to her mate and kneels down.

“Lexa…are…are the past commanders still in you? Or did…did I destroy them, too?”

Lexa slowly looks up, not sure what Clarke will think of the answer she is about to give.

* * *

Abby steps out of the make-shift surgical area. She smiles. “Roan will live. He’ll be laid up a few days while we get his blood levels up but he will be fine.”

Luna had stayed behind. Roan’s eyes flicker open.

“When I’m better…I challenge you…to a fair fight,” he grunts.

Luna nods. “You should. I swear I had- -”

He lifts up his hand to stop her explanation. “I know. It’s done. I mean, I assume it’s done?”

Luna nods. “Yes. The Triad saved us all. I don’t know their status. I heard rumours the Heda and General are near death.”

Roan frowns and tries to sit up. She stops him.

“Whoa! You can’t do that. I promise you I will get you word on their condition as soon as I can. But you need to rest.”

“Yeah, hardhead, rest,” Clarke says from the doorway.

Roan glances at her and grunts. Clarke chuckles and walks in.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Hi, Clarke, I missed you so much’. Is that close?” she teases.

He gives her a bit of a grin. “Sure. Why not? Your mates?”

“Both fine. They are resting, like you should be. We’ll do an update at the dinner bell.” She lays a hand on his leg. “But know that the chips are all destroyed and all minds are freed. All that’s left is to clean up, bury our dead, and celebrate that we all live to fight another day.”

“I think I’d prefer to live for peace another day,” Roan states.

Clarke smiles and pats his leg. “I agree with that whole-heartedly. Rest now, Roan. Lexa will come see you soon.”

Roan nods and closes his eyes. Clarke turns to Luna.

“Lexa wishes to see you.”

“To destroy me?”

“No. To make sure you’re okay.” She takes Luna’s hand. “What you did while under the spell of that chip wasn’t you. If it was, you wouldn’t feel this guilty about it. Remember that.” She looks to Roan. “Get well soon. I need to go check the troops.”

He nods. Clarke goes out to make sure things are organized as they start the clean-up and refortification of Polis. All she really wants to do is cuddle up to her mates and hibernate for a few days. But duty calls. She walks out onto the square and sees Gustus ordering some men to go start to repair the gates of the city.

“Gustus, need anything?”

“Just able bodies, Wanheda. We are short of those at the moment,” he reports.

Clarke nods. “I believe it. Can I help?”

Gustus looks around at the shell-shocked people milling about. He leans towards her. “Yes. You can make them feel better.”

“Uh, how?”

“Talk to them. Tell them we will rebuild; that we’ll be okay. Tell them Heda will address them soon. Anything to give them hope.”

Clarke slowly nods. She swallows hard then steps up onto a stone wall nearby. “ _CITIZENS OF THE COALITION_!” she yells in Tridegasleng. She waits while people quiet and get closer. “ _We faced a horrible enemy the past few days. It was not a clearly defined enemy. It was in the minds of our friends, our families, our loved ones. Yes, we have lost some to this enemy but more of us survived! We survived because we are strong of heart! Strong of mind! Strong of body! Our enemy sought to bring us all down but she failed. And now we will rise together. We will rebuild our capital, all our cities and all our bonds of friendship. The Coalition has NOT fallen! Heda Lexa has not fallen! She will lead us back to prosperity, back to our lives, and back to peace. Do not hang your heads, my friends. Hold them high that we won this war. Tomorrow we will mourn our dead. Tonight, we will celebrate the living_!”

People start to cheer. Clarke lets that die down before finishing.

“ _At the dinner bell, Heda and the General will be here to address everyone. Until then, do what you can for your capital. Get help if you need it but help others if you can. Together we won against a monstrous enemy. And together we will stand strong once more. Thank you, my people. Thank you_.”

The people cheer once more as Clarke steps off the wall. Many come up to thank her for fighting for them and for her words. She gives everyone words of encouragement before going back into the Tower. She leans against a wall in the destroyed winder room. She sighs.

“Wonder how long until they get this damn thing running again.”

Not wanting to run into anyone in the stairwells, she opens the door to the access tunnel.

“Well, fuck,” she mutters, seeing it had been blown apart about midway up. “Damn Bellamy and his grenades.”

With a sigh, she goes to the stairwell and begins the long, arduous climb up to the level where she and her mates reside. She’s going to need a nap before they do anything else!

* * *

Lexa is listening to Kora talk about her “dream.” She grins as she sees Anya listen to the little girl as if she is getting a report from one of her generals. Lexa can’t help but think it will hurt her and her mates if this little girl goes back to her family. It was getting harder to tell herself it would be best if Kora grew up with her kin.

Lexa glances up as the door opens. She had expected it to be Gustus or Abby. She lifts an eyebrow when she sees the guilt-ridden face of Luna. She stands and gestures to the balcony.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells Anya and Kora.

Anya’s eyes narrow as she sees Luna’s demeanor. What the hell had happened to their old friend. She quickly turns her attention back to Kora, lest the little girl sense something is wrong.

On the balcony Luna is looking out and taking in the destruction of Polis. She shakes her head.

“By the Spirits we fucked things up, didn’t we?”

“No. Jaha freed a creature that infected many and SHE fucked things up. She used you, Luna. She used everyone.”

Luna nods. She slowly lifts her hands, remnants of blood still upon them. “I stabbed Roan. I was helping fortify the crushed main gates to make sure none escaped.” Her hands fall and grip the balcony wall. “Fuck me, Lexa, I stabbed him!”

Lexa shivers. Could her ally really be gone? “First of all, A.L.I.E. made you do that, Luna. Second…does he live?”

Luna nods. “Sha. He lives.”

Lexa reaches out and turns her friend around. “Then that proves you were able to fight her off somehow. You didn’t kill him, Luna. You have lived your oath to your brother: you have not taken a life since his.”

“What if I did on the way here? What if I- -”

“You would know, Luna. The blood within us gave us a way to fight A.L.I.E. Even my mates had protection from her. Your mind is stronger than you realize. If you hadn’t fought her, if your conscience hadn’t controlled your hand, we’d stand at a pyre for Roan tomorrow.”

Luna tries to believe those words; tries to believe she had any control at all. She tries to speak but can’t, still disgusted by the image that plays over and over in her head: her hand plunging a knife into Roan. Tears slip down her cheeks. Lexa steps closer and pulls her into a hug. Luna finally stops fighting the tears and sobs into her old friend’s arms.

“That’s it, my friend, let it out,” Lexa encourages. “Cry it all out now and clear your head. He lives because you had some control. You beat that beast in your head, my friend. You won. I swear you won.”

Lexa continues to hold her until Luna’s body finally gives in to the wear and tear it has endured since her people forced the chip on her several days before. Lexa lifts her up, only wincing a little at the pain, and takes her in to rest by the fire. The commander stokes the fire and adds some wood. She drapes a blanket over Luna then returns to the bed. She smiles at Kora as she lays down.

“So…what did I miss?”

* * *

Lexa, Anya and Abby stare at Clarke in shock. None of them know what to say about the pending space collisions. Abby finally rubs her face.

“We’ve always monitored the radiation levels down here, even when just the Dropship was here we were gathering data. We’ll be able to monitor the radiation levels after each collision. I’ll work with Raven and Monty to develop a program that will allow us to delay detonations if necessary and even test rain in case A.L.I.E.’s prediction of acid rain comes true.” She lets out a breath. “I’ll have my mechanics working on monitoring devices for all clans round the clock.”

“Well, after they get the Ark back up and running,” Clarke corrects. “You all sort of left it wide open and all systems running. We shut things down so nothing more would get destroyed.”

“Destroyed? What was destroyed?”

“Some machinery, some living areas, all sorts of places. Some by animals, some by chipped Arkers chasing down those that still had to be chipped. It was…pretty fucked up when we found it,” Clarke tells her.

Abby nods. “Well…anything not mechanical can be dealt with by repair crews. We also need to check our stores to make sure- -”

“We did. They’re fine. We made sure those areas were fully locked down.” Clarke bites a lip a minute as she thinks of one other thing that will have to be dealt with. “Uh, there’s one other thing…” She takes a deep breath. “Emerson’s body is by the airlock. It will need to be dealt with.”

The other three stiffen. Anya takes Clarke’s hand.

“Klark, we need to know more than that,” she demands as the other two nod.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Well shit…” She tells them what happened when the Delinquents returned. “I mean, maybe Monty and them got him out of there now but it wasn’t something they were worried about after they locked Jasper away. Raven, Monty, and Harper secured themselves in the computer room to be safe in case A.L.I.E. sent others after them.”

Lexa starts to pace. “And Emerson didn’t hurt you? You just…defeated him?”

“Yeah. You know, he didn’t think much of me. We got lucky.”

“You do realize we’ll ask the others their version of this story, Clarke. You swear he never hurt you?” Abby presses.

Clarke looks at her watch. “Uh, they are about to ring the dinner bell. You three are supposed to be out there to do a ‘State of the Coalition’ address to reassure everyone we’re going to be okay and that there will be some awesome fireworks tonight.”

Lexa lets out a low growl. “We let this Emerson thing go for now because you are right, our people need us. But we will come back to it, hodnes, of that you can be sure.”

Abby nods. “What she said.”

Anya just lifts an eyebrow and nods. Clarke rolls her eyes and goes into the bathroom to wash her face and catch her breath. The three alphas exchange a look.

“First to get the full story reports back to the others,” Anya orders.

“Sha,” Abby and Lexa agree.

Clarke walks out and the four start down to address their people. Clarke just ignores the irritation coming off the alphas in waves. Outside, Lexa sees Gustus has had some warriors use some of the rubble to create a makeshift stage. She steps up onto it, the other three standing in front of her on the ground. Gustus nods to another warrior, who blows a horn, calling people to attention. When people see Lexa, they hurry over to hear what their leader has to say. When most are there, she lifts her hand, stopping any conversations.

“ _Citizens of the Coalition, we faced a horrible foe, a remnant of those that destroyed the world nearly 100 years ago. And like our ancestors before us, we have survived_.” Those gathered cheer. She waits until they calm. “ _Yes, we are hurt. Yes, we lost friends, loved ones, family. But those of us still living will honour their memories and celebrate their spirits. We will pay tribute to them by rebuilding what needs to be rebuilt and continuing to live our lives in peace with all clans_.”

“ _BUT SKAIKRU MUST PAY_!” one man shouts. Others join in.

Abby and Clarke stiffen. They had expected this blowback but prayed they would be wrong. Lexa lifts her hand again.

“ _Skaikru as a whole is NOT to blame. The one called Jaha has been taken into custody. He was the one that unleashed this hell upon us but even he, too, was fooled by the thought of an everlasting peace. Yes, he will face consequences for his actions, for his hubris but that is not for today. Tonight we celebrate our lives. We eat, we drink toasts to our fallen, and we will watch the sky as it lights up with the first of several explosions that will go off to ensure A.L.I.E. will never be able to haunt us again_.” The people cheer this news. “ _We have survived as our ancestors did. And we will continue to thrive as they hoped. Forget what you might have said or done while under A.L.I.E.’s influence. Your Heda forgives you for those actions. Time to move forward. Time to live in peace here on Earth_.”

The people cheer that sentiment and Lexa jumps down from the stage. The triad stays there, speaking to any citizen that wishes it. Abby goes back inside to check on Roan and other injured parties. Cooks start to dole out food and people find places around the grounds of the tower to eat. No one seems to want to be far from others tonight. Just as the triad is preparing to go back into the tower, Clarke hears a voice that makes her spin around.

“CLARKE! CLARKE! CLARKE!”

She smiles and squats down as Nathan throws himself into her arms. She hugs him tightly, so glad to see he is okay. She looks beyond him and sees his mother walking their way, too. She eases him back and stares at his face.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me, too. When people started acting real strange Nomon made me hide in the basement with her. We knew you and Heda and the General would save us and you did!” he exclaims.

Clarke grins. “We couldn’t have done it without you’re support, Nathan. Thanks for believing in us.”

Nathan smiles proudly up at his mom. Clarke smiles and gives her a hug. “I’m glad you’re both okay,” she whispers. “Very smart to hide when things went crazy.”

Teresa smiles. “He kept telling me you three would save us. He was so sure I had to believe him.”

Clarke chuckles. “He’s such a great kid.”

Lexa and Anya had also thanked Nathan and now thank his mother. Anya even picks the little boy up and jumps the food line to get dinner for him and his mother. One glare was all it took to stop any complaints from those already in line. It makes Nathan smile even more than he had been.

After getting the vendor and her son settled, the three go inside to see those spread out through the base of the Tower, which has become the hospital since so many are hurt and need to be watched. They praise the healers for their hard work and dedication. They tell their warriors to take their time recovering. And they thank Roan for bringing his people to help protect the city. The added distractions on the ground had given the Triad the time they needed to shut down the City of Light.

As they are about to leave, Clarke sees someone and sees red. She storms over and grabs Jackson by the shirt and slams him into the kitchen area. She shoves him against the wall, bringing both hands up to grip his collar.

“I could kill you for what you did to my daughter,” she growls at him. “You live only because she thinks it was a dream. But I swear to you, Jackson, if you ever go near Kora again I will kill you. Do you understand me? I. Will. Kill. You.” she vows.

He swallows hard and nods. He looks over her shoulder and sees an equally furious Anya. The general growls. “Sha…what she said.”

He looks beyond Anya and sees Lexa framed by the door. She doesn’t even speak, just glares at him, murder in her eyes. He whimpers and turns his head to bare his neck to the powerful trio.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whines.

Clarke just shoves him away. Anya gives him one last growl before following her omega. Lexa holds her position until they are gone. She still says nothing and yet Jackson fears her more than the other two combined. Such is the power of the Heda.

The triad then passes through a room where the dead are being prepared for pyres. Lexa sees Gaia and another Flamekeeper tending to one body. She swallows hard and steps towards them. Anya and Clarke exchange a look and stay behind, letting her go say goodbye alone. Gaia sees Lexa coming and steps back, motioning her assistant to do the same. Lexa carefully lifts the shroud off of Titus’ face. She winces as she sees the evidence of the fall Abby had told her about.

“Well, old man, maybe your last act redeemed your soul. It redeemed you in my eyes to a point. Still pissed at you about Anya but…thank you for refusing to give A.L.I.E. the last puzzle piece she needed to stop us in the City of Light. For that I will make sure you are honoured.” She takes a deep breath. “And thank you for being the father I needed when I was a child. I never…said that to you. I should have.” She blinks to stop her tears. “Yu gonplei ste odon. May we meet again.”

She turns and quickly returns to her mates so they can continue to visit the injured. By the time they are done, it is dark outside. The three get Kora back from Tank and Kealia and make their way back up to their suite. They go out on the balcony that faces the south. They smile as Kora cheers when an explosion lights up the sky. As debris hits the atmosphere, smaller explosions occur. Clarke shivers, remembering watching bodies hit the atmosphere when the Ark held a purge just after Raven arrived on the Ground. Lexa pulls her close, kissing her on the cheek.

“Are you cold, hodnes?”

Clarke smiles. “No. Just…remembering.” She wraps an arm around Anya’s waist and kisses Kora’s cheek as she rests on the general’s hip. “But enough of the past. I’m exhausted. I think I could use a bite to eat and maybe a story before cuddling in bed with my three favorite girls. What do you think, Kora?”

“YEAH!” She wiggles until Anya sets her down. “I go get my book!”

Anya gives Clarke a kiss and the three follow their girl into the room, closing the doors of the balcony to keep the cold air out, as they spend some quality time alone. Tomorrow will be another long day.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Clarke answers when someone knocks. They had told the cooks not to worry about bringing breakfast up to them. They would eat with their people. So who would be knocking?

“Tay?

Octavia hurries past her friend. “I am so, so sorry,” she mumbles. She smiles as she sees Kora. “Hey! Mech Jr! Indra says she wants to see you. Want to come with me to say hi?”

“YEAH!” Kora looks at Lexa. “Can I?”

Lexa is looking at the angry look on Abby’s face as the doctor glares at her daughter. Lexa smiles at Kora. “Go on. We’ll meet you down at breakfast.”

“COOL! I can go!” she tells Octavia.

The warrior-in-training lifts her up and hurries out of the room. Abby closes the door behind them and spins around.

“He almost KILLED YOU! He nearly KILLED ALL OF YOU!” she roars at Clarke.

“But he didn’t, Mom!” Clarke turns as her alphas walk over and stand either side of Abby. She shakes her head. “Oh, no, you don’t! Don’t you three gang up on me!”

“We’re not ganging up on you,” Anya insists. “We just know if we don’t all press you you’ll never tell us the truth!”

“So how is that not ganging up on me?” Clarke challenges.

“Klark, tell us what happened with you and Emerson,” Lexa growls, knowing that must be what Abby is talking about.

Clarke rolls her eyes and drops down into a chair. “He’s dead. Isn’t that enough?” Three eyebrows arch up at her. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

She takes a deep breath and tells them what happened in the Ark. By the end all three alphas are pacing and filling the room with pheromones. She leans back in her chair.

“What is the problem here? He was a danger. He’s not now. Everyone is safe from him now.” She leans forward, again, elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together as she stares at the ground. “What’s one more fucking life on my slate, right?”

Abby drops to her knees in front of her daughter. “Don’t you  _dare_   talk about yourself like that! Your…your slate is NOT what this is about! Damn it, Clarke, why…why do you keep…how do I…” she can’t even figure out what to ask.

Clarke pulls away and stands. “You can’t, Mom! You can’t protect me! You can’t lock me away and save me from the world. You never could!” She turns to her mates. “Same goes with the two of you. Things played out how they had to. Truth is, all I can think is if I had fucked up, if Emerson had won, you three and everyone I know would have died. So you know what? One life for hundreds, thousands even, is a pretty damn good trade. And I’d make the same damn choice again if I had to,” she finishes, staring defiantly at the three alphas.

They stare back at her, trying to figure out what to say. Anya wins that race. She looks at Lexa.

“I told you we should have held out for a beta,” she grumbles with a grin.

Clarke chuckles and looks at the commander. Lexa sighs and looks to Abby. “She was this stubborn and obstinate as a child?”

Abby nods, with a chuckle. “Sadly, yes, she was.”

Lexa looks at Anya. “Our pups will drive us insane. We’ll need at least 10 guards on them at all times or who knows what they will do.”

Abby pulls her daughter into a hug. “I’m sorry you had to kill him, Clarke, if only because I don’t ever want you to dwell on him ever again. You saved your friends, Clarke. Please only think about that if his name crosses your mind.”

Clarke smiles. “I know, Mom. I only have to deal with him in my nightmares.” She looks to her mates. “And thankfully I have two wonderful women to hold me and remind me of good things when the ghosts in my head do get too loud. I mean, I guess I have them. Sounds like they may trade me in for Raven,” she finishes with a wink.

Lexa laughs and grabs her mate, pulling her into a hug. “Klark kom Skaikru, you are the only one other than Anya that I want to drive me insane.”

“Besides: we would be scared Raven would blow up the tower,” Anya adds as she wraps both her mates up in a hug. “On a serious note, Klark, please don’t hold things like that in. We don’t think less of you for killing a creature like Emerson.”

“Especially since he was going to kill you and your friends. Let us always help you with the pain of taking a life. All this time, and it still bothers you. That tells us what a wonderful heart you have, hodnes,” Lexa points out.

Abby strokes her hand over her daughter’s head. “Just like her father’s.” She kisses Clarke’s temple. “Don’t hold it in, baby. Share it with us, okay?”

Clarke smiles. “I’ll try. I promise. I just know there is so much else to worry about and deal with right now. I didn’t want to waste your time on that bastard Emerson.”

“Well, let us decide what to worry about, okay?” Lexa presses.

Clarke grins. “Okay. For now.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “I swear, Lexa, a beta…”

The group laughs and goes to find Kora for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast and a tour around those still being treated in the main cafeteria, the trio splits up to help with different parts of the rebuilding of Polis. Anya goes to the stables to check on damage done to barns and see what animals were injured. Clarke is helping with getting rubble from damaged buildings into wagons for either recycling or for disposal.

Lexa meets members of her guard near the tower. They are riding out to the hideaway to pick up the Nightbloods, Murphy and Emori. As she rides alongside Gustus, she studies everything she sees. She smiles and nods to the people working hard to rebuild the city. She waves goodbye to groups preparing to leave for their homes. She prays they don’t find carnage and destruction when they arrive. All groups leaving are given radios to contact each other and relay info to Polis on what they find and need. Raven had confirmed Arkadia is functional so groups knew they could stay there for a night if they need to during their journey.

“We will survive this, Heda,” Gustus states.

Lexa nods. “I know. I just worry about winter. If something happened to stores in some towns famine could be an issue.”

“Then it is good we have Skaikru radios to allow us to get updates quickly,” he notes.

Lexa chuckles. “I believe that is the first time you’ve ever mentioned an appreciation for Skaikru. Getting soft in your old age?”

Gustus grunts. “Just…noting a tactical advantage. Nothing else.”

Lexa grins and nods, knowing Gustus has come to respect not only Clarke but the other Delinquents, too. “Right. Remind me of that next time you have poker night and Bellamy accepts the invite I heard you extend to him last night.”

Gustus just grunts again. Lexa just chuckles, enjoying a little light-hearted picking on her favorite guard. Goodness knows they need some lighthearted fun.

“HEDA! SMOKE!” one of the forward guard yells.

Lexa sees the spiral of smoke in the sky. She kicks Zeus into a gallop. That smoke is right near the hideaway. As they enter the clearing, she sees the Nightbloods, Murphy and Emori, standing around the burning cabin. Off to the side, a safe distance from the burning building, four warriors dressed in the garments of Plains Riders are tied up. Five others lay with blankets over them, dead. Murphy turns as he hears the horses. His gun is up, until he sees Lexa. He lowers it only slightly. Lexa stops a safe distance away.

“You can stand down, Murphy kom Skaikru. A.L.I.E. has been stopped.”

Murphy looks from her to the other warriors with her. He drops his gun to the ground. Heda’s Guards leap from their horses and run towards the cabin. At this point it is a loss and, like the Nightbloods and their guardians had been doing, they simply make sure the fire doesn’t spread to the forest. Lexa dismounts and walks up to Murphy.

“You believed me fairly quickly, Murphy,” she notes.

He nods towards the captives. “They’ve been telling me A.L.I.E. was gone. When I saw you, I knew it had to be true otherwise you and your men would have just stormed over us.”

“You have a gun,” she points out.

He grins. “It’s empty. Makes a warrior pause though and then Aiden or Hannah could pick them off with an arrow. In addition to those 5 dead, there are others in the woods beyond the cabin. They wanted to kill the Nightbloods. They fought well, Heda. You should be proud of them.”

“No losses?”

“No. A few bumps and bruises. A minor burn or two but for the most part we’re fine.”

Lexa nods. “Then I am very proud of them. And of you and Emori.” She offers her hand. “Thank you for saving my successors. You have earned a pardon by your actions. You can return to Arkadia.”

Murphy glances at Emori as she walks up. “Uh, with all due respect, Heda, can we live in Andria? I want a real fresh start. The people there accepted us and welcomed us. If they’ll still have us, I’d like to keep helping them survive.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “I will make it so. And should they not want you, you have a place here in Polis for your fresh start.”

He gives her his trademark crooked grin. “Mochof, Heda.”

She nods to Emori and goes to check on her students. She sees Gustus already dealing with the Plains Riders. Murphy pulls Emori into a hug.

“So…think you’ll still love me if I’m not a prisoner?”

Emori shrugs. “Eh. You’ll do.”

He laughs and hugs her tighter. John Murphy is finally getting the life he never dreamed he’d have.

Lexa pats Aiden on the shoulder. “You are hurt.”

“Just a scratch, Heda. Everyone is a bit bruised up but we made it. I think the ones attacking us were freed from that chip thing just as we finally had to abandon the cabin. If it had happened any later, we’d have been dead.”

“I see. Why tie up the surviving attackers?”

Aiden grins. “They said that A.L.I.E. was gone. But we figured, that’s what they’d say if she wasn’t. Better safe than zombies.”

Lexa laughs and pulls him into a hug. Zombies is a pretty damn good word for those that took the chip. They all stay in the clearing until mid-morning, when the last wall falls into the remains of the house. Lexa sighs. So many memories of her courtship with Anya. So many memories of her time with Costia. All just rubble. She thinks about the mating marks on her neck and grins.

“ _Out with the old, in with the new_ ,” she thinks, thankful for the new memories she will create with her mates in some other hidden cabin.

Leaving four warriors behind to make sure the fire burns itself out, she mounts up and leads the Guards and Nightbloods back to Polis.

* * *

Anya winces as she doctors the deep cut on Hera’s flank. “I know a certain omega who is going to be so upset by this. I think you can expect a thousand sweet candies a day until you’re all healed.”

Anya’s soft voice keeps the mare calm. No one else had been able to get near the hurt and frightened horse. But Anya smells of Clarke and that helped settle Hera’s nerves. It allowed Anya to get close enough to remove the shard of wood that was embedded in the horse. And has now allowed her to stitch the wound and apply a salve to keep it clean and help it heal. As she finishes she sets the salve jar aside and starts to stroke the mares neck.

“That’s a girl. You’ll be okay in no time, girl. And I will make sure Klark comes to see you today, okay? Come on, girl, let’s go out to the paddock.”

She takes the lead rope and starts to walk out but the horse pulls back. Her eyes are wide and she stomps her hooves, threatening to rear up. Anya looks over her shoulder to one of the stable hands.

“Bring me a blanket to put over her eyes. She was obviously hit by that section of roof that came down. She won’t walk past it.”

The boy nods and quickly grabs a blanket from a chest. He hands it to Anya then steps out of the way. Anya places the blanket over Hera. She then carefully slides it up the horse’s neck, making sure not to move too quickly, letting the horse get used to the fabric. She gets it up over Hera’s head and covers the mares’ eyes. At first Hera shuffles nervously. Anya just coos at her, whispering words of comfort and slight desperation as she hears the roof creaking.

“There, there, girl. I just need to get you out of here, okay? The roof might fall in and kill us both and I just don’t feel like dying today, okay? So come on, girl.”

And talking to her the entire time, Anya leads Hera out of the barn and into a paddock with a few other wounded horses. As soon as she removes the blanket and lead rope, Hera breaks into a gallop to get even farther from the barn. She goes right to the rail that separates her from Apollo. Anya grins. By Zeus or Apollo, Hera will surely have a foal. And what a wonderful horse that will be for Kora.

After a few minutes, Anya turns back to those helping. “Okay, let’s bring this damn thing down so we can build it up again.”

And that is how she spends the rest of the day, tearing down and rebuilding the main barn. Thankfully it is the only animal refuge destroyed during the fight for Polis.

* * *

As Clarke had arrived at an end of town that had seen a lot of damage to the buildings, she sees a crew ready to pull down a wall that was already leaning precariously. Better to bring it down on purpose than have it fall on someone. Without a word she pulls on the sturdy leather gloves Lexa had given her, walks over and picks up part of the rope. One of the warriors sees her and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Wanheda, you do not need to help with this,” he tells her.

Clarke smiles. “My people, my city, my job to help,” she responds.

Several the warriors smile, a few cheer. The man that had questioned her bows his head.

“Of course, Wanheda. We thank you for your help.”

Clarke just nods and readies herself as a man using crutches to stand counts down for them.

“THRI! TU! ON! PUL OP!”

Those on the rope pull with all they have. As the wall starts to fall they drop the rope and run as far away as they can get to keep from being hit by debris. As the dust starts to settle, several warriors pat Clarke on the back, thanking her for her help. She grins.

“That was kinda fun. Any others?”

The men and women laugh. Yep, there are others. Clarke goes with the demolition crew, using the tearing down of walls to get some of her frustration and aggression out. It is a wonderful outlet! When all the walls are down in that area, she helps with loading wheelbarrows and wagons with debris which, like at the barn, will be separated into reuse or disposal piles. By the time a cart arrives with their lunch, Wanheda is just “Clarke”, a woman helping rebuild Polis. And she is perfectly happy with that!

* * *

Indra groans as the Rover hits a bump. She is lying on the floor in the back. She would prefer to ride her horse back to TonDC but knows her injuries would not help her keep her seat.

“Sorry,” Bellamy calls back. “I had to avoid…uh, never mind.”

“There are bodies in the road, sha?” Indra guesses.

Bellamy nods. “Yeah. Those were already being seen to. I have a feeling the farther along we get there will be others not taken care of. What would you like us to do, General?”

She thinks a moment. “Stop for them, no matter whose colours they wear. We will try to identify them. If we cannot, we will still give them a warrior’s funeral.”

Bellamy nods. “Yes, General.”

“And, Bellamy…I know that is what you wanted me to say. Thank you for caring about our fallen.”

He smiles and glances at her. “We are as one, General. Your people are my people. Some in Skaiku may not understand or like that but I do. I have a great deal of respect for you and the warriors I have come to know. I hope to continue learning from them how to live on the ground.”

Indra grunts, hoping he doesn’t see the smile on her face. Yes, these sky goufa’s had come a long, long way in a relatively short time. There may be hope for them after all.

In the passenger seat, Jamie just grins. She knew well Indra had once despised those in the Dropship and the Ark. She can’t help but think she may have helped a little to change the general’s mind.


	26. Chapter 26

When Lexa gets back to Polis, she is stopped by Praxis. “Heda, there’s been an incident with the one called Jaha,” he whispers.

Her eyes narrow. “What sort of ‘incident’, Praxis. I was told he was to be protected.”

“The guard on duty last night claims he only stepped away to go to the bathroom. When he returned, Jaha had been beaten.” He lifts a hand to stop her next order. “He has already been suspended and ordered to report to the general for punishment.”

Lexa nods, growling. She walks past him towards the cells in the basement of the tower, Gustus close behind. When they arrive at Jaha’s cell, they see Abby doctoring the man’s face. It is so swollen and bruised as to be nearly unrecognizable. The guard by the cell opens the door to allow Lexa to enter.

“Who did this to you, Jaha?” Lexa asks.

The man looks at her with the eye not swollen shut. “Men with good reason. I won’t ask for punishment for them.”

“Son of a bitch, Thelonious,” Abby grumbles as she stitches yet another wound.

Lexa growls. “We are not savages! Vigilante justice is NOT acceptable NOR condoned! Tell me that I may remind people of that fact!”

Jaha gives her a grin. “And if you do that, will it not seem like the same sort of retribution that I experienced?” He shakes his head. “Please, Heda, let it go. Let  _them_   go.”

Lexa is frustrated. “And if you were in my place? You would let this go? You would dare to encourage this kind of retribution? I think not.”

“But I am in  _my_   place, Heda. And from here, yes, I do encourage it. When I got to Arkadia, well, Camp Jaha at the time, I just assumed I’d become leader again.” He looks to Abby. “Instead I found Abby had become an amazing leader. I watched her change things for our omegas, I saw her align with you, Commander. And I was jealous. I kept thinking about the City of Light I had been told about. I knew if I could find that place, take my people to this beacon of hope, I could be leader once more. It was selfish and it nearly cost us the humanity we had left. The men that beat me lost friends and family to my hubris. Don’t they deserve justice?”

“Yes. And justice they would have gotten! Through our laws, through my judgement. Any that wanted to speak against you would have had the chance. To come in here tells me they do not respect our laws, do not respect my leadership.”

“Then make sure you tell them that when you address the masses about me. Maybe they will understand and turn themselves in but,” he shakes his head, “I will not speak against them.”

He closes his eye, effectively dismissing Lexa. She growls and storms out of the cell. She grabs Praxis by the collar.

“If the guard does not speak true to Anya and tell her who did this, he will be banished to the Dead Zone! Make sure he knows that before she arrives!”

Praxis nods as Lexa storms off. That evening they will be burning the pyres of their dead. The next morning was to be Jaha’s trial. Perhaps that will be enough time to convince the guard to speak true about the attack on Jaha. Praxis understands the anger. He, too, wishes he could beat the man. But he would NOT disrespect his Heda by doing so. With a frustrated grunt, he goes to speak to the young guard once more.

Needing to clear her head, Lexa finds out where Clarke has been working. As she heads towards the market area, she smiles as she sees things coming together. She knows people are working to get things cleaned up for the Winter Festival. That will show they are back on track and that things will be okay. From what she sees, her people will exceed that goal!

As she sees a work crew gathered around a leaning wall, she lifts an eyebrow as two warriors lift up her omega. She lets out a low growl at the way they hold Clarke’s ass with one hand each and a foot with the other. Clarke is carefully reaching towards something on the wall. It takes a second for Lexa to see that dark spot is a kitten, not a burn mark. She steps close enough to hear.

“Easy, little one,” Clarke coos. “I know it’s been scary for a couple of days but you’ll be okay now.” The kitten lets out a pitiful mew. “That’s a girl. Come with me and you can have all the milk and fish a kitten can eat.”

She gets her hand on the scared animal. Instead of just picking it up, she scratches it a little first. When the kitten starts to purr and rub its face on Clarke’s hand, Wanheda grins and lifts it up by the scruff. She immediately cuddles it to her chest.

“Got her, guys,” she tells her boosters.

The warriors gently set her on the ground. Those gathered cheer this little act of humanity among the rubble of a great inhumanity. Clarke walks away from the tilting wall as her crew starts to get ropes on it to pull it down. Lexa watches as Clarke kneels down in front of Nathan.

“You know, I bet she could use a friend to help her get better. Think you could be her friend?”

Nathan looks up at his mother eagerly. Teresa chuckles and nods. Nathan looks at Clarke excitedly. “Mom said yes!”

Clarke carefully transfers the kitten into his arms. The little furball starts to purr louder and nuzzle his chin. Clarke smiles. “She likes you.”

“Yeah, she does!”

“What will you name her?” Lexa asks as she walks up.

Nathan looks up at Lexa in awe. He then looks at the kitten, then back to the commander. “Um…is it…okay if I name her Little Clarke? Because she is real brave and nice like Clarke is.”

Clarke blushes and Teresa looks embarrassed. Lexa smiles and squats down, scratching the kitten on the head.

“I think that is a perfect name, Nathan.”

Nathan smiles proudly. Clarke pats him on the head

“You best get her home and get her something to eat. Milk and water are good for her to drink. And a little raw meat or fish will be good for her to eat, okay?”

“Sha, Clarke!” He looks up at his mom. “Come on, Nomon!”

Teresa smiles her thanks to Clarke. She gives Heda a bow of the head, then follows her son home. As Clarke and Lexa stand, Clarke is surprised that Lexa pulls her into a hug.

“Uh, you do know we’re in public, right?” she teases.

Lexa smiles. “Sha. But those warriors had their hands on your ass.”

It is then Clarke notices the extra hormones in the air and the strong hands on her butt. Her alpha is marking her. She rolls her eyes, giggling.

“They are a mated pair, Heda. Your omega was safe.”

“Ah, but you forget: I was part of a mated pair, too. I know firsthand you are irresistible, pair or not.”

Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Well, I just needed a boost to get the kitten.” She looks over her shoulder as the wall comes down. “Now I need to get back to work. Don’t want the Commander to think I’m shirking my duties or something.”

Lexa smiles. “The Commander would never believe such lies, ai hodnes.”

Lexa watches as Clarke gets back into the middle of things. Due to the hot nature of the work they are doing, Clarke had stripped off her long-sleeved overshirt and just works in a sleeveless top. Lexa feels her pants tighten as she sees the rippling muscles in Clarke’s arms as she lifts large chunks of stone.

Lexa clears her throat and turns around, making a beeline for the tower. If she stays out there any longer she knows she will embarrass herself. And she decides against a visit to the stables, knowing Anya is also probably working in minimal clothing. Once at the tower, she immediately starts the climb to the living quarters. Once in her suite, she unties her pants and frees her throbbing cock. She flops onto her back on the bed and lets her mind wander as her hand grips her stiff rod.

Clarke’s strong arms.

Anya’s strong hand.

Clarke rocking to-and-fro as Lexa takes her doggy style.

Anya on her back, legs in the air as Lexa rams into her ass.

Clarke on her knees sucking Lexa’s cock as Anya rams herself into Lexa’s ass.

It doesn’t take long until Lexa is cumming hard to the images in her head, all things they had done before. She dare not think about her fantasies or she’d be in bed all day jacking off when there is work to be done. She gives herself a few moments then goes to clean up, change from riding clothes to work clothes, and leave the tower to go help with building pyres to honor their fallen.

Later tonight she will relive at least one of those images with her mates and maybe even come up with a few new positions that she can later use during her solo-relief sessions!

* * *

As Lexa walks out of the tower she sees Ontari helping an injured man to a cart. A young boy waits beside it to deliver his father home to rest. Ontari gives them a wave and watches them set out. She then feels the scrutiny on her back and turns. Her face pales and she walks over, dropping to a knee before the commander.

“I swear, Heda, I was forced to take the chip. But I am still so, so sorry I was part of any plot to overthrow you. Um, again. I mean, it seems like all that ever happens to me is- -”

“Rise, Ontari kom Azgeda,” Lexa orders. The young girl stands, head still bowed. “Life has been most unkind to you so far. Today is the day that changes. Look at me.” Ontari lifts her eyes. “Where do you want to be and what do you want to do? Tell me your heart, Ontari.”

Ontari thinks a moment, then shrugs. “My whole life has been dictated to me. The only time I felt at peace was at Arkadia. How crazy is it that the doctor, whose daughter I would have killed, was the person that finally made me feel I had worth?” She shakes her head. “Maybe Dr Abby was wrong and I am a lost cause.”

“You are only a lost cause if you stop believing in yourself. I believe in you, Ontari. I am sure Arkadia will need willing and able hands to help them clean up and continue preparing for winter here on the ground. Who better than one who grew up in the winters of Azgeda? I will speak to the Chancellor on your behalf if you’d like?”

Ontari smiles and nods. “Mochof, Heda. That would be great.”

“Is that why you are helping with the injured? To catch Abby’s eyes?”

Ontari blushes. “Sha, Heda. I was hoping she’d invite me to stay with them.”

“And she probably would have once things died down. I will make sure she doesn’t take long to ask,” Lexa promises.

“Mochof, Heda.”

Lexa nods and continues out of Polis into the western fields. There, more pyres than she would like are being built. They had hoped to send their dead off that evening but so many more were still being found the ceremony would be the next day instead. As she passes each warrior and crew, she extends her thanks and praises them for their swift work.

She has just passed the fifth pyre team when she sees a small bundle of energy running towards her. She grins and squats down to receive an exuberant hug from Kora. Lexa grins as she sees Octavia dodging and weaving through others to chase down the girl. Kora pulls out of the hug and holds up her hands.

“LOOK! Auntie Tay gots me REAL gloves whats gots fingers! They ain’t mittens!” she cheers.

Lexa smiles and makes a show of studying the leather work gloves. “Those are some mighty fine gloves, Kora! Tay was nice to get those for you.”

“Yeah! And I could do real good with helping! Watch!”

She runs over to the nearest pyre and helps those there fill the interior of the pyre with small sticks and bark. Octavia walks up and smiles at the commander.

“Just so you know, she was happier about the fingers in the gloves than anything.”

Lexa grins. “After a lifetime not having 10 separate fingers I can see why.”

“She says the gloves make her a better helper. I told her she was always a good helper but that the gloves just kept her fingers from getting hurt.” Octavia chuckles. “She thought about it a second and told me I was wrong. It was the gloves.”

Lexa laughs. “I can believe it. She has such spirit!”

“Yeah, she does.” Octavia thinks a moment. “Uh, Heda, is it bad I hope she gets to stay with you, Clarke and the general?”

Lexa turns to her. “Only if it is bad I wish the same, Oktevia. Thank you for loving her the way you do.”

“Well, just practicing up on my Auntie skills for when Bell and Echo start popping out puppies. But, uh, don’t tell them I approve of them or anything. I want to keep them on their toes.”

Lexa laughs as she remembers learning that bit of slang. “I promise to keep your secret, Oktevia.” She squats down as Kora runs back over. “You are a GREAT helper! I’m glad see those gloves really helped you, too!”

“Yeah, them did!” She grabs O’s hand. “Come on, Auntie Tay, we gots more to do!”

Lexa laughs and follows them, figuring helping their crew out is as good as any other.

* * *

When the Triad meet up outside the Tower that night for dinner, Kora excitedly tells Clarke all about helping and her new gloves.

Then falls asleep in her plate of food.

Octavia laughs and volunteers Lincoln to carry her up to bed when the time comes. Anya tells Clarke about Hera and some of the other horses getting injured. Clarke frowns in concern.

“Were Snuffles and Cupcake alright?”

The warriors around them stop eating, all wondering what two horses those could be. Before Lexa can stop her, Anya inadvertently tells them.

“Their names are Zeus and Apollo, Klark! Stop calling them Snuffles and Cupcake!”

Laughter erupts as Lexa groans. Tank falls out of his chair he is laughing so hard, pointing as his cousin and saying “Cupcake” over and over. Anya lets out a low growl, glaring at her omega.

“There are times I hate you, Sky Girl.”

Clarke just grins. “I loooooooove you!”

Lexa looks at Anya. “You couldn’t scold her in private? Really?”

Anya blushes. “I forgot we weren’t eating in our suite.”

Everyone enjoys another laugh. Well, Anya doesn’t. And she hates it even more when she goes to the stables the next day and sees the signs by her horse and Lexa’s read Cupcake and Snuffles. She growls.

“We should have waited for a beta…” she grumbles, vowing to get payback somehow on her omega mate.

* * *

The next evening, the Triad stands on a small stage that had been erected near the pyres. Over 100 people had died in Polis alone. Others had been brought in from the roads leading to the city. Those near the hideaway cabin are also here. In the next few weeks more pyres would burn as clans returned home. Sadly some bodies could be lost to the elements and the animals, never to receive a proper send off.

But for these souls, their bodies would be cremated in the shadow of their capital. Their Heda would say words to celebrate their lives in general, unable to know stories about each and every one she sends off. With 14 pyres to light, Lexa had asked for a representative of each clan plus a rep from Polis to bear a torch.

Kane stands beside one pyre. He still feels overwhelming guilt for taking the key even though he was forced to do so. He sees lighting this pyre as his first act of retribution. And he has promised himself he will spend the rest of his life making things better for all Grounders, no matter what clan they are in.

Echo stands at another in place of her king, who Abby still has on bed rest. She will light this pyre to honour those who died and, more importantly, celebrate those who lived.

Each torchbearer has a reason, each one has a connection to someone who died. Each one has personally vowed, like Kane, to work for all clans in hopes nothing like this could ever happen again.

When Lexa finishes her speech, the pyres are lit. All too soon the valley is lit up like it is daytime as warriors are given their final send off.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Clarke whispers. “May we meet again.”

Kora had been standing with Octavia, who watched as Lincoln lit a pyre in honour of Trikru. But as the flames roar, Kora breaks away and races right at Clarke. The blonde stoops and lifts her up in her arms. Kora buries her face in Clarke’s neck.

“I’m scared, Mama!” she whimpers.

Anya and Lexa both hear the words. Clarke stiffens in shock at first then hugs the girl closer. She kisses her on the cheek.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Lexa and Anya both step closer. They each wrap an arm around Clarke’s waist and start pumping out soothing pheromones. Anya lifts up a hand and pats the little girl on the back.

“It’s okay, little warrior, your nomons are all here to protect you,” she whispers.

“Always,” Lexa vows as she brings up her hand.

And to them it is settled: parents found or not, Kora will grow up as their child. Her parents had already had their chance. Lexa will tell the Blue Cliff Ambassador that night. Kora is theirs!

And so the four of them watch as the fires burn down into dust. When it is time to return to the tower, Clarke still carries Kora. Anya keeps her arm around them as Lexa follows behind, smiling at them. They had weathered so much together already so most likely they are ready for the trials of parenthood.

Maybe.

In her mind she hears a voice. “You’ll be just fine, Lexa kom Trikru. Your children will be the light of your life, starting with Kora.”

Lexa nods confidently. “Thank you, Becca. Thank you all,” she whispers back, as she hears the other former Heda’s agree with their first.


	27. Chapter 27

Raven offers a blanket to another member of the Rock Line clan. They had been nearly to Arkadia when Clarke pulled the switch, disabling A.L.I.E. They had left their homes with no supplies, no weapons, nothing more than they had on their backs. Once he saw where they were, a warrior named Victor had led them to Arkadia, praying they would find help. He shakes his head.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Raven kom Skaikru.”

Raven smiles at him. “No thanks needed. Clans help each other, right? And one of our boneheads started this shit. It’s the least we could do.”

“Dare I ask…have you reached anyone else from my clan?”

Raven sighs. “I’m afraid not.” She thinks a moment. “Um, you wouldn’t happen to know if an apprentice smithy named Taran took the chip, would you?”

Victor shakes his head. “I am afraid I do not know a smithy by that name. He’s probably in a different settlement.”

Raven nods. “Right. That’s what I figured when he wasn’t with you. Or maybe I hoped that since some who refused to take the chip were killed.”

Victor nods, looking out at his people. “Yes. Many will have to deal with their demons in time, despite Heda sending word that all are pardoned for what was done while under the influence of the City of Light.”

Raven nods. Their discussion ends as she sees the Rover coming up the hill. She says goodbye to Victor and hurries out as fast as she can to see who is arriving. Bellamy parks and hops out quickly. He and Raven share a firm hug.

“Thanks, Raven. You saved the world,” he tells her.

Raven blushes. “Hey, now, I had help from a Delinquent or two. Not to mention a Heda and a general.”

Bellamy grins. “True. But Clarke told us about the satellites. Great hack job.”

“Thanks. I’ve already got radiation monitors here running. Monty is already working on receivers for others to take. What we have already made are good enough they just needed to be converted to total solar power.”

“Excellent.” He looks at all the people in and around the Ark. “Who are they?”

“Mostly members of Rock Line clan with a few Shallow Valley and Blue Cliff members sprinkled in. They were closest to us when A.L.I.E. was destroyed.” She pauses. “There is still no contact with anyone from Broad Leaf.”

Bellamy nods. “We can only hope some make it back or make it to other towns for supplies.”

“Yeah, but Victor told me in his settlement there was practically a war between chipped and non-chipped people. Lots of stuff was destroyed. If they destroyed their radio we probably won’t know if they need help. I’m thinking about asking Abby and Lexa if I can take the Rover, some supplies and a couple people to help me head south to check on them.”

“Well, if they say yes, I volunteer to help.”

Raven smiles. “Thanks, Bell. Now, go get something to eat and get some rest.”

“I will. Uh, just one question…where’s Emerson?”

“Jasper and Monty buried him. We weren’t sure if Clarke would be back soon and she didn’t need to deal with him,” Raven replies.

“Good call. But she’ll be caught up in Polis for a while. Plus she and Heda are leading a group to Becca’s bunker and destroying it. No one else will revive the City of Light.”

“Damn! I’d love to be part of that trip!”

“In a way you will. Clarke told me to have you build the best bombs you can,” he tells her with a grin.

Raven’s eyes twinkle with delight. “What the princess wants the princess will get! When I deliver them I’ll ask about Broad Leaf.”

“Sounds good. See you later.”

Raven nods as Bellamy goes to clean up a bit. He runs into Jasper, who looks both ashamed and terrified. Bellamy clasps him on the shoulder.

“Jaha told us what he made you do. I’m sorry, Jasper, for calling you weak.”

Jasper shrugs. “What else could you think?”

“I should have known your heart, my friend. I’ll never doubt it again.”

“Thanks. Um, Maya…”

Bellamy smiles. “Is fine. Ride to Polis with Raven when she goes. Abby is keeping Maya there since she is a bit dehydrated, exhausted and undernourished. Abby asks that you bring her portable ultrasound with you. Right now Maya is fine but she wants to double check on your pups.”

Jasper is smiling ear to ear. “My pups…damn, Bell…do you…I mean…wow…”

Bellamy chuckles. “Yeah, I know. Go on and find that machine then let Raven know you’re with her when she goes to the capital.”

Jasper nods and races off to get his things together to make sure he can leave the minute Raven says they are leaving. Bellamy looks around the compound, proud to see things looking okay in Arkadia.

* * *

In Polis, things are now back to normal enough that Lexa feels safe calling Jaha before the council. The man is lead inside in chains and more than one growl is heard at his arrival. Lexa lets that go for a moment then lifts her hand.

“Thelonious Jaha kom Skaikru, this is the second time you have been in chains in my presence. The first time was a misunderstanding and a chance for me to learn about your people. This time…it is because your hubris nearly killed us all. Did you know what A.L.I.E. had planned for us? Did you know about the weapons? That she wished to rain Praimfyre down on us once more?” she growls.

Jaha’s head drops. “I knew…some of her plans but not all. I was expecting her to order us to kill any who would refuse the key. And in some cases, she did.” He lifts his head and looks to each ambassador. “Some of your clans were ordered into a sort of civil war. Any who didn’t accept the key were the enemy and were to be struck down. I know now, it was part of her plan to make sure the human race was destroyed. At the time…” he shakes his head, “…it just seemed a good way convince people to join us there. I thought it was helping people.”

“By stealing their pain? Their emotions? That which makes us human?” Lexa presses.

“You didn’t  _hear_   her, Heda!” he protests. He struggles a moment to find the words. “It was so…simple. I came to Earth knowing my son was dead. He was dead because of  _me_! What parent would want to live with that?” He looks at Clarke. “And they only reason he was here is because he wanted to protect his best friend. A best friend I locked up to save myself and my position. And he was killed by a girl who also blamed me for her lot in life.” He looks back to Lexa. “I murdered my own son. A.L.I.E. took all that off of me.” He looks at Abby. “He took away the guilt I felt for killing my best friend.” He looks at Kane. “For all the things I did to keep my position as chancellor, she absolved me of my guilt by removing my memories.” He looks back at Lexa. “I felt so light! So free! And she convinced me to share it. So I did. And the more people that took the key the more right I felt.” He shakes his head. “I should have listened to John Murphy when he told me there was something off about this whole City of Light thing. But by then I was too far gone. I sold out friends, family, members of this great coalition so I could free myself of pain. No one else should pay for their transgressions, Heda. Only me. My hubris and my guilt for so many things are to blame for everything. And I shall stand for any punishment you see fit to give me, even if it is my life you take.”

He stands there, head bowed. Lexa slowly looks around the room. She can feel the anger and sadness coming off Clarke without even looking at her. She sees Abby clutching Kane’s hand. The chancellor is glaring at Jaha; the ambassador staring at the ground as if trying to decide what he would do in the Heda’s position. Other ambassadors look at the prisoner with undisguised hatred. They want blood. So many had died. So many burned on pyres. So many still missing or to be burned.

All because of Thelonious Jaha.

Lexa slowly stands. She starts to pace. “There is no denying you are guilty, Jaha. The only question is: what do I do with you? To say there has been no other trial in history to pull advice or guidance from is an understatement.” She looks up at her guards. “Return the prisoner to his cell. I wish to discuss his fate with my council.”

The guards lift Jaha to his feet. As they start him towards the door, Kane leaps up.

“WAIT!” The guards halt as Kane walks up to Jaha. He stares his old friend in the eyes. “If you had a chance to do it again, would you?”

Jaha looks right back at Kane and nods. “That freedom from guilt was addicting. Sadly…yes, I would.”

Kane watches as the guards pull Jaha from the room. After a moment, the ambassador returns to his seat. Before he sits down he looks at Lexa.

“That man…that man is not the one I used to know. The man I used to know would never have admitted he would do it again. Oh, he  _would_   have done it again if it would gain him something. Anything. But he would never have admitted it. For better or worse, Jaha has seen what his actions and his…his need to be better than everyone has done. Not only does he accept that he is to blame for all that happened, he even admits the person he is would do it again. A man who has not grown, who has not perhaps earned a shred of mercy, would have lied and said he wouldn’t have done it to us again. I just…want everyone to think on that as they deliberate his fate. I, personally, refuse to take part in this deliberation. My relationship to Jaha means I cannot be impartial.”

“In other words, you would wish to spare him,” Lexa assumes.

Kane slowly shakes his head. “No. I know the man means it when he says he’d do it again. I want him dead so there would be no damn way he ever could.”

With that, Kane walks out of the council room. Lexa watches him go, impressed by his integrity. She orders the doors closed.

“Well, ambassadors, let’s get to work.”

* * *

Two hours later, Clarke walks into her suite. She needs a little time alone. She kicks off her boots and goes to the fireplace, stoking up the coals a bit before sitting cross-legged on the pauna rug. She stares at the flames, trying to shut her mind down by looking for pictures in the dancing light.

Jaha had been sentenced to life at hard labor, to be served starting in Polis and then in whatever clan needed him at any given time. There is no chance for pardon, as had happened for Murphy. No one trusts Jaha. Surprisingly, only Kane had been the advocate for death. It seems the ambassadors understood Jaha; perhaps shared his desire to stay in power through any means necessary even if it causes a moral dilemma.

But Clarke had found she had wanted him to die. She wanted him to die because in her eyes, he had murdered Wells. Even Charlotte was a victim of Thelonious Jaha. Not to mention her father.

She wipes at the tears that roll down her cheeks. Had she failed her father again? Maybe if she had hacked the system on the Ark sooner he wouldn’t have been floated. Maybe people would have rallied behind him and Jaha couldn’t have killed him. She doesn’t hear the door open but suddenly she is enveloped by a comforting scent. Someone sits down beside her and pulls her close.

“You didn’t fail him any more than I did, Clarke,” Abby whispers.

Clarke’s breath hitches. “How…how did you know?”

Abby kisses the top of her daughter’s head. “Because I keep thinking the same thing. ‘If only I…’ insert action here to save your father. Kane does, too. We on the council failed Jake, but especially Kane and I. We want Jaha dead to ease our conscience but that won’t happen. But I can ease yours.” She turns Clarke’s face and stares into eyes that are mirrors of her husbands. “Even if you had somehow gotten word out before they floated your father, it wouldn’t have saved him. Jaha would have found engineers to discredit Jake and then floated him anyway for causing civil disruption. Your father couldn’t win because Jaha stacked the game.”

Clarke leans into her mother as both women cry for the man they lost; for the man they couldn’t save; and for the man they could not avenge.

“You know, I keep telling Lexa blood does not always have to have blood. But sometimes I feel like a hypocrite. I killed Nia. I am glad Pike died. And I sit here wishing Jaha could have faced 1000 cuts, and hoping he dies at labor,” Clarke tells her mother.

“Well, the way I see it, if you hadn’t killed Nia, she’d have killed you. You couldn’t have fought her, Clarke, you were in very bad physical shape at the time. Pike didn’t just hurt you, he hurt many. His death avenged them all. And as to Jaha…you were in the City of Light, you know what he unleashed. Thank God or the Spirits or whatever got you and your alphas there to save us all because he sure as hell wasn’t going to do it. He needs to pay for his crimes and he will. I dare say you will not be the only one who hopes it ends him soon and painfully. The fact that your desire bothers you proves you are a hell of a lot more human than he is.”

Clarke settles into her mother and thinks about her words. She is right: many will be wishing for his death. But as long as death no matter what form it takes bothers her, Clarke will still be Clarke. It is if she begins to find death blasé, that she will know Wanheda has taken over and it is time to retire her sword. She sighs and sits up, wiping the last of the tears from her face.

“Thanks, Mom. You should probably go find Kane now. He’s in need of a talk like this one.”

Abby smiles and hugs her daughter once more. “I love you, Clarke. And I am very proud of the woman you have become.”

“I love you, too, Mom. You’re a pretty damn good leader.”

Abby hugs her once more and leaves. Clarke stays by the fire, thinking about the things she needs to be doing. Instead she gets up and walks out onto the balcony, looking down at the city below. The rubble is mostly gone. Walls are already being put back up. There are even some long-planned renovations getting kick starts due to construction. Polis is rebuilding. The Coalition is rebuilding. Time marches on.

“Penny for your thought, ai prisa?”

Clarke turns around, smiling at her mate who stands in the doorway. “Nice use of slang.” Anya just nods proudly. “As to my thoughts, just…trying to remind myself that we are all healing; all getting better. It will just take a day at a time.”

Anya smiles and walks out onto the balcony. “Sha, one day at a time.” She pulls her omega close. “I trust you had a good talk with Abi?”

“Yeah, I did. I promise I am better than when I stormed out of the council room demanding to be left alone,” she says.

Anya gives her a kiss. “Good. We were worried about you, Klark.”

“Honestly? I was worried, too. But I’m okay now. I promise.” She kisses Anya. “Thank you for letting me stew a bit. And for letting Mom do her thing and say all the right stuff to clear my head.”

Anya chuckles. “You’re welcome. We just want our little omega to feel better.”

Clarke giggles. “Well, I do.”

Anya leans in and kisses her again. Clarke starts to kiss her back. Soon all the pent-up emotions and stress of the past few days get them riled up. Clarke is so lost in their kiss she doesn’t even realize Anya has gotten the omega’s leathers undone. But when a strong hand slides down into those pants, Clarke moans, her knees going weak. Anya kisses along Clarke’s jaw and down to her mating bite. Clarke’s hips thrust up and a leg flies up to wrap around Anya’s hips.

“Oh…Anya…yes, baby…”

Clarke rides strong fingers, her own hand gripping Anya’s shoulders tightly. But then the alpha needs more. She drops to her knees and yanks Clarke’s pants all the way down. Clarke steps out of them, spreading her legs wide. Anya inhales deeply, a low growl coming from her chest.

“Mine, Klark. Mine,” she says gruffly.

“Yes! Yes, Anya, yours!”

Clarke lets out a guttural scream as Anya buries her face into the hot, wet center of her mate. Clarke fists her hand in dark blonde hair as her hips thrust forward. Anya’s mouth sucks in the hardened clit. Her tongue and teeth tease it, driving Clarke insane with the feelings. Clarke doesn’t even fight when Anya yanks her hips forward.

“YES!” Clarke screams as a talented tongue dives deep inside her. It twirls, it thrusts, it flexes against her making her whimper with the pleasure it sends through her. Just when she thinks she can take no more, two fingers jab into her ass, filling her completely as Anya’s nose rubs her clit with each tongue thrust.

“YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSS!”

Anya laps up everything she can as Clarke comes on her face. When it seems the younger woman would give out, Anya stands, spins her around, making her lean against the balcony railing. Faster than she would have believed possible, Anya gets her pants untied and down and thrusts her hard cock deep into Clarke’s ass.

“FUCK! Oh, Anya…oh, so good!” Clarke moans as she rocks back to meet each thrust.

“That’s it, Klark, take my cock. Take it hard and deep!”

“Yes. Deep. Hard. Please, Anya, fuck my ass hard,” Clarke begs.

Anya runs her hands up under Clark’s shirt, grasping the firm breasts through the wrap around them. Feeling the hard nipples excites her more and she begins to thrust harder, her balls slapping Clarke’s still sensitive netherlips with each ram. Anya feels Clarke getting close to another orgasm. She gets her hands under the wrap and starts to twist and pinch those perky nipples.

“An…ya…ye…fuck…YES!”

Clarke comes once more. Her hips thrust spastically. Anya moans in pleasure and releases deep inside her omega. Clarke’s hips finally still and Anya thrusts in several more times, shooting ropes of cum with each thrust. Finally, she too is spent. She pulls out of Clarke and turns them both around. She drops to the ground, back against the balcony wall and pulls her mate into her lap. She nuzzles Clarke’s neck.

“Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in, Anya,” Clarke replies.

“Damn, that was fucking hot to watch,” Lexa says from the doorway.

Clarke smiles. “Fucking hot to experience, too.”

Lexa walks over and squats down in front of her mates. “Are you two okay? After earlier?”

“Better now,” Clarke replies.

“Sha, me, too. But you’re looking a little needy there, Commander,” Anya notes, pointing out the bulge in the commander’s crotch.

Lexa smiles. “I could probably use a release but only if you two are up for it. I mean, you look pretty spent. I wouldn’t want to wear out an old woman and youngon,” she teases.

Clarke and Anya exchange a look. Clarke looks back at Lexa. “Oh, you are SO in trouble for that remark!”

The three jump up, 2 chasing the Heda. And yes, they finally get her down, get her naked and get her worked up.

But Lexa would never call what happened to her that day getting in trouble at all!

* * *

Three days later, the Rover arrives back in Polis. Clarke meets it as it pulls up by Raven’s shop. Raven hops out and the two hug tightly, each knowing they had come close to never seeing each other again. Clarke finally leans back.

“You are such a bad ass!”

Raven grins. “Hell yeah I am! Just like my best friend!”

They hug again. Clarke then hugs Jasper. He stares into her eyes.

“Clarke, I swear- -”

“I know, Jasper. And if I could beat Jaha for that act alone I would. He’ll pay the rest of his life for what he has done to you, Maya and everyone. Lexa will see to it,” she promises.

He nods. “I know. Uh, where is she?”

Clarke smiles. “Third floor of the tower. Room 312."

Jasper grins and races off. Clarke walks over and steps around the back of the Rover. Monty and Harper have opened the door. Clarke gives them both warm hugs, thanking them for making sure Raven could just worry about the City of Light. Raven then starts explaining how the bombs will work to take down Becca’s compound. After a few minutes, Clarke lifts up her hands.

“Whoa, Rae, too much for me. You’ll have to write that all down.”

“No need. I’ll be with you.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “What? Raven, it’s a long ride. Can you be on a horse that long?”

“Nope. But we’ll be in the Rover. It’s a 2 day drive but a much longer ride because of the terrain. Not to mention this thing can help avoid those sand monster things.”

“Sand monster things? What the hell are you talking about?”

Raven frowns. “Didn’t you talk to Murphy and Emori about this?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. Lexa spoke with them when she went to get them and the Nightbloods.”

“Oh. Well, surprise! Rover is going, as is yours truly. Also you, Gustus, Monty, Murphy and Emori,” Raven tells her.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “And no Heda or General because they get motion sick. We’ll see about that!”

Thirty minutes later, Clarke stands smirking as Abby fits Lexa and Anya with special bracelets that will stave off motion sickness. The Heda growls.

“I still hate that machine.”

Clarke grins. “Tough. We promised our people we would destroy it together. We’re keeping our word!”

Anya glares at Lexa. “Tell me again how we came to be neutered by an omega?”

“It was the great sex,” Lexa mumbles…then realizes her mates’ mother is standing right there still. She blushes brightly. “I mean…uh…”

Clarke slaps a hand over the alpha’s mouth. “Not. Another. Word.”

Abby bursts out laughing at the embarrassment of the three of them. “Well, that was definitely more than I needed to know about my little girl. That said, these bracelets will keep you from getting sick on the way to that bunker. Please, Heda, make sure it is destroyed.”

Lexa nods. “I will, Chancellor. You have my word.”

Abby starts to pack up her things. “Well, I need to get back to work. I am hoping to release Roan tomorrow and be able to return to Arkadia when the Rover returns. The rest of my people set out today with the Trikru.”

“Lincoln and Octavia leading them?” Anya asks.

“Yes,” Abby replies as she starts towards the door of the council room.

“Mom? What about Maya and her pups?”

Abby’s smile broadens. “Two healthy pups should be here in a few months. Jasper is over the moon and Maya has improved dramatically now that she has seen the babies are okay.”

Clarke smiles in relief. “Thank the Spirits. I can’t wait to see the first Delinquent pups running around the Ark.”

Abby rolls her eyes. “Lord help us all if they are anything like Jasper.”

Clarke laughs as her mother walks out the door. She turns to find her alphas staring at the bracelets in contempt. She walks over to them and places a hand on each one’s shoulder.

“Look, I wouldn’t have done this if it wasn’t important for our people to see you two going to destroy the bunker. Some still do not completely trust Skaikru or even Wanheda. But they will trust the two of you. You have to go and horses could be deadly when we get to that sandy stretch. This is the only way,” she stresses.

The alphas both grumble but reluctantly agree Clarke is right. Lexa starts to pace.

“Fine. The three of us, Raven, Monty, Murphy and Emori and Gustus.”

“I’d like to take Tank, too,” Anya interjects.

Clarke thinks about seating arrangements in the Rover. She shakes her head. “We won’t all fit. It will need to be Gustus or Tank, not both. Even then it will be a tight fit on the way.”

Anya growls in frustration but finally agrees to no Tank. BUT she would insist a guard squad accompany the Rover as far as the sand dunes with orders to follow them if they are not back in 4 days. Clarke agrees since she already had a group of her Raiders ready to do the same.

“There’s something else. There is still no word anywhere from the Broad Leaf Clan,” Clarke tells them. “Raven wants to take the Rover and make a drive south to see if she can find them and maybe replace their radio if that is the problem. I want to go with her.”

Lexa thinks a moment, then nods. “Sha, I agree to this. But you do not leave until after the Winter Festival. Our people need to see the three of us.”

Clarke nods. “Okay. Something tells me it will be a smaller festival than normal but I am still looking forward to it.”

Anya pulls her close. “I am too, ai prisa. I want our people to feel normal again.”

Clarke puts her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Me, too.”

Lexa just smiles, watching her mates bonding. She walks over and out onto her balcony. She looks down at the streets below. She sees carts and wagons set up in the market. No, not as many as usual, but they are there. Yes, Polis and her Coalition are slowly rising from the rubble. And they will continue to do so.

* * *

Monty sets the last charge. He looks around the laboratory and shakes his head. “If we’ve missed anything in here Abby will be pissed.”

Raven shrugs. “Clarke checked things out. We should be fine. And if not…it’s on her,” she points out with a wink.

Monty chuckles and they double check all the fuses one last time. When they set off the first bomb it will trigger a chain reaction throughout the facility. Additional bombs have been placed in the bunker where Murphy had been locked up. The two mechanics walk out of the bunker and nod to Lexa.

“It’s ready, Heda,” Raven reports.

“Let’s get as far from here as we can and still set off the detonation. I want no chance for anyone to be hurt.”

They all start towards the Rover. Clarke notices Murphy staring back, not moving. She steps up to him.

“Murphy? You okay?”

“It’s…kinda fucked. This place was hell for me in some ways but it made me realize I wanted to live and be a better person. Then I met Emori and I knew that I wanted to do more than live. I guess…part of me owes this place a lot.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah. I guess you do. Do you want us to save the bunker you were in?”

He shakes his head. “Hell no. A.L.I.E. might be in there somehow.” He looks at Clarke. “I want this world safe for my future pups. Only way to do that is make sure she is gone for good.”

Clarke smiles. “Who would have believed the cockroach would want pups and be all in love and shit.”

Murphy chuckles. “I sure as hell wouldn’t have believed it. Thanks for standing up for me to Heda and promising her I could protect the Nightbloods. I swear you won’t regret trusting me.”

She hooks her arm through his. “I know, Murphy. I know.”

The two catch up to the others at the Rover. They get about a mile away on a path around the lake that Emori had told them about. They get out and watch as Monty gets on top of the Rover and hits the switch. Murphy pulls Emori close as they see and hear the series of explosions. Yep, he had gotten the best thing he could out of that bunker: a life.

* * *

One week to the day later, Clarke is helping a few Polis citizens hang some banners from the second floor of the Tower. She smiles at them.

“I can’t wait for the festival. I’ve heard so much about it!”

The one woman smiles. “It is fun every year. This year I thought was going to be small, if it happened at all. But according to my husband Cletus he has more vendors signed up than ever before!”

“I guess everyone wants a chance to celebrate things getting back to normal,” Clarke says.

“Definitely.”

They hang the last banner out a window facing the square then separate. Clarke goes up the now-fixed elevator to the council floor. Though her calves had never looked better for all the stairs she’d climbed lately, she is glad to have the option to ride up. She goes to the room with the radio set up and sees Raven still sitting beside it, her head down on her arms. She places a hand on the mechanic’s shoulder.

“Rae? You okay?”

She looks up, smiling through her tears. “Taran is okay. He never got chipped and helped Tarmian and others when A.L.I.E. had those with chips go after them. Tarmian is okay, too. Their radio got smashed but Taran figured out how to make it work.”

Clarke smiles. “I’m so glad he’s okay.”

“And even better? He wants to know when we get back from Broad Leaf. He’s moving to Arkadia for me!”

Clarke hugs her tightly. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you! And when you two have pups remember ‘Clarke’ is an awesome name!”

Raven laughs. “Yeah, I’ll remember. Won’t name my kids that, but I’ll remember.” Clarke gives her a good-natured push. “Uh, seriously, though…think it would be okay to name a pup Lexa? I mean, without her so many of us would be dead. Maybe all of us.”

Clarke nods, grinning. “I think it would be a fitting tribute to her. And she is a great person for a pup to look up to.”

Just then the woman in question walks in. Raven quickly tells her about Rock Line being back in communication and rebuilding.

“Excellent. Any signal from Broad Lead?”

Raven sighs. “I’m sorry, Heda, but no. Rock Line will continue to radio them.”

Lexa sighs and looks at Clarke. “Your men are ready to ride the day after tomorrow?”

Clarke nods. “Sha, Heda, we are. We all still hope there will be no need.”

“As do we all,” Lexa replies. “Well, you two go get ready for the festival. I’ll have a guard on the radio all night just in case they try to make contact.”

The two nod and head out. Lexa takes a step closer to the radio, trying to will it to come to life with word of her farthest clan. When her radio man arrives, she goes upstairs to her suite to change into her traditional leathers for this festival. When she enters her quarters she inhales sharply.

“You two are supposed to be getting ready,” she growls.

“They helping me, Nomtu!”

Clarke and Anya, neither changed, step aside so that Lexa can see Kora. The little girl is wearing red leathers that will match what Lexa wears. Anya has braided her hair in traditional Trikru style. Clarke has painted her face with snowflakes and a snowman. Lexa smiles broadly, her irritation at possibly being late fading away. Eh…they can delay starting for the Heda. She walks over and kneels down.

“Well, aren’t you the perfect Winter Festival Princess!”

“Sha! I dressed like you and gots warpaint, too!”

Lexa chuckles at the “war paint”. “It is the fiercest warpaint ever, young warrior. Perfect for the winter season.”

Kora looks at Clarke proudly. “Mama did it. And Nomon did my hair.”

“Well, they did a wonderful job. Now I guess we should be getting ready.”

“Yeah! I don’t want them to starts without us!”

The three adults chuckle, not sure how to explain that nothing starts until they arrive. Lexa dresses in dark red leathers and Clarke has to wonder if they are a throwback to Santa Claus. Anya dresses in black leathers with green accents on them. Both alpha’s let out a low purr when they see Clarke step out of the bathroom in leathers bleached bright white with blue accents. She looks amazing! Their warpaint for the evening is that which they wore on their wedding. Well, plus a snowflake on one cheek at Kora’s insistence.

“I am not sure a Heda has ever been so lucky to have three such love ladies accompany them to the Winter Festival. Shall we go, my beauties?”

“YES!” Kora cheers.

The family goes down in the elevator to the ground floor. As it opens, the new Flamekeeper (a job Clarke gladly handed over) steps to them.

“Your people await, Heda,” Gaia tells them.

The four walk out. Normally Lexa would hand Kora off to someone else. Instead, she lifts the little girl to her hip and steps up onto the ceremonial platform that has been rebuilt. People quiet as they see the Triad plus 1 on the stage. Lexa smiles and steps up to the microphone Raven had rigged up for the event.

“ _People of the Coalition, just days ago we were nearly torn apart by a Civil War not of our making. But tonight we stand together, united once more as we continue to heal and rebuild. Let the winter be our time to do so and come spring, like the flowers and the trees around us, we will blossom once more_.” The people cheer. “ _Strong as the oaks around us. Sure as the crops that sustain us. Steady as the streams that slake us. Yes, my people, my friends, we will continue to grow and thrive. May nothing tear us down. And may this festival that celebrates the sleep of winter come to symbolize the healing power of time. Enjoy the evening, my friends. And may the snows of winter shelter you until spring rains awaken the valleys once more_.”

The people cheer again as Lexa steps back. More than a few chuckle as Kora waves at the crowd excitedly. Lexa smiles at her.

“So, little warrior, shall we go see the wonders of our clans?”

“YES! SHA! YES!”

Lexa walks off the stage with her. Clarke and Anya, holding hands, follow them. And they spend the rest of the evening celebrating with their people. And, yes, the Heda even dances! After all, who could say no to an adorable 4-year-old? Clarke and Anya just share a grin at that one! Clarke even manages a dance with Niylah without the alphas getting jealous and one with Kane where she grills him about his intentions with her mother.

It is a wonderful, peaceful night to be had by all.

* * *

* Had to come up with a second Trig was to say "mother". I have seen a few options in other fics and someone did something similar to what I'm doing. I can't remember who but wanted to point out I think this has been done before and I like it. "Nomon" is Mother. So, "Nom" would be Mom and "on" means "One". So, why not Nomtu, since "tu" is the number 2. So Clarke is Mama, Anya is Nomon and Lexa is Nomtu. And all are fierce mama-bears when it comes to their little girl!

And yes…there will be a part 4 to learn just how mama-bear they can be! See you on the fic-side! :o)


End file.
